Flawed lines
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.REPRISE TRADUCTION
1. Ce qui constitue le bonheur

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/…

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

_**Prologue : Ce qui Constitue le bonheur**_

Severus Snape entrait dans la grande salle muni d'une colère noire. Le plus triste dans tout cela était que, à présent, chacun était d'hors et déjà habitué à cet état d'âme considéré normal et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que son humeur s'améliore dans un proche avenir.

Encore une journée d'étude ennuyeuse, parsemée de querelle, d'étudiants ignorants sans désir d'apprendre, et encore moins en ce qui concerne les potions. Tout cela lui menait un mal de tête fermement logé dans son crâne.

Tandis que les autres professeurs s'installaient à leur table habituelle les uns à côtés des autres, aucun ne chercha à engager la conversation avec lui. Il était donc assis avec son moi intérieur, dans le silence le plus complet, se raillant simultanément pour cela. Dans un sens, la zone encerclée dans laquelle il se trouvait était un temps soit peu désirable que les rumeurs intempestives ou encore la diffusion de certains commérages qui semblaient être les seuls centres d'intérêt de ses collègues. Il n'y avait ici, aucune chance de pouvoir trouver une conversation avec un minimum d'intelligence avec Trelawney à un de ses côtés et l'inefficace professeur de DCFM de l'autre.

Le bruit d'élèves hurlant tandis qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir manger pénétraient impuissamment dans sa tête, interrompant ses pensées. Alors qu'il les regardait discrètement, Snape s'amusait à superposer sur eux, une image de poussins, piaillant leur mère afin de réclamer leur nourriture. Intérieurement, Severus riait sous cape bien que son visage resta extérieurement impassible, révélant même du dégoût.

Et dire que tout ce petit monde pensait qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. De toute façon, bon nombre d'eux ne l'apprécierait pas, quoi que peut-être Albus. Savoir qu'il avait une partie infime de sens de l'humour était une pensée effrayante pour que cela soit révélé.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes interminables, le directeur rappela à l'ordre ses élèves. De sa propre façon, bien entendu, diplomatiquement. Severus se demanda alors pourquoi il ne leur avait pas dit de se taire plus tôt. Bien sûr, c'est probablement pourquoi les étudiants aimaient Dumbledore mais qu'ils craignaient le professeur de potions.

Bien que Snape n'ai pas l'habitude de prêter attention à quelques annonces que se soit, cela attira aujourd'hui son attention. Il écouta avec un sens nuisible de jubilation quand il entendu dire que Neville serait transféré dans une autre école qu'ils croyaient mieux lui convenir. La table entière des Gryffondor afficha des visages tristes et sinistres tandis que des rumeurs commençaient déjà à faire bon point disant que c'était dû au traitement qu'infligeait le maître des potions au garçon qui le décidait à partir.

Après cette annonce, le mal de tête de Snape disparu et il se sentit une soudaine envie de sourire avec malveillance. Il se retint cependant par égard de tous les autres présent dans la grande salle qui pourraient mourir de choc, se rendant compte que leur graisseux professeur de potions pouvait tendre sa bouche en un sourire, quel qu'il soit. Bien que Severus ne soit pas sûr de ne pas souhaiter la mort de ceux-ci, il décida de sauver Mme Pomfresh d'un afflux de cas de crise cardiaque et de réfléchir aux nombreux bénéfices que l'absence de Neville apporterait. Chaudrons moins fondus. Moins de cratères sur le plancher. Robes moins souillées. Moins de personnes à l'infirmerie. Et, encore mieux, il y aurait moins de pourparler avec le directeur sur la patience et la façon de parler avec les étudiants.

Snape avait fait la sourde oreille pendant tout le reste du discours de Dumbledore, si bien qu'il n'avait rien suivi, aussi décida-t-il de reprendre le train en marche et de faire attention aux paroles du directeur. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand il apprit la fermeture de l'école pendant les vacances ! Immédiatement, il soupçonna un complot, étant sûr que tous les autres professeurs savaient et que Dumbledore essayait de provoquer chez lui une réaction. Il s'assura que son visage soit illisible, à tout hasard, s'il y avait eu une conspiration dans son dos ou autres. Cependant, il était logique que cela soit peut probable et que cela était juste de la paranoïa. Seule la paranoïa le tenait vivant.

Il avait désespérément besoin de parler à Albus. Il devait savoir si l'école serait fermée juste aux étudiants ou également à tout le personnel de Poudlard. Après cela, il baissa ses yeux vers la table, ses longs cheveux recouvrant son visage. La pensée que les élèves quittent le collège était fortement agréable à son sens. Cependant, la possibilité qu'il puisse à son tour devoir partir lui serrait le cœur. Si le directeur lui demandait de partir, où irait-il ? La seule raison qui ait poussé Severus à conserver son poste d'enseignant après que Voldemort ait découvert sa trahison était que c'était le seul endroit sûr pour lui, il ne pouvait quitter Poudlard sans mettre sa vie en danger.

Il était donc resté ici, entouré par des gens qui ne connaisse de lui que sa façade froide et cruel, le détestant pour cela. Il fulminait sachant que la seule chose qu'il ait fait de bien dans sa vie était son rôle d'espion qui était maintenant découvert. Il était devenu inutile et il se détestait pour cela.

**§§§§§§**

Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore s'était levé de table afin de se diriger vers la sortie de la grande salle. Snape, quant à lui, se leva également pour sortir par une petite porte se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs. Se retrouvant non loin du grand hall, la voix du directeur ainsi que de quelqu'un d'autre attira son attention et, c'est ainsi que ses instincts de Serpentard reprirent le dessus. Il s'accroupit derrière la statue d'un célèbre sorcier et retint sa respiration afin de se concentrer entièrement sur les sons autour de lui.

« Mon garçon, Je ne peux vraiment rien faire. L'école doit fermée à la demande du ministère pour une réorganisation des sortilèges. Ce serait réellement incommodant pour les Aurors de devoir travailler avec des étudiants traînant autour d'eux » expliqua Dumbledore qui semblait s'être répété plus d'une fois.

« Vous ne pourriez pas faire une exception, juste pour moi ? Un étudiant ne les dérangerait pas trop et je vous promets de rester à l'écart. S'il vous plaît, professeur. »

C'était la voix de Potter, Snape en mettrait sa main à couper. Le poison de son existence. Il désirait que l'ont fasse exception aux règlements « juste pour lui ». Sa main gauche se serrait en un poing ferme alors qu'il pensait à ce sale gosse gâté qui n'en avait jamais assez, Dumbledore se pliant en quatre pour satisfaire ses moindres désirs et le sortir des ennuis. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour Severus, il s'était sortit lui-même de ses problèmes, il n'avait jamais eu la vie charmée que l'enfant chéri possédait.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à rester ici de toute façon, Harry ? J'aurais pensé que préparer des blagues serait plus facile loin de tes professeurs » déclara Dumbledore, apparemment sérieusement.

Snape pourrait parier que le directeur souriait, ses yeux scintillant comme à leurs habitudes.

« Oui, enfin ... Je ne veux pas dire, je veux dire que … » Bégaya Harry. « Je voulais juste étudier professeur. J'ai pris énormément de retard l'année dernière avec le tournoi des trois sorciers et j'ai quelques difficultés cette année vu que je n'ai pas tout rattrapé. J'avais donc pensé que si j'avais accès à la bibliothèque … »

Le professeur de potions pensa que l'idée de Potter sur le fait d'étudier jouait faiblement en sa faveur.

« Essaie de comprendre, tout le château sera affaibli et Poudlard ne sera plus aussi sûr pour toi qu'il l'est maintenant, Harry » dit Dumbledore d'une patience infinie.

Severus senti un petit sourire satisfait s'étendre sur son visage à l'idée que le précieux garçon qui a survécut n'obtenait pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Bien alors professeur, pensez-vous que je pourrais … »

Une note de désespoir sonnait dans le ton de Potter que Snape trouvait très intéressant.

« Harry, je suis désolé mais tu ne seras en sûreté n'importe où autrement, même chez les Weasley. La maison de ta famille est puissamment protégée pour te mettre à l'écart de Voldemort » l'interrompu Dumbledore. « Aussi, je pense que la famille Weasley n'a pas passé Noël ensemble depuis bons nombres d'années et cela ferait du bien à ton ami Ron de pouvoir être avec eux sans être encombré par toi. Hum ? »

Snape fut stupéfait par ce qui vient ensuite. Silence. Potter se tait ! Le garçon était probablement bouchée bée qu'on ai pu lui parler ainsi. Cela ferait du bien à son matricule. Il était aussi mauvais que son père et réclamait la gloire dès qu'il le pouvait.

Alors, doucement, timidement :

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

Harry semblait si abasourdi que Snape aurait presque compati. Cependant, la voix cynique à l'intérieur de son crâne lui rappela que Potter ne penserait jamais à personne d'autre que lui, il ne remarquerait même pas si son meilleur ami perdait un pied, sans parler des soucis psychologique. Typique.

« Tu devrais y aller à présent, Harry » conseilla le directeur d'un ton beaucoup plus aimable. « Tout ira bien. Tu verras Ron dès que tu rentreras de vacances et tu pourras rester en contact par hiboux jusque là. »

Que cela pouvait être pathétique, pensa Severus. Ils joueraient donc aux petits correspondants, épuisants leurs hiboux en leur faisant faire des allers-retours à toutes heures, portant leurs mots absurdes et capricieux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi Potter ne pourrait pas perdre contact pour quelques semaines, il pouvait à peine se détacher du roux.

Harry quitta le grand hall et passa dans le couloir où Snape se trouvait. Il semblait déprimé, ses épaules étaient effondrées et sa tête baissée, signe de défaite. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans son champ de vision, Snape se releva rapidement afin de marcher avec un air de satisfaction collé à son visage.

Snape conclut que le petit morveux truquait tout cela afin de faire culpabiliser Dumbledore. C'était tellement typique du garçon. Tellement … Serpentard. Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir fait un tel compliment ambigu à Potter, il marcha à grands pas vers le directeur.

Severus, le salua-t-il poliment. Rien n'étonnait le vieil homme et Snape avait la certitude qu'il savait qu'il se trouvait non loin il y a peu de temps.

« Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner à mon bureau ? » Questionna Dumbledore en l'escortant déjà vers cette direction sans attendre la moindre réponse, obtenant un reniflement amusé venant du professeur de potions.

« Guimauve. »

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à l'entente de ce mot de passe. Il se demandait si l'homme avait une liste de bonbons Moldus afin de pouvoir les réutiliser.

« Prenez place, aimeriez-vous goûter à un de mes bonbons au citron ? » Demanda Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir glacial qui ne semblait avoir que peu d'effet, si ce n'est aucun. Cela ne l'étonna guère d'ailleurs, il refusa donc poliment.

« A présent Severus, je sais ce qui vous amène à me parler » dit Dumbledore avant que Snape n'ait eu l'occasion d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Severus soupira simplement et inclina la tête, se rendant au fait inévitable qu'Albus serait toujours maître de la conversation.

« Tous les autres professeurs quittent l'école pendant les vacances, certains iront chez leur famille, d'autres à l'étranger. Cependant, tout a été mis en oeuvre pour que vous restiez ici. Vous passerez sans aucun doute la plupart de votre temps dans les cachots souterrain de toute façon, et quand ils s'occuperont des sortilèges à mettre en place dans les salles de classe, vous devrez les aider » expliqua le directeur tandis qu'il passait un bonbon dans sa bouche.

Severus se senti d'un seul coup soulagé de ne pas être forcé à partir, quoi qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait si heureux de rester en prison. Albus l'avait rendu nerveux si longtemps à ne rien lui avoir dit avant cela pour son propre amusement, il en était sûr.

« Restez-vous ici, Albus ? » Questionna Snape, de nouveau détendu et disposé à être civil.

« Oui, je resterais toujours à Poudlard. De plus, ils ne peuvent pas faire cela sans moi. »

Sur ceux, Snape laissa Dumbledore à ses bonbons.

Cela n'était pas, en général, une si mauvaise journée pour Severus. Longdubat changeait d'école, aucuns élèves ne se trouveraient au château pendant les vacances et Potter était déçu et ignoré. Il était presque heureux.

**§§§§§§**

Il ne lui restait qu'un cours de potions à faire avec les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor avant les vacances et Snape se préparait mentalement avant qu'elles ne commencent. Quelque chose apparenté à un cri de guerre apparu dans sa tête.

Les cinquièmes années arrivèrent, Potter derrière la horde, semblant s'être traîné de force pour venir jusqu'ici. Le professeur se demanda s'il pouvait enlever des points au garçon quant à son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme toujours, lui tombant devant les yeux. Snape s'assit alors derrière son bureau dans la tentative de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il commença ensuite la leçon.

« Aujourd'hui, vous ferez la potion décrite à la page 64 de votre livre que vous devriez tous avoir lu en détail normalement. Quoique je doute que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ait la capacité mentale de comprendre cette potion complexe qui possède une large variété d'applications importantes. J'attends également de vous que vous fassiez un essai de cette première leçon pendant les vacances. »

Il attendit un moment pour savourer les regards figés sur leurs visages avant de pouvoir continuer.

« 6 pages, précisément. »

L'expression de tous les étudiants se trouvant dans la classe était sans prix. Quoi que le froncement d'Hermione signifiait clairement qu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de places pour étaler toutes ses connaissances.

Snape observait Potter, cherchant la moindre erreur qu'il pourrait commettre. Il fut déconcerté par l'approche méthodique et prudente du garçon quant à sa potion. Il possédait un regard intense et concentré que Snape ne lui connaissait pas. Peut-être que le garçon s'était enfin décidé à se mettre sérieusement à ses études.

Cependant, Harry était si calme que cela en devenait soupçonneux pour Severus. En s'arrêtant près de lui pour vérifier sa potion, Snape fut stupéfait de voir que le Gryffondor avait presque finit et cela sans faire d'erreurs. Mlle je sais tout avait du lui dire quoi faire. Il tira alors de sa poche une poignée de salamandre tandis qu'Harry était retourné vers son partenaire, Ron, et il la jeta ensuite dans le chaudron qui dégagerait alors une odeur nauséabonde, ce qui lui permettrait d'enlever une dizaine de points à Gryffondor.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses pensées rancunières furent interrompues alors qu'Harry se retourna et aperçut que l'orange tournait. Au lieu de s'affoler comme Snape l'avait espéré, Harry saisi un tube à essai rempli de pollen gueule-de-loup et le versa dans son chaudron. Il remua ensuite sa potion qui retourna à sa couleur d'origine.

Snape fronça les sourcils

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir ajouté des ingrédients ne se trouvant pas dans la liste et dix de moins pour l'avoir fait derrière mon dos, Potter » lâcha-t-il, faisant une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Et cinq de moins pour l'avoir aidé, Granger. »

Après cela, le directeur des Serpentard s'assit à son bureau, jetant un regard suffisant à Harry qui lui lançait un regard vert émeraude remplit de poignards en retour.

Ne relevant même pas, Snape se demandait furtivement comment Potter savait quel ingrédient ajouter pour neutraliser la réaction qu'il avait voulu produire. Il chercha pendant tout le cours, à tel point qu'il en oublia de foudroyer ses étudiants. Il pouvait parier que Dumbledore serait fier de lui.

Quand il fut sûr que le dernier étudiant fut parti de l'école pour les vacances, Severus alla se chercher un verre de vin, alluma un feu et se pelotonna avec un livre devant la cheminée de sa chambre.

**À suivre**


	2. Faiblesse exploitée

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/…

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 1 chapitre

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**Chapitre 1 : Faiblesse exploitée**

Harry supposa qu'il devait se sentir chanceux que son oncle ne soit pas venu le chercher dans la gare même, ainsi il aurait du subir encore plus longtemps les foudres de Vernon concernant à quel point il devrait être reconnaissant qu'ils le prennent à Privet Drive pour ces vacances-ci.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables, alors que son oncle commençait de nouveau à se répéter, Harry ignora la diatribe et regretta amèrement de ne pas être à Poudlard.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant le cours des évènements. Et par ailleurs, la pensée de l'été dernier ne l'aidait guère à se rassurer. En effet, les Dursley n'avait pas tant apprécié le tour de passe-passe des jumeaux avec la langue de Dudley et ils n'avaient pas hésité à le faire payer à Harry puisque son parrain ne s'était pas encore manifesté pour le défendre. Les travaux ménagers avaient remplis chacun de ses moments où il était éveillé et Dudley saisissait chaque occasion pour le narguer.

Mais à présent, son traitement serait nettement plus sévère que précédemment, compte tenu que sa famille ne s'était pas attendu à le voir débarquer pour Noël, et ils n'étaient certainement pas heureux de leur fardeau.

En parvenant à la maison, Harry traîna sa valise hors de la voiture pour la rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois retourné à l'extérieur, il remarqua qu'il n y avait plus aucun signe de sa chouette Hedwige tandis que sa cage se trouvait étendue sur le sol, tordu de tous les côtés.

« Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? » s'écria Harry d'une voix rempli de colère. Utiliser Hedwige pour l'atteindre lui révélait une cruauté totale de leur part, qu'on s'en prenne à lui, d'accord mais il en était hors de question pour sa chouette. C'était le premier vrai cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais reçu. Sa première véritable amie, il pouvait toujours lui parler de quoi que ce soit.

« Rien que ce stupide pigeon n'ai pas mérité » ricana Dudley, qui, si cela pouvait être possible était encore plus gras qu'auparavant. Il était évident que le régime était un échec, ou plus probablement, qu'il se goinfrait à l'insu de tante pétunia.

Son cousin semblait se ravir de la détresse d'Harry.

« Je m'en suis débarrassé pour toujours. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » chuchota Harry, désespéré. Immédiatement, il imagina un corps blessé, couché sous une voiture, jeté sans ménagement dans une poubelle ou encore utilisé comme nourriture pour le chien des voisins.

« Ton stupide animal de compagnie était tellement effrayé, il ne reviendra jamais » déclara Dudley donnant un minime espoir à Harry

Hedwige n'est pas morte, pensa-t-il, elle est vivante.

Il était heureux qu'elle se soit échappée, sachant qu'elle pourrait s'occuper d'elle-même et qu'elle serait bien mieux toute seule lâchée dans la nature qu'enfermée ici. Peut-être irait-elle à Poudlard, ainsi la reverrait-il là bas.

Plusieurs travaux ménagers lui avaient été assignés, se concentrant essentiellement dans la maison. Cela ressemblait trait pour trait à ceux de l'été précédent mise à part que le travail semblait d'autant plus dur. Il n'avait pas passé Noël ici pendant quatre ans et lui faire faire tout le travail pour les célébrations devait sans doute atténuer leur mauvaise humeur. Toutes les tâches extérieures se déroulèrent dans un froid amer et fréquemment sous la pluie, développant chez lui un sérieux rhume.

Ne se nourrissant que des restes qu'il pouvait voler dans les plats après les repas, qui n'étaient pas grands choses vu la quantité à laquelle mangeait ces porcs, il n'était certainement pas en bonne santé et il eut bientôt beaucoup de mal à rassembler son énergie, même pour les tâches les plus simples. Le compte à rebours était déclenché, comptant les jours qui le séparaient à la rentrée de Poudlard.

Dudley, lui, était particulièrement agaçant. Il s'assurait à chaque fois de ralentir tout ce qu'Harry entreprenait de faire, invitant sans cesse ses amis. Le 21 décembre, les amis de Dudley vinrent pour faire une fête d'avant noël. Harry, bien sûr, avait toujours des tâches ménagères à faire imposées par l'oncle Vernon qui se ferait un plaisir de le punir avec vigueur si le travail n'était pas fait à temps. Alors qu'il polissait la rampe de l'escalier, son cousin s'approcha.

Seul un souffle rauque lui fit connaître sa présence, seulement Harry ne le remarqua pas à temps et il vola tête la première en bas de l'escalier. Sa tête craqua péniblement contre le mur et le monde sembla tourner autour de lui tandis que sa vue se troublait à vue d'œil. Il se leva le plus lentement possible, essayant de cacher au mieux sa faiblesse naissante et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Une fois trouvées, il essaya de les remettre avant de remarquer que les verres étaient brisés et la monture pliée en deux. Dudley et ses amis trouvèrent cela fortement amusant alors qu'il l'observait, riant de sa situation désespérée. Il serait à présent incapable d'achever à temps les corvées s'il ne pouvait plus voir, sans y ajouter Dudley et sa bande.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur où une pluie glaciale battait à torrent, cependant, il savait qu'ici ils ne le suivraient pas, même pour le plaisir de le torturer, voulant se tenir au chaud. Il resta dehors, contusionné, frissonnant, éternuant à la mort alors que sa tête le martelait, jusqu'à ce que la bande soit partie. Après avoir vérifié que Dudley était fermement installé devant la télé, Harry se glissa discrètement dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine, monta rapidement les escaliers laissant derrière lui une traînée de gouttes et de flaques d'eau avant de s'enfermer rapidement dans sa chambre et de sortir de sous sa planche sa baguette. Il se félicita de ne pas l'avoir laissé dans sa valise qui était elle, enfermée dans le grenier qui lui était entièrement inaccessible. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que d'utiliser la magie.

Pointant sa baguette magique vers ses lunettes, Harry murmura un sortilège de réparation et soupira de soulagement alors que les verres se reformaient peu à peu. Il les glissa sur son nez, se permettant presque de se détendre.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le battant de la boite aux lettres en bas. Cependant, le facteur était déjà passé ce matin. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose …

Harry se précipita vers l'escalier pour se saisir de la lettre. Au dos se trouvait un cachet du ministère de la magie. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il entreprit de l'ouvrir.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Une utilisation non autorisée de sortilège vient d'être détecté à votre domicile à 17h35. Cessez, s'il vous plait, immédiatement toute utilisation de la magie sans quoi une expulsion de Poudlard vous attend ainsi qu'une enquête officielle du ministère._

_Le service des enquêtes du ministère de la magie,_

_Cordialement. _

Le corps d'Harry ne cessait de trembler. Il ne pourrait désormais plus utiliser le moindre sortilège, aucune magie telle qu'elle soit. Pas s'il voulait retourner à l'école, et il souhaitait plus que tout revenir à Poudlard car, la vie qu'il avait ici ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la lettre lui fut arrachée des mains par une prise potelée.

Dudley.

« Je serais étonné qu'il puisse en réalité la lire » pensa Harry.

Mais vite, les instincts de Dudley reprirent le dessus et il donna à Harry un bon coup de pied afin de le mettre hors d'atteinte de la lettre.

« Maman, papa, venez vite ! » Hurla Dudley.

Le temps autour d'Harry sembla ralentir alors qu'il sentait sa propre perte, ses sens commençant déjà à s'engourdir.

Pétunia arriva dans le vestibule et s'arrêta, fixant son regard sur les flaques d'eau couvrant son plancher parfait. Elle eut alors un cri d'horreur.

« Harry ! Harry c'est toi qui a fait ça n'est-ce pas ? Nettoie-moi ça immédiatement espèce de garçon maladroit » grinça-t-elle de sa voix perçante habituelle.

Harry, dont la gorge était sec et le nez chatouillé dû au changement soudain de température éternua. Fort. Deux fois.

« Beurk, non seulement tu es un garçon répugnant mais en plus tu répands tes microbes partout. Comment oses-tu tenter de contaminer Dudlynouchet avec une de ces horribles maladies ? » s'offensa-t-elle. « Vernon » appela-t-elle ensuite.

Harry se gela sur place, mais alors que son oncle approchait, il commença à reculer lentement.

« Regarde Vernon, regarde ce que le garçon a fait dans la maison. Et en plus de cela, il essaye d'infecter mon pauvre petit Dudley. »

Ces dernières paroles arrachèrent à Harry un sourire intérieur alors que son cousin ne semblait guère apprécier.

« Peu importe maman, papa regarde, Harry a reçu une lettre expliquant qu'il faisait de la magie. »

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette magique. Cela n'était pas bon. Son oncle s'empara rapidement de la lettre et la parcourue, levant ensuite ses yeux froncés vers lui. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler avoir vu un regard aussi terrifiant dans les yeux de son oncle. Le visage entier de ce dernier tournait au pourpre alors qu'il commença à éclater sa colère.

« J'ai supporté ton anormalité assez longtemps dans cette maison ! » Cria-t-il.

« Mais, oncle Vernon, j'essayais juste… » Balbutia Harry, tremblant en plus grande partie alors que l'homme s'approchait dangereusement vers lui.

« Assez, hurla Vernon » son poing frappant la tête d'Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sentit si fort le choc qu'il entendit une voix pataugeant dans son crâne tandis qu'il tombait maladroitement sur le plancher.

« Comment oses-tu utiliser la magie dans notre maison. »

Il ponctua cette phrase en lui infligeant un coup de pied dans l'estomac si vite qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de se rouler en boule afin de se protéger.

« Tu n'es qu'une espèce de tare, une abomination, un déchet inutile bouffant l'espace... »

Le discours emphatique continua ainsi tandis qu'Harry accumulait énormément de contusions, suppliant son oncle d'arrêter, mais cela semblait le pousser davantage. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr d'être capable de marcher à nouveau. Ses lunettes étaient de nouveaux cassées, quoi qu'il ne soit pas dans l'état d'apprécier l'ironie du fait.

Il perdit presque connaissance, mais était toujours conscient quand on le traîna vers le placard sous l'escalier pour l'y jeter dedans sans pitié.

« Tu resteras ici, sale maudit gosse » fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de succomber à l'obscurité.

Alors que les jours défilaient, Harry se trouvait toujours dans le placard, blessé plus que jamais et essayant de ne pas penser à où il se trouvait en réalité. Sa baguette magique avait été brisée par son oncle et il ne pouvait désormais plus se sauver avec la magie, bien que cela l'empêcherait d'être exclu. Quoi qu'il n'était pas entièrement certain qu'on le laisserait retourner à Poudlard sans baguette de toute façon. Il pourrait dire qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'elle avait été mangée par un alligator ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Aucune nourriture ne lui était donnée, on lui permettait de sortir du placard sombre seulement pour se laver deux fois par jour sous la surveillance étroite de son oncle. Cependant, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la salle de bain, il buvait l'eau du robinet afin d'essayer de soulager son mal de gorge. Une fièvre s'était emparée de lui quelques jours plus tôt et, il pu constater que cela s'aggravait sérieusement au fil du temps. Malgré tout, il conclut qu'il était mieux au fond de son placard dans son état battu que d'être en train d'exécuter ses corvées avec la fièvre qu'il traînait.

Pour passer le temps, Harry s'imaginait des scénarios d'un noël de plus passé en compagnie de ses amis. Il avait de longues conversations avec Ron concernant le Quidditch et se disputait avec Hermione au sujet de ses études. Ses rêves furent brutalement interrompus par Dudley qui sautait avec vigueur dans l'escalier.

La dernière illusion qu'il eut en tête n'était d'ailleurs guère plaisante. Tous les Serpentard étaient debout en face de son placard, pointant la porte du doigt en ricanant impitoyablement. Au front de cette troupe se trouvait Malfoy qui criait diverses choses dérogatoires sur sa famille et à quel point il pouvait être pathétique et inutile. Tous criaient à présent.

La porte disparu alors entièrement et il fut encerclé par la foule. Snape s'y trouvait également, plus apparent que tous.

« Je savais que vous ne vous élèveriez jamais à rien, Potter. Vous êtes absolument sans aucune valeur. Comment pourriez-vous sauver le monde de Voldemort alors que votre famille est un ennemi dont vous ne pouvez vous défaire ? J'ai pitié de vous, vraiment » se moqua-t-il.

Il eut ensuite Cédric. Harry ne leva pas le regard pour en être certain, mais il reconnu sa voix.

« Je comptais sur toi, Harry. J'avais confiance en toi. Crois-tu que maintenant on t'écoutera, qu'on suivra tes ordres après ce que tu m'as fait ? Personne n'aura plus jamais confiance en toi » accusa-t-il.

Harry pleurnicha et serra sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter de faire fuir ces mots. Ils avaient raison, tous. Qu'avait-il à offrir ? Rien. Pourtant, chacun comptait sur lui. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas battu, le fait qu'il soit encore en vie redonnait de l'espoir aux gens. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas ses faiblesses où sa vie sans aucun intérêt. Il devrait alors essayer de continuer à vivre en accord avec les espérances de chacun, il essayerait mais il échouerait et tout le monde serait si déçu de lui. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Harry s'endormi en pleurant.

Harry se réveilla dans des cris perçants, haletant tandis qu'il tentait de supprimer le choc éprouver par les sortilèges endoloris qui étaient passés en lui pendant ses cauchemars. L'accident l'avait fortement remué et fut suivit par d'énormes bruits de pas sur l'escalier et par des voix naissantes.

La personne descendue, il pouvait presque certifié qu'il s'agissait de son oncle, si on l'a considérait par son poids, quoique cela puisse se remettre en question avec Dudley. Aussitôt, on tira violemment sur la poignée de la porte et il fut saisit grossièrement par le col de son pull et brutalement jeté à terre par Vernon, celui-ci infligeant au garçon encore plus de contusions que la dernière fois tandis qu'il le traînait dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, où se trouvait également la tante Pétunia.

Bien qu'Harry ait des difficultés à voir, il pu discerner un brisement au niveau de la fenêtre et un étrange objet sur le plancher entouré d'une tâche. L'homme poussa Harry en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, prend-le » gronda-t-il. « Ça vient de ton abrutie de chouette, elle est finalement revenue et elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. »

Tandis qu'Harry s'approchait, il aperçut un colis avec Hedwige non loin, couchée, le cou tordu. Il poussa un cri, comprenant qu'il l'avait perdu et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il accourut vers elle et dirigea ses doigts dans ses plumes douces, sentant un flux de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle était revenue pour lui. Elle était morte à cause de lui, à cause de la haine de sa famille pour lui. Il n'était même pas étonné du geste de son oncle. Mais c'était de sa faute.

« Regarde ce qu'il y a dans le colis garçon stupide » incita son oncle.

Sachant que la vengeance était inutile, Harry mis doucement Hedwige sur le côté et regarda du coin de l'œil l'étiquette.

_**A Harry :**_

_J'espère que tu vas bien vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mais Hedwige est venue pour prendre ton cadeau comme à son habitude. Il y a un aussi un cadeau de maman. Ne l'ouvre pas avant le matin._

_Ron._

Cela doit être la veille de Noël, compris Harry. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps depuis qu'il se trouvait enfermé.

« C'est juste mon cadeau de Noël de Ron » dit-il.

Son oncle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Est-ce que c'est un de ceux qui sont venus l'été dernier ? »

« Non » répondit rapidement Harry, trop rapidement.

Les yeux porcins de son oncle se rétrécirent.

« Jette-moi ça par la fenêtre, je ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison. »

« Mais … »

« Maintenant, garçon. »

Il n'y avait aucune discussion possible avec lui quand il se trouvait dans cet état-ci. Harry espéra seulement que cela ne soit pas trop fragile, peut-être pourrait-il alors le récupérer le matin même. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il serait bientôt de retour dans son placard et tout espoir quitta son esprit.

Harry s'empara du paquet avec résignation. Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que l'objet semblait lourd avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Celui-ci tomba sur la route et éclata. Les jumeaux Weasley devaient sans doute y avoir rajoutés quelques unes de leurs inventions afin de le distraire. Le boum résultant du colis était terriblement bruyant.

« Tu as sûrement du réveiller le voisinage entier espèce de sale mioche. Pétunia, ferme les rideaux avant qu'ils ne remarquent que cela vient de notre maison. »

Vernon tenta de se calmer.

« C'était une bombe. Après avoir ajouté une queue de cochon et allongé la langue à Dudley, tu as pensé à aller plus loin en essayant de tuer notre fils. Meurtrier ! »

Le battement commença alors. Après un moment, Harry tomba dans l'escalier. Son oncle utilisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour frapper son neveu avec. Tandis qu'il cognait le garçon avec une lampe, la base céramique et la nuance de verre coupa profondément plusieurs parties de son corps.

La douleur détruisait Harry des pieds à la tête. Il s'était juré de ne pas crier, il ne crierait pas, il ne le ferait pas. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de le supplier.

« S'il te plait, oncle Vernon, arrête-toi s'il te plait … Ne me blesse pas s'il te plait. »

Et finalement, alors que sa respiration devenait irrégulière en raison de la douleur présente à sa poitrine, il tenta une dernière fois les supplications.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait … » Chuchota-il à maintes reprises.

Mais Vernon n'en avait que faire et sauta sur son bras. Harry s'entendit hurler avant de défaillir.

**À suivre**


	3. Ecrasé

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine 01

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 2 chapitre; **En cours : **16, 35

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**Chapitre 2 : Écrasé **

Les alarmes se trouvant dans le bureau de Dumbledore retentirent, hurlant partout dans l'école entière.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, Severus leva les yeux de ses ingrédients qu'il avait méticuleusement préparés avec irritation tandis qu'il se déplaça vers la cheminée pour entrer en contact avec le directeur.

Cependant, Albus arriva avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il apparu au beau milieu de la chambre, et commença instantanément à parler :

« Severus, il y a un cas d'urgence dans la maison d'Harry Potter. Un des sortilèges que j'ai posé sur lui vient de me signaler qu'il se trouve dans une grande détresse physique. Il se peu que l'alarme ait mal fonctionné mais, j'ai besoin de vous pour aller là bas et le ramener ici, on ne sait jamais. J'entrerai en contact avec Pompom. Je crains des mangemorts, Severus. »

« Mais Albus, si c'est le cas, je devrais être la dernière personne à y aller. Ils doivent probablement me chercher également et j'ai très peu de chance de passer inaperçu. »

« Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, la protection de l'école est une étape capitale, vous le savez. Il n y a personne d'autre puisse y aller ! Je sais qu'il est toujours chez lui, au 4 Privet Drive, sinon les autres alarmes se seraient mises en route. S'il vous plait, Severus, allez au moins vérifier s'il va bien et ramenez-le ici s'il est blessé. »

La fatigue mélangée de souci donnait à sa voix un ton convaincant.

Il se trouva que Severus fut automatiquement d'accord avec cela et il en fut presque fâché une fois qu'Albus fut parti. Si cette alarme était une fausse alerte, il ne parlerait pas à l'homme pendant un mois et il trouverait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un moyen de décimer des points de la maison des Gryffondor. Et si, bien sur ça ne l'était pas, il aurait en réalité sauvé Harry Potter le garçon-qui-a-survécut, qui aurait alors une sacrée dette envers lui.

En lançant un dernier regard de regret vers son expérience de potion, il disparu.

Severus apparu dans une longue rue déserte et obscure et, aussitôt, il se cacha derrière la haie la plus proche. Regardant fixement autour de lui, il ne vit aucune trace de mangemorts et aussi décida-t-il de vérifier cela de plus près. Il transforma ses robes en une tenue moldue pour passer inaperçu, quoique si des mangemorts se trouveraient à être ici, ils ne feraient aucune différence : ils méprisaient les moldus et il seraient sans doute moins soupçonneux s'ils voyaient un sorcier.

Prudemment, il se cacha en bas de la rue, restant dans l'ombre. Rien ne bougeait. En s'approchant vers les maisons, il arriva rapidement près du n°4 privet drive. La route devant la maison était noircie, comme si un grand cratère déformant s'y trouvait là. Cela ressemblait étrangement au résultat d'une des expériences de potions de Neville Longdubat.

Les fenêtres de la maison étaient sombres et aucun signe de vie ne faisait surface. La théorie des mangemorts se fit de plus en plus net, ce qui poussa Severus à s'approcher davantage de la maison. Il pu alors remarquer qu'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage était brisée tandis que les rideaux se gonflaient à l'aide du vent.

Se dirigeant vers le mur, Severus utilisa un sortilège de lévitation, escalada la fenêtre le plus silencieusement possible et observa ensuite la chambre dans laquelle il venait d'arriver. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui était peu étonnant quand on regardait l'état de la chambre qui, en plus de cela était froide du fait de l'exposition de l'air que produisait la nuit. C'était une chambre très encombrée, remplie de jouets et de déchets quelconque. Il était évident qu'elle appartenait à un enfant gâté.

_« C'est sûrement la chambre de Potter » _pensa-t-il avant de remarquer que sur toutes les photos qu'il y avait dans la pièce, Harry était absent et qu'à la place, se trouvait un garçon affreusement gras accompagné de ses amis.

C'est alors qu'il vit le hibou sur le plancher. La chouette de Potter. Morte. Il spécula que peut-être, elle avait tenté de l'avertir de l'attaque et qu'elle s'était fait tuée, mais tandis qu'il se penchait pour examiner l'oiseau, il constata que son cou avait été tordu. C'était donc quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la maison qui l'avait tué ! Cela signifiait-il aussi que des mangemorts avaient crées diversion afin de dévier les sortilèges de l'école ? Non, c'était peu probable, Albus l'aurait su. Mais qui l'aurait fait autrement, pas le garçon Potter, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Cependant, il était loin de représenter l'idéaliste noble de la justice.

Toutefois, il y avait une note posée sur le plancher, cela mentionnait clairement un cadeau de noël. La chouette apportait donc un colis et avait du être attaquée ou encore interceptée. Severus maugréa, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il ouvrit tranquillement la porte, se dirigea vers le couloir et vérifia la chambre à coucher suivante. Dans celle-ci s'y trouvait un garçon gras dormant dans son lit. Snape se demanda un instant s'il devait le réveiller afin de savoir où se trouvait Potter mais il décida que cette visite devrait mieux rester secrète jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse toutes les circonstances.

La pièce à côté était la chambre à coucher des adultes, l'oncle et la tante de Potter. L'homme ronflait très fort. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir subit une attaque.

Il ne semblait pas non plus y avoir d'autres chambres à l'étage. Il pensa donc que le garçon avait du être capturé avant de se souvenir rapidement que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas quitté la maison.

Severus alla donc vers l'escalier et posa délicatement sa main sur la rampe. C'était humide. Son cœur fit un bond tandis qu'il regarda ses doigts imprégnés de sang. Du sang frais. Cette image diffusa en lui un sentiment de crainte partout dans le corps. Le garçon était blessé. Il dévala alors l'escalier, certaines des marches grinçant sans retenue. En lançant un Lumos, il regarda du coin de l'œil l'environnement qui se présentait devant lui. Encore plus de sang sur le sol, une lampe cassée pourvu de ces tâches rouges, une traînée de sang se dirigeant vers une porte comme si on y avait déposé un corps. Un placard sous l'escalier.

Ce dernier était condamné par plusieurs cadenas énormes et par une chaîne. Comme c'est festif, pensa-t-il oisivement, c'est vraiment l'esprit de Noël combiné avec la sécurité !

« Alohomora » chuchota-il doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit, comme à contrecoeur. A l'intérieur, dans un petit espace, était fourré Harry Potter. Il ne bougeait pas.

Severus s'enfonça alors prudemment dans le placard et secoua légèrement l'épaule d'Harry.

« Venez Potter, bougez de là. »

Mais le garçon était inconscient et ne montra aucun signe de réveil.

Il sorti donc le garçon du placard avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait montrer à la plupart des personnages et le regarda. Paré dans des vêtements énormes, amples avec des manches et des bas enroulés, Severus pouvait voir qu'Harry était brutalement blessé. Il posa une main sur le front du garçon, s'attendant à ce qu'il soit froid, ayant même peur qu'il soit mort, mais Harry était chaud. Trop chaud qu'il respirait à peine et que chaque halètement qu'il poussait semblait lui briser la poitrine, à tel point que Snape éprouva de la sympathie. Il transporta la petite forme dans ses bras, la tenant fermement et se redressa lentement.

Severus savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire : Ramener immédiatement le garçon à Poudlard.

Snape allongea le garçon sur le lit le plus proche et, se raclant la gorge, il cria :

« Albus, Pomfresh, venez à l'infirmerie ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux interpellés apparurent. Pomfresh haleta quant elle aperçut l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait et Dumbledore secoua sa tête avec inquiétude.

En enlevant la couverture que Severus avait mit sur le jeune homme, Pomfresh pu observer avec attention toutes les blessures qui étaient plus ou moins nombreuses.

« Il y'a de sévères bleus sur soixante-douze pourcent de son corps, de nombreuses pertes de sang dû à des coupures, un bras cassé, trois nervures cassées, une mauvaise fièvre, un choc » annonça l'infirmière avant d'ajouter : « Certaines des blessures sont plus vieilles que d'autres, datant de plusieurs jours, tandis que certaines des contusions pourraient même remontées à plusieurs semaines. »

Elle continua son examen et dit alors avec colère :

« Ce garçon souffre de sous-alimentation Albus, il n'a pas été assez ou même pas du tout nourri pendant une longue période de temps. »

La médicomage jeta un sort afin d'enlever la chemise d'Harry sans avoir à le bouger, par crainte de ses blessures et Severus fut effrayé par la minceur dont le garçon souffrait. Avec tous les bleus couvrant son corps, le Gryffondor semblait à peine en vie.

Tandis qu'Albus parlait avec Mme Pomfresh, Severus ne cessait de fixer le corps martyriser d'Harry. Le garçon était presque mort. Potter était presque mort. Plus tôt dans la journée, il aurait été ravi d'apprendre cette nouvelle, un monde sans Potter ne pourrait être que meilleur, mais à présent, il commença à estimer que le voir mort ne serait pas la réponse à ses problèmes, cela ne ferait que les empirer.

Et personne ne méritait de mourir comme cela. De souffrir comme cela.

« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille » déclara Dumbledore, sortant Snape de ses pensées. « Pompom pense qu'il n'y a que le temps qui puisse agir pour cela. »

Le directeur lança un regard triste vers son protégé.

« Restez avec lui, Severus. Il ne doit pas rester seul et je dois finir de poser les sortilèges le plus rapidement possible. Nous nous sommes déjà occupés de cet endroit, mais tant que tout ne sera pas installé, Harry est en danger. »

Snape inclina la tête, soupirant. Et là était son Noël : obligé de s'occuper d'un garçon qu'il méprisait pendant un jour férié qu'il avait espéré cette fois-ci, passer seul et tranquille.

Il posa donc une chaise près du lit, s'installa confortablement et observa l'adolescent rêveusement, la baguette magique dans sa main tandis que l'infirmière se précipitait dans tous les sens avec de nombreuses potions dans les bras.

**À suivre**


	4. Courage en avant

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine 01

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 3 chapitre; **En cours : **16, 35

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

_**chapitre 3 : Courage en avant **_

Harry se réveilla lentement, son corps entier ressentant une chaleur consolante qui chassait toutes les pensées qui pouvaient lui traverser l'esprit. Chaque muscle semblait complètement détendu.

Se forçant à entrouvrir les paupières, il pu observer tout autour de lui un monde composé de blanc qui apparaissait indistinctement au fur et à mesure qu'Harry sortait de l'inconscience, sa vue toujours trouble cependant.

« Monsieur Potter ? » Entendit-il vaguement. « Monsieur Potter ? »

C'était une voix calme et familière, sans aucun ton de menace tandis que son esprit s'envolait peu à peu. La bataille qu'il menait pour tenter de garder ses yeux ouverts fut peine perdue.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de tomber à nouveau dans l'obscurité fut un nom hurlé :

« Mme Pomfresh ! »

La dernière fois qu'Harry sortit de l'inconscience, il se sentit beaucoup trop épuisé pour considérer n'importe quel déplacement. Il était presque apaisé de pouvoir dormir de nouveau avec une respiration stable et calme.

Alors que de vagues souvenirs l'assaillaient, il se rappela d'éteindre les lumières du sapin, et de gratter les particules brûlées se trouvant sur les toasts. Il se rappela également avoir reçu un cadeau de Ron tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était couché.

Une simple larme coula le long d'une de ses joues. Il se sentait toujours coupable de meurtre mais à présent, avec le manque de présence des Dursley, son esprit s'était refroidi et il sentit la culpabilité sous le poids de ses épaules. Comment avait-il pu laisser tout cela arriver ? Il aurait dû trouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre, un moyen d'empêcher tout cela, il aurait dû savoir.

De nombreuses voix inondaient son esprit. A commencer par celles de ses amis, lui disant que quelqu'un avait tué sa chouette. Suivi de celle de Dumbledore qui semblait dure et hostile, exprimant clairement sa déception. Et pour terminer, celles de ses parents expliquant qu'ils auraient souhaités avoir un enfant différent de lui.

« Je suis désolé » réussi-t-il à murmurer dans un halètement bas, étranglé. Parler lui semblait tellement difficile alors que les mots se répétaient à maintes reprises dans sa tête, tous sans la moindre signification. Sa chouette était toujours morte, Cédric lui aussi était toujours mort. Et cela, par sa faute.

Une main vint se poser doucement au dessus de ses yeux, cassant violemment ses douloureuses pensées tandis qu'une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Cependant, celle-ci ne resta guère longtemps car de doux doigts se posèrent lentement dessus afin d'effacer toute trace d'humidité.

Le souffle d'Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà se retrouver en face de l'oncle Vernon. Mais il se sentit vite soulagé en pensant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas être là. La personne qui se trouvait près de lui n'allait pas le blesser. Cette personne se souciait de lui.

Un bref flash lui vint sous les yeux, montrant le placard sous l'escalier à l'obscurité, la folie qui l'atteignait, les coups qu'il sentait d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il avait mérité. Il était faible, si faible et personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir. La personne se trouvant près de lui détournerait dans le dégoût s'il connaissait la vérité.

Après ces vagues pensées, il fit une faible tentative afin d'ouvrir les yeux avant de constater qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il était tellement faible mais essaya une fois de plus. Rien ne se passa. Il était donc prit au piège, et personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Harry s'affola. Son souffle sortit dans des halètements peu profonds tandis qu'il luttait pour surmonter sa faiblesse. Il ne pouvait cependant pas, il n'y avait aucune issue.

Mais, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu, accompagnée d'une larme se déplaçant fugitivement sur sa joue pour finir sur ses lèvres.

« Pomfresh, il est réveillé » dit une voix.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il la connaissait. Mais l'avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce tout simplement un souvenir faisant surface ? Était-ce un rêve ? Si cela en était un, il pourrait donc ouvrir les yeux s'il le souhaitait.

C'est alors qu'il comprit son problème. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne voulait pas connaître ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur et en plus de cela, s'il se trouvait là où il le pensait, il ne voulait certainement pas traiter sur les questions qui viendraient sous peu.

La voix s'éleva de nouveau, persistant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Si seulement il pouvait rester dans l'obscurité avec cette voix afin de lui rappeler qu'il était en vie… mais il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? »

_« Oui » _répondit Harry dans son esprit. _« Je peux vous entendre mais ce n'est pas votre cas. »_

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Le ton employé était plus aigu qu'auparavant et poussa Harry à réagir.

_« Fais comme on te dit » _pensa-t-il.

C'est alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la vitesse d'une tortue comme s'il avait une brique attachée au pied.

Le monde lui sembla différent. Aucune ligne et aucun angle ne s'y trouvait. Juste quelques courbes délicieusement tâchées. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes et il pensa les avoir perdues. Cependant, il décida que le monde semblait plus attrayant en étant flou car les choses laides n'étaient désormais plus à sa portée.

Certaines formes se déplaçaient à travers ses yeux tandis que ceux-ci clignaient faiblement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré de gens.

_« Cela signifie quelque chose » _pensa-t-il en essayant ensuite de s'asseoir.

Cependant, la douleur éclata et il ne pu s'empêcher de crier alors que ses bras formaient un angle étrange et qu'il tentait un effort désespéré pour le remettre en état, mais le résultat s'empira de manière distincte.

Deux mains le retinrent alors avec force et la voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois pour lui ordonner de rester couché. Étant sûr de la connaître, il supposa que le mieux était d'obéir. Le propriétaire de celle-ci était penché au dessus de lui et dans le flou, il réussit à distinguer Mme Pomfresh.

« Oh, merde ! » Fut les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche dans un trop plein d'énergie, ce qui lui attira un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur de l'infirmière et un rire sous cape de l'autre personne présente près d'eux. Harry ne se rappelait pas d'avoir jamais entendu ce rire auparavant, ce qui le poussa à tourner légèrement la tête, tressaillant à la douleur que lui provoquait son cou et il pu enfin détailler l'homme. Bien qu'il soit loin, il pu discerner une silhouette malgré le strabisme dont il souffrait. En tout point il ressemblait à un professeur, et plus particulièrement à Snape, ce qui expliquait un tant soit peu pourquoi le rire lui semblait si étrange.

Il devrait alors vraiment s'attendre à une quelconque enquête de sa part. Il savait, il connaissait sa faiblesse. Snape savait tout. Il lui vint en tête que Snape s'était moqué de cela, avant de se rappeler que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Mais à présent, après avoir tout découvert, l'homme avait une chance unique se moquer de sa pitoyable existence.

« Je le tiens, vous le faites boire » ordonna l'infirmière en soulevant le jeune homme avec légèreté afin de ne pas le blesser.

Un verre d'eau fut ensuite placé sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de boire, mais cela lui semblait tout bonnement impossible. Tout était si dur. Cependant, la personne insista et un peu de liquide frais suinta dans sa bouche, lui procurant alors un léger sentiment d'allégresse. Il essaya donc d'avaler mais en vain. C'est alors que de longs doigts lui caressèrent la gorge, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il ingurgita.

Le brun voulu dire merci cependant, les mots ne parvirent pas à sortir, les muscles de sa gorge ne semblant pas vouloir suivre ses volontés. Après avoir de nouveau prit deux petites gorgées, on repoussa le verre tandis que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, le transportant alors dans un état de somnolence, bien que toujours conscient des voix présentes autour de lui.

« La potion commence à faire effet on dirait … Elle a pour but de le calmer. Je n'ose pas le bouger tant que ses blessures ne sont pas réparées, cela pourrait être pire pour lui. J'ai également jeté un sortilège d'allégresse sur lui tout à l'heure mais vu sa réaction, celui-ci à l'air de se dissiper » expliqua Pomfresh.

« Le directeur va vouloir lui parler, je vais de ce pas lui annoncer que le garçon est réveillé et il viendra aussitôt qu'il en aura terminé avec les salles » prononça Snape.

« Il ne sera pas en état de parler tant que je n'aurais pas retiré le sortilège que je lui ai lancé. »

« Peut-être devriez-vous le retirer dans ce cas. »

La voix qui sonnait aux oreilles d'Harry semblait réellement appartenir à Snape : Froide et rogue. Au même moment, Pomfresh se pencha sur lui, murmurant à elle-même :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je reçois des leçons d'un homme sur comment traiter mes patients… Les os du garçon n'ont même pas encore repoussés. »

C'est à ces mots qu'Harry ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, découvrant alors le sourire rassurant de l'infirmière.

« A présent Harry, je vais vous donner une potion pour lutter contre la douleur. Cependant, vous ne devrez pas essayer de vous lever et encore moins de bouger tant que vous ne serez pas guérit, compris ? »

Après l'acquiescement d'Harry, la femme souleva le jeune homme à l'aide d'oreillers. Ce dernier tenta d'ignorer le goût âpre descendant dans sa gorge mais cela se révéla aussitôt efficace car il se sentait déjà mieux, entraînement irrévocablement une soudaine fatigue.

Harry ne fut pas sur de combien de temps il resta ici à somnoler tandis que des voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes. Il était clair que Mme Pomfresh était en colère. Il n'était pas sûr du pourquoi du comment mais il était décidé à lui dire que tout allait bien. Cependant, il ne pouvait toujours pas parler mais la raison cette fois-ci était tout autre, venant de la sècheresse que lui procurait sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout lui semblait encore flou mais à présent se trouvait trois silhouettes, ce qui signifiait la présence de Dumbledore.

Il essaya alors de se lever mais immédiatement, Pomfresh se précipita vers le lit.

« Non, non, non ! » Gronda-t-elle. « Que vous ai-je dis du fait de vous lever ? »

On lui administra ensuite un peu plus d'eau qu'il fut, cette fois-ci, capable d'avaler tout seul.

« Harry ? » Appela doucement Dumbledore. Le jeune homme tourna alors son regard vers le directeur et plissa les yeux afin de discerner sa silhouette.

Son comportement attira un rire de la part du vieil homme qui jeta alors un sortilège afin de corriger sa vue. Tout lui semblait différent : il pouvait voir distinctement ! Cela l'encouragea donc à regarder autour de soi. L'infirmerie de Poudlard, voilà où il se trouvait. Pourquoi n'en était-il pas étonné ? Sûrement par habitude …

Mme Pomfresh, elle, lui jetait des regards inquiets tandis que Snape se trouvait en retrait, toujours l'air aussi sévère.

Dumbledore se trouvait à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant collé à son visage.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Très bien monsieur » était la première chose qu'Harry trouva à répondre d'une voix quelque peu rauque.

« Bien, bien. »

Dumbledore fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis enfin, il continua :

« Harry, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Le dit Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ensuite la refermer aussitôt. Comment pourrait-il leur dire ?

« Était-ce des Mangemorts mon enfant ? » Incita le directeur.

Les pensées d'Harry se mirent alors immédiatement à bouillonner à une vitesse incroyable. Des Mangemorts ? Non, à moins que l'oncle Vernon le lui ai caché une quelconque alliance. Il détestait suffisamment Harry pour cela. Non, c'était un simple Moldu … Mais, des Mangemorts…Voilà l'idée ! Tous pensaient que c'était l'œuvre des partisans de Mangemorts, pourquoi ne pas la cultiver ? Ils ne connaîtraient pas la vérité, jamais. Une vague de soulagement apparu en lui, sachant désormais qu'ils ne sauraient pas. Il pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, lui seul saurait.

« Oui monsieur. »

Il écouta sa propre voix parler avec une certaine réserve tandis qu'il s'efforçait de penser de manière efficace. Dumbledore lui avait confié qu'il était protégé chez les Dursley grâce à la magie, par conclusion, les Mangemorts n'auraient pas été capables de renter dans la demeure.

_« Hum. Merlin, je suis un bon menteur »_ pensa-t-il avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans la maison » chuchota-il tout en essayant d'introduire la crainte dans sa voix, ce qui n'était pas difficile. » Ils étaient dans la rue et ils utilisaient des bombes. »

« Merci oncle Vernon pour l'idée » pensa-t-il amèrement. Voyant leurs visages interloqués, il clarifia les choses :

« Ce sont des dispositifs Moldus qui éclatent. J'ai été projeté en bas de l'escalier et j'ai atterri sur quelque chose de pointu. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle vraiment. »

Il trouva les choses magistralement bien expliquées et il s'en félicita mentalement. Dumbledore semblaient réfléchir tandis que Pomfresh s'inquiétait toujours autant et ne manquait pas de le manifester par diverses attentions. Snape lui, était perplexe.

« Pourquoi vous trouviez-vous dans un placard ? » Mis-il en doute.

Merde. Il aurait dû se rappeler que Snape avait été le chercher et qu'il était loin d'être stupide ; Il avait probablement assisté au flot terrible de ses mensonges cités auparavant. Bien, il était temps d'improviser.

« Et bien, ma famille voulait me cacher des Mangemorts dans le cas où ils seraient revenus. Ils n'ont pas osés demander de l'aide car ils étaient toujours dans la rue, ils ont donc dû attendre qu'ils soient partis. »

Snape fixait son élève avec intensité, son regard devenant peu à peu suspicieux.

_« S'il vous plait » _pensa le Gryffondor. _« C'est la vérité, c'est la vérité. »_

Avec ce genre de pensées, il tentait de se donner au mieux un air innocent et traumatisé.

Snape garda le silence.

Dumbledore tapota la main du jeune homme de façon rassurante.

« Ce sera tout pour l'instant Harry, tu devras rester à Poudlard où nous allons tenter de te garder jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Mais avant tout, je vais envoyer quelqu'un prévenir ta famille. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Harry, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Le regard soupçonneux de Snape se posa une fois de plus sur lui.

« Je veux dire, ils savaient déjà que quelqu'un viendrait pour moi et donc, nous nous sommes déjà dit au revoir. Je ne voudrais pas les mettre de nouveau en danger en faisant envoyer quelqu'un qui pourrait attirer l'attention sur eux. »

Quelque chose dans tout cela semblait avoir du sens pour Dumbledore car celui-ci inclina la tête.

« C'est entendu Harry. A présent, repose-toi bien et je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte mais, au dernier moment, il se ravisa et ajouta :

« Oh et, Harry, joyeux Noël. »

Harry sourit. A présent, oui, cela pourrait être un bon Noël

**À suivre**


	5. Défauts de perception

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine 01

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 3 chapitre; **En cours : **16, 35

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

Merci pour vos reviews et d'être toujours aussi présentes!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

_**Chapitre 4 : Défauts de perception**_

Severus Snape reprit place sur son siège près du lit où le garçon était de nouveau plongé dans le sommeil.

Son esprit tentait de remettre en ordre toutes les informations qui avaient été exposées au cours de l'heure précédente tandis qu'il observait le jeune homme respirer avec faiblesse, seul signe démontrant qu'il était encore en vie.

Le Gryffondor était pour lui, une véritable énigme. En effet, son comportement était loin du stéréotype qu'il se faisait de lui.

Le fait affolant avait été la réaction d'Harry, qui avait été en premier lieu de tomber en larmes. Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ? S'abandonnait-il au destin ?

Le maître des potions s'était attendu à ce que l'impulsion naturelle du garçon le conduise à se battre plutôt que d'accepter la dure réalité. Quelque chose en lui avait-il changé où avait-il toujours été passif ? Où était le célèbre esprit espiègle Gryffondorien qui agaçait tant le chef des Serpentard ?

Quelque chose dans l'histoire qu'avait conté le jeune homme le dérangeait, son esprit n'y trouvant pas de logique particulière. Tout d'abord la bombe. Harry avait dit être blessé par elle cependant, aucune marque démontrant une explosion n'avait été trouvé sur la route. Le Gryffondor se trouvait-t-il à l'extérieur ou avait-il tout simplement mentit quant à son emplacement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela n'avait aucun sens : Pourquoi son oncle et sa tante chercheraient-ils à le cacher sans prendre la peine de soigner ses blessures ? Il aurait pu saigner jusqu'à la mort et eux, seraient allés dormir paisiblement, ne montrant aucun signe d'aide envers leur neveu ? Et où était la place de la chouette dans tout cela ?

Le professeur des potions avait été sur le point de mentionner ces quelques contradictions lorsque quelque chose dans les yeux du brun l'avait arrêté. Il aurait pu jurer qu'ils priaient de ne laisser échapper aucune question quant à la situation. Si la nouvelle idée de Potter était de prier d'un regard afin de faire oublier toutes questions, c'était peine perdue. Mais, pour le moment présent, le garçon était endormi, ne pouvant alors répondre à aucune question.

Pendant les quelques réflexions du maître des potions, Pomfresh s'agita autour de son patient afin de vérifier son état de santé.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Severus.

Sourcils levés, l'infirmière prit tout de même le temps de répondre :

« Je suis quelque peu étonnée que cela vous intéresse. »

« Je tiens seulement à savoir quand pourrais-je partir d'ici » répliqua aussitôt le concerné. « Plus tôt il ira mieux et plus tôt je serais libre d'utiliser comme bon me semble mon temps libre. »

« Il va beaucoup mieux. Sa fièvre est presque partie et ses os, ainsi que ses blessures seront réparées demain matin si tout se passe bien. Quant aux contusions, j'ai un baume spécifique pour cela mais je ne pourrais l'appliquer seulement quand les coupures seront parties. Mais à elles seules, elles prendront un certain temps à guérir. Il sera endolori pour une longue période, j'en ai bien peur. »

Après ces explications, Severus grogna quelque chose qui résonnait comme un « bien ».

« Je sais pertinemment que vous détestez le garçon mais personne ne mérite un diagnostique comme celui-ci » lança sèchement la femme.

Snape afficha un air las avant de soupirer :

« Ce n'est pas cela, c'est simplement que … »

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de s'expliquer. Jamais il ne l'avait fait. On lui avait permis de garder ses rancunes jusque-là et il comptait bien continuer sur ce chemin. Il avait une réelle raison pour détester ainsi Potter. Il lança alors un regard noir à Pomfresh jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se retourne.

Bien sûr qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement la douleur de Potter. Il laissa ainsi ses pensées aller et venir. Ces dernières étaient à présent, non dirigées sur le confort de Potter mais sur le sien. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était que le garçon ne le dérange pas et qu'il puisse reprendre le cours de sa vie sans le moindre souci. Cela pourrait se faire facilement, non ? Quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Snape n'était pas entièrement triste de la douleur de Potter. Il possédait toujours une certaine rancune envers le morveux et, après tout celui-ci venait bien de leur mentir quant à son histoire.

Car Severus en était certain, le garçon avait inventé de toute pièce la mésaventure. Il trouverait donc la vérité et exposerait le Gryffondor comme le menteur qu'il était. Où, mieux encore, peut-être pourrait-il manipuler le garçon dans son intérêt.

Albus revint à l'infirmerie beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, en raison des quelques salles dont il avait du s'occuper. Cependant, il ne revint pas les mains vides et c'est ainsi qu'il arriva, un pudding à la main pour son protégé.

_« Personne ne penserait à m'apporter un gâteau »,_ grogna Snape sans sa propre tête, laissant de nouveau le sarcasme faire son apparition. Cela n'était d'ailleurs guère étonnant venant de sa part. Après ces quelques ruminations, il entreprit de se lever afin de s'étirer.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Il est toujours endormi » expliqua Pomfresh, s'éloignant après avoir appliquer un baume sur Harry.

« Pompom a travaillé très dure afin de le maintenir en vie. C'est un tel soulagement de savoir qu'il sera bientôt sur pied après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre. »

« Hmmm... »

« Severus ? »

Ce dernier sentit un étrange sentiment sinistre s'installer au fond de son estomac. Le directeur voulait quelque chose, c'était évident. Quand le vieil homme utilisait un tel ton, il savait qu'une faveur personnelle était en jeu et qu'une perte de sa propre santé mentale s'en suivrait. Il décida donc de ne rien dire, ne souhaitant aucunement encourager le sorcier.

Les yeux d'Albus scintillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demie lune, devinant clairement les pensées de Severus.

« Maintenant Severus, Vous demanderais-je jamais quelque chose si cela n'était pas nécessaire ? »

Silence.

Encore plus de silence.

Snape savait pertinemment où Dumbledore voulait en venir avec son air compréhensible peigné sur son visage cependant, il n'avait guère le choix que de répondre :

« Non. »

« Bien. Il y a quelques instants, Pompom m'a révélé qu'Harry pourrait sortir d'ici demain matin et elle-même doit quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre sa famille. Vous comprenez, ce serait très bon pour elle de s'éloigner quelques temps d'ici et de voir ses relations, il me semble d'ailleurs qu'elle a manqué la naissance de son neveu il y a peu. Moi-même je suis toujours occupé avec la protection des salles … »

Dumbledore souffla profondément avant de reprendre.

« J'ai donc besoin de vous Severus pour rester avec Harry, vous devez le protéger. »

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Snape Ferma les yeux tout en remarquant comment Dumbledore avait soigneusement éliminé chaque option avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de riposter. La perte totale de sa vie privée venait d'être prononcée. Ses appartements seraient envahis par l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus. Il y aurait désormais des interruptions sonores et constantes, des accidents et le garçon ruinerait sans doute chacune des expériences qu'il tenterait de faire. Et, pour couronner le tout, il devrait tenir un œil constant sur lui.

Pendant ses réflexions, Albus l'observait d'un air attentive, essayant de mesurer au mieux sa réaction.

« Mais que fera-t-il Albus ? Il ne peut pas rester assis toute la journée ! Et je ne tiens pas à le voir déambuler dans mes quartiers non plus. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Harry saura se distraire. »

« C'est ce dont j'ai peur » murmura Severus, vaincu.

« Il me semble qu'il a exprimé le désir de faire des progrès quant à son travail scolaire, peut-être pourriez-vous l'aider dans sa quête ? » Proposa le directeur, muni de son éternel sourire.

Severus ne pu que grogner, mais le vieil homme semblait heureux qu'il ait pris aussi bien la nouvelle.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, le professeur de potions jeta un sortilège sur Harry afin qu'il sache quand le garçon se réveillerai ou s'il était en danger. Après cela, l'homme s'assit sur une chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, apaisé par la douce respira tion d'Harry.

**À suivre**


	6. Survivre avec les serpents

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine 01

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 4 chapitre; **En cours : **16, 35

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Merci pour vos reviews et d'être toujours aussi présentes!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 5 : Survivre avec les serpents.**

Harry suivait avec difficulté le maître des potions, son corps lui faisant atrocement mal. Malgré cela, Snape ne ralentissait pas, bien qu'il ait remarqué que sa lourde charge traînait loin derrière lui.

« _J'aurais dû m'y attendre_, pensa Harry avec une certaine amertume, _c'est de Snape dont il s'agit après tout, celui qui me déteste par-dessus tout. »_

Harry aurait très bien pu demander à l'homme de s'arrêter afin se reprendre son souffle, mais il ne souhaitait nullement dévoiler une telle faiblesse, particulièrement devant « ce » professeur. Ainsi, il prit soin de prendre sur lui, bien que le fait de respirer lui semblait de plus en plus difficile.

Il se rappela spécifiquement des paroles de Mme Pomfresh, lui conseillant de faire le moins de mouvements possible. On supposait donc de lui qu'il ne bouge uniquement que pour changer de position dans son lit.

Cependant, Snape n'avait pas les mêmes notions que l'infirmière et c'est ainsi qu'à peine arrivé dans les cachots souterrains, les jambes d'Harry menaçaient déjà de s'écrouler sous son poids. Sa tête commença également à tourner et il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

C'est alors qu'il s'approcha du mur le plus proche pour y glisser avec lenteur. Snape n'avait pas remarqué le vertige de son élève et continua donc de marcher à grands pas. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, il était en effet heureux de ne pas se sentir observer tandis qu'il se pelotonnait en boule tout en tremblant, pris de brusques nausées qui prirent le dessus.

Snape retourna au coin du couloir où il fut silencieusement témoin de la douleur du jeune homme. Muni d'une expression illisible sur son visage, il reprit sa route vers les cachots un instant, puis attendit.

Harry se leva une minute plus tard, croyant réellement que personne ne l'avait vu. Il essaya de marcher aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes, inquiété de la réaction du professeur Snape quand il découvrirait la distance qui les séparait dû à sa chute. Il tourna alors à coin de couloir et clignota des yeux, étonné. En effet Snape n'était pas réellement en avance par rapport à se qu'il s'était imaginé. Il pourrait toujours le rattraper.

Snape s'arrêta près du grand portrait qui tenait l'ouverture des cachots. Il n'y en avait là aucune aux yeux d'Harry. La peinture contenait des serpents entrelacés, il était cependant impossible de distinguer le nombre de ces derniers ou encore où finissait l'un et où commençait l'autre. A la différence de tous les autres portraits de Hogwarts, celui-ci n'était pas animé.

Snape donna le mot de passe et le portrait s'ouvrit alors qu'Harry était toujours sous le choc de l'interminable mot de passe contenant 14 mots imprononçables. L'homme entra, suivit de près du Gryffondor.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande salle de séjour, très spacieuse. Le plafond était si haut qu'il semblait impossible d'y toucher même en étant debout sur une chaise. Celui-ci était constitué de tuiles en métal argenté et les murs possédaient une couleur menthe glaciale verte. Tout cela était tellement beau que le manque de fenêtres semblait dérisoire à côté. La pièce était éclairée par des globes de lumières à 2 ou 3 mètres du sol et, au centre, se trouvait une gigantesque table qui pouvait accueillir bon nombre de personne, à tel point qu'Harry se demandait si elle avait déjà été utilisé.

On pouvait sans conteste dire que cette pièce était quelque peu intimidante. Un petit coin d'elle cependant était beaucoup plus accueillant. En effet, on pouvait y trouver une cheminée, ainsi qu'un gigantesque sofa accompagné d'une carpette noire.

Trois portes menaient sans doute à des pièces quelconque car Snape s'y dirigea en les désignant une à une.

« Ma chambre. »

« Mon laboratoire privé. »

« La salle de bain. »

Après cela, Snape prit une écorce de citron qu'il déposa sur le plancher au milieu de la pièce pour ensuite la transformer en un lit qui semblait assez confortable.

A voir la tête de son professeur, Harry supposa qu'il boudait. Le jeune d'homme fit lentement le tour de la pièce, n'osant pas toucher quoi que ce soit, mis à part du regard. Il y'avait peu d'objets personnels et Harry conclut que c'était parce que Snape devait les tenir dans sa propre chambre, ou encore parce qu'il n'avait aucune vie privée pour posséder de telles choses. Il décida donc de réserver son jugement pour le moment.

Il s'assit sur le divan en cuir noir afin d'enlever ses chaussures puis les déposa dans un coin pour ensuite poser ses pieds sur la douce carpette chaude et duveteuse. A côté de lui se trouvait une pile de livres déposée sur une petite table. Il y jeta alors un regard oisif aux titres - Breuvages magiques, breuvages magiques et encore breuvages magiques. 26 astuces pour enlever les piques d'hérisson.

Harry fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Soudain, une image alarmante parvint à son crâne, montrant Snape muni de gants en caoutchouc épais, tenant un pauvre hérisson dans une main et une aiguille surdimensionnée dans l'autre, avec un petit sourire satisfait affiché sur son visage. Harry réprima un frisson tout en plaignant l'hérisson.

Il s'ennuyait et aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose. Il aurait bien lu un des livres, mais il avait la nette impression que Snape n'apprécierait pas et lui arracherait aussitôt un membre pour avoir même pu y penser. Il se contenta donc de fixer le feu d'un air absent, laissant son esprit divaguer à son aise.

Il sursauta quand il entendit Snape revenir dans la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le brun leva alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son professeur tandis que ce dernier se planta devant lui.

« Vous êtes assis à ma place » dit-il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Cela sur prit le jeune homme qui cligna les yeux et s'assit de l'autre côté du divan. Snape inclina alors la tête mais ne fit aucun signe pour s'asseoir.

_« Bâtard, il est juste rancunier_ », pensa Harry.

« Voici un baume que Mme Pomfresh m'a confié pour vous. Vous devrez l'utiliser deux fois par jour » expliqua l'homme.

Harry se saisit de la fiole.

« Merci » souffla-t-il en essayant d'être le plus poli qu'il soit.

En retour, il obtenu un bref signe de tête.

_« Et bien, c'est mieux que rien. Il aurait toujours pu se moquer de moi_ _»_, pensa-t-il de nouveau.

« À présent, je serais dans mon laboratoire. Vous ne devez en aucun cas me déranger et encore moins rentrer. Si vous avez faim ou si vous désirez autre chose, appelé donc un elfe de maison. Je mange seul lorsque je travaille. »

Après ces quelques explications, il se dirigea rapidement vers son laboratoire et claqua une fois de plus la porte. Moins brutalement que précédemment toutefois.

Tandis qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de bain, Harry se passait partout du baume sur le corps là où il le pouvait. Cela n'incluait donc pas son dos en raison de ses bras endoloris, en particulier à cause de celui qui était cassé.

Malheureusement pour lui, son dos se trouvait être un des secteurs les plus endommagés. Il ne pouvait, en plus de cela, pas utiliser la magie pour s'aider car il n'avait aucune baguette magique à sa disposition. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander de l'aide, Mme Pomfresh étant partie et il se voyait mal appeler Dumbledore qui était devenu un peu plus protecteur que la normale et qui pourrait soupçonner quelque chose. Quant à Snape, il en était hors de question. D'une part, cela ne ferait que lui donner davantage l'occasion de se poser des questions et d'autre part, il ne le ferait pas. Après tout, il aimait voir Harry souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry resta donc comme ceci, souffrant plus si cela était possible. Les contusions se trouvant dans son dos lui faisaient atrocement mal, l'empêchant même parfois de bouger.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, il n'y avait toujours rien à faire pour lui et il ne pouvait guère appeler un elfe de maison sans baguette magique, celui-ci ne l'entendrait pas et interrompre Snape était suicidaire. Il ne mangerait donc pas aujourd'hui, ce qui était aussi bien du fait que l'infirmière l'avait nourrit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son goût alors qu'il n'était plus réellement affamé depuis qu'il était habitué aux minuscules rations des Dursley.

Il s'approcha ensuite de la chambre à coucher du professeur des potions, observa attentivement la porte puis la poignée munie d'une certaine curiosité. Mais il ne l'ouvrirait pas. Ce serait de la lâcheté pure et, il le savait, sortir de quelconques excuses en inventant une stupide histoire du pourquoi la porte s'était ouverte serait inutile.

Mais quel genre de Gryffondor était-il ? Ron l'aurait fait dans la seconde. Mais cette pensée ne l'encouragea pas et il retourna sur le divan, prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur la partie de Snape.

Le jeune homme tenta, afin de s'occuper, d'envisager pourquoi le chef des Serpentard était aussi froid envers lui. Snape agissait comme si s'était un affront personnel que le Gryffondor occupe ses appartements. Quoi que, Harry partageait cette opinion …

Snape l'empêchait pratiquement de se déplacer, lui interdisant d'aller n'importe où, ou de toucher quoi que ce soit, souhaitant encore plus qu'il évite sa chambre.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Snape devait vivre seul depuis une longue période, sûrement depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, vu sa manière de diviser son territoire, montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas partager. Harry rit presque à l'idée que Snape soit atteint du syndrome de l'enfant.

Afin de passer le temps, Harry se mit à compter les briques noires autour de la cheminée, ce qui ne prit pas énormément de temps. Il tourna alors son regard vers le feu. C'était hypnotique. Pas même un bruit de claquement de porte ne pourrait l'arracher à sa contemplation, pas même la voix du professeur de potion qui …

« Mr Potter, qu'êtes-vous précisément en train de faire ? » Demanda ce dernier, suggérant de manière significative qu'il ne souhaitait nullement le savoir et que ce que faisait le jeune homme ne retirait en aucun cas son attention.

« Rien, professeur. »

« Vous le faites avec beaucoup d'habilité à ce que je vois. Vous êtes très compétent dans cet art. C'est normal après tout, vu le nombre d'années où vous le pratiquez … Il est vrai que vous ne pouvez certainement pas faire autre chose, Potter » livra-t-il d'un ton des plus sarcastique, mettant le jeune homme sous tension. Cependant, ce dernier garda son self-contrôle, obligeant sa fierté de Gryffondor à ne pas faire surface.

« Je peux faire autre chose » dit-il tranquillement mais fermement.

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Les autres ont du talent, vous, vous avez une cicatrice. On vous apporte tout sur un plateau d'argent alors que nous savons parfaitement que les autres travailleront sûrement plus que vous ne le ferez jamais » grinça l'homme d'un ton dur.

Harry fut stupéfait par le ton employé, bien qu'il devrait en être habitué. Snape avait sans aucun doute une rancune personnelle cependant, il avait raison, il ne possédait aucun talent. Il avait été incapable d'empêcher les Dursley de tuer Hedwige ou de le punir. L'esprit Gryffondor s'était envolé.

« Je dois reconnaître que vous perdez réellement bien votre temps seulement, je ne vous laisserai pas la chance de faire de même avec le mien. »

Sur ceux Snape partit d'un pas rapide vers son laboratoire et, pour la troisième fois consécutive, il claqua la porte, faisant tressaillir Harry.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas la chance de demander s'il pouvait emprunter un livre, quoi que cela ne semblait pas être le bon moment. Ses doigts se posèrent alors avec légèreté sur le sommet de la pile de livre, pour se retirer aussitôt. Snape avait probablement ensorcelé ses bouquins pour qu'il lui cause plusieurs douleurs quelconques.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa frapper à la porte du laboratoire, mais sa requête resta sans réponse. Découragé, il retourna s'asseoir sur le divan.

Les bûches au milieu de la cheminée ne brûlaient pas du tout. Harry l'avait ainsi remarqué depuis minutes déjà. Celles-ci s'enflammaient, mais ne tombaient pas en cendre, ce qui prouvait évidemment leurs vertus magiques. Mais cela pouvait ne pas être réel. Après tout, Snape aurait très bien pu créer un faux feu de cheminée et réchauffer la pièce par un simple sort. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il aimait les cheminées. Peut-être la regarderait-il lorsqu'il s'ennuyait lui aussi.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'endormit en fin d'après-midi, pelotonné sur le divan, son corps douloureux et épuisé.

**À suivre**


	7. Vivre avec une légende

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/…

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

Paradise Of Readers

Vous souhaite de passez d'excellente fêtes de Noël

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6 : Vivre avec une légende **

Severus avait raté toutes les potions qu'il avait entreprit de faire ce jour-ci en raison de son inattention. Il avait ajouté les mauvais ingrédients, remué dans le mauvais sens et pour couronner le tout, il avait laissé bouillir les mélanges trop longtemps lorsqu'il avait été voir Potter dans la salle de séjour.

Harry lui, était encore et toujours assis sur son sofa, respirant fortement. Lorsqu'il avait accepté la demande d'Albus, il n'avait pas imaginé combien il serait difficile d'avoir en permanence quelqu'un envahissant son espace. Son appartement était pour lui un sanctuaire quand le monde extérieur devenait trop étouffant mais à présent, ce monde allait probablement devenir moins stressant que son cocon lui-même.

Il était donc forcé de rester auprès de la source de ses malheurs, dans l'impossibilité de bouger afin de protéger son fardeau.

L'homme avait d'ailleurs été étonné du bruit venant du salon au cours de la journée et quand il y retourna, il fut soulagé de constater que Potter n'avait en rien détruit son territoire.

Finalement, après avoir nettoyé le laboratoire, il ne pouvait penser qu'au fait de se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, étant obligé de passer devant le sale gosse. Il se gifla mentalement. Il était dans son appartement et après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Snape s'assit prudemment sur la place libre du sofa en se disant qu'il préférait vraiment quand le garçon était endormi. Ce dernier était tellement moins agaçant de cette manière. C'était également plus difficile d'éprouver une quelconque haine quand celui-ci n'était pas conscient.

Ainsi, il prit un livre concernant les techniques expérimentales pour préparer des ingrédients de potions rares et appela ensuite un elfe de maison afin que celui-ci lui apporte des cookies. Tandis qu'il mangeait, il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au Gryffondor. Si le garçon venait à se réveiller au moment même où il ingurgitait ses gâteaux, il serait sans aucun doute ridiculisé. Pas qu'il s'en soucierait réellement…

Severus était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il n'en leva le nez que deux heures plus tard, ayant totalement oublié Harry. Il pensa alors que ce n'était pas si mal après tout, s'il restait aussi discret qu'il l'avait été aujourd'hui, bien entendu. Lorsque le gamin était silencieux, il était tout à fait supportable. C'était même presque agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans son appartement, assis sur son divan, prouvant alors qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans son univers.

Et, comme si les pensées de Snape avaient provoqué une envie irrésistible de l'ennuyer, l'autre occupant remua.

Snape lui jeta un regard horrifié. Il venait seulement de commencer à se détendre et le démon s'apprêtait à se réveiller, prêt à le harceler. A ces pensées, un froncement de sourcils s'installa sur son visage. Il devrait à présent s'en occuper. Bien. Severus commença donc à composer plusieurs répliques bien cinglantes qui descendraient le garçon plus bas que terre.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry s'agitait de plus en plus.

Les remarques imaginées par Snape, elles, devenaient de plus en plus dures.

Puis, tout commentaire sarcastique à propos du parentage de Potter s'envola directement de sa tête lorsque celui-ci se mit à crier. Severus se mit aussitôt sur pied. C'était un cri agonisant, un son qui pouvait seulement être causé par une quelconque douleur abominable.

Convaincu qu'Harry subissait le sortilège d'endoloris, Snape se mit rapidement sur ses genoux près de lui et le saisit par les épaules. Il regarda autour de lui afin de voir s'il quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre, mais il n'y avait apparemment personne et il ne détecta aucun sort d'invisibilité. De plus, Personne ne pouvait lancer ce sortilège d'une distance aussi lointaine qu'hors de cette pièce, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

A présent, Harry se tordait comme un démené et enfonçait ses ongles dans sa propre paume à tel point que le sang coulait doucement sur ses mains.

Severus le secoua alors frénétiquement, sachant que parfois, des stimuli externes pouvait aider la victime à traiter la douleur.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et arrêta de crier.

Il vacilla alors immédiatement en arrière, dégringolant du même coup du sofa et rampa ensuite loin dans un coin de la pièce où il se mit en boule tout en tremblant. Snape s'approcha donc lentement et s'accroupi près de lui, touchant doucement son épaule. La tête du garçon se leva de manière saccadée. Ses yeux semblaient avoir quelques difficultés à se fixer avant de se poser droit sur Snape. Ceux-ci reflétaient tous les chocs provoqués par l'endoloris.

Voyant cela, Severus prit le risque de laisser Harry pour se dépêcher de courir dans le dépôt de son laboratoire et d'y saisir deux bouteilles.

Lorsqu'il revint, Harry était toujours dans la même position, mis à part que les tremblements semblaient s'être calmés. L'homme essaya de lui faire avaler une potion calmante, sans succès. Le professeur s'assit donc près de lui, son dos contre le mur et mit la tête et les épaules du jeune homme sur ses genoux avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir. Ses yeux verts ne le regardaient pas toujours, vacillant aléatoirement. Après cela, il prit fermement le menton d'Harry dans une de ses mains pour verser rapidement la potion dans sa gorge. Et de une. Il fallait maintenant passer à la potion de relaxation. Mais, avant que les tremblements se soient entièrement calmés et que ses yeux ne soient revenus à la normal, il entendit quelques murmures provenant de la bouche du brun.

« J'avais juré que je ne crierais pas. Si faible … J'ai même pas pu l'arrêter. Je n'aurais pas du crier. Si stupide… » articula-t-il d'une petite voix.

Puis, d'un coup, Harry tourna un regard vers lui. Réalisant, il se précipita en arrière avant que son dos ne soit lui aussi contre le mur et il lui jeta un nouveau regard horrifié.

« Monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé au juste, Potter ? » demanda Snape, ne comprenant pas entièrement les événements passés il y a seulement quelques temps.

« Ai-je fait un cauchemar ? » Le ton employé par Harry invitait Snape à composer une explication.

« Cela y ressemblait … » Snape retint la réplique qu'il avait été sur le point de faire et se força à être prévenant. « Qu'était-ce au juste ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

Snape était sur le point de fulminer. Il avait fait un effort, avait essayé d'être agréable avec le Gryffondor et tout ce qu'il obtenait était un haussement d'épaules. Le morveux n'avait aucune bonne manière.

« Était-ce un cauchemar montrant la fatigue de votre vie parfaite ou votre propre ensevelissement sous une multitude de lettre de fan qui vous idolâtre ? Je suis certain que cela a du être éprouvant pour vous. »

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Potter avait réussi à éveiller le mauvais en lui.

« C'est tout ce que vous voyez en moi n'est-ce pas, vous êtes comme Ron, » dit tristement Harry. « Si vous tenez réellement à le savoir, c'était un rêve sur cette guerre. J'en fais très souvent. »

Snape le fixa intensément, toujours sous le choc d'avoir été comparé à quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable que Weasley, mais la pensée soudaine que la vérité commençait enfin à faire son apparition prit le dessus.

Harry sans prendre en compte le regard de son professeur, continua.

« Et, cette fois-ci, il y avait un mouton, et il y avait ce parapluie … Le mouton le secouait et tout un coup, des noix de cocos se sont mises à pleuvoir. Un deuxième mouton possédait des canons, des lasers ainsi que des avions en papier. C'était si effrayant. Ensuite vous m'avez réveillé et j'ai cru que vous étiez l'un d'entre eux, désolé monsieur » expliqua-t-il d'un sérieux le plus total.

Mais, n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire.

Snape, quant à lui, tremblait de colère. Potter avait osé le railler. Il lui avait menti.

« Hors de ma vue Potter ! » hurla-t-il.

« Oui, oui monsieur, heureux de vous obéir » vint aussitôt la réponse chargée de gaieté.

Harry tenta donc de se lever et se déplaça lentement. Cependant, sa démarche était raide, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être s'il avait utilisé le baume de pomfresh. Avec maladresse, le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur le temps d'une seconde avant de s'éloigner.

Pendant ce temps, Snape observait Potter s'éloigner tout en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs, regrettant ainsi que le garçon ne puisse pas le voir, et remarqua de même que ce dernier semblait instable sur ses pieds. Harry semblait peu assuré et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci tomba. L'homme aux cheveux graisseux aurait adoré pouvoir observer le fils de James Potter ainsi, tête au plancher, personne ne l'aurait su et il aurait ainsi pu se moquer seulement, le jeune homme semblait avoir défailli.

Il porta alors le corps enclin jusqu'au divan et fit apparaître un verre d'eau avec l'intention de le verser sur la tête du souffrant. Tandis qu'il était sur le point de le faire, il découvrit quelque chose que le garçon s'évertuait à cacher : Sa célèbre cicatrice. Elle saignait. Severus posa délicatement son index dessus tout en regardant avec choc le sang qui y coulait. Il se rappela ensuite de quelque chose qu'Albus lui avait dit une fois à propos de la cicatrice de Potter, et que celle-ci était liée magiquement à Voldemort. Il dirigea après cela son regard sur ses mains pour de nouveau voir le sang causé par les blessures infligées.

_« Le mouton en effet »,_ pensa-t-il.

C'était l'endoloris. La satisfaction du fait qu'il avait eu raison sur cela apparut quelque peu. Mais, qu'avait chuchoté Potter déjà ? Qu'il avait juré de ne pas crier. Il avait également dit une fois éveillé qu'il faisait souvent des rêves comme celui-ci et, bien que cela puisse aussi avoir été un mensonge, Snape n'en était pas réellement persuadé.

Lui-même subissait des cauchemars assez souvent et sur le même sujet cependant, il n'avait jamais sentit une réelle douleur. Il n'avait jamais été réveillé par des cris perçant comme il venait d'en avoir été témoin. Et, pour la première fois, il éprouvait, non pas de la haine pour Harry Potter mais de la pitié.

Mais il avait perdu la page de son livre.

Le sort que Severus avait posé afin de l'informer du réveil de Potter était la seule indication qu'il avait pu avoir sur le garçon. Il observa la forme près de lui qui, fort heureusement, respirait avec une régularité qu'il avait retrouvé seulement après être retombé dans l'inconscience. Magnifique. Il prit une gorgée de café et tourna la page de son livre. Et, tandis qu'il lisait attentivement, il pu apercevoir les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent lentement. Il ne fit cependant aucun mouvement. Finalement, le professeur ferma d'un coup sec son bouquin pour se retourner vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier le regardait fixement et semblait rassembler tout le courage qu'il possédait pour dire quelque chose. Cette attitude laissa Snape perplexe et celui-ci haussa un sourcil. C'en était assez.

« Monsieur, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. »

Cette phrase laissa l'homme sur ses gardes. Potter, faire des excuses ! Il retint tout mouvement avant de prendre la parole.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre avec ces quelconques stupidités et qu'il ne pouvait lui causer de problèmes, les excuses étaient donc inutiles car elles ne les touchaient pas. Il se félicita de l'effet produit car subitement, Harry devint complètement pâle, puis il se rappela qu'il ne devait pas écraser les tentatives de politesse du garçon. L'humilité devrait être encouragée. De plus, Potter avait suffisamment d'ennui comme cela et donc, il se garda bien de toute autre remarque qu'il avait pourtant prévue avant de reprendre son livre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard pourtant, il releva la tête.

« Que projetez-vous de manger ce soir, Potter ? Il est 20h00 passé vous savez. »

« Hum … » Vient doucement la réponse, « je prendrais pareil que vous. »

Cela eut pour seul effet de faire rouler les yeux à Snape.

« Et si je vous disais que je projetais de déguster des yeux de girafes bourrés de boyaux d'anguilles, servit avec une pointe de queue de porc-épic ? »

Harry lui lança un regard inexpressif, faisant soupirer Severus.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de manger quoi que ce soit ce soir, donc, commandez ce qu'il vous fait plaisir. »

Remarquant le manque de réaction près de lui, Severus se retourna. Le Gryffondor semblait préoccupé tandis qu'il était enveloppé dans une couverture, ses mains posées sur ses genoux, les regardant intensément.

_« Il se demande probablement si ses blessures laisseront à jamais des cicatrices »,_ pensa Snape.

Comme s'il avait sentit le poids de la question inexprimée de son professeur, Harry prit la parole :

« Merci mais je n'ai pas faim. »

Snape en doutait sérieusement. Les garçons avaient toujours faim, c'était un fait connu. De plus, Pomfresh avait avoué qu'il avait un poids insuffisant. Alors, afin de le convaincre, il jeta à Potter son plus abominable regard, celui qui n'avait encore jamais connu l'échec, même chez le gamin. Harry hésita une minute avant de chuchoter :

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette. »

Son regard était toujours fixé sur ses genoux.

« Qu'avez-vous donc prit pour le déjeuner ? »

Pourquoi le gosse n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette ? Quelqu'un serait allé la chercher.

« Je n'avais pas faim non plus. »

A présent, Snape commençait réellement à devenir soupçonneux.

« Nous pouvons aller la chercher … »

« Non » répondit aussitôt Harry. « Elle s'est cassée de toute façon. »

Snape fit un geste brusque pour montrer son étonnement.

« Je me suis assis dessus » donna-t-il en guise d'explication, toujours le regard sur ses genoux.

Non, Potter ne pouvait pas être aussi maladroit que cela, il n'était pas Neville Longdubat.

« Lorsque que les Mangemorts étaient là j'ai voulu me jeter sur elle sans me rendre compte que je l'avais écrasé. »

Cela sonnait bien plus comme une excuse qu'une réelle explication.

« Hmmm » marmonna l'homme, appelant ensuite un elfe de maison afin d'apporter de la nourriture pour l'adolescent.

Severus se retira dans sa chambre afin qu'Harry puisse dormir tranquillement. Tout compte fait, le Garçon n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait sans doute plus de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait pensé et peut-être que la vie de Potter n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'avait cru.

Il savait qu'Albus voudrait qu'il aille rechercher la baguette magique de son protégé demain pour qu'elle puisse être réparée. Mais, d'une main experte et non comme celle de Weasley au cours de la deuxième année du rouquin. Il se demanda ce que le directeur ferait afin d'occuper le jeune homme pendant la journée.

Mais il écarta vite cette pensée pour s'endormir, tentant d'effacé de son esprit la cicatrice saignante de Potter.

**À suivre **


	8. Parler aux murs

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape /Satine 01

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue +7; **Fini : **1 à 15; **En cours : **16,35

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

_Désolé de l'attente , mais je ne pouvais plus accédé à internet! Et comme c'est moi qui conserve tous les chap…bref Excusez moi!_

_Sinon un retard d'édition pour le prochain chapitre de « Life,As Experience d Through Your Fingers » si quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Abricote qu'elle nous contacte, car c'est elle qui est chargé de traduire le chapitre 6. Et je n'arrive pas à la joindre!_

_Onarluca_

**&**

Voilà! merci de nous suivre et bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

_**Chapitre 7 : Parler aux murs **_

Harry enfoui sa tête sous les couvertures tandis que le feu dans la cheminée se faisait de plus en plus lumineux. C'était tout de même plus agréable d'avoir un lit, même si celui-ci était à l'origine un citron métamorphosé. Il avait donc l'intention d'en profiter pleinement. Il n'avait eu pour le moment aucun signe de Snape, ce qui ne le laissa pas sans étonnement. En effet, il imaginait mal l'homme faire la grasse matinée.

Avec un soupir non retenu, il se redressa, tressaillant au passage lorsque son dos lui rappela la douleur lancinante dont il souffrait et du même coup, tout ce qui était arrivé auparavant. Il avait malheureusement oublié de s'appliquer le baume hier, s'étant endormi s'en crier garde. Dieu, il était si raide.

C'est ainsi qu'il emboîta le pas pour la salle de bain, muni du baume. Arrivé à destination, il se déshabilla et tourna au maximum la tête vers son dos afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était affreux : noir, bleu, pourpre et quelques points verts semblaient en être les couleurs principales. Par chance, sur le reste de son corps, les couleurs tournaient au jaune vert, signe d'effacement mais son dos au contraire ne guérissait pas. De plus, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre ce dernier, il en conclu donc qu'il devrait vivre ainsi jusqu'à ce que cela soit partit.

Après avoir étaler la crème sur le reste de son corps, il retourna dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur le divan. Il recula tandis qu'il se rappelait les événements de la nuit précédente. Snape l'avait vu. Deux des choses qu'il avait voulu à tout prix cacher s'étaient révélé en un cours instant, bien que la disparition de sa baguette magique ne pouvait rester secret très longtemps.

Pour couronner le tout, Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher son professeur de le voir faire des cauchemars. La malchance le poursuivait.

Mis à part une ou deux insultes le jour précédent, Snape n'avait pas été si mal. Il n'était pas plus mauvais que d'habitude, comme il l'avait pensé et, au contraire, il s'améliorait petit à petit. Peut-être s'adaptait-il à la présence d'Harry. Peut-être Dumbledore lui avait-il ordonné d'être agréable. La simple pensée de cette dernière hypothèse lui arracha un rire, imaginant au moment même l'expression du visage de Snape quant à cette commande. C'est à cet instant que Snape décida d'apparaître.

Un sourcil sardonique se leva sur le visage de ce dernier et Harry se calma immédiatement. Le jeune homme était fasciné par les tactiques d'intimidation de son professeur, comment Snape faisait-t-il ?

« Je suis heureux que vous me trouviez si amusant, Monsieur Potter » cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Bien que le sujet d'hilarité d'Harry avait en effet impliqué son professeur, il n'était certainement pas sur le point de lui avouer.

« En aucun cas Monsieur, je toussais juste. »

Et, pour affirmer ses paroles, il toussota à plusieurs reprises en mettant sa main devant sa bouche puis afficha ensuite un sourire innocent.

Snape lui envoya un regard qui promettait une mort ardente mais, lorsqu'il prit la parole, ses mots étaient d'un parfait civisme.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, merci Monsieur. »

Il y avait bien sûr eu plus d'un cauchemar, mais cela n'avait pas été si terrible comparé à d'autres nuits. Simplement l'apparition de Cédric, s'emparant du bâton de l'oncle Vernon afin de le marteler avec, lui soufflant à quel point il l'avait mérité. Harry regrettait amèrement de se souvenir de ses rêves. En effet, chacun d'eux restaient comme une plaie non cicatrisée.

Tous deux prirent ensuite le petit déjeuner. Au menu, toasts et céréales. Harry lui, ne pu en avaler que d'infimes bouchées avant de se sentir complètement plein et malade. Il repoussa alors le reste mais arrêta son geste tandis qu'il sentait le regard de Snape posé sur lui.

« Le directeur arrivera bientôt afin de vous prendre pour la journée puisque je serais moi-même très occupé » expliqua Snape.

Harry inclina la tête avec obéissance en souhaitant qu'aujourd'hui serait plus intéressant qu'hier.

Dumbledore vint enfin chercher Harry et en profita pour accorder un sourire des plus radieux à son employé, ce qui ne manqua pas d'irriter extrêmement ce dernier. En les observant, Harry supposa que cela devait être une plaisanterie entre eux.

« Nous travaillerons à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, Harry. J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner ? »

« Non, c'est parfait. Je comptais emprunter quelques livres de toute façon. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suppose qu'il n y'a pas grand divertissement pour un garçon de ton âge dans les appartements du professeur Snape, humm ? »

« Même aucun ! » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait entendu et ne manqua pas de sourire à cette remarque.

La bibliothèque avait été aménagée afin de pouvoir accueillir les nombreux aurors qui travaillaient à l'intérieur du château. Les tables avaient été enlevées, rétrécies ou encore transformées en un quelconque objet, et une foule monstrueuse se trouvait au centre de la salle, baguette en main en train de travailler. Plusieurs d'entre eux se retournèrent à l'arrivée d'Harry tout en l'observant fixement et en chuchotant, ce qui ne manqua pas de rendre le Gryffondor mal à l'aise.

« Je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux pendant la journée Harry, mais je te demande s'il te plait de ne pas m'interrompre à moins que cela ne soit urgent » expliqua Dumbledore avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre les autres.

Après les paroles du vieil homme, Harry prit l'initiative de se déplacer derrière les grandes étagères de livres afin de ne plus être à la vue de tous ces gens et il commença donc à parcourir les rayons. Le principal problème dont il souffrait était de ne pas pouvoir réellement exercer la magie. Il espérait que Mr Ollivander lui donnerait une autre baguette magique. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas ? Et si Harry avait perdu sa seule chance d'être sorcier ? Il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser sa baguette pour réparer ses lunettes. Quel imbécile ! Tout était de sa faute.

Il s'empara alors d'un livre sur l'histoire des maléfices de magie noire et d'un autre sur la théorie de la métamorphose. Il n'allait certainement pas se déranger avec le livre de divination que se trouvait sous son nez, il recevait d'ailleurs suffisamment d'image dans son crâne, démontrant des scènes mortelles, imaginaire parfois, pour y trouver une quelconque envie. Pas qu'elles soient toutes complètement inventées de toute pièce, la plupart au contraire étaient des œuvres de Voldemort qu'ils voyaient dans ses visions ou rêves.

En continuant ses recherches, il trouva un livre sur les potions et entreprit de le lire. Celui-ci expliquait les effets de chaque ingrédient dans différentes potions.

Harry doutait que Snape le laisse utiliser son laboratoire. Preuve faite, il avait enlevé de ses appartements le manuel que le jeune homme possédait entre ses mains. Même si on ne lui permettait pas de faire de la pratique, il pourrait toujours se documenter dans d'autres livres afin de mieux comprendre chaque expérience.

Plus loin, il vit un livre sur les loups-garous. Snape s'en serait réjouit. Il passa ensuite un doigt sur un bouquin qui parlait des Animagus, lui rappelant ainsi son parrain. En y réfléchissant, Sirius n'avait même pas prit la peine d'entrer en contact avec lui depuis un mois au moins avant Noël. Ce n'était pas comme lui … Cependant, Harry en fut presque heureux puisque du même coup, il n'avait pas envoyé de cadeau pour Noël, ce qui était une chance considérant dans quel état celui-ci se serait trouvé.

En feuilletant les pages de nombreux livres, il constata que les sortilèges à utiliser sur soi-même étaient très utiles. Peut-être pourrait-il déposer sur lui un sort qui l'empêcherait d'entendre tous ces cris perçants. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais sans baguette. Il avait déjà utilisé un sort d'amortissement au début de l'année scolaire afin de ne pas déranger ses camarades de dortoir où cas où il crierait .Mais il n'avait pas crié une seule fois depuis l'été et maintenant, tout recommençait de nouveau.

Il pensa amèrement au Dursley. Tout était de leur faute s'il avait des cauchemars. Comment supposez-vous dormir paisiblement enfermé dans un placard ? Quoi que, il n'aurait jamais fait de cauchemars s'il n'avait pas provoqué toutes ces choses. Non, il ne devait pas se voiler la face, c'était de sa faute et non de la leur, uniquement de la sienne.

Après avoir trouvé tout ce qu'il recherchait, il alla s'installer sur une chaise qu'il trouva non loin dans un petit coin et commença donc sa lecture. Il ne fut pas conscient du temps qui passait jusqu'à ce qu'un Elfe de maison surgisse devant lui. Parmi son bavardage habituel, l'elfe prit soin de lui rappeler que Dumbledore l'avait envoyé pour lui apporter son déjeuner. Il demanda alors un peu de fruits. Harry comprit le danger de sa phrase lorsqu'il vit apparaître une montagne de pommes dans la bibliothèque alors qu'il pensait simplement manger une banane.

L'elfe lui donna donc une banane. Et une Orange. Et une poire. Et une poignée de cerise. Il avait évidemment décidé que le jeune homme devait se nourrir davantage.

Et, en réalité, il mangea chacun de ses fruits, les grignotant tandis qu'il lisait et que derrière les fenêtres, le temps se faisait de plus en plus sombre.

« Ce fut une bonne journée de travail, Harry. Je vois que, de ton côté, tu as beaucoup lu » dit Dumbledore tandis qu'il apparaissait devant lui.

Ensuite, ils descendirent tous deux dans les cachots souterrains. Harry était d'ailleurs soulagé que quelqu'un l'y accompagne car sans ça, il se serait sentit complètement perdu. Les appartements de Snape devaient être situé dans la partie la plus profonde et la moins accessible du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrée, Dumbledore posa à terre les livres qu'il avait fait léviter pour Harry.

« Bien, tu es arrivé. Passe une bonne soirée Harry, je te verrais donc demain. »

Sur ceux, le directeur partit.

Harry ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Appela-t-il, mais L'homme avait déjà disparu.

Il frappa donc une première fois timidement sur le portrait, puis une seconde fois avec force, mais celui-ci ne s'ouvrit pas. Snape était probablement dans son laboratoire.

Il tenta un mot de passe. Mauvaise pioche.

Une des têtes de serpents se moqua de lui. Il ne bougea pas mais le jeune homme pouvait l'entendre rire dans un bas sifflement.

« Et bien, je suis heureux que vous trouviez ça drôle » répliqua-t-il en fourchelangue.

Lentement, l'image remua et le corps du serpent s'emmêla avec grâce. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un serpent, Harry aurait juré voir plus d'une tête. Peut-être qu'il y'en avait plusieurs après tout. Peut-être était-il fantasque.

« Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous donc ici ? » Siffla le serpent. « Ça par exemple, un petit homme qui parle comme nous. C'est très intéressant, je n'en ai pas vu depuis des siècles. »

Harry retint son souffle. Ce pourrait-il qu'il parle de Serpentard lui-même ?

« Le dernier était un homme gentil. Il est resté ici, dans ces appartements. Il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude de me parler pendant des heures et il me racontait tout ce qu'il faisait. Il s'appelait Darion. Je l'aimais bien. »

Après ce jet de paroles, l'animal fixa de nouveau Harry.

« Je n'ai eu personne à qui parler depuis si longtemps, ce sont tous des idiots » continua-t-il en montrant d'un signe de tête les autres peintures où Harry ne vit que du vide. "Ils ne valent rien. Mais toi, tu me parleras, n'est-ce pas ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit Harry. « Ce sera agréable de parler avec quelqu'un pour moi également. Je suis Harry. »

Elle, car il avait à présent la quasi certitude que c'était une elle, inclina sa tête avec sagesse.

« L'homme qui vit ici est à la fois calme sans l'être. Comme tout serpent qui se respecte. Mais parfois, il est trop calme pour ensuite exploser. Il est embrouillant, quel serpent ne le serait pas. En ce qui me concerne, je ne le voudrais pas dans mon repère tant qu'il n'aura pas meilleur caractère. »

Cette réflexion fit sourire Harry qui prit la parole :

« Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas me faire entrer mais pourriez-vous le faire pour une fois s'il vous plait. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du mot de passe et je dois à tout prix rentrer. Je ne peux pas dormir à l'extérieur. »

Et pour une seconde fois, elle rie. Le rire du serpent, bien que très minimisé, était un son doux à ses oreilles.

« Oh oui, je te comprend. Ce mot de passe inventé est tellement affreux que je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

« Moi non plus » dit tristement Harry.

« Je voulais lui dire que ça n'avait ni queue ni tête mais il ne pouvait pas m'entendre et j'ai été gelé. Mais toi, tu m'as dégelé et je t'en remercie. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsque soudainement, le portrait se balança vers l'intérieur, révélant Snape. Il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il vit le serpent bouger dans son tableau. Celle-ci adressa un sifflement au professeur et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire pour ensuite s'adresser au fourchelangue.

« Au revoir homme-serpent. Et surtout, ne t'intéresse pas à ces stupides mot de passe, je te ferais toujours entrer. Reviens vite me voir pour me parler. »

« Je le ferais » promit Harry, il porta ensuite ses livres à l'intérieur, passant devant Snape qui referma le portrait.

**À suivre**


	9. Pièces du puzzle

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine01

**Correctrice : **Serian

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 8

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 : Pièces du puzzle **

Snape apparut au même endroit qu'auparavant, c'est-à-dire derrière la haie, paré d'une chemise et d'un pantalon moldu. En effet, le soleil brillait d'un tel éclat qu'il était inutile d'attirer l'attention vêtue d'une robe de sorcier.

Cependant, au-delà de ces mesures, il ne ferait aucun autre effort pour paraître inaperçu et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se dirigea directement vers le numéro 4 Privet Drive pour y sonner. La fenêtre, remarqua-t-il, avait été réparé.

Une femme mince à l'air acariâtre, qui devait être la tante de Potter ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci semblait agacée. Et, après un silence durant lequel il s'empêcha de prononcer quoi que ce soit de grossier, il fut invité à entrer.

« Je suis ici pour Monsieur Potter » commença-t-il.

A ce nom, la femme devint aussi pâle que de la craie et Severus supposa qu'elle devait être inquiète de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver son neveu en ce moment.

« Vernon » hurla-t-elle alors. « Vernon ! »

A cet appel, l'oncle du gamin, à l'allure d'un rhinocéros, apparut dans le hall tandis que Snape commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait une singulière horreur de se répéter, ce qui était d'ailleurs une des raisons des nombreux conflits qu'il entretenait avec ses élèves.

« Je suis ici pour Monsieur Potter » se força t-il finalement à répéter.

L'effet qu'il eut sur Mr Dursley fut en totale contradiction avec celui qu'il avait précédemment eut sur sa femme. Le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui devint rapidement rouge et sembla se gonfler sous l'effet de la colère. Snape admira le résultat tandis que l'envie soudaine de tuer ce Moldu apparut dans son esprit.

« Il n y'a personne du nom de Potter dans cette maison » beugla Vernon.

« _Quel imbécile_, pensa Snape. _Je sais qu'il n'est pas ici, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'emporter d'une telle façon et d 'en être vexé. Sait-il seulement qu'il crache quand il parle ? Et sur moi en plus de cela ? »_

Tandis que le souhait du professeur des potions aurait été de voir l'homme être atteint d'une crise cardiaque afin de le voir tomber à la renverse, il s'efforça de prendre la parole bien que l'impatience apparaissait peu à peu dans sa voix.

« Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas ici puisqu'il est partit. Je suis ici pour récupérer ses affaires, ainsi que sa baguette magique. »

L'homme ne fit aucun geste, restant simplement debout et Snape s'imagina muni d'une hache, lui coupant la tête en deux. C'était une image particulièrement calmante mais, avec considération, la hache rebondirait probablement sur son crâne.

« Il est donc vivant » gronda Vernon. « Nous avions tous espérés qu'il soit mort durant la nuit et que, par son horrible tare, il se soit désintégré ou quelque chose comme ça, _vous_ pouvez sûrement le faire par un quelconque sort. »

Snape le regarda fixement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les pièces du puzzle commençaient cependant à se raccorder...

Alors qu'il en venait à certaines conclusions, l'homme odieux continua :

« Nous ne voulons plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de lui de nouveau. Il faisait de la magie et il a essayé de tuer notre fils avec une bombe. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. »

Vernon continuait de divaguer avec grande vigueur, mais Severus n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans sa propre bulle. Les quelques informations qui venaient de découler contredisaient la version officielle des faits et éclaircissaient apparemment nombres de choses. Potter avait menti. Quelque part, Snape l'avait toujours su mais il n'avait cependant jamais cherché à aller plus loin.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. C'était la propre famille du garçon qui avait causé toutes ses blessures.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. Son esprit s'éveilla tandis que les preuves affluaient. Une bombe, l'oncle et le gamin avaient-ils dit, n'est-ce pas ? L'explosion s'était déroulée sur la route et l'étiquette d'un cadeau de Noël se trouvait à cet endroit. Si cela venait d'un Weasley il n'était pas étonné que cela puisse avoir contenu quelque chose de dangereux. Le hibou. La fenêtre brisée.

Le placard fermé à clé. Les blessures non soignées. Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le traitement épouvantable dont était victime le jeune homme durait depuis un long moment.

Les photos sur le mur en étaient également la preuve. Le Gryffondor n'avait en fait jamais été la célébrité gâtée que Snape avait toujours présumé. A ce moment, Severus voyait pour la première fois l'existence d'Harry : un garçon abusé et effrayé. Et il l'avait toujours poussé à bout par propre vengeance.

Il n' y avait eu aucun Mangemort. Oh et Merlin ! Le garçon le savait, il savait que quelque chose comme cela arriverait et c'était pour cela qu'il avait supplié de rester au château pour Noël. Severus avait donc deviné juste lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'Harry mentait. Mais c'était un garçon heureux, gai et hypocrite qu'il voyait et non pas un jeune homme détruit.

Il n' y avait eu aucun Mangemort. Harry avait menti. Harry savait le traitement qu'il allait subir et il n'avait rien dit à personne. Harry avait été abusé pendant des années et il avait toujours gardé le silence. Harry avait été battu et avait failli y rester cependant, il n'avait révélé à personne la vérité.

Il n y'avait eu aucun Mangemort.

Alors que l'oncle du garçon parlait encore, Snape voulait le blesser et lui faire mal, très mal.

« … Et donc, nous avons brûlé toutes les choses anormal qu'il possédait, c'est-à-dire tout ce qu'il avait mais le bout de bois ne brûlait pas, alors nous l'avons enterré … »

Snape n'y tint plus et s'approcha du maître des lieux. Il se savait intimidant, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait soigneusement cultivé tout au long de son existence. La sœur de Lily était effrayée et Snape concentra toute l'énergie qu'il possédait pour garder son self contrôle tandis que l'homme, lui, reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

En effet, il estimait que, s'il ne le faisait pas, il pourrait faire quelque chose d'impardonnable.

A plusieurs égards d'ailleurs. Cet homme, ce Moldu, avait battu un sorcier. Un sorcier ! Pas n'importe lequel, le sauveur du monde magique et peu importe à quel point Severus lui en voulait.

Cet homme avait battu Harry, un innocent, il s'attirait des ennuis de temps en temps certes, mais rien de ce que le garçon ait pu faire n'aurait mérité un tel traitement. Rien.

Ils étaient à présent dans la cuisine et Snape avait une réelle envie de s'emparer des couteaux se trouvant tout autour de lui. Il laissa son imagination divaguer un certain temps avant de se rappeler l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ainsi que le minimum de maîtrise dont il devait faire preuve.

Pomfresh avait dit que certaines blessures étaient vieilles, ce qui prouvait donc que ce n'était pas un incident isolé. Elle avait également déclaré qu'il était sévèrement sous-alimenté.

La colère atteignait maintenant son sommet. Si Harry Potter était traité comme cela, quel espoir restait-il pour le monde magique.

De plus, si Severus était réellement honnête avec lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pas présentement, il avouerait que s'était envers lui-même que la colère était dirigée. Lui, qui était si fier de ses compétences déductives, n'avait même pas pensé à l'abus alors qu'il y avait eu tous les signes avant coureur sous son nez.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Albus, sans le savoir, avait donné à Harry l'excuse parfaite sur un plateau d'argent sans même qu'il ai prit la parole. Mangemorts, en effet !

Mais il n y'avait aucun Mangemort ici. Seulement un monstre d'une autre espèce. Snape leva alors sa baguette magique en direction de Vernon qui vola avec force à travers la pièce et atterrit durement sur son derrière. Lorsqu'il jeta une fois de plus le sort, celui-ci se cogna contre la table basse.

Se penchant près de l'homme terrifié et ignorant sa frayeur, Snape prit la parole d'une voix des plus froides.

« Où est la baguette magique ? »

L'homme rampa de manière apeurée jusqu'à un coin du jardin où il commença à gratter la terre tandis que Snape était debout, observant impassiblement jusqu'à ce que finalement, le Moldu n'en ressorte les débris de la baguette magique. Severus les nettoya à l'aide d'un sortilège pour les placer ensuite dans la poche.

Alors, il se retourna vers le monstre en face de lui, le foudroyant d'un regard noir et le fixa ainsi pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il n'estime qu'il ait reprit assez de contrôle pour parler.

« Je ne vous reverrai pas de nouveau, Monsieur Dursley » dit-il d'une voix parfaitement calme.

Et il comptait bien respecter ses paroles, ce qui n'empêcherait cependant pas aux Dursley d'être puni. Il laisserait à Albus le soin de s'occuper d'eux. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que cela serait mieux pour ces imbéciles. En effet, Albus aimait énormément le garçon qu'il chérissait comme son petit fils et, lorsque l'ont provoquait son caractère, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages.

Il resta assit dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée, réfléchissant sur tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Snape ne savait pu que faire ni que penser, tout était trouble dans son esprit. Comment était-il supposé agir avec le garçon maintenant ? Le fait qu'il connaisse la vérité sur la vie d'Harry ne signifiait pas qu'il pourrait changer totalement sa manière d'être avec le jeune homme.

Mais peut-être pourrait-il être moins dur avec lui. Cela devrait être possible. Et plus de commentaires désagréables sur sa célébrité également, à moins qu'il n'y soit provoqué.

Il devait davantage veiller à nourrir le garçon.

Il devait parler à Albus.

Il devait parler à Harry.

Il parlerait à Albus après avoir parlé à Harry.

Comment avait-il pu s'embarquer dans cette histoire ?

Severus crut entendre quelque chose et immédiatement, ses sens furent en alerte, prêt à intervenir en cas d'urgence.

Mais il n y'avait rien. Le garçon n'était pas rentré. Il retourna alors s'asseoir, complètement tendu et prit en même temps la décision de laisser le garçon faire l'entretien. Après tout, c'était à Harry de lui donner toutes les explications nécessaires.

Il n'était pas faire pour être conseiller, il était beaucoup trop antisocial pour cela. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait. Potter surmonterait tout ça, il l'avait déjà fait apparemment.

Cette fois-ci, il fut certain d'avoir entendu du bruit. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait oublié le mot de passe, bien entendu ! Il devait faire tout cela afin de l'irriter et de le pousser à bout, il n y'avait aucune autre explication. Mais de nouveau, il tenta de se faire à l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas la faute d'Harry après tout.

Alors, il ouvrit la porte pour y trouver en effet le brun debout en face de lui, le regardant de manière insolente.

Pendant un court instant, Snape se demanda s'il était réellement insolent ou si s'était tout bonnement son regard habituel. Après cela, le regard du garçon se déplaça sur le côté, observant la peinture, où à l'intérieur, le serpent se déplaçait. Snape ne l'avait encore jamais vu bouger auparavant et en réalité, il avait toujours crut qu'il y'en avait plusieurs. Soudain, le serpent siffla.

Harry, de son côté, se mit à rire.

_« Sale gosse,_ pensa Snape. _Aucun respect_ »

Quelque chose d'inhabituelle alors se produisit sous les yeux de Snape. En effet, Harry et le serpent se mirent à converser, se qui était fascinant à écouter. Le fourchelangue était une langue indéchiffrable pour la majorité des sorciers mais elle semblait divine, voir hypnotique. Severus savait encore à cet instant que c'était une des choses qu'il enviait à Potter. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un Gryffondor ait hérité d'un trait de Serpentard ?

Tandis que la conversation touchait à sa fin, le serpent s'enroula dans une position de repos et Harry équilibra précairement les livres qu'il avait avec lui les uns sur les autres.

Snape ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider, le garçon pouvait parfois être très stupide, il lui aurait suffit d'utiliser un simple charme de lévitation pour les soulever. A cette pensée, il se souvint alors qu'Harry n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Il se souvint également pourquoi.

Alors que le jeune homme chancelait devant lui, il étendit un bras et saisi une bonne partie des livres qui menaçaient de tomber pour les placer ensuite sur le sol. La culpabilité qui le rongeait précédemment s'atténua peu à peu après qu'il ait effectué _« sa bonne action de la journée ». _Quoique cela ne fût guère difficile, il fallait l'admettre.

Il s'assit. Harry s'assit.

_« C'est un bon début_, décida-t-il. _Maintenant, comment lui dire avec tact, comment le dire à Albus ? Non, avant de comprendre je devrais le laisser en parler. Peut-être devrais-je laisser le gamin assumer certaines choses et voir ce qui en résulte. »_

« Je suis allé chercher votre baguette aujourd'hui » dit-il finalement alors que la tête d'Harry changea du tout au tout, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

**À suivre**


	10. Le barrage qui a éclaté

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine01

**Correctrice : **Serian

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 9

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9 Le barrage qui a éclaté**

Alors que le jeune homme chancelait devant lui, il étendit un bras et saisit une bonne partie des livres qui menaçaient de tomber pour les placer ensuite sur le sol. La culpabilité qui le rongeait précédemment s'atténua peu à peu après qu'il ait effectué _« sa bonne action de la journée ». _Quoique cela ne fût guère difficile, il fallait l'admettre.

Il s'assit. Harry aussi.

_« C'est un bon début_, commenta-t-il. _Maintenant, comment lui dire avec tact? Comment le dire à Albus ? Non, avant de comprendre je devrais le laisser en parler. Peut-être devrais-je laisser le gamin assumer certaines choses et voir ce qui en résulte. »_

Je suis allé chercher votre baguette aujourd'hui, dit-il finalement alors que la tête d'Harry changea du tout au tout, ses yeux s'élargissant sous le choc.

L'estomac d'Harry se refroidit, il se cambra et commença à trembler violemment. Ce qui le rendit malade. Un son hurlant dans ses oreilles. Il se tourna et regarda fixement Snape. L'homme semblait pâle et indifférent. Sa baguette… Mais elle était chez les Dursley! Snape était-il allé chez les Dursley ? Ou l'avait-il trouvée autre part. Peut-être qu'il y avait un système de propriété perdue et qu'elle était revenue ? Il savait que ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques, mais qu'est-il supposé penser? Comment Snape pouvait –il être aussi accrochant avec des mots qui pouvaient dire tant de choses?

Bien que son estomac le lui avait indiqué, il savait exactement ce que Snape avait dit. Il passa outre.

Mais je vous avais dit qu'elle était cassée!

Oui, mais une baguette cassée peut être réparée par un professionnel. Alors, le directeur a désiré que j'aille récupérer les morceaux.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire. Son esprit était agité.

Harry. J'ai rencontré votre oncle et votre tante.

Harry n'avait même pas relevé l'utilisation de son prénom. Ainsi Snape savait. Maintenant, ils voudront tout savoir, auraient de la pitié pour lui et sauraient qu'il n'était pas fort. Et s'il n'était pas fort, alors comment chacun pourrait être différent ?

Il ne disait toujours rien.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, comme si en expirant plus d'air, il pourrait expulser tous ses ennuis avec. Peut-être que s'il arrêtait de respirer, Snape ne s'énerverait plus contre lui. Le hurlement dans ses oreilles était devenu une palpitation de plus en plus rapide, tandis que le battement de son cœur angoissé l'accablait. Maintenant, non seulement son estomac mais tout le reste de son corps tremblaient.

Il ne pouvait pas penser, ne pouvait pas ressentir.

Harry s'était levé et couru à la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte derrière lui avant de régurgiter dans les toilettes. Plusieurs fois. Fixant les tuiles froides qui soulagèrent la chaleur de sa tête, il s'est lentement calmé. Très lentement. Après un moment il se rendit compte que le martèlement s'était déplacé hors de sa tête pour se rendre se la porte. Après un instant, il réalisa que c'était Snape. Sa voix atténuée passait au travers de la porte mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Il se traîna douloureusement à ses pieds, son postérieur protestant, et regarda son visage dans le miroir. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui il était. Il rinça le goût fétide de sa bouche et pensa brièvement aux efforts des elfes de maison pour l'inciter à manger. Tout était gaspillé maintenant. Il essuya son visage avec une serviette, sentant sa texture rugueuse contre sa peau.

Il regarda encore la porte et les mots commencèrent à se faire comprendre. C'était comme une mauvaise réception d'une radio qui s'éclaircissait brusquement.

Harry? Harry, sort, maintenant. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais...

Harry se pencha, son dos blessé contre le bois de la porte et laissa les mots le survoler. Snape savait. Il ressentait du soulagement à ce que quelqu'un sache, qu'il n'ait plus à le cacher. Il craignait que cela ne fasse paniquer le monde et n'aimait pas que ce soit Snape qui l'ait découvert.

Harry...

Depuis quand Snape l'appelait-il Harry ? Il avait toujours été Potter, un nom prononcé avec une haine venimeuse! Alors, il suffisait que Snape découvre que ses parents adoptifs le battent et soudainement, il devient Harry comme s'il savait tout mieux que tout le monde ou qu'il était juste un enfant ou une chose. Snape avait déjà de la pitié pour lui. Il n'en voulait pas. Même si cela signifiait que l'homme n'était pas un gîte complet.

Il ouvrit la porte. Snape se tenait de l'autre côté et semblait inquiet. S'attendait-il à une tentative de suicide ? Harry n'y avait même pas pensé.

Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le divan, les jambes croisées avec ses mains posées dessus. Snape voulait évidemment une explication. Il n'aimait pas s'épancher. Il ne voulu pas lui parler en premier lieu. Il ne voulait pas encore plus de pitié. Pour ce que ça lui apportait…

Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Harry?

Il avait finalement levé ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Snape. Ils étaient aussi illisibles que d'habitude, mais ses sourcils expressifs ont semblé surpris par la question, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le faisait.

Bien... murmura Snape en hésitant presque.

Si Snape protégeait Harry, il savait que ce dernier voudrait sortir d'ici.

J'ai toujours pensé à vous comme étant la réincarnation de la renommée et du bonheur, avec une vie parfaite. Quand j'ai découvert que ce préjugé était faux, je suppose que la plupart des raisons que j'ai de vous détester se sont évaporées. J'ai décidé de croire ce que je voulais car cela facilitait ma vie. Mieux vaut vous voir pour vous-même.

Ah... pensa Harry.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait supposé.

Mais j'avais pensé que c'était le contraire. osa-t-il dire. Je pensais que vous étiez la seule personne qui voyait le moi réel. Pas la renommée. Et je pensais qu'ainsi, vous me détestiez pour ce que j'étais.

Snape se tendit quand il admit :

Non. J'ai peur qu'à la fin, j'ai été aveugle par préjudice, comme les autres, mais d'une manière différente.

Harry sourcilla. Pitié, oui. Comme il le supposait. Snape n'avait pas pitié de lui pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait de la pitié pour le fait que personne n'aie vraiment connu Harry. Ce n'était pas mal! Mais c'était presque pareil.

Il laissa de côté le petit « Oh » de reconnaissance pour lui laisser le temps de penser. Il n'était pas prêt à parler. Pas comme Snape le voudrait. Mais s'il ne voulait pas ce que souhaitait Snape, voudrait-il…

Vous ne le direz à personne? demanda Harry, désespéré

Snape le dévisagea, incrédule, pendant une minute, puis son regarda se changea. Il réflétait de la compréhension. Harry eut honte que le professeur puisse voir ainsi dans son âme.

Harry... commença-t-il, la tonalité de sa voix moins acérée que d'ordinaire, presque douce. Harry. Je dois le dire au directeur. Il doit savoir.

Non! s'exclama Harry, paniqué. Il ne doit pas savoir, personne ne doit savoir! Ils ne doivent pas savoir, s'il vous plaît! Ne leur dites pas!

Il supplia avec des yeux larmoyants.

Harry, il doit savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun mangemort. Il était très inquiet. Et il projette de mettre plus de protection autour de votre maison afin que vous y retourniez. Vous ne voulez pas y retourner, je me trompe?

La voix était sèche. Harry secoua sa tête engourdie. Il était si égoïste, inquiétait tout le monde! Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Mais il était plus difficile de le dire à quelqu'un volontairement que de laisser Snape le découvrir par accident. Et cela avait été dur. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se força à se calmer. Snape l'observait comme un faucon avec sa proie.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas lui dire. parvint à articuler Harry, d'un ton sec et faible

Snape inclina la tête comme s'il s'y attendait.

Je peux lui en parler pour vous. Mais après, Harry? Il voudra certainement vous questionner sur ce propos.

Harry commença à paniquer à cette idée et son professeur dû l'apercevoir sur son visage car il réagit en disant « Pas tout de suite, pas tant que vous n'êtes pas prêt ». Ce qui n'arrivera jamais, pensa Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le serait.

Harry était profondément concentré, en prétendant lire son livre, mais il pouvait sentir, constamment, le poids des regards de Snape dirigés dans sa direction. Il craignit que l'autre veuille essayer de le cerner mais en même temps, c'était ce qu'il désirait. Il serait si bon de ne pas avoir à porter un masque tout le temps. Il le portait même maintenant. Il décida d'arrêter.

Il posa son livre sans essayer de garder sa page puisqu'il n'avait rien appris de toute façon, poussa un soupir fatigué et se tourna vers Snape. Il rencontra un regard inquisiteur. Bien, s'il voulait savoir, il n'avait qu'à demander.

Vous vouliez parler de lui?

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la question qu'il attendait. Il ne voulait pas parler de cela. Il remua un peu. Snape sembla reconsidérer la question durant une minute.

Que s'est-il passé?

Harry gesticula à nouveau. Pas assez précis. Snape commença à s'irriter et retourna à son livre. Harry ne prit pas la peine de feindre d'avoir quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que l'observer. Après un moment, Snape se retourna vers lui.

Vous avez eu un cadeau de Noël, n'est-ce pas?

Harry acquiesça puis décida de développer. Snape sembla étonné par sa bonne volonté.

Ouais, il était de Ron. Il disait qu'il l'enverrait un jour avant, afin que je sache que j'aurais quelque chose.

Harry sourit puis continua :

Les Dursley ont rencontré les Weasley l'été avant notre quatrième année. Cela ne s'est pas bien passé.

Pendant un moment, il sourit, puis se rappela la peine que cela avait apporta. Les expressions de son visage ne mettait pas bien en valeur sa douleur.

Il ont pensé que le paquet était suspect. Hedwige... Elle ne pouvait pas me le délivrer, donc elle l'a mit dans la chambre de Dudley et l'ont retrouvé. Ils ont donc cru que j'essayais de les tuer car les jumeaux avait mis des farces dedans, qui ont explosé quand il passé par la fenêtre.

Snape semblait traiter les informations révélées, bien qu'Harry ait le sentiment qu'il ait déjà deviné de lui-même une partie. Alors, le professeur demanda une précision :

Pourquoi votre hibou ne pouvait pas venir jusqu'à vous?

Mince... pensa Harry.

J'étais en bas.

Elle ne pouvait pas voler en bas?

Pourquoi Snape poussait-il sur ce sujet?

J'étais dans le placard.

Les sourcils se soulevèrent aux mots "le placard".

Pourquoi?

Laisse-moi tranquille!

Harry était fatigué. Pourquoi avait-il voulut parler de cela, au fait?

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais fait de la magie.

Pendant les vacances?

Il acquiesça. Il pouvait juste remarquer que Snape regrettait sa critique.

Pourquoi?

Quel mot ennuyeux...

Mes lunettes étaient cassées et je ne peux pas travailler sans elles.

Travailler?

Oui. Vous savez, les corvées.

Pourquoi étaient-elles cassées?

Je suis tombé des escaliers. répondit Harry, qui ajouta en voyant le regard méfiant : Non, vraiment.

Pourquoi êtes-vous tombé?

Cela allait trop loin. Il ne voulait vraiment pas parler de cela. Pas que Dudley était si mauvais, juste ennuyant, mais ce qu'il vivait, il ne voulait pas le raconter. Il n'était pas sûr que son stock d'excuse soit assez fourni. Peut être n'y avait-il aucune d'assez crédible pour Snape...

Voulant stopper là la conversation, il prononça "Dudley" et retourna à son livre. Il avait dit qu'il n'agirait plus. Qu'il était un lâche! Cela provoqua la sortie de cette phrase :

Mon cousin me frappait.

Silence. D'abord il fut heureux de l'apprendre, puis il commença à penser à ce qu'il avait dit à Snape. Snape ! Il avait dit n'importe quoi. Mais l'homme va forcément rire. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers. Snape semblait contemplatif. Il ne semblait pas rire d'Harry. Peut-être que c'était juste de la paranoïa.

Quand le silence fut brisé, il souhaita immédiatement que se ne fût pas le cas.

Pomfresh a précisé que certaines contusions étaient plus anciennes que d'autres. Elle a dit que vous n'aviez pas été alimenté ou presque depuis le début des vacances.

Il parlait doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à répondre à cette question, même si cela n'était pas une. Il ne pouvait pas raconter la haine quotidienne, la faim et les difficultés. Il ne pouvait pas parler des années où cela s'était produit.

Il secoua juste sa tête, et continua à la secouer longtemps. Non. Ca, il ne le pouvait pas. Il se leva du divan, mais le fit trop rapidement et fut étourdi, se balança. Il sentit une main se placer sur son dos pour le supporter et il gémit sous la douleur, recula loin du contact et tomba à genoux. Snape se tint près de lui.

Harry?

Il pensait qu'il ne serait pas capable de parler, comme dans l'aile d'hôpital, mais soudainement sa langue ne fut plus collée à son palais et il pût :

Mon dos... murmura-t-il. Il est blessé. Je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre pour mettre le baume.

Petit imbécile... soupira Snape. Vous auriez dû le dire.

Bien que les mots eussent été durs, il n'y avait aucun ressentiment derrière. Et Harry pensa que Snape, peut être, avait compris.

Enlevez votre tee-shirt, je vais cherche le baume.

Snape disparut dans la salle de bain et Harry gesticula pour enlever son T-shirt d'au-dessus de sa tête. Il était si raide. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour se déshabiller la nuit dernière et des heures pour s'habiller ce matin. Et maintenant, parce qu'il était pressé, son dos se cambra, ses bras étaient faibles et il ne pouvait pas le soulever plus haut que sa taille. Il sentit une larme coulée hors de son contrôle. Il détestait être délaissé.

Alors quelqu'un se mit à genoux près de lui, et des mains douces prirent le T-shirt de ses mains incertaines et l'ont soigneusement retiré en faisant une pause lorsqu'il grimaçait de douleur. Ensuite, il tourna sur le côté et entendit un autre soupir, l'apaisant en murmurant incompréhensiblement. Il n'importait plus de savoir qui se trouvait avec lui. Il ferma ses yeux. Quelqu'un s'était inquiété. De quelque manière que se soit. Il fut couché sur le ventre sur une couverture et il eut un choc froid car le baume avait été versé sur son dos. Les mains l'ont frotté pour le faire pénétrer. Il se tordit d'agonie, mais il avait été maintenu.

C'est de votre faute, idiot. disait une voix

Les mains étaient douces et la douleur s'en allait. Les doigts chauffaient lentement, et il commença à se sentir fatigué.

Je suis désola pour le hibou. s'excusa ensuite cette même voix, maladroitement.

Une autre larme tomba et il sombra dans le sommeil.

**À suivre **


	11. Pertes d'équilibre

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _**Luna0401** _(**10 à15**)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Yellowsnape/Satine01

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 10

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10 Pertes d'équilibre**

Severus regarda le garçon dormir profondément. Les réactions d'Harry, cette nuit, étaient complètement différentes de celles qu'il avait imaginées, ce qui expliquait à quel point il avait été surpris quand il alla le chercher. Il ne pouvait pas oublier le moment où Harry avait pleurniché lorsqu'il s'était trouvé trop faible pour se déshabiller. Le garçon était si vulnérable. Tellement facile à effrayer et à blesser. Quel espoir alors, avait-il contre Voldemort ou l'un de ses mangemorts ? Quel espoir y avait-il du tout ?

Le garçon devait être cajolé et écouté avec sympathie. Soulagé. Etreint. Et alors rendu plus fort. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, ni ne voudrait. Il devait parler à Albus, et vite.

Harry ne pouvait pas dormir sur la couverture toute la nuit. Severus le lévita et le transféra dans le lit. Il couvrit le garçon et replaça le sort d'enchantement, maintenant presque constant, pour l'informer de l'état d'Harry et il partit pour le bureau du directeur.

Albus l'attendait.

**Une tasse de thé, Severus ? **

Il secoua la tête et se déplaça vers la chaise dans le coin, celle qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était en train d'interroger les plus jeunes. Les élèves n'avaient jamais senti cela avec le directeur mais ses manipulations étaient trop subtiles pour qu'ils les détectent. Cependant, elles étaient très évidentes pour Snape et il évitait les pièges aussi souvent que possible ce qui devait dire, jusqu'ici, jamais. Au moins il essayait.

**Maintenant je suppose que vous êtes venus pour me parler de lui ? **S'enquit le vieil homme.

Aussi désagréables qu'étaient les nouvelles, Severus savait que ce qui choquait le directeur était rare et l'expression qui, sans doute, allait envahir le visage de Dumbledore le maintiendrait amusé pendant des mois. Il attendit un moment, savourant l'anticipation.

Sa conscience lui parla brusquement. Elle lui indiqua qu'il était immature.

**Albus, j'ai quelque chose d'une grande importance à vous dire au sujet d'Harry Potter. **commença-t-il puis s'arrêta, incertain de la façon de continuer.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient Snape pensa avec confiance, qu'ils ne resteraient pas ainsi bien longtemps.

**Quelles bêtises Harry a-t-il encore fait ? Je vous assure Severus, je doute qu'il ne l'ait fait dans de mauvaises intentions et je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié d'enlever des points ou de l'expulser durant les vacances.** dit-il taquin.

Snape fut troublé pendant une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il avait eu une expérience assez prévisible en venant voir Dumbledore au sujet d'Harry.

**Non, Je…Harry nous a menti.** Là, c'était la meilleure ouverture à laquelle il pouvait penser. Maintenant Dumbledore allait demander à quel sujet, il lui répondrait et alors il pourrait partir.

**Je vois** dit Albus gravement. Il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Snape savait quel était le but. Il était impossible d'avoir une conversation appropriée avec cet homme car il ne réagissait jamais comme il devrait. C'est pourquoi il gagnait tous les arguments. Severus savait que le directeur pouvait s'évader ainsi qu'après une longue pause.

**Il n'y avait aucune attaque de mangemorts. La propre famille d'Harry l'a battu. Je crois que l'abus durait depuis un certain temps.**

**Etes-vous sûr de cela, Severus, absolument sûr ?** L'intensité dans la voix de Dumbledore fit tressaillir Snape.

**Oui. L'oncle l'a confessé, s'est même vanté de comment ils espéraient battre la magie hors de lui. Et en ce moment, quand j'ai confronté Harry, bien qu'il ait été évasif, il a commencé à admettre la vérité. Il était vraiment gêné de ma découverte.**

Albus s'effondra fortement sur sa chaise, son expression distante et dérangée. **Mais Harry…Oh Merlin.** Il couvrit son visage de ses mains.

Snape ayant jugé de comment il réagissait ajouta, **et Harry a prié pour rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?** Le directeur réfléchissait encore. **Et vous lui avez dit que Noël était un moment familial, pas vrai ?** il siffla, fâché qu'Albus, qui ai toujours semblé tout savoir, ait pu laisser quelque chose de cette grandeur arriver. Fâché contre lui-même pour le sentiment coupable de ce qui c'était produit.

Il n'avait pas fini. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé ses accusations, elles passaient plus facilement. **Ils l'ont presque tué. Harry Potter est presque mort parce qu'il a été forcé de vivre avec des gens qui le haïssent. Et il ne nous en a jamais parlé. A quel point pensez-vous qu'il nous fasse confiance alors, et à quel point pensez-vous que nous le connaissons ? **

La voix de Dumbledore était inondée par la culpabilité. **Je l'ai envoyé là-bas. Je n'ai jamais vérifié avec lui, j'aurais dû vérifier. Oh Merlin, Harry, Harry pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que c'était faux ? **

Snape interrompit les récriminations du directeur. **Il est écrasé, Albus.** Il hésita avant de décider qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il ne pouvait faire ici. Il avait sorti ses anéantissements sur Albus, et Albus les prendrait avec espoir en dehors des Dursley.

**Voici les morceaux de sa baguette.** Il les déposa sur le bureau, puis incertain dit. **Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à en parler, peut-être devriez-vous lui laisser un moment.** Mais dans son esprit, Snape pensait que cela faisait des années qu'Harry devrait être prêt à parler, le problème était peu susceptible de s'améliorer avec d'autres retards.

Severus venait juste de s'endormir quand il entendit un cri. Le sort l'informa que la fréquence cardiaque d'Harry avait augmenté. Ce qui signifié qu'il était en danger. Théoriquement. Vu les révélations du jour, aussi bien que les expériences d'hier, il eut un soupçon de ce qui se produisait vraiment. Se précipitant dans l'autre pièce, il vit qu'il avait eut raison.

Harry s'agitait et tournait dans son lit, faisant de temps en temps de petits bruits de détresse. Snape de déplaça sur le côté ne sachant pas quoi faire. Ce cauchemar n'était pas le Cruciatus à cause du manque de cris et il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire pour des cauchemars normaux. Il ferait de la potion de sommeil sans rêves pour le garçon demain, décida-t-il. Pour le moment, Harry redevenait calme, recroquevillé vers le haut et tremblant puisqu'il avait envoyé ses couvertures au loin. Snape les ramassa et les drapa autour du garçon pour enfin rejoindre son propre lit.

Le jour suivant, il appliqua le baume sur Harry puis retourna dans son laboratoire. La fabrication de potion de sommeil sans rêves pour Harry et également pour les réserves de Pomfresh lui prit la majeure partie de la journée.

Après il alla voir Albus, maintenant que les salles étaient presque finies, il avait beaucoup plus de temps libre. Il salua Severus d'un sourire, bien que se fût l'ombre de son sourire habituel, et ils discutèrent d'Harry. Par la suite, la décision de forcer Harry, avec un sort ou une potion, à parler pourrait détruire n'importe quelle confiance qu'il avait en eux, ainsi Snape fut délégué pour convaincre le garçon de s'ouvrir et d'être plus disposé à parler au directeur.

Cela signifiait que le garçon devrait lui faire confiance, pensa Snape. Pourquoi donc Harry ferait-il ça ? Il vola certains bonbons de Dumbledore en partant pour les donner au garçon. Peut-être la corruption fonctionnera-t-elle là où tout le reste a échoué.

Il retourna dans ses salles sécurisées avec la connaissance que les Dursley seraient bientôt pris en compte. Peut-être qu'Albus le laisserait observer.

Cette soirée était silencieuse. Snape et Harry avaient dîné et maintenant se reposaient sur le divan en lisant. Snape, pensant aux manières de juger et d'obliger le garçon à parler pendant un moment, décida qu'aucune d'elles ne fonctionnerait, ainsi il redevint absorbé par son livre et oublia Harry de son esprit.

Cependant, ignorer le garçon devint impossible quand le lien l'alerta que le cœur d'Harry s'emballait encore. Avec un soupir il se tourna, s'attendant à le voir endormi. Il ne l'était pas. Harry était juste en train de fixer le feu, la main tenant négligemment son livre reposait sur sa cuisse. Regard blanc.

**Harry** dit Severus. Aucune réponse. **Harry ?** plus fort. Aucune réponse.

Snape tendit le bras et saisit l'épaule du garçon. Comme une statue revenant à la vie, Harry remua, puis regarda autour de lui lentement. Severus était alarmé par le regard glacé d'Harry et le secoua durement.

Harry sembla lentement sortir de la stupéfaction dans laquelle il était, il se refocalisa et le sort se calma. Severus arrêta de le secouer.

**Monsieur ? **

**Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé Harry ?** demanda Snape, devant savoir ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme aussi mal.

**Rien, juste des pensées.** fut la réponse nonchalante.

Pensées. Le garçon doit avoir un enfer à l'intérieur de sa tête, derrière cette façade. Cet incident avait inquiété Snape comme la capacité d'Harry à juste balayer cela comme si de rien était quand il est tout à fait clair qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Snape se demanda si c'était une conscience. Il ne pensait pas.

Il donna au garçon les bonbons. Ceci ne sembla pas l'aider, ainsi il le laissa seul.

Albus tournait en rond. Snape sentait le cœur d'Harry recommençait à marteler. Il était vraiment terrifié à l'idée de parler. Toujours sentir Harry paniquer toutes les minutes était ennuyant et plus nécessaire. Il désactiva le charme de sur Harry de sorte qu'il ait la paix.

Harry ne voulait pas parler au directeur. Il pris sa baguette, maintenant, une fois de plus, opérationnelle, en silence. Dès que Dumbledore fut parti le garçon couru dans la salle de bain. Snape pensa qu'il voulait peut-être pleurer en privé. Ce qui était aussi bien car il était mal à l'aise quand Harry pleurait devant lui, lui rendant une sensation de responsabilité. Et coupable. Et autre chose.

Quand le garçon fut de retour il avait un visage parfaitement composé. Bien sûr, avec ses nouvelles connaissances sur l'habilité d'Harry, cela ne signifiait pas grand chose.

Severus dormi bien cette nuit, sans interruption. Quand il se leva ce matin, il vit que ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry avec des cernes noirs sous les yeux du garçon. Ceci l'embarrassa, le garçon n'avait pas eu de cauchemars car Snape lui avait donné une potion. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était lui-même un dormeur très léger et il aurait été réveillé si le garçon avait crié ou fait n'importe quel bruit. Il avait également laissé sa porte entrouverte, juste au cas où.

Il décida de demander conseil au directeur et permis à Harry d'essayer certaines des pratiques qu'il avait ratées dans les leçons. Ce qui signifiait le laisser dans son laboratoire. Encore un autre sacrifice.

Harry semblait distrait. Il continua à faire les erreurs les plus idiotes. Snape, grandement irrité par la maladresse du garçon, commença à le gronder quand il remarqua que les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il évalua le visage du garçon et sut qu'il devait être très fatigué. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre le garçon.

Le savoir était un essai injustifié de faire plus, il passa outre l'expérience et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place accoutumée sur le divan.

Avoir Harry ici n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il le pensait au début. Le garçon était passif et calme, presque trop, il n'a jamais touché aucune des affaires de Severus. Tandis que personnellement Snape le préférait ainsi, il réalisa que cela signifiait quelque chose de faux chez le garçon. Personne n'était aussi docile naturellement. Pas sans avoir été battu avec des objets apparemment pointus, pensa-il d'une petite voix. Il ne la contredit pas.

Harry s'installa sur la couverture pour que Snape l'enduise du baume de Pomfresh. Ce soir serait la dernière fois où ils devraient l'employer.

Le garçon allongé voyait bien mieux, et il lui était facilement perceptible de la manière dont il se déplaçait qu'il était beaucoup moins blessé. Quand Severus l'avait vu la première fois, il avait été choqué, pas simplement de l'étendue et de la force qu'il avait fallu pour faire autant de dégâts, mais qu'Harry était parvenu à vivre avec aussi longtemps avant de demander de l'aide. Le garçon semblait déterminer à s'accrocher aux lambeaux de sa fierté parfois, l'abandonnant complètement à d'autres. Son comportement, malheureusement, avait eu un sens pour Snape, il avait vu des enfants maltraités avant, même en avait été un, à beaucoup de degré, lui-même, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment en traiter un.

Il frotta la lotion gentiment, prenant son temps, sentant Harry se détendre lentement. Peut-être que le garçon commençait à me faire confiance après tout, pensa-t-il. Car il travailla le dos d'Harry vers le bas, il pesa la chance qu'Harry trouve le courage d'aller parler à Albus. Snape savait qu'il avait du faire ainsi, parce que dans cette matière le directeur ne serait pas un homme patient, Albus pensait qu'il avait créé le problème et était déterminé à le réparer. Aussitôt que possible. Par quelque moyen que se soit. Et Snape pensait que précipiter le garçon était la chose qui le conduirait plus loin. Mais ne rien faire ne semblait pas sage non plus. C'était si compliqué.

Il alla dormir calmé par Harry de nouveau, et était heureux que sa potion ait eu quelques avantages personnels aussi bien que d'aider le garçon.

Cela n'avait pas duré. Il eut un cauchemar et se réveilla en sueur, l'expression des yeux de Voldemort comme il les avait vus quand il avait découvert un traître brûlé dans son cerveau. Il s'étendit une minute, essayant de se rendormir, mais réalisa que c'était impossible. Il se glissa hors du lit avec un soupir, et pensa que peut-être il devrait prendre un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêves pour lui-même.

Severus fit un pas hors de sa chambre et se chauffa les mains devant la cheminée quelques minutes. Cela le soulagea et le calma de regarder les flammes. Il se tourna pour aller dans son laboratoire et chercher une bouteille de potion, quand il stoppa, étonné de la vue devant lui.

Harry était exposé sur le lit car les couvertures avaient été jetées parterre. Son dos était arqué, ses mains griffant l'air. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

Severus était à ses côtés en un instant, allumant les lumières. D'abord, il pensa que le garçon avait peut-être une attaque, mais pendant qu'il le regardait, il vit du sang suintait de la cicatrice d'Harry. Finalement, comprenant ce qui se passait, il jeta un contre sort. Le bruit de cris torturés fut immédiatement audible.

Il appela plusieurs potions à lui et un pichet d'eau. L'eau alla au-dessus de la tête d'Harry et pendant que le garçon se réveillait, haletant, les potions descendirent dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui arrivait. Alors il commença à réagir à ce qui s'était passé.

Son frissonnement et tremblement étaient plus prononcés cette fois, nota Severus car il saisit les épaules d'Harry pour l'affermir. Les potions prenaient une minute pour commençaient à agir. Harry se roula en boule soudainement et sembla vouloir se fondre en lui-même. Pendant un moment, Snape sentit une connexion profonde car il se rappela comment il se sentait après que Voldemort lui ait jeté un sort, alors il était sur l'extérieur regardant dedans encore, essayant d'obtenir Harry pour se déboucler.

Même pendant que les potions commençaient à calmer Harry, il était encore terrifié et confus. Snape pensait forcément que son réveil avec de l'eau froide n'avait définitivement pas amélioré le rétablissement du garçon, même si ça l'avait rapidement libéré de son cauchemar.

Le garçon tremblait toujours. Severus n'était pas sûr qu'il sache même où il se trouvait. Harry n'avait pas été si mal avant, et cela l'effrayait. Le garçon s'accrochait aux robes de Snape maintenant, désespéré pour le contact. Sachant qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, Snape enroula un bras autour des épaules du garçon et plaça l'autre sur l'arrière de sa tête comme le tirait près de lui.

Par la suite, la respiration dure est devenue plus normale, et Snape soupira de soulagement. Il regarda dans les yeux vert clair.

**Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. **

Snape sourcilla. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait de la part du garçon.

**La potion n'a pas fonctionné ?** demanda-t-il avec une certaine curiosité professionnelle.

**Non, stupides visions. **Harry sembla être encore tombé endormi, les effets combinés des potions que Snape lui avait données accablant son système. Juste après il ferma ses yeux, Severus entendit un murmure, **avoir à pratiquer plus de sorts de silence alors.**

Il étendit le garçon. Et replaça le lien sur lui. Harry, il lui semblait, avait toujours eu trop de problèmes pour Snape pour ne pas le surveiller.

**À suivre**


	12. Mortier

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patty**/Satine01

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 10; **Fini: **17** En cours :**18 et 35

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord **

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

N'ayant toujours pas eu de nouvelle de la traductrice chargé de cette fic,

Yellowsnape,

et ne pouvant pas laissé cette pauvre fic de coté, pendant encore un temps indéterminé,

j'ai prit la décision de donner la fic à une autre de nos traductrices.

Vous pouvez grandement remercié **Patty**

car grâce à elle, vous pouvez de nouveau lire de nouveaux chapitres!!!

Onarluca

**§**

Place au chap!!!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**§**

**Chapitre 11 Mortier**

Harry dormit tard le matin suivant. Très tard. Avant qu'il ne se soit étiré, se sentant merveilleusement bien reposé, il avait remarqué la lueur très vive des lampes. Et Snape, se reposant un peu, en mangeant ce qui ressemblait à un déjeuner.

Il trébucha en se levant maladroitement et gagna un regard amusé de la part du maître des potions. Il pensa que fournir un divertissement aux autres était mieux qu'être complètement inutile.

Marchant jusqu'à la table en pyjama, Harry chopa un morceau de pain grillé et s'assit sur une chaise avec une jambe repliée sous lui. Il mâcha à contrecœur, mangeant lentement des morceaux minuscules de sorte que Snape ne lui en commande pas plus. Il ne pourrait vraiment pas faire accepter plus de nourriture à son estomac et su que, de toute façon, il se sentirait probablement malade.

C'était étrange la façon qu'il avait de se sentir comme individu à part entière avec son professeur. Il était devenu plus à l'aise en sa présence et ne se sentait plus intimidé par lui tout le temps. Juste quand Snape essayait activement de le faire parler. Ce qui ne lui semblait pas beaucoup. Harry supposa qu'il trouvait ennuyeux d'être constamment menaçant. Il était encore grognon mais il restait correct. En fait, Harry préférait cela comme ça, car cela n'impliquait aucune conversation longue, aucune compassion, ni sympathiques essais de comprendre sa douleur. Bien que s'il y ait au moins une personne qui puisse comprendre dans l'école, il supposait que seul Snape avait vu le côté noir de la nature humaine pour être ainsi.

Il finit le toast et commença à se lever de table, mais Snape lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Il su ce qui allait venir, pouvant pratiquement sentir les questions se poser chez l'homme.

**Pourquoi la potion n'a-t-elle pas fonctionné ?**

Harry n'était pas étonné que la fierté de Snape lui ait fait souhaiter que son travail ne fût pas défectueux avant de penser à autre chose. Il s'agita. Ca devenait une habitude, tellement plus facile que de se creuser la tête pour trouver des réponses qu'il n'avait pas.

Les sourcils de Snape se haussèrent. Harry observa soigneusement leur mouvement comme indicateur de combien il pouvait éluder de questions et pour tergiverser avant que Snape ne devienne vraiment fâcher contre lui.

**Si vous me disiez pourquoi, je pourrais ainsi l'améliorer pour que cela agisse mieux !** railla Snape

Harry fit une note mentale qu'éviter ce sujet particulier n'était évidemment pas possible. Il concernait trop le travail de Snape. Il pesa les conséquences de dire la vérité contre le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge que l'homme accepterait. Il réfléchit activement. Snape n'avait pas ôté son regard provoquant du visage d'Harry. Pas bon. Il du parler.

**Ce ne sont pas vraiment des rêves.** admit-il. **Du moins, je ne pense pas qu'ils le soient. Et le sommeil sans rêves n'a jamais fonctionné sur eux. J'en ai fait moi-même. **

Les sourcils de Snape se sont haussés, comme si la pensée même qu'Harry pouvait faire une potion correctement était très douteuse. Le jeune homme roula des yeux. Il pouvait être assez bon en potion quand il essayait vraiment.

**De toute façon, puisque je suis relié à Voldemort… **commença-t-il, sans pouvoir dissimuler la légère hésitation de sa voix

Harry vit que Snape s'était penché pour l'entendre. Son ton diminuait visiblement, pour ne plus être un murmure, quand il continua :

**La potion ne peut pas arrêter les cauchemars, les visions. **

Il vit à nouveau les ténèbres de ses cauchemars. Il entendit les cris perçants, les hurlements de désespoirs. Ils avaient toujours lieu des environnements absolument noirs, constamment isolé, percevant uniquement le bruit de sa respiration, ponctuée par les gémissements de douleur des autres torturés à distance. Et il savait qu'elles étaient des personnes réelles, souffrant. Mais il ne pouvait jamais les voir. Il se tordait dans la direction du bruit, et trébuchait. Alors il entendait les autres, d'une source différente, et il se tournait par là-bas. Et il les cris perçants venaient de plus en plus lointains. Et ils se développaient désespérément, pensant que tout était réel, et ayant besoin d'un certain contact. Et alors les pleurs commençaient, et les gémissements. C'était presque plus mauvais que les cris perçants. Quand il eut erré assez longtemps pour perdre espoir, ne pouvant plus marcher, il tombait à terre. Il sentait une présence derrière lui. Il eut un long moment pour apprécier qu'il avait échoué, que chacun dépendant de lui mourrait, crierait bientôt dans l'obscurité aussi. Alors les crucios commençaient. Ils ne se sont pas arrêtés. Ils ne se sont jamais arrêtés.

**Harry !**

Sa tête se releva. Il vit le visage de Snape devant lui. Et il y avait la lumière. Tellement de lumière autour de lui. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant d'identifier où il était. Et compris que l'obscurité, et non cet endroit, était un rêve.

Il marmonna quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de cela, et se leva. Marchant lourdement vers la salle de bain, la noirceur continuant à clignoter devant ses yeux. Il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui, alla à l'évier. Il le remplit d'eau et plongea sa tête dedans. Il y resta pensant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons éclatent et que ses visions aient commencé à se faner dans la réalité. Alors, il souleva sa tête et prit de grandes bouffées d'air et s'effondra parterre, se penchant contre le mur.

Il n'était plus sûr que les rêves soient réels. Il semblait passer juste beaucoup de temps comme maintenant. Et l'obscurité, la vraie, qui ne peut pas être trouvée simplement en fermant les yeux, lui était presque normale maintenant. Presque soulageant. Il aimait et détestait de ne pas être capable de voir ce qui était autour de lui, le protégeant contre le monde mais le faisant se sentir seul. Vous ne pourriez pas avoir l'un sans l'autre.

Il se releva et regarda son visage dans le miroir. Mais il était seul de toute façon, complètement seul. Il souhaita qu'il ait toujours ses lunettes de sorte qu'il ait le droit de les enlever et de ne pas voir les choses autour de lui. Il voudrait avoir ce choix. Un choix qui avait été pris pour lui par le directeur. Il savait que Dumbledore pensait bien faire, mais cela n'avait pas arrêté son ressentiment. Il n'avait pas eut le choix d'être le héros du monde magique. Il haïssait cela.

Bien sur, quand il avait le choix, il faisait le mauvais. Il a eu un choix en prenant la coupe des trois sorciers. Il avait choisit que Cédric la prenne aussi. Il avait tué Cédric.

Ses yeux remarquèrent le rasoir se trouvant sur l'étagère. La plupart des sorciers utilisaient la magie, mais Snape, apparemment, aimait le faire à la façon moldue. La lame scintillait dans la lumière. Il la toucha avec le bout de ses doigts. C'était froid. Sensation merveilleuse contre sa peau qui brûlait avec honte et dégoût. Il prit l'objet. Ses doigts coururent sur le métal lisse.

Alors il déplaça la lame vers le bas de son visage, puis à son avant-bras. Le calme venant s'écarta. Il a fait partir l'obscurité. Ou peut-être était-ce l'opposé. Mais il ne se sentait plus déchiré entre deux réalités, deux versions de lui-même. Il y avait juste ceci. Il frotta le bout de son pouce à plusieurs reprises sur le bord du rasoir. Et a été coupé. Il ne senti pas la douleur, mais plutôt un déluge glacial de sensations dans ses veines, calmant l'incertitude et la crainte en lui. Il enleva la lame et observa le sillage rouge qui avait jailli de lui. Rouge foncé. Il se regarda. Alors il regarda vers le miroir, voir s'il se regardait comme un meurtrier. Il vit Snape.

Il se tourna, la lame tombant de ses doigts. Snape se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, observant. Le calme en Harry commençait à se faner et il sentait le retour de la panique à pleine puissance. Il avait été découvert. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'était le sentiment de honte pour le moment, mais ça a échaudé son corps en intensité.

_Non_, pensa-t-il. _Non, ça ne se peut pas._

Snape avait pensé qu'Harry était dans la salle de bain depuis assez longtemps. Le garçon avait semblé malheureux avant de se sauver. Bien que le lien n'ait pas été alarmé, il était devenu étrangement silencieux. Et il n'était pas encore revenu. Un soupçon commença à grandir dans son esprit. Si ça avait été un Serpentard, il aurait été sûr. Il alla rapidement à la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Il aurait du penser à cette possibilité plus tôt, il était étonné que le garçon n'avait pas essayait cela avant avec de telles circonstances.

**Alohomora.**

Il poussa la porte ouverte lentement. Harry était dos à Severus, ses cheveux trempés pour quelque raison, et était en train de regarder ses mains.

Snape ressenti de la crainte. Il aurait du savoir. Mais parce que c'était Harry Potter, il avait écarté l'idée du suicide. Préjudice de nouveau. Harry, le garçon qui était ici, maintenant, était évidemment quelqu'un qui n'était pas un étranger à l'idée.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait du bruit, ou si Harry recherchait son propre accord, mais le garçon regardait le reflet de Snape. Il tourna autour, devenant pâle comme un mort, et la lame de rasoir claqua avec un bruit obscène lorsqu'elle rencontra le plancher. Les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrirent en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Et Severus se libéra de son état figé.

Il se précipita en avant pendant qu'Harry se dégageait, et saisit les poignets du garçon, les tordant pour voir… une peau sans défaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage du garçon, plein de culpabilité, puis à la lame. Il y avait du sang dessus, cependant pas beaucoup, qui était maintenant enduite au-dessus du manche. Il trouva la coupure sur le pouce d'Harry. Un soulagement absolu l'inonda car le garçon n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin.

Harry essayait désespérément de défaire ses poignets de la prise de Snape car il avait été traîné dans le salon. Pratiquement jeté sur le divan. Snape faisait les cent pas devant lui, murmurant. Alors reposé, et le regardant avec ses yeux perçants qui en avaient trop vu. Et dirait les mots qui pénétrèrent les défenses d'Harry.

**J'aurais dû savoir. Si vous étiez dans ma maison, je m'en serais aperçu plus tôt. Evidemment, vous avez plus en commun avec les Serpentard que je ne le suspectais.**

Harry aurait été amusé par ces remarques ironiques à un autre moment, et aurait été étonné à ce qui pourrait presque être considéré comme un compliment de la part de Snape, mais à cet instant il ne pouvait pas. Il se rendait seulement compte du sang se précipitant dans son cerveau et de la voix de Snape qui lui parlait.

**Qu'est ce qui vous a incité à vous blesser ?**

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Comment pourrait-il répondre ?

**Qu'est ce qui vous a incité à vous blesser, Harry ?! Le fait que vos parents adoptifs vous battaient ? Vous vous sentiez délaissé ? Le fait qu'il n'y avait personne, aucun de vos amis ? Le fait d'être connu uniquement par votre renommée ? De n'avoir jamais été aimé. Etait-ce Voldemort, et la pression qui pèse sur vous ? Etait-ce Diggory ?**

Toutes d'excellentes raisons. Snape le savait tellement. Tellement. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

**Oui. … Non. **

Il ne pouvait pas réussir à dire autre chose pendant longtemps, et la langue de Snape attendait de tomber sur lui pendant qu'il accumulait quelques petites réserves de courage. Quand rien ne fut dit, il enleva son regard fixe de ses mains et regarda vers son professeur. Snape attendait. Pas patiemment, parce que ses yeux scintillaient avec des mots non-dits, mais toujours dans le silence. Harry pensa que peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était dans sa propre maison. Presque gentil. Presque civil. Snape avait dit qu'il se serait attendu à un suicide si Harry avait été à Serpentard, cela voulait dire qu'il avait déjà traité avec des cas de suicides avant, dans sa propre maison.

**C'était Cédric.**

Le son de sa propre voix le fit tressaillir.

**Mais pas lui. La culpabilité. La culpabilité parce que vous allez tous mourir, et ce sont vos cris perçants que j'entendais dans l'obscurité. C'était la raison de mes ténèbres. Parce je ne sais pas si ce monde est le vrai.**

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Sa gorge était nouée. Son estomac serré. Il se disait qu'il resterait dans le placard. Cela l'effrayait que juste l'énonciation des mots le fasse se sentir malade physiquement.

Snape n'a pas semblé savoir comment réagir. Harry se sentit presque soulagé qu'il y ait une partie de lui que l'autre homme n'avait pas compris. Il n'a pas compris l'obscurité. Il avait bien deviné cependant.

**Harry. Parle-moi de ces cauchemars.**

Rien ne peut être caché à cet homme. Rien. C'était inutile. Il avait été assez dur de dire à Snape ce qu'il avait déjà avoué. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait forcer d'autres mots à sortir. Il croassa pathétiquement.

Un verre d'eau lui a été donné. Il le prit avec reconnaissance et le sirota. Sa gorge se détendit. Mais maintenant qu'il était capable de parler, il devint encore plus nerveux. L'obscurité apparut dans son angle de vue. Le tremblement de sa main causa une flaque d'eau et il la regarda tomber. Quelqu'un souleva le verre de sa main et l'enleva. Il chercha. Snape. Snape était ici. Il lui parlait.

**C'est noir. **lâcha-il, expirant. **Toujours aussi noir. Je ne peux rien voir. Je peux juste entendre les cris. Parfois, je pense que je sais qui c'est. Parfois, j'entends des échos des hurlements de Cédric. Parfois je sens leur douleur. Alors, Il vient. Et Il me maudit. Et tout ce que je vois est l'obscurité.**

Snape ne disait rien.

**Et maintenant, parfois, je peux voir l'obscurité, même quand je suis ici. Et elle me donne la sensation d'être seul.**

Là, il l'avait dit. Il avait tout dit, car il avait pensé qu'il ne le croirait jamais. Maintenant, tout ce dont il aurait du s'inquiéter était l'homme a qui il s'était confié. La confiance était quelque chose qu'il avait peu, et il n'a jamais pensé qu'une partie de lui serait investie dans Snape. Mais Snape avait le pouvoir de le détruire maintenant, ce serait si facile pour lui. Harry lui-même savait que la plus petite de ses propres pensés l'avait envoyé dans la dépression, ainsi ce que pourrait lui faire la langue fourchue du maître de potion. Et il aurait du rester fort. Aurait du.

**Harry. Vous devriez vraiment parler au Directeur. Il peut vous aider.** prononça Snape, incertain.

Harry secoua la tête. Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas. Et les illusions de Dumbledore à son propos ne sont pas celles qu'il voulait dissiper. Non, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Toutefois ce que le directeur savait était déjà beaucoup trop.

**Je veux être seul pendant un moment.** chuchota le Survivant, qui ajouta en voyant le regard soupçonneux de Snape : **je n'essaierais pas de me tuer. C'était un accident, à ce moment-là. Mais je n'essaierais pas de me tuer. Pas que ce soit égoïste de la part du Garçon-qui-a-survécut. Quelle ironie !**

Snape sembla encore vouloir dire quelque chose, mais Harry saisit une chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la ferma, et reposa des revêtements dessus (sat facing it : si quelqu'un trouve une autre traduction qu'il me fasse signe). Ce qui bien sûr signifiait qu'il n'était pas vraiment tout seul après tout.

**Bonjour, Harry. **siffla la voix du serpent, en guise de bienvenue. **Serminysa est heureuse de votre venue.**

Harry inclina sa tête, encore trop accablé pour parler. Le serpent sembla davantage heureux de compenser le manque de conversation avec ses mots :

**Il n'y a rien de plus intéressant dans les murs. La conversation des insectes me lasse, et je refuse de parler avec ceux de mon espèce. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que je fais. Ils vivent en sécurité dans leurs repaires et ne ressentent pas la solitude, ou sentent la crainte et la douleur qui rayonnent autour de moi.**

Harry avait fermé ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait, sentant une profonde compréhension. Maintenant, elle semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose.

**Votre crainte ? Votre douleur ? Serpent, pourquoi cries-tu ? Pourquoi te blesser ?**

**La nuit m'avale, et je ne peux pas respirer,** répondit-il.

C'était la meilleure façon de l'expliquer. Il commença à se sentir plus à l'aise. Parler en fourchelang l'aidait à se calmer.

**Je vois. **siffla-t-elle.** L'homme qui vit ici est aussi parfois avalé par l'obscurité. Bien qu'il ne crie pas comme tu le fais**.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

**Peut être est-ce un mauvais repère que tu as choisis, si l'obscurité vous nuit à tout les deux ainsi.**

**Par quel genre d'obscurité ?** demanda Harry, malheureux

**Je sais. **assura-t-elle en tournant ses yeux noirs vers lui.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment. Harry observait les mouvements de ses enroulement pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les deux.

**Serminysa pense que pour que l'obscurité parte, tu dois trouver une lumière.**

Harry était sur le point de faire un commentaire sarcastique quand il vit que les yeux de Serminysa étaient parfaitement sincères. Il s'abaissa et écouta.

**Trouve quelque chose conduit loin de l'obscurité. Tu n'as donc jamais eue de lumière ?**

**Oui. Mes amis. Mon parrain. Ma magie.** répondit Harry après une réflexion rapide

**Pourquoi leur lumière s'est-elle affaiblie ?**

**Mes amis ne me connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils ne voient jamais l'obscurité à l'intérieur de moi. Et un d'entre eux en particulier n'est jamais passé par-dessus ma renommée. Mon parrain n'est jamais là ? Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis si longtemps… Je m'inquiète beaucoup… Je pense qu'il est… Enfin, et ma magie ? Ma magie n'est pas bonne. Elle n'a pas su me défendre quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle. Elle ne m'a apporté que douleur et peine. Non, les lumières ne sont trop faibles à présent.**

**Alors, tu dois en trouver d'autres.** affirma le serpent en inclinant la tête. **Tu devras regarder attentivement pour trouver une source de lumière. Ici, dans les donjons. Ne laisse pas l'obscurité avoir une importante emprise sur toi, ou tu ne seras plus capable de t'en défaire.**

Elle état un serpent très sage, pensa Harry. Ses mots ne lui avaient pas donné d'espoir, mais l'avaient plutôt incité à le rechercher. Il n'était cependant pas sûr de le trouver.

**J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je n'ai pas rencontré de personnes digne avant. Je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis si longtemps ! Mais tu es venu, et tu m'as parlé. Et tu es fort. **

Comme si elle avait entendu les doutes dans la tête d'Harry, elle répéta :

**Tu es fort. Touche ma queue.**

Harry la regarda pendant une seconde avant se lever et de frotter sa main, à titre d'essai, au dessus de sa queue. Les serpents de peuvent pas froncer les sourcils, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**Non. Pousse ta main à l'intérieur.**

Harry était embrassé, à présent, et curieux. Il poussa sa main en avant. La peau n'était pas déchirée, mais pourtant sa main l'avait transpercée. L'image devint translucide et il vit une petite cavité où se situait sa main.

**Maintenant, trouve ce qui est caché.**

Harry bougea avec précaution sa main, explorant l'espace. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet arrondit, et il le sortit. La peau était devenue solide. Il tenait un œuf qui remplissait à peine sa paume. Il regarda le serpent avec émerveillement.

**Tu prendras soin d'elle**. ordonna Serminysa. **Au moins, elle peut avoir une conversation intelligente. Et peut-être que sa lueur éclairera tes ténèbres. Garde la au chaud.**

Harry n'eut pas le temps de la remercier avant que le serpent rampe hors de la peinture.

Il retourna au salon, l'œuf dans la poche. Snape était sur le divan, en train de lire. Il observa consciencieusement Harry. Le jeune homme devina qu'il était en train de vérifier que tous les membres et artères demeuraient intacts. Il détestait décevoir Snape.

Il alla s'asseoir sur la couverture devant la cheminée, appréciant la chaleur que les flammes magiques créaient. Il attendit que l'œuf éclose. Il savait d'instinct que ce serait pour bientôt.

**À suivre**


	13. Découvertes et jugements

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Le saut de l'ange

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 11; **Fini: **21 au 27,**En cours :**20, 28,29,30

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

_**À lire absolument**_

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- ''_**Merlin's legacy'' **_est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est ''_**A Prince Honor'' **_qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que ''_**Merlin 's Legacy''. **_Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- _**La saga ''saving'' **_a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- ''_**A broken child'' **_est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''_**Métamorphose''**_, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc _**si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!**_

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

**&&&&&&**

**&**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

_**Flawed lines**_

Bêta Traductrice : Le Saut de l'Ange

**Chapitre 12 : Découvertes et jugements**

Snape fut, bien qu'il ne puisse l'admettre, pas vraiment soulagé quand Harry revint. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que le garçon pouvait se faire du mal, il ne trouvait plus de raison pour qu'il arrête. Il redoutait de le dire à Albus, le vieil homme ne réagirait sûrement pas bien en voyant les signes qui lui montreraient qu'Harry était entièrement brisé.

C'était seulement une petite coupure sur le pouce, une si petite coupure. Mais Severus avait vu le regard du garçon, il l'avait vu essayé de le cacher et le nier. Il avait vu ses réactions, bien que furtivement, et il avait craint leur signification pour le garçon. Il avait craint ce qu'elles signifieraient pour le monde si le-garçon-qui-a-survécu devait tomber.

Harry s'était assit devant la cheminée, permettant à Snape de l'observer plus facilement. Le garçon semblait contemplatif, ses mains jouant avec quelque chose dans son giron. S'il se sentait plus calme maintenant alors peut-être que Severus devrait essayer de lui parler à nouveau. Il devait essayer d'empêcher le garçon de faire d'autres tentatives jusqu'à ce qu'il parle à Albus. Bien qu'il n'en n'était pas sûr, spécialement après ceci, que le garçon parle à Albus un jour.

Il appela le garçon par son nom, doucement, plusieurs fois avant que, finalement, Harry tourne son regard vers lui. Il ne savait pas si le garçon hésitait ou rêvassait encore. Harry, à titre d'essai, se tourna entièrement, restant sur la couverture. Il berçait sa main droite contre lui, et pendant un moment Snape pensa qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser Harry partir ainsi, alors il se rendit compte que le garçon ne s'était pas blessé mais tenait plutôt un objet.

Il haussa les sourcils de curiosité. Il se demanda ce que le garçon avait trouvé. Il allait le lui demander de manière civilisée mais il retomba dans ses vieilles habitudes.

**Apportez le détritus que vous avez maintenant…** il s'était arrêté de lui-même de continuer et de comparer d'une manière quelconque le garçon. Être neutre. Être neutre, courait dans sa tête. Traitant avec un suicidaire, cas de trauma ici.

**Oui, bien, ça devrait assortir le reste de la pièce alors, n'est-ce pas !** Rétorqua Harry.

Pendant une seconde la colère de Snape l'avait incité à insulter le garçon mais elle s'était rapidement éteinte quand il avait réalisé que Harry, de quelque manière que ce soit, avait répondu à son professeur. Il n'était pas une cause perdue. Il pouvait encore être sauvé.

Snape s'est abstenu de répondre au cas où il pousserait le garçon trop loin, et tendit sa main. Harry alla sur ses genoux et le serra plus étroitement, mais ne lui donna pas l'objet. Il arrêta avec peine un air menaçant. Il n'était pas sûr s'il ne préférait pas le garçon sans esprit. Alors la petite voix lui rappela comment le Harry brisé l'avait regardé dans l'aile d'hôpital, et après ses cauchemars, il s'était dit que ce genre de perte d'esprit n'était pas une bonne chose. Il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il supposa que la légère rébellion d'Harry n'était pas aussi irritante qu'elle avait été autrefois.

**Laissez-moi voir.** Ordonna-t-il, cependant avec aussi peu de rudesse que possible. Le garçon hésita, puis tendit sa main ouverte.

Snape voyait un œuf, assez grand pour tenir dans la paume du garçon. La coquille était lisse et brillante, et bien que blanche, il y avait un léger éclat argenté. Il tendit sa main pour le toucher et l'œuf fut vite retiré.

Il regarda Harry. **Où avez-vous eu ceci ?** L'œuf semblait rare et magique, un œuf de serpent s'il ne se trompait pas. Où, sur terre, le garçon avait-il pu trouver ceci ?

**Serminysa me l'a donné.** Snape fronça les sourcils, cela n'avait aucun sens. Évidemment remarquant la confusion de son professeur, Harry ajouta **Le serpent dans le portrait. L'œuf était caché à l'intérieur. Elle a dit que je devrais prendre soin de lui et le garder au chaud.**

Severus était étonné. Absolument déconcerté. Un serpent dans un portrait avait donné un œuf magique au garçon. Naturellement c'était le genre de chose qui arrivait à Potter. Alors il se rappela que c'était Harry. Il essaya de nouveau de toucher l'œuf, cette fois en fixant les yeux de Harry, et le garçon ne s'écarta pas. Il fit courir ses doigts au-dessus de la surface de la coquille. C'était assez froid.

**Vous devriez vraiment prendre plus soin d'un tel cadeau, garçon.** Harry recula, et Snape fut étonné, il n'avait rien dit de signifiant, il avait été bien plus dur avant sans susciter de réaction. Qu'est-ce qui avait effrayé Harry cette fois ?

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Un autre recul, rapidement supprimé, mais pas assez pour le cacher à Snape. Il savait que l'œuf devait être chauffé immédiatement mais quelque chose lui indiqua que c'était plus important.

**Harry ? **Le garçon le regarda, muet. Severus eut une idée soudaine que la petite voix lui indiqua qu'elle pensait que le test était erroné. Il avança.

**Garçon !** cria-t-il brusquement et avec haine. Harry se tapis loin et se plia sur lui-même, Snape pu entendre des mots murmurés. Il s'était accroupi près de la forme recroquevillée.

**S'il vous plait, ne me blessez pas, oncle Vernon, s'il vous plait arrêtez.** fut répété à plusieurs reprises. Snape réalisa à partir des symptômes et du lien que le garçon avait une crise de panique. Il avait du la déclencher en appelant Harry par le même titre que son oncle. Sa conscience lui indiqua qu'il était cruel. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser de potions calmantes. Comment était-il censé gérer le garçon alors ? Sa conscience lui dit qu'il avait la solution avec lui-même. Alors elle souffla des framboises. Il pensa qu'il devait être totalement dérangé pour avoir une conscience si immature. Il y avait probablement une signification profonde pour elle. Il espéra que Trelawney ne la trouvera jamais.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. Cependant, Harry ne sembla pas la trouver soulageante étant donné qu'il recula, attendant apparemment un coup. Snape le vit. Il ne comprenait pas. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire avec lui ?

**Harry, Harry ?** fichu garçon, écoute moi. **Harry, personne ne va vous blesser. Harry, c'est Severus. **Damné, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Il était le Professeur Snape. C'était tellement dur d'être une chose dans votre tête et une autre pour les autres. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était ainsi que Harry se sentait au sujet des Potter.

Ce moment où la main restée sur l'épaule du garçon n'était pas écartée. Severus sentit les battements de cœur commençaient à ralentir grâce au lien. Enfin, un progrès. Harry souleva lentement sa tête.

**Avance,** il cajola le garçon. Il n'était pas fait pour cajoler. Pourquoi Albus ne pouvait-il pas être ici. La petite voix lui indiqua que si le directeur était présent, Harry ne serait plus Harry mais Potter. Il ne montrerait pas ses vrais sentiments même moins que ce qu'il montrait avec Snape. Et il n'était pas bon de refouler nos vrais sentiments. Snape le savait pour l'avoir vécu. Une expérience personnelle continue.

Il prit l'œuf des doigts en sueur du jeune garçon. **Au moins vous avez augmenté sa température.** Dit-il, tirant ses pensées loin de sa pseudo famille. Severus instinctivement savait que maintenant n'était pas le bon moment pour le repousser. Le garçon ne pourrait pas en supporter plus.

Il modifia l'intensité du feu puis plaça l'œuf dans les cendres.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à étudier et à pratiquer sa magie. Il jeta, de temps en temps, un coupe d'œil à l'oeuf, et Snape pensa honnêtement qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu regarder un objet comme cela.

Snape lui-même faisait plus de potions calmantes, et réfléchissait sur la manière d'améliorer la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Avant que Harry n'aille se coucher, il se rappela de souhaiter au garçon une bonne nouvelle année.

Avant que lui-même n'aille dormir, il se rappela de laisser le contre sorts des charmes de silences sur Harry.

Cris perçants. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris. Soupirant, il sortit de son lit et se rendit dans le salon. C'était la répétition de la nuit précédente, Harry était exactement dans le même état. Il ne pouvait pas penser à la meilleure façon de réveiller le garçon. C'est ainsi que le même verre d'eau de la nuit passée se versa sur la tête du garçon et la potion vint dans sa gorge. Harry pleurnichait encore de douleur et Snape tendit une main pour le calmer. Le garçon recula comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

**Je suis désolé mon oncle, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.** Était chuchoté d'une voix rauque.

Les excuses de Harry pour le réveiller la nuit précédente furent soudainement comprises. Qu'est-ce que la famille du garçon lui avaient-ils fait quand il criait

la nuit ? Snape se tendit une seconde fois, et quand Harry compris que le contact ne serait pas suivi de la douleur, il se pencha vers lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la respiration Harry se calme, alors Severus ôtât sa main. Harry pleurait, les larmes silencieuses serpentant sur son visage. Snape supposa que c'était finalement devenu de trop pour que le garçon le supporte.

**Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?** Il aurait pensé qu'il se serait tué pour être gentil avec le garçon il y a une semaine, mais maintenant ce n'était pas aussi ennuyant. Et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Sa voix intérieure ria de lui. Il ne voyait pas ce qui était si drôle. Il remit à Harry l'eau dans le verre.

**Sirius.** Snape se tendit à ce nom. Bâtard sanglant, essayant de le tuer. C'était une réaction automatique à ce nom. L'homme stupide ne s'était jamais excusé. Il aurait du être expulsé. Il aurait du être damné en restant à Azkaban.

**Sirius est mort.**

Snape regarda juste Harry avant que la logique ne soit réaffirmée.

**Harry, vous n'avez aucune raison de croire cela. C'était juste un cauchemar. Rien de plus.**

Harry fronça des sourcils en une imitation passable du look habituel de Snape, et il aurait ri si Harry ne pleurait pas devant lui.

**Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, la potion les stoppe. C'était les ténèbres. C'était une vision. C'était réel. Il est mort. **

**Harry, je ne pense pas vraiment cela…**

**Il est mort ! Il est mort.** La conviction absolue dans la voix du garçon secoua Snape. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire. Excepté.

**Nous allons voir le directeur.** Le garçon se tendit immédiatement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et Albus devrait savoir à propos des cauchemars du garçon de toute façon. Visions. Quoi que.

A trois heures du matin, il ne devrait pas vraiment être surpris qu'Albus ne soit pas là. Il avait, cependant, l'impression que le directeur ne quittait jamais son bureau. Il laissa Harry se reposer dans son pyjama et alla le chercher lui-même.

Il trouva Dumbledore dans les cuisines, mangeant du fromage et discutant avec les elfes de maisons. Passant outre le choc de cette vue bizarre, Snape expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

Ils se dépêchèrent de remonter, mais au moment où Snape fut sur le point d'entrer, Albus secoua sa tête, et ouvrit la porte juste assez pour voir et entendre à travers.

Harry remuait sur là chaise où il avait été laissé. Severus devenait impatient, mais reconnu que le directeur devait avoir une raison d'attendre. Soudainement une voix vint de la pièce. Ce n'était pas celle d'Harry.

**Tu es agité. **

Harry chercha du regard et vit le Choixpeau sur l'étagère. Il soupira d'un air fatigué.

**Bonjour.** lui dit-il.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**Je suis censé parler au directeur de mes visions.** Sans attendre de demander il pris le Choixpeau et le mis sur sa tête avant de se rasseoir.

**Peux-tu parler de visions quand tu ne vois rien ?** continua-t-il de parler ;

Puis, **je suis désolé au sujet de ton parrain.**

Une larme coula contre sa volonté. L'orage en lui commença à se voir à la surface. Il effleura l'œuf qui avait été transféré dans sa poche.

**C'est juste… Je ne le connaissais pas bien mais il s'inquiétait. Je pense. Inquiet de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il ne m'as pas du tout connu, mais c'est parce qu'il n'en n'as jamais eu la chance, parce que j'étais trop faible pour tuer Pettigrew. Et il est mort de façon horrible…**La voix de Harry s'éteignit pendant qu'il essayait de sortir de sa mémoire la douleur que le souvenir de Sirius avait provoqué.

**Tu as eu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas, Harry Potter ?** C'était une question rhétorique. **Tu sais, si tu avais été à Serpentard, tout ceci ne se serait pas produits. **

La tête d'Harry se redressa vivement. **Ca n'aurait pas eu lieu ?** Chuchota-t-il.

**Je te l'ai dis, tu ne serais pas meilleur là, tu aurais été aidé Harry. Là tu aurais été compris. Et tu aurais compris ton propre monde, toi-même, et l'obscurité est meilleure. Tu ne serais pas resté chez les Dursley, le tournoi des trois sorciers n'aurait pas fini ainsi, et tu aurais trouvé un moyen de vivre avec le lien avec Voldemort. Tu ne signifiais rien pour Griffondor, et ta bravoure est portée légèrement.**

La tête de Harry s'inclina de nouveau.

**Alors j'ai encore fait le mauvais choix. J'étais si stupide. Et tout le monde souffre à cause de moi. **

**Maintenant, maintenant, Harry Potter, tout n'est pas votre faute dans le monde. Et il y a toujours de l'espoir. **

**Je ne peux pas le voir. Peux pas voir au travers de l'obscurité. **

**Alors trouvez une lumière pour guider votre chemin. **

Harry pensa dans sa tête (il va pas penser ailleurs !) que le Choixpeau sonna suspicieusement comme…

**Serminysa. Oui, bien, elle et moi avons parlé. Les mûrs nus ne sont pas assez intéressants pour occuper mon temps ou le sien. Ainsi parfois elle fait son chemin à travers les autres portraits pour monter ici. N'as pas pu pendant un long moment, parce qu'elle gardait quelque chose, mais elle vint plus tôt parce qu'elle était libérée disait-elle. **

Alors, tranquillement dans sa tête se dit, **Tu as trouvé l'espoir Harry, ne craint pas. Et être à Gryffondor a pu te donner autre chose, et empêcher d'autres morts. Personne ne peut en être sûr.**

Il pris le Choixpeau de sur sa tête et le reposa sur l'étagère, puis se réinstalla plus confortablement sur la chaise, pensant que le directeur devait avoir erré dans la forêt interdite ou quelque chose d'autre.

Severus suivit Albus dans la pièce, s'asseyant dans son coin habituel. Il essayait toujours de traiter le fait que le Choixpeau avait dit qu'Harry était supposé être à Serpentard, aurait mieux d'être à Serpentard ! Bien qu'il pourrait voir à quel point. Si Harry avait été dans sa maison, Snape aurait mieux connu le garçon et aurait vu les signes d'abus. Et les membres de sa maison auraient été bien plus probables pour l'accepter tel qu'il était.

**Ainsi Harry, comment puis-je t'aider ?** Le cœur du garçon s'accéléra. Snape soupira, Harry était vraiment terrifié de tout expliquer au directeur.

**Sirius est mort. **

Dumbledore, lentement, soutira l'histoire au garçon, bien qu'Harry était peu disposé à parler. Snape observa soigneusement la manière d'Albus de ne monter aucune incrédulité, ne doutant pas une seconde du garçon, et compara sa propre réaction aux dires du garçon qu'il avait imaginé. De sorte de voir comment c'était alors. Harry ne montra aucun penchant de parler de n'importe quoi au-delà de ses cauchemars, et ne mentionna pas qu'il s'était coupé avec un rasoir. Snape n'était pas surpris de cela.

**Bien, mon garçon, je se sais pas ce que nous pouvons faire à propos de tes visions mais je rechercherais un moyen de bloquer le lien entre toi et Voldemort, et le professeur Snape verra s'il peut trouver une potion pour t'aider. Nous trouverons un moyen. **Le directeur était parvenu à mettre de l'enthousiasme dans ses paroles et sourit pour encourager Harry.

Harry inclina la tête, indifférent.

Ils partirent, le directeur lui disant, **Joyeuse nouvelle année, et Harry, si jamais vous voulez me parler de n'importe quoi, je suis là. **

À suivre


	14. Une lumière dans les ténèbres

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Le saut de l'ange

**Correctrice : **Le saut de l'ange

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue + 12; **Fini: **27, **En cours :**28,29,30

**§**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise of readers,**

**Vous souhaite de passer d'excellente fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons tous très fort!!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 13 Une lumière dans les ténèbres**

Albus Dumbledore dormit peu le restant de la nuit, que se soit dû à sa préoccupante discussion avec le Choixpeau après le départ d'Harry, ou d'anticipation des événements du matin, ou les deux, était discutable. Le pourquoi du retard des Dursley avait augmenté sa fureur contre eux. Qu'ils aient pu blesser le pauvre Harry ainsi ! Et qu'il fut lui-même aussi aveugle pour que ça continue. Il avait prit un peu de temps avant de leur administrer une punition convenable. Il avait usé beaucoup de faveurs pour la réaliser mais tout était maintenant prêt. .

Il prit son temps pour s'habiller et déjeuner, déterminé à ne pas se dépêcher. Alors il alla à 'La tête de sanglier', où il retrouva trois Aurores et ils apparurent chez les Dursley.

Apparaissant au milieu de la cuisine tandis que la famille prenait son petit-déjeuner, leur causant un bon choc. Les Dursley sursautèrent, la nourriture vola partout, et affolés se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Albus souria. Il s'était demandé comment Severus les avait traité quand il les avait vu. Maintenant il savait. Ils étaient effrayés, et bien que, normalement il n'aurait pas vu cela comme un état désirable, cette fois s'était justifiée. Pour eux qui avaient causés de la crainte et de la douleur aux autres. Crainte et douleur à Harry, qui ne voyait pas comment il récupérerait de leurs « tendres soins ».

Les sorts furent lancés pour les empêcher de fuir. Ils étaient entourés par les sorciers. L'homme, l'oncle de Harry, tenta de sortir en fanfaronnant mais échoua. Albus ne voulait pas entendre ce que ce dernier avait à dire. Fuir n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas.

**Vous avez été jugés de négligence persistante pour le bien-être de votre charge, Harry Potter, aussi bien que de son abus corporel. Vous serez emmené pour prendre du Véritasérum pour vérifier ceci, puis emprisonnés dans une prison où vous ne pourrez plus infliger de mal aux autres.**

Le visage de l'homme montrait une terreur terrible, les plis de son cou vacillant comme de la gelée tandis qu'il était choqué. Albus ne ressentit rien si ce n'est que du mépris. Pour tous.

Il se pencha, **mais d'abord, je souhaite vous donner un cadeau que vous méritez amplement.** Il jeta un sort complexe sur eux trois, les Aurores restants passifs. Ils avaient été spécialement choisis en tant que plus fidèle envers lui que le ministère et ils approuvaient sa décision.

Pendant que la famille était transportée, Albus entendit les premiers cris et pleurs de douleurs sortir de leurs lèvres. Maintenant ce n'était que justice. Chaque fois qu'ils pensaient du mal d'Harry, ce qu'ils feraient sans aucun doute puisque leur situation actuelle était due à celui-ci, ils ressentiraient la douleur que le pauvre avait ressentit alors qu'ils le battaient. Ce n'était que justice, en effet. Il transplana loin de la scène en sachant que Séverus aurait du plaisir à entendre ses nouvelles.

Harry n'avait pas dormi. Il n'avait pas dormi car il craignait d'entendre les cris perçants de la mort de Sirius. Il craignait de sentir encore la douleur.

Il n'avait pas dormi car il craignait la façon dont Dumbledore le traiterait maintenant, et craignait la pression que pourrait exercer le directeur pour partager ses ennuis. Il se sentait coupable à la manière dont le directeur prenait, sans douter, sa parole comme vérité au sujet de Sirius, quoiqu'il ne lui avait pas réellement menti. Pourquoi devrait-il encore faire confiance à Harry ? Harry n'était pas digne de confiance.

Il n'avait pas dormi à cause de ce que le Choixpeau avait dit. Il avait indiqué que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Comment ? S'il avait été à Serpentard, il ne serait pas resté chez les Dursley. Que probablement cela signifiait qu'il les aurait trahi et replacé ailleurs par le directeur. S'il avait été à Serpentard, Cédric ne serait pas mort. Harry aurait compris ce que la présence de Barty Croupton Junior signifiait sur la carte des maraudeurs. Et il n'aurait pas demandé à Cedric de partager la coupe avec lui. Ainsi Cédric ne serait pas mort. S'il avait été à Serpentard, sa connexion avec Voldemort aurait été moins forte. Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau voulait dire par cela ? Était-ce une certaine manière de faire en sorte qu'on n'avait pas encore trouvé ?

Ainsi Harry reposé par le feu pour le reste de la nuit, observant son œuf, et pensant à tous les mauvais choix qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, et tous ceux qui avaient été poussé vers lui.

Avec l'aube une lettre arriva. Ca aurait été dur de la délivrer dans les donjons par hibou, ainsi elle a été réacheminé par cheminée. Harry la prit délicatement, pas sûr qu'il veuille la lire. Il savait instinctivement que ça le concernait et de qui c'était. Il s'asseya la regardant pendant presque dix minutes, puis à la hâte, l'ouvrit avant de changer d'avis.

_Cher Harry, _

_Ce que je dois te dire ne devrait pas être dit dans une lettre mais puisque je suis actuellement caché et n'ayant aucun espoir de te voir dans un proche avenir, je dois te dire quelque chose. Tu mérites la vérité. Sirius était resté avec moi temporairement alors qu'il était blessé de sa dernière rencontre avec les Aurors. Voldemort nous a trouvé. Je ne sais pas comment. Ils savaient son but d'exposer Peter, et pensaient qu'il était trop dangereux de vivre. Il est mort Harry, il est mort bravement, en combattant. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il était très fier de toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là et désolé de ne pouvoir en écrire plus mais les Aurors et les Mangemorts me recherchent maintenant. J'irais bien et je viendrai te voir dès que possible. Soit fort Harry, va de l'avant. Sirius n'est pas le seul à être fier de toi. Je le suis et je sais que Lily et James le sont aussi._

_Remus Lupin_

Soit fort. Va de l'avant. Mais c'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il pleurait pendant qu'il lisait que Sirius était fier de lui, il ne devrait pas, son parrain aurait honte de lui s'il savait la vérité.

Ca l'avait blessé que le professeur Lupin lui mente, lui dise que Sirius était mort bravement. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, son parrain était mort torturé et hurlant. Il l'avait senti. Remus disait que Harry méritait la vérité mais le traitait comme un enfant, essayant de le soulager en mentant. Cela ne fonctionnait pas quand vous étiez Harry Potter, avec le fardeau du monde sur vos épaules. Et il n'avait mérité d'être soulagé par des mensonges. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort. Tout était de sa faute.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, notant que Snape n'était pas levé. Ce n'était pas une surprise puisqu'il tenait son professeur réveillé la nuit avec ses cauchemars. Il n'avait jamais causé que de la peine aux autres.

Il regarda la porte derrière lui. Il n'allait pas essayer de feindre cette fois. Il alla directement au rasoir. Ca ne vint même pas à l'esprit de se demander pourquoi Snape ne l'avait pas enlevé.

Il voulait juste jouer avec, le sentir dans ses mains. Essayer et refroidir la chaleur qui le reprenait.

Il enleva son haut de pyjama, le jetant sur le plancher, puis fit courir la lame au-dessus de la chaire de son torse nu, lentement. Pendant un moment ça aida, et il traça des dessins imaginaires sur sa peau avec révérence, puis la sensation de brûlure arriva. Il pleura de frustration, ça avait aidé la dernière fois. Alors il se rappela que quand son sang avait coulé, la chaleur était partie pour plus longtemps.

Le rasoir bougea au-dessus de son corps, à son cou puis son épaule puis le bas de son bras gauche. Il commença à presser plus fort de sorte de laisser une marque blanche derrière son passage. Vers le bas de son doigt incliné, puis vers le haut. Pause au-dessus de la veine de du poignet. Interdit. Se déplace légèrement jusqu'au côté. Pression. Dégagement.

Pendant que le sang coulait, il ferma ses yeux et soupira de soulagement, ne sentant aucune panique habituelle qui a toujours régné jusqu'à maintenant. Il y avait l'obscurité en faisant ceci mais cela semblait soulageant plutôt que dur. Il se sentait moins seul.

Le sentiment commença à se faner. Il coupa encore. Ses yeux restaient fermés pendant que la vague d'euphorie passait encore au-dessus de lui.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir cette fois encore.

Soudain des bras le saisirent par derrière. La chaleur revint. Avec la panique. Il lutta contre la poigne, oubliant où il était, croyant automatiquement que la douleur et la peine suivraient. Les mots dans un ton pointu lui étaient dits et ils n'avaient rien faits mais confirmaient ses craintes. Il continua de combattre les bras qui étaient maintenant plus solidement enroulés autour de son torse. La voix était dure. Les mains le retenaient. Ténèbres, vraies, ténèbres, le prirent et il ne pourrait rien voir au-delà de lui-même. Il entendit des cris perçants.

**Garçon imbécile**. entendit-il. Il criait lui-même, avec le rappel de la douleur et la promesse à venir. Il s'opposa et donna un coup de pied et se souleva mais ne pourrait pas se libérer, de ses liens ou des ténèbres. Il n'en avait jamais été capable. Il se demanda s'il y avait un point dans l'essai. Mais de toute façon.

Les bras restèrent forts mais soudain la voix s'est radoucie.

**C'est bien Harry, c'est bien. Calme. Calme. Cessez de luttez. J'ai encore besoin de vous. Je peux vous aider.**

Harry était confus par le doux ton, ni Vernon ni Voldemort ne lui parlerait ainsi. Mais alors qui était-ce ? Où était-il ? Était-ce un voyage ? Les bras ne semblaient pas le blesser, ils essayaient juste de le garde encore. Et la voix était plus aimable. Il savait cette voix. Il arrêta ses mouvements violents graduellement et attendit encore. Il commença à sentir la lumière. Il pensa qu'il pourrait s'évanouir. Il gémit et se balança, incapable de contrôler son corps. Les bras étaient immobiles autour de lui et le soutenaient. Il avait honte d'avoir besoin de l'appui, mais était trop épuisé pour protester. Il s'effondra contre l'autre torse tremblant pendant que le vertige le rattrapait. Il ferma ses yeux. Puis essaya de les ouvrit de nouveau et échapper à l'obscurité qui menaçait derrière ses paupières.

Il commença presque à se débattre encore mais une main fraîche étendue sur son front fit partir la tension. L'obscurité commençait à être moins sombre.

Il se rendit lointainement compte d'être pris et porté mais son esprit dérivait encore et avait des difficultés à se focaliser. Il était placé sur le divan, il pouvait sentir le cuir mou contre sa peau. C'était plus réel que les autres choses dans le monde au point, et il creusa des doigts dans le matériel, s'accrochant dessus avec tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Les longs doigts froids fermèrent les siens, essayant de les libérer de ce qu'ils saisissaient. Ils saisirent ses mains et s'y tinrent fortement, l'ancrant pendant qu'il ressentait son désespoir et son incertitude. L'obscurité se fanait. Il pouvait apercevoir la lueur de la cheminée à coté. Mais les Dursley n'ont de cheminée qui brûle pensa-t-il confusément. Une dernière montée subite de douleur émotive inonda son corps et il s'arqua en arrière. La main bougea, une se glissa autour de son corps et l'autre berça sa tête pendant qu'elle était jetée en arrière. Les mains l'aidèrent à faire face. L'obscurité continuait de reculer. Il pouvait apercevoir une forme devant lui et la panique commença à s'évanouir lentement.

Quelque chose se tenait contre ses lèvres et il avala par réflexe le liquide qui était versé dans sa bouche. C'était froid et apaisant.

La lumière commençait à être plus lumineuse et il ferma ses yeux, incapable de la supporter pour le moment. Il s'étendit là et se concentra sur se respiration comme la voix lui indiquait de faire. Il se détendit peu à peu et la clarté de ses pensées revint à lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

Snape était assit près de lui, lui mettant un bandage sur son poignet où il s'était coupé. Il observait la scène d'une manière détachée jusqu'à ce que Snape le regarde. Quelque chose scintilla dans ses yeux et il se rétrécit sachant que son professeur devait être fâché.

Immédiatement le visage de Snape se radoucit, devenant aux yeux de Harry moins hostile.

**Harry, je ne vais pas vous blesser. C'est bien Harry.**

Snape ne voulait pas le blesser. Bien sûr que Snape ne voulait pas le blesser. Il l'avait sauvé. Plus d'une fois. Harry ne pouvait pas penser à quoi dire. Cela s'était produit trop récemment. Était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ou parce qu'il avait trop peur pour le dire ?

**Comment avez-vous su ? **Chuchota-t-il. Honte. Il avait tellement honte. Même ça il n'avait pas pu bien le faire. Et Snape avait vu sa honte. Harry n'était pas sûr de n'être pas trop fatigué pour s'en inquiéter encore plus.

**J'ai mis un sort sur la lame du rasoir. Vous ne me pensiez pas aussi stupide de partir en la laissant là pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Non** murmura Harry, admettant la vérité. Ou peut-être avait-il trop pensé. Mais au sujet d'autre chose.

Un bruit non compromettant, **Vous me le direz ?**

Harry resta silencieux.

**Harry, vous devez en parler à quelqu'un. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ceci continuer. Et je pourrais devoir changer la couleur du plancher de ma salle de bain en rouge juste pour ne pas avoir à faire l'effort de nettoyer. **

Ce n'était pas une spectaculaire tentative d'humour mais Harry apprécia.

**Oh, vous ne voudriez pas**, parvint-il à dire, **que ce soit terriblement en désaccord avec le reste du décor. **

Snape sourit. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant. Ne l'avait jamais entendu rire comme il l'avait fait à l'hôpital. Peut-être que son professeur était différent pendant les vacances. Il était certainement plus gentil envers Harry qu'il ne l'avait été avant. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait traiter le plein d'esprit de Snape dirigé contre lui en ce moment. Ainsi il était heureux que l'homme ait trouvé une façon de lui parler qui impliquait moins d'insultes personnelles.

Et peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être, Harry ne pourrait pas tout garder pour lui. Cela ne semblait pas faire du bien. Et Snape en savait déjà tellement.

Les mains attachant le bandage étaient douces. Harry ferma ses yeux. Et commença à parler.

**Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne voulais pas encore entendre Sirius. Je ne voulais pas le sentir se faire torturer. Et je pensais à toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites. Lupin m'a envoyé une lettre.** dit, tranquillement et avec le moins d'émotion possible, Harry.

**Que disait-il ?** La voix ne forcée pas, elle s'enquérait. Harry pouvait traiter cela.

**Pas grand-chose. Il est en cavale. Il est fier de moi. Sirius est mort.** Une pause le temps qui décide de ce qu'il voulait dire. **Il m'a menti**.

**Black ? **le nom fut presque grogné.

**Non, le professeur Lupin. Il a dit que Sirius était mort bravement**.

**Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez qu'il a menti ?**

**Car je l'ai senti mourir. Il n'était pas mort en combattant. Il était…** Harry s'interrompit et repris dans un fil différent. **Et j'ai juste pensé, que c'était de ma faute s'il était mort, en raison de ce que j'ai fait. Ou de ce que je n'ai pas fait. **

**Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout ce que vous savez. Vous ne pouvez pas l'être. D'autres personnes font aussi des choix. Ils sont responsables des leurs.** Vint la réponse régulière.

Harry secoua sa tête. C'était compréhensible, ce que disait Snape, mais c'était dur de se l'applique à soi-même.

**Je ne comprends pas.** Harry chercha, **Je ne comprends par quoi vous êtes passé. Mais laissez-moi essayer et vous aider. **Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dit cela. Il aurait dit le contraire, et cela aurait fâché Harry. Mais Snape ne prétendait pas savoir toutes les réponses. C'était effrayant mais au moins il n'y avait aucune pression.

**Est-ce pour cela que vous vous coupez, la culpabilité ? **

Harry inclina la tête, engourdi. **Et l'obscurité. Et sachant que je ne pourrais rien faire.** Il lutta avec lui-même pendant un moment. Snape voulait l'aider. Il ne s'inquiétait pas plus du pourquoi, cela importait peu. **ET parce que j'avais chaud.**

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de Snape. **Chaud ?** Harry ne dit rien.

**Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?** Snape comprendrait-il s'il lui en parlait ?

**Harry ?**

**Je…** Il devait le dire, il sentait l'obscurité menaçante. **Je brûlais de l'intérieur. Et le contact du métal l'arrêtait mais ce n'était pas assez.** **Ainsi j'ai coupé, parce que cela faisait partir la crainte et je me sentais plus fort.**

Il n'osa pas regarder vers Snape. Il ne pouvait pas. Son estomac se serrait nerveusement.

Ses mains attrapèrent son menton, relevant sa tête. Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les siens.

**Merci.** dit Snape sincèrement. Harry était confus, cela devait se voir sur son visage. **Pour me faire assez confiance pour me parler.**

Confiance ? Harry supposa qu'il faisait confiance à Snape. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé tandis qu'il lui parlait. Que la confiance ne se montrait pas, qu'il ne doutait pas de lui. Bien qu'il avait craint sa réaction. Tellement de confusion. Si fatigué.

Pendant que ses paupières se fermaient Snape le secoua gentiment. Il les ouvrit de nouveau et bailla en signe de protestation contre la rupture de son repos.

**Harry, vous essayerez de ne pas recommencer ?**

Yeux si lourds.

**Harry, vous ne devez plus vous blesser de nouveau, vous m'entendez. Si vous vous sentez mal alors parlez moi et nous pourrons essayer et trouver une autre manière de faire partir la crainte.**

Harry inclina sa tête, puis s'endormit profondément, avec Snape toujours assis près de lui et tenant son poignet blessé.

Il se réveilla en sentant quelque chose se déplacer contre lui. La première chose q'il vit fut que l'œuf reposait dans son giron. Cela basculait. Il le regarda, ravi. Il se rendit faiblement compte que Snape était présent, l'observant, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Les contractions de l'œuf augmentèrent, jusqu'à ce que finalement une petite coupure dans la coquille de l'œuf apparaisse, et l'œuf se fendit, ouvert. Il tendit sa main et retira les morceaux. Son souffle resta coincé car il regardait le petit serpent courbé. Ses écailles étaient d'un argent pur et brillées dans la lumière du feu. Elle était belle.

Elle le regarda. Et siffla doucement.

Il lui souhaita la bienvenue. **Mon nom est Harry**. Il tendit sa main dans une tentative et la chargea de son corps mince. Si lisse. Elle était fraîche au touché. Comme le rasoir. Mais moins dur.

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux noirs**. Salutations. **D'une façon ou d'une autre, il sut quelle pouvait parler, même si elle sortit juste de son œuf**. Je suis Sylrissin**. Elle rampa lentement et légèrement maladroite vers le haut de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le regardait dans l'œil. **Je suis heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un comme vous.**

**À suivre**


	15. Le Divan

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Le saut de l'ange

**Correctrice : **Syt the Evil Angel

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 13; **Fini: **38, **En cours :**39,40

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14 : Le divan**

Chaque fois que Snape voyait Harry, maintenant le serpent argenté l'accompagnait toujours. Harry passa la majeure partie de la journée à discuter en Fourchelang. Snape se reposerait juste assis et écoutait la sonorité étonnante de la langue, bien qu'il ait toujours le nez dans un livre pour que ce ne soit pas trop évident. Le serpent était devenu un grand ami du garçon. Il était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin, Snape l'avait décidé. Il semblait réellement content de parler à Sylrissin, sinon heureux. Snape craignait que le bonheur ne soit pas une des caractéristiques de Harry pour de longs moments à venir.

Avec le sifflement mélodieux comme fond, Snape considérait qu'il en avait beaucoup appris sur Harry. Harry qui ressentait la douleur des autres pendant qu'ils mouraient dans ses rêves. Harry qui se sentait coupable pour chacune de ces morts. Harry qui avait seulement quinze ans pourtant qui était intervenu tellement souvent.

Harry qui aurait dut être à Serpentard.

Il avait toujours pensé que le Fourchelang était un trait qui n'aurait jamais dut appartenir à un Gryffondor. Et maintenant il savait. Harry était censé être à Serpentard. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas alors ? C'était une question à laquelle seule Harry pourrait y répondre, et il ne le ferait pas. Non seulement il ne souhaitait pas interrompre le plaisir du garçon avec son nouvel animal de compagnie, mais il ne souhaitait pas rappeler à Harry les mots cruels que le choixpeau avait dit. Harry se culpabilisait assez.

Ainsi c'était ainsi d'être sensible aux besoins des autres, il méditait tranquillement. C'est ce que ressentait Albus, et pourquoi il agissait de cette manière. Depuis combien de temps c'était il véritablement inquiété du bien-être de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour Albus, car le directeur prenait soin de lui, mais ce garçon, ce garçon vulnérable et sans défense, qu'il « avait cajolé » c'était ouvert à lui et donc dépendait maintenant de lui pour le supporter et le stabiliser, il en était arrivé à ce point en réalisant qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry.

**§§§§§§**

Harry fit plusieurs sommes durant ce jour, compensant les précédentes nuits sans sommeil. Et Snape était resté tout près, et réveillait le garçon s'il montrait n'importe quels signes de défaillance. Le serpent se trouvait avec lui, enroulé autour du poignet de Harry, semblait l'aider à éloigner les cauchemars, et elle sifflait toujours pour l'endormir à nouveau. Snape se demanda si les serpents pouvaient chanter des berceuses.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand Harry se réveilla et il contempla juste sur le sol le serpent somnolant, qui était repu après une assiette de lait chaud, et Snape se reposant à côté de lui en lisant, le garçon commença à parler à Snape. Cela fit quelque chose au cœur de Snape que le garçon ait confiance en lui. Que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance. Quelle chose idiote à faire. Il avait presque peur face à l'énorme plaisir qu'il ressentait de savoir que Harry lui faisait confiance, prouvant que la nuit passée à parler de ses véritables craintes, et maintenant à parler de son passé. Qu'avait il fait pour mériter une telle confiance ? La moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de l'écouter.

« Ils ne m'ont jamais réellement blessé vous savez. Pas comme cela. C'était juste… Ils ne comptaient pas avoir à me prendre pour Noël. Je veux dire, les choses ne se sont pas bien passées durant l'été après que les Weasley ont fait à Dudley en lui faisant pousser la langue. Mais cette fois. Et bien. Dudley n'était pas aussi mauvais d'habitude. Il s'en prenait à moi chaque fois qu'il pouvait. Il avait l'habitude de me faire trébucher assez souvent, renversant des choses partout pour faire en sorte que j'aie des corvées supplémentaires. Dire des mensonges à mon d'oncle pour m'attirer des problèmes. »

La voix de Harry flancha légèrement, « oncle Vernon. Et bien, il m'a toujours détesté. Et je suppose que c'est ma faute car j'ai utilisé la magie en premier lieu. Mais il n'aurait pas dû tuer Hedwige. Comment a-t-il osé ? Elle ne lui a jamais rien fait. C'est si injuste. »

Severus regarda les larmes commencer à couler. Il tendit sa main, comme il l'avait fait par le passé dans l'aile d'hôpital, peut-être était-ce à ce moment là quand il avait commencé à s'inquiéter ? Doucement il lui essuya gentiment ses larmes.

« Alors ils m'ont mis dans le placard sous l'escalier. J'estime que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais. J'ai vécu dans celui-ci pendant onze années aussi j'ai l'habitude. Mais cela a rendu mes craintes de plus en plus fortes. »

Ils avaient gardés le garçon dans un placard pendant onze ans ? Et il en parle comme une chose normale. Quel genre de monstre ferait cela à un enfant ? Le même genre qui battrait un garçon jusqu'à le laisser à moitié mort, et ne pas le soigner quand il est malade, et de le priver de nourriture. Il sentit sa colère contre les Dursleys grandir encore plus, mais il fit en sorte que sa colère ne soit pas visible dans ses yeux, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry penserai qu'elle est dirigé vers lui et il se refermerai encore plus sur lui-même. Et cela avait déjà était très dur pour lui de briser les murs que le garçon avait élevé autour de lui, même lorsqu'ils s'effondraient. A nouveau il s'émerveilla de son besoin instinctif de protéger le garçon.

« Et alors ils cessaient de me donner à manger puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour moi d'avoir à manger, avant ils ne me donnaient pas beaucoup de nourriture mais j'ai toujours volé quelque chose lorsque je faisait la cuisine. Bien que parfois j'aie été attrapé. Ce qui signifiait juste plus de corvées. »

Tout ceci pour une seule personne était plus qu'assez, mais en plus Harry avait dû porter le fardeau de Voldemort, sachant qu'il risquait de mourir, et que le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il les sauve. Il n'était pas étonné que Harry s'effondre sous le poids des responsabilités. Il était juste étonné que cela ne se soit pas produit plus tôt. Harry devait être très fort. Mais personne ne peut l'être autant. Tout le monde a besoin d'un confident, pour décompresser un peu.

Sa voix intérieure remettait en cause ce qu'il était. Albus. Voyant la pathétique excuse de ce qu'il était devenu. Albus était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait compter oui, mais il n'y avait personne à qui il pourrait réellement se confier. Car Albus ne comprendrait pas Severus. Juste comme le directeur n'avait pas compris Harry.

Harry s'endormi, et Snape s'assit observant fixement les caractéristiques du garçon. Jusqu'à ce que son visage soit détendu par le sommeil, il n'était pas vraiment évident de voir combien ses soins lui pesait.

La tête argentée du serpent se souleva et se tourna vers lui. Elle siffla son accord, bien que Severus n'en soit pas réellement sur.

**§§§§§§**

Les jours suivant passèrent rapidement. Snape commença à aider Harry à pratiquer ses potions à nouveau. Le garçon semblait avoir un certain talent après tous. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas jurer que le serpent ne donnait pas au garçon des indications pour le mettre sur la bonne voie. Peut-être commentait elle juste leur odeur.

Quand Harry trouvait quelque chose dans un de ses manuels, quelque soit la matière ou le sujet, qu'il ne comprenait pas, il demandait Severus. Et Severus lui expliquait. Aussi patiemment qu'il lui était. Ce qui naturellement n'était pas beaucoup, mais quand Harry commença à entrer plus en profondeur et que cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui alors Snape trouvait beaucoup plus facile de l'aider. Il aurait refusé d'aider directement Harry dans son travail, mais le garçon ne lui avait pas demandé, ainsi, se sentant magnanime, il dirigea le garçon dans le bon sens quand il recherchait des réponses dans des voies erronées.

Les repas devinrent moins formels, se composant habituellement de sandwich, pour laquelle Snape admit aimer, alternant avec de la salade. Et un bon nombre de gâteau. La table où il prenait les repas était abandonnée pour le divan, car il était bien plus confortable, et leur permettaient de pouvoir continuer de lire tout en mangeant. Harry s'avérait bien être un petit dévoreur de livres. Les repas étaient avec leurs doigts, et Snape faisait attention à lancer un sortilège sur les textes contre la saleté et la graisse. Toujours pratique.

Snape était presque… à l'aise avec Harry près de lui autour.

**§§§§§§**

La fin arriva. Harry se déplaça de nouveau à la tour des Gryffondors. Des centaines d'enfants noyaient les couloirs. Snape dû se réhabituer à lancer des regards furieux tout le temps, le regard furieux revint naturellement. L'école était trop bruyante pour lui maintenant.

En revanche, ses chambres étaient trop tranquilles. Il était habitué à la présence d'Harry, les petits bruits qu'il effectuait, le son de sa respiration, le son de son serpent sifflant.

Maintenant que Severus pouvait s'étendre complètement sur son divan à nouveau il constata qu'il n'avait plus autant de plaisir à avoir son espace rien qu'à lui qu'il le pensait.

**À suivre**


	16. Jouons au potter

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **Le saut de l'ange

**Correctrice : **Yupenda

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 15; **Fini: **38, **En cours : **39, 40

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**§**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**§**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 15 : Jouons au Potter**

Harry s'assit avec ses amis dans la grande salle et jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Ron lui parlait de combien son Noël avait été merveilleux, et de tous les présents il avait reçu. Harry se sentit amer, car il avait passé son Noël sans connaissance, courtoisie de Ron. Pas que c'était la faute de Ron, le cadeau venait toujours ainsi, mais encore, il ne pouvait pas arrêter la montée d'une colère irrationnelle l'envahir complètement.

Hermione, à la différence de Ron, était plus astucieuse que cette tête de bois, et se figura que Harry était bien trop tranquille.

**« Harry, tu vas bien ? »**

Hmmm, question intéressante. Pas vraiment original cependant.

**« Ouais, je vais bien. Je suis simplement fatigué. J'ai dû lever vraiment tôt ce matin pour faire mes paquets de dernière minute. »**

Il mentait encore. Il n'avait pas eu à le faire pendant plusieurs jours maintenant, alors qu'il restait avec Snape, et il ressentit une douleur presque physique à se glisser de nouveau dans ses anciens habits. C'est ce qu'ils veulent entendre. Cela n'est pas facile pour lui de les porter.

Malheureusement, Ron choisit de changer de sujet avec enthousiasme.

**« Alors, comment était ton Noël Harry ? »**

**« OH, tu sais, comme d'habitude. »**

Signifiant tant de choses. C'était presque la vérité.

**« As-tu eu mon cadeau ? Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas écrit ? »**

Est-ce la manière de Ron pour lui demander pourquoi il ne lui a pas offert un cadeau ? Très subtile.

**« Ouais, j'ai eu ton présent. »** Ouais j'ai obtenu ton présent, et un tas d'os cassés et des contusions, et un hibou mort, et je ne peux plus jamais aller de nouveau chez les Dursley à moins que je sois devenu complètement suicidaire. **« Mercis beaucoup. Désolé je ne vous ai rien envoyé, mais je n'ai pas eu la une chance de sortir beaucoup. »**

Ils acceptèrent ceci, et il l'apprécia, bien que cela ne puisse pas l'aider à comparer leurs réactions à celle de Snape. Snape ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il lui disait cela. Mais Snape en savait bien plus à son sujet que Ron ou Hermione. Maintenant c'était des pensées dépressives, ses meilleurs amis ne savaient rien sur lui et ni comment il se sentait à l'intérieur.

**§§§§§§**

Ils n'avaient pas vu Sylrissin encore, elle était restée dans sa poche. Elle s'en était plainte naturellement, mais il ne pensait pas que la table des repas n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour des présentations.

Quand ils retournèrent dans leurs salles communes, il la sortit de sa poche et la leur montra. Leurs réactions furent typiques. Harry pouvait lire en eux facilement. Ron avait traversé toute la salle d'effroi au début, mais après qu'Harry lui ait expliqué qu'elle était extrêmement froide et il voulait l'utiliser pour jouer des tours. Sylrissin demanda si elle pouvait lui mordre sa langue, s'il faisait une utilisation excessive d'elle à son avis. Hermione fut excité et immédiatement se sauva pour faire des recherches afin de savoir quel genre de serpent elle était.

Harry se sentit réellement fatigué. Et être avec ses amis était plus épuisant qu'il ne se le rappelait. Ne cessait 'il jamais de parler ?

Ron voulait rester et parler, mais Harry le bloqua à l'extérieur, prit la potion de sommeil sans rêves et lança un sortilège de silence comme c'était son rituel autour de son lit. Alors, il s'endormit, Sylrissin enroulé à côté de son oreille.

§§§§§§

Il se réveilla comme d'habitude, en se projetant hors du lit à force de s'être ballotté et de se tourner. À ces moments-là personne n'était là pour le soulager, il se permit de regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser Snape quand il se réveillait. Aussi il s'assit sur le sol tout seul et frissonnant pendant qu'il combattait pour dissiper les restes d'obscurité qui le hantait. Après dix minutes, il réalisa où il était. Après une demi-heure, il parvint à se lever.

Il regarda son lit en trépignant. Il savait d'expérience que s'il essayait de retourner dormir maintenant l'obscurité l'aspirerait et il ne voulait pas cela. Il se leva et s'assit près de la fenêtre pendant un moment, regardant fixement les étoiles. Il ressentit que ses paupières commençaient à devenir lourdes.

Harry se força à se secouer et, saisissant un livre, descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'assit face à la cheminée et essaya d'étudier. Sylrissin, enroulé autour de son poignet, ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour l'avoir dérangé dans son sommeil, aussi elle ne lui parlait pas. Il essaya d'étudier pendant un moment, mais à la fin il abandonna et commença à regarder fixement le foyer. C'était familier et apaisant pour lui, et il tomba rapidement endormi devant le feu.

**§§§§§§**

Ses amis le trouvèrent là le matin. Il était étonné de n'avoir eu aucun autre cauchemar, et leur dit qu'il s'était réveillé tôt et voulait lire pendant un moment, alors il devait avoir somnolé.

C'était presque la vérité. Presque. Était-ce ainsi pour la majeure partie de son temps à Poudlard, masquer et déformer la vérité de sorte qu'elle convienne aux autres. Était-ce pour la durée de sa vie, le bien-être des autres?

Il s'excusa et entra dans la salle de bains. Restant devant le miroir, il se regarda fixement en réfléchissant. Il regarda autour de lui d'un geste réflexe pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose avec quoi il pourrait se couper. Il n'y en avait pas. Et il ne se coupa pas à nouveau, pas depuis le moment où Sirius était mort. Il travaillait toujours à se convaincre qu'il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Sa réflexion. Il regarda fixement dans ses propres yeux et commença à penser à toutes choses qu'il devrait être. Il était le garçon qui a survécu. Il était le fils de Lily et James Potter. Il était un bon joueur de Quidditch. Il était courageux. Il était audacieux. Il était un Gryffindor. Il était Harry Potter.

Harry Potter rejoignit ses amis et marcha vers la grande salle avec eux, en riant.

**§§§§§§**

Le Professeur Mc Gonagall le trouva après déjeuner. Elle avait évidemment entendu parler qu'il était resté ici au cours des vacances, bien qu'il doute qu'elle en sache la cause réelle.

Elle s'enquit de sa santé, et comment il était avec ses études. Il était si facile pour Harry de lui mentir. Elle acceptait tout ce qu'il lui disait. Pourquoi ne croirait-elle pas Potter après tout ? C'était Harry en qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Mais Potter était un mensonge. Harry était dans un tourbillon de confusion. Mc Gonagall partit. Il avait la sensation qu'elle s'était à peine retenue de lui tapoter sur la tête.

Son propre chef de maison ne le comprenait pas du tout. Il était bien mieux compris avec Snape.

**§§§§§§**

La classe était identique à l'habitude. Il comprit beaucoup mieux certaines matières après son Noël d'étude, mais n'était pas volontaire pour répondre aux questions, gardant ainsi sa tranquillité. Il travaillait dur s'arrêtant lorsqu'il tombait de sommeil même en histoire de la magie, car il craignait les conséquences.

Il termina tous ses devoirs, qu'il avait actuellement dans les temps impartis sans qu'Hermione soit là pour le pousser. Les choses ressortaient quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ! Mais maintenant il y avait tant d'autres choses à faire. Ses amis s'attendraient à ce qu'il passe du temps avec eux, tenant des conversations prolongées sur des sujets qu'il trouvait insignifiants. Il n'aurait plus de temps tranquille avec juste ses livres et Sylrissin. Et Snape.

Pendant qu'il marchait pour aller déjeuner il entendit un appel dans en fourchelangue. Il regarda vers le sol Sylrissin, mais elle n'était pas là. Finalement, il vit Serminysa dans un des portraits tout près de lui sur le mur. Elle avait poussé l'occupant habituel à côté et le chevalier lui lançait un regard irrité. Harry se rapprocha.

**« Bonjour, petit serpent. Comment vas-tu ? » **Demanda t'elle.

**« Je vais très bien mercis. Et vous ? »**

**« Je suis libre. Mais tu mens. Je peux le sentir. Je peux l'entendre. Tu ne m'as jamais menti avant. Pourquoi le fais-tu maintenant ? »**

Harry ressenti ses murs tomber et le désespoir le saisir. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre maintenant. Ses amis ne devaient pas savoir. Ils le regardèrent étrangement, il leur fit signe d'avancer, mais ils ne partirent pas. Il était Harry Potter. Il était Harry Potter.

**« Je vais bien. »** Dit-il avec plus de force. Il souleva du sol Sylrissin et la montra à la peinture. Comme il l'avait prévu, le serpent fut distrait.

**« OH, regarde la petite. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas. »**

Sylrissin se serait lissé les écailles, si les serpents pouvaient le faire. L'intention était là. Serminysa rit.

**« Tous les jeunes serpents sont vains. »** Son regard fixe s'attarda sur Harry. **« Bien que je n'ai pas pensé à toi ainsi. Vous avez changé, et ce n'est pas un bon changement. Se cacher sous des roches signifie simplement que vous serez pris au dépourvu quand le tigre mordra votre queue. Et il n'y a rien, mais l'obscurité où vous vous cachez. Vous ne trouverez jamais la lumière comme cela. »**

Son regard fixe se porta de nouveau sur Sylrissin. **« Prenez soin de cet homme-serpent, petite. Car il me semble qu'il ne sait pas prendre soin de lui. »** Elle était partie.

Harry ignora les interrogatoires de ses amis qui voulaient savoir ce que lui avait dit le serpent et continua son chemin. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait dit. Ça lui fit profondément mal. Il ne trouverait jamais une lumière ainsi. Ne jamais trouver l'espoir.

Alors, il devrait vivre sans. Il était l'espoir de tous les autres. Ce devrait être assez.

**§§§§§§**

Harry courut directement dans Malfoy sur le chemin vers la classe de potions. À ce moment-là ils se tombèrent comme une masse sur le sol l'autre garçon se redressa avec un visage ricanant, copiant d'une manière flagrante l'attitude de Snape, et Ron était à hauteur de son épaule, recherchant le combat.

Et Harry ne ressentit rien. Il n'avait aucune haine pour Malfoy, qui avait fait de sa vie une souffrance, et il n'avait aucune gratitude pour Ron, qui le suivait partout. Il se sentait juste las.

**« Potter, je voit que tu ne manques aucune occasion pour tomber sur le sol et ramper dans la saleté. »** dit Malfoy d'une manière provocatrice. Harry vit les poings de Ron se serrer. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Quelle importance ?

Mais alors, Ron le regardait fixement, attendant. Il était un Potter. Il combattait Malfoy. C'est ce qu'il devait faire. C'est, qui il était.

**« Juste parce que c'est ton habitat naturel ne signifie pas que tu dois abaisser le reste d'entre nous à ton niveau pour te sentier mieux. »** C'était un bon retour, mais Harry ne se sentait pas heureux du tout. Ron était heureux. Il était toujours Potter.

Ils n'étaient que des figurants.

**§§§§§§**

La classe de potion était l'une des classes redoutées par Harry. Plus de Mr. Snape sympa. Il serait de nouveau l'habituel professeur renfrogné qui le détestait.

Le professeur était horrible avec tous les Gryffondors. Quand il fit des commentaires désobligeants sur les qualifications d'Harry il lui arriva la même chose que lors des insultes Draco il ne ressentit rien. À plus forte raison parce qu'il savait qu'il ne méritait pas ces commentaires. Son travail était parfait. Il avait étudié particulièrement dur pour s'assurer qu'il réussisse correctement ses potions.

Snape venait de le traiter à nouveau comme un Potter. Était-ce ce que tout le monde voulait lui, mais ce qui le blessait le plus était que Snape soit la seule personne à l'avoir vu vraiment, il avait vu Harry. Et si Snape le traitait comme un Potter, cela signifiait que personne ne le voyait comme Harry. Harry commençait à disparaître sous le masque de Potter. Il se rappela encore que c'était ce qu'il voulait, personne n'avait besoin d'Harry, mais ils dépendaient tous de Potter. Harry devait partir.

Alors, il s'assit dans la classe de Potion avec les deux moitiés de lui-même s'opposant. Harry voulait pleurer. Potter ne pleurerait jamais. Il regarda fixement le sol plancher stoïquement.

Alors, il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ce que Snape avait dit au cours des dix dernières minutes, et le professeur lui lançait un regard furieux. Le reste de la classe le regardait fixement. Harry aurait voulu partir loin et se cacher. Mais un Potter ne ferait jamais cela.

Snape lui dit de rester après la classe. Tout était de nouveau revenu à la normale. Harry Potter prédit pour lui-même beaucoup de semaines de détentions désagréables. Après tout, il était un Potter, et la personne qu'il venait d'ennuyer était juste Snape.

**À suivre…**


	17. Marcher sur la corde raide

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Correctrice : **Syt the evil angel /Onarluca

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 15; **Traduction FINI **

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 16 : Marcher sur la corde raide**

Snape vit Harry lors des repas dans la grande salle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Juste pour vérifier juste le bien-être du garçon. Harry était toujours en train de parler et de rire avec ses amis. Il était heureux qu'ils soient parvenus à remonter le moral du garçon, et peut-être un peu en colère de n'avoir pu tirer Harry hors de sa dépression aussi facilement qu'ils semblaient l'avoir fait. Il ne pouvait pas rappeler d'avoir vu Harry sourire ou rire autant à Noël. Non pas que le garçon n'avait pas rit à ce moment là. Enfin, Severus supposait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à inspiré le bonheur.

En fait, quand il y pensait, Harry semblait un peu trop heureux. Bien qu'il soit plus facile d'accepter ce qui était visible, il savait que personne ne pouvait aller mieux aussi rapidement et passer du désespoir complet à la gaieté écœurante que Harry manifestait si rapidement. Il savait que le garçon jouait un rôle, c'était une performance de maître, tout le monde, y compris Albus, avaient été leurrés. C'était comme si ce Noël là ne s'était jamais produit. Seul Snape le connaissait assez bien, ayant passé du temps avec le garçon, pour savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal. Harry cachait manifestement ses problèmes.

Harry avait reconstruit des murs très hauts nouveaux pour se protéger contre le monde extérieur. De ce qu'il avait connu du garçon, Snape soupçonnait qu'il avait honte de qui il était vraiment, et pensait que personne ne l'accepterait pour lui. Severus savait ce qu'il ressentait. Bien sur, personne n'aimait le masque qu'il portait face aux autres. Au moins cela l'avait sauvé.

Encore une fois il marchait dans l'ombre près d'un passage secret quand il entendit la voix et ressentant le besoin d'écouter clandestinement. Non, ne pas écouter clandestinement. Rassembler des informations.

Un combat entre lui et le jeune Malfoy. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel entre eux. Était ce qui le faisait rester en retrait. Que Harry devienne si confiant et sur de lui alors qu'il y a quelques jours il était si timide, était un changement radical, et personne ne pouvait l'affectés à un rétablissement normal. Non, le garçon se m'était réellement en avant. Ce qui faisait réfléchir Severus à ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des classes, c'était le vieux Potter qui avait pris la place de Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler et plaisanter avec ses amis, il lança un regard furieux à Snape le reste du temps, et il avait un air insolent dans les yeux qui faisait que Severus ne pouvait pas rester stoïque.

Il sentait presque ses vieilles sensations de haine revenir. Harry voulait évidemment être vu comme un Potter. Être un Potter.

Aussi il allait à nouveau traiter le garçon de la même manière qu'il avait faire lors des anciennes leçons. De la manière qu'il avant de Harry. Il réprimanda le garçon pour chaque faux pas, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais par ailleurs, remarqua que Harry obtient une potion correcte. Il ressenti un bref sursaut de fierté pour ses capacités d'enseignant, parce qu'il avait révisé ces potions avec le garçon pendant les vacances.

Malfoy avait raté sa potion. Il apprécia à ne pas avoir à flatter bassement le garçon pour rester dans les faveurs de son père, mais il ne ferait pas perdre des points à sa propre maison. Il donna juste à Draco un regard méprisant.

Comme tout le monde était entrain d'exécuter les instructions, Harry regardait fixement le vide pendant un long moment. Maintenant il ressemblait au garçon qu'il avait brièvement connu, Harry faisait cela pendant des heures durant les vacances, chaque fois où il se sentait particulier dépressif. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Potter soit aussi pensif ou sombre. Le masque était entrain de glisser, ce serait très difficile pour Harry de le garder, car il était très différent de ce qu'il était en réalité.

Il posa au garçon une question, pour le juger et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Harry ne répondis pas, le regard fixe semblait glacé sur son visage. Snape demanda encore. Et encore. Il lançait un regard sérieux maintenant, bien que sa colère soit remplie de souci. Quand Harry finalement le regarda et se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observait, un air ferme pris place sur son visage.

Severus savait que ce n'était pas un bon signe. Il avait vu le garçon s'ouvrir aussi il savait que cette façade provisoire ne l'aiderait pas à la fin.

Il dit à Harry de rester après la classe. Il était offensé par le regard des amis de Harry qui témoignaient leur sympathie au garçon. Il connaissait Harry bien plus qu'eux apparemment. Il était prêt à parier que Harry ne leur avait rien dit de ce qui s'était produit à Noël.

Harry attendait. Soudainement.

**« ****Harry ?**** »**

Aucune réaction.

**« ****Harry, que s****'****est il produit lors de la leçon ?**** »**

Un blanc prit place, comme s'il ne pouvait même pas entendre Snape.

**« ****Potter !**** »**

La tête pivota. Des yeux mornes le regardaient fixement, comme s'ils étaient incertains sur la façon d'agir. Severus soupira. Tout son travail, complètement défait. Il ferma la porte du laboratoire, vérifiant que Weasley n'était pas resté pour l'attendre.

Il traversa la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit placé devant le garçon.

**« ****Harry.**** »**

Ses yeux ne le reconnaissaient pas. Harry l'enfermait à l'extérieur, enfermait tous le monde l'extérieur.

Encore, **« ****Harry.**** »**

La tête se tourna à nouveau. Snape savait que le garçon était proche de la rupture. Il avait déjà hésité pendant la leçon. Il maintenu une voix douce et redemanda.

**« ****Harry.**** »** Répété encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'écho retentisse dans la salle et les yeux de Harry se serrèrent fortement se fermant pendant qu'il lutait avec toutes les émotions qui lui causaient tant de douleur. Le serpent de Harry commença à siffler.

**« ****Harry, laisse-moi entrer**** »**

Et finalement l'humidité mise en commun dans les coins des yeux du garçon, recueillant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait débord et se soit renverse dans les jets jumeaux en bas de ses joues.

Harry inclina sa tête. Severus pouvait voir les tremblements passer par son torse mince pendant qu'il se décomposait.

Harry ne pouvait pas gérer ceci. Pas devant Snape. Snape savait tout. Voir encore Harry. Et il voulait qu'il revienne.

Mais personne d'autre. Ils voulaient tous Harry Potter, leur héros, pas celui qu'il était réellement.

Encore et encore son nom était répété, s'introduisant dans son subconscient. Autour de son poignet Sylrissin s'était joint, l'appelant.

Harry. Il était Harry. Mais comment pouvait-il les satisfaire en tant qu'Harry ? Harry avait tant de problèmes. Tout allait mal dans la vie de Harry. Et il n'avait personne pour parler. Sirius était mort. Sirius manquait à Harry, lui écrire au sujet des certaines choses lui manquait et recevoir des réponses sans ides préconçus. Lui manquait aussi la pensé que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry n'avait personne. Comment Harry survivrait-il ?

**« ****Harry, laisse-moi entrer**** »**

C'était trop. Même le plus petit signe que quelqu'un s'inquiétait. Que quelqu'un voulait le connaître, le voir lui, plutôt que le garçon qui a survécu. Il était Harry. Et Harry pouvait pleurer.

Les larmes continuaient à couler silencieusement. S'il était possible de s'enrouler sur soi-même à ce moment là, Harry le ferait. Snape se sentait extrêmement inconfortable de voir le garçon dans un tel état de détresse. Il voulait l'arrêter. Il tenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Harry, et le garçon se pencha vers elle l'utilisant en support comme si c'était la seule chose stable de son monde.

**« ****Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais pas quoi****…****.**** »** Harry haletait, avant de s'interrompre sous la force des sanglots qui semblait être expulser de son torse.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Bien, peut-être une fois, beaucoup de fois en fait, mais cela semblait bien plus intense, à plus forte raison parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il pouvait l'aider. Mais il avait trop peur.

Ne soit pas un imbécile, dit la petite voix. Elle le rallia d'avoir peur quand c'est Harry qui lui causait ses souffrances. Harry avait peur aussi. Elle lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Harry passe au dessus de sa crainte d'être rejeter s'il ne faisait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Il attira doucement le garçon vers lui, et prudemment passa  ses bras autour de lui. posa sa tête dans le torse de Severus, ses épaules se soulevant avec la force de ses sanglots. Il avait vu Harry pleurer avant, mais jamais comme cela. Il se laissait vraiment aller. C'était le vrai Harry.

Tenant Harry dans ses bras, Severus se sentit très protecteur envers lui. Il ressentit le besoin d'arrêter ses larmes et leurs causes. Il voulait voir Harry rire, rire réellement de tout son cœur. Et il commençait à comprendre que les amis de Harry ne pouvaient pas faire cela pour lui, car ils ne comprenaient pas du tout son caractère.

Harry pleura jusqu'à ce que Snape soit sûr qu'il n'avait plus aucune larmes dans son corps. Ce simple fait physique ne semblait pas s'appliquer à Harry, parce que le garçon ne s'était pas arrêté. Pas avant un long moment.

Quand les cris sont devenus des gémissements et les gémissements devinrent des halètements, Severus se retira un peu. Il pensa laisser partir le garçon, mais Harry semblait ne plus avoir de force, ce n'était peut-être une bonne idée. Il le soutient pendant quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre appuis sur le bureau, alors il tint Harry juste dans le cercle de ses bras.

Ils avaient un moment jusqu'au dîner. Et il n'était pas question que Harry sort dans cet état.

**« ****Harry. Harry ?**** »**

Il caressa les cheveux indisciplinés de Harry et jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage du garçon. Harry était stupéfié de voir sa réaction, car il avait récupéré le contrôle de ses motions.

Snape se rendit compte que c'était une chose à laquelle il pourrait rapidement s'habituer.

Il parvint à mettre le garçon sur ses pieds et l'orienta vers la porte qui menait à ses appartements, qui n'étaient pas loin. Il était très détendu de ne voir personne, bien que se soit une surprise de voir quelqu'un ici bas. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Snape avait choisi cet endroit en premier lieu.

Severus fit s'asseoir Harry sur le divan et rassembla quelques biscuits. Le sucre aidait, exact ? Le sucre corrigeait tout. Le garçon mangea un morceau avant d'essayer de parler. Snape ne le poussât pas.

**« ****Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas (comment) me sentir non plus.**** »**

Snape resta silencieux, comprenant que Harry avait besoin de sortir ce poison hors de son système.

**« ****Quand Ron et Hermione sont revenus, ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter de parler que leurs vacances avaient été merveilleuses. Comment pourrais-je leur dire ce qui s'est produit dans les miennes ? Ils ne comprendraient pas. Je ne suis pas celui dont ils ont besoins, je ne suis pas sûr de qui je suis.**** »** dit il tristement et avec ses sensations.

Severus compris. Harry essayait de se conformer aux espérances des autres. Il avait essayé de rentrer dans le moule qui était une forme totalement différente de lui afin d'éviter de décevoir tout le monde. Pour cela, Snape pensa que c'était la plus grande crainte d'Harry. Et qu'elle merveille, quand il a été élevé par de tels moldus si terribles. Sans aucun amour.

**« ****Harry, ta vie ne doit pas dépendre des autres. Tu as besoins de vivre quelque chose pour toi-même aussi. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d****'****être toi-même, s'ils sont réellement tes amis qu'ils t****'****accepteront.**** »**

**« ****Je ne sais pas s'ils sont réellement mes amis.**** »** Chuchota Harry, une autre larme. **« ****Je ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de choses en commun avec eux, et je ne sais pas s****'****ils aimeront le moi réel****?**** »**

**« ****Alors tu te trouveras d****'****autres amis qui le feront.**** »** Snape ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il essayait de dire, mais il détecta qu'Harry avait besoin de ce genre de réconfort avant de passer par-dessus le pont. Snape pouvait encore se rappeler le sang. Comment avait-t-il su que Harry ne s'était pas coupé lui-même pendant qu'il n'était pas sous sa surveillance ?

**« ****Harry, tu ne peux pas te cacher ainsi, tu ne peut pas te changer en quelqu'un d'autre. Cela ne t****'****apportera rien à part la douleur. Tu dois être toi-même.**** »**

**« ****Mais Harry n'a personne.**** »** répondit la petite voix.

Snape était confus.

**« ****Sirius est mort, à cause de Harry. Et personne d'autre ne me connaît rien d****'****autre de moi que Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Comment oserai-je changer cela.**** »**

Harry parlait de lui-même à la troisième personne. Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

**« ****Mais tu es Harry. Peu importe ce que tu feins, tu es Harry. Tu n****'****as pas besoins d****'****être Potter, parce que Harry peut être fort aussi. Harry peut être tout ce que tu dois être. Tu dois juste travailler un peu, avoir quelque chose d****'****intéressant pour combattre.**** »**

Harry l'écouta avec espoir, absorbant tout ce qu'il avait dit.

**« ****Mais je n'ai rien.**** »**

Snape saisi cette branche.

**« ****Tu as la vie. La vie est toujours précieuse, car elle possède un grand potentiel. Tu as la chance de devenir quelqu****'****un de bien. Tu as Sylrissin. Tu ne veux pas la laisser seule maintenant, n****'****est-ce pas****?**** »**

Serait-ce assez à l'aider à aller mieux ? Il ne voulait pas réellement que le garçon fasse quelque chose d'idiot. Il voulait vraiment qu'Harry aille bien.

Harry le regarda juste fixement avec un visage souillé par larme, incertain. Il semblait si jeune et vulnérable.

**« ****Je t****'****aiderai.**** »**

Severus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait juste de dire cela. Il était assez sur qu'il n'était pas censé dire cela. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de le penser. Sa voix intérieure lui indiqua qu'elle le connaissait et qu'il s'inquiétait toujours pour le garçon. Il ne pouvait pas réellement penser à rien qu'il puisse dire pour contester ce fait.

**À suivre**


	18. Le dire

Chapitre 17 : Le dire

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 15; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 17 : Le dire**

Harry quitta les quartiers de Snape dès qu'il le put sans être réellement grossier. Il ne voulait pas se sentir aussi honteux de s'être décomposer comme cela, peu importe ce que Snape avait dit. C'était presque comme si Snape s'inquiétait pour lui ! Comment était-il censé gérer cela ? D'une autre part c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un, il se sentait moins seul, mais d'une autre part, c'était si troublant que ce soit Snape, un professeur qui jusqu'à il y a environ une semaine le détestait avec une telle passion. Pourquoi était-ce Snape qui voulait l'aider ? Pourquoi ses amis n'avaient pas vu comment il se sentait réellement ? Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? Non, ils étaient occupés à le voir comme ils voulaient qu'il soit.

Sylrissin décida de faire part de son énorme sagesse à Harry.

**« Tu ne doit pas être aussi renfermé tout le temps. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Cet homme avec qui tu était, il gardait trop de secrets, et cela l'a rendu froid et amer. Bien qu'il soit encore tendre au fond de son être. Mais personne ne le voit comme il est. Ça le fait souffrir. Tu veux finir comme lui, te sentir mort à l'intérieur ? »**

Harry n'était pas sûr s'il ne se sentait pas déjà mort à l'intérieur.

**« Non, il y a encore de la vie en toi, bien qu'il est difficile de l'atteindre. Rend le plus accessible pour les autres. »**

Harry se demanda si Sylrissin ne pouvait pas lire dans son esprit. Il se demanda également à quel point elle était liée à Serminysa. Elle ri.

**« Dit-leur, homme-serpent, parle leur. Peut-être cela éclairera ton cœur, et facilitera les choses. »**

Est-ce qu'il voulait réellement qu'ils sachent ? Ben non, évidemment pas, c'est pourquoi il ne leur dirait pas. Mais Snape avait dit qu'il devait. Et Sylrissin était d'accord. Peut-être serait-ce plus facile de leur en parler graduellement. Peut-être que s'il cessait de rire des plaisanteries qui n'étaient pas drôles et cessait de parler des blagues enfantines et stupides que Ron appréciait tant. Peut-être s'il était lui-même ...

C'était Hermione qui remarqua le changement. Pourquoi Harry n'était-t-il pas étonné ?

**« Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es affreusement tranquille tu sais. »**

Cette question encore. Ça devait être la demande de renseignement la plus utilisée. Maintenant, que pouvait-il dire à cela ? Et combien allait-il en dire ?

**« Bien, c'est juste que. Je ne veux dire, je jamais****…**** »**

Non, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. On s'accroche, donnons-leur un os à ronger pendant quelque minute pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait sortir.

**« Sirius est mort. »**

Ah, maintenant quel effet intéressant. Harry ne les avait jamais vus pâlir autant. Hermione paraissait prête à pleurer.

**« Ok mince mon Dieu ! Mon ami, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »** Dit Ron, semblant assommé.

Harry semblait se rappeler que c'était exactement la même question qui venait de lui être posé juste avant. Ron était à des millions de kilomètres du reste de la conversation. Cependant, c'était une bonne ouverture.

**« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, j'ai des cauchemars, et alors j'y vois Sirius mourir. Et alors Remus m'a envoyé une lettre m'indiquant que c'était la vérité. Et je euh****…****.Je m'ennuie de lui. »**

**« OH, Harry. »** Hermione l'étreint. C'était apparemment le jour des étreintes pour lui. Affamé d'eux pendant plus de quinze ans, il en recevait un lot d'un seul coup. Deux en un jour. Son visage devint sérieux. **« Harry, tu dois le dire à Dumbledore. »**

**« Ouais, »** Harry écoutait Sylrissin lui indiquant qu'elle pensait qu'il avait fait une bonne action en se fiant à d'autres. Il n'avait pas réellement remarqué exactement ce qu'il disait à ses amis. **« Ça va, je lui ai dit il y a quelques semaines. »**

Les autres se figèrent. Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit. Rien ! Cette idée même de parler aux gens était de toute façon stupide.

Cette fois c'était Ron qui parla. Et il semblait complètement outragé. **« Tu le sais depuis des semaines ! Et tu n'as rien dit avant maintenant ? Harry nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? »** Il avait le visage complètement rouge.

Oh non. Ce n'était pas bon.

**« Dumbledore m'a dit que je ne devais rien dire à personne, parce que la sécurité du professeur Lupin en dépendait. »** C'était une excuse vraiment boiteuse. Malgré tout, cela ne servit qu'à enflammer davantage Ron.

**« Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne nous fait pas confiance Harry. Nous ne l'aurions dit à personne. Nous ne t'aurions jamais trahi ! Quel genre d'amis crois-tu que nous sommes ? »**

Ok. Ok. Être soi-même. Le temps de la vérité. Voir si la vérité fonctionne. Après tout, Harry a décidé de le faire.

**« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que … Il me manque trop. Et c'est dur, de savoir qu'il est mort. Je ne pouvais pas parler de lui, je ne pouvais même pas penser à cela. Il était la seule chose la plus proche d'un parent que j'ai eu, et j'avais espéré qu'un jour, quand son nom aurait été lavé, il me prendrait pour vivre avec lui, et j'aurais une famille, une vrai famille. Mais maintenant il est parti, et il ne reviendra plus jamais. »**

Cela lui avait coûté beaucoup pour dire cela. Un sort terrible. Harry pouvait sentir ses larmes au coin de ses yeux vers la fin, mais il les garda pour lui. Hermione n'avait pas une telle retenue, et pleurait encore. Elle lui donna une autre accolade. C'était la troisième.

Ron le regardait encore légèrement sceptique. **« D'accord, mais je pense toujours que tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt Harry. Ce n'est pas bien de nous cacher des secrets. »**

Harry se demanda comment Ron se sentirait sur le reste des secrets qu'il cachait encore. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre mais était fâché que la réaction de Ron lorsque Harry ouvrait son âme ait été une faible méfiance et une réprimande pour ne pas leur dire plus tôt.

Enfin, il leur avait dit. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il se sente mieux, mais au moins maintenant ils ne s'attendraient pas à ce qu'il rie tout le temps. C'était une bonne chose, non ?

Après une autre nuit sans sommeil, il passa un jour comme les autres. Mais McGonagall l'arrêta, après sa dernière classe. Cette fois-ci il fut invité à son bureau. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un bureau, mais il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'y aller.

Il reçut une tasse de thé. Maintenant il était inquiet.

**« Harry, tes amis sont venus me voir la nuit dernière. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. »**

La colère commençait à couver en lui à nouveau. Ça devenait une émotion courante qu'il éprouvait par rapport à Ron. Et Ron avait dit qu'ils ne le trahiraient jamais. Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il voyait ici.

**« Ils ont dit que tu avais des problèmes et que tu ne te sentais pas au mieux ces temps-ci. Veux-tu en parler ? »**

Harry soudainement eu la sensation qu'elle voulait parler avec lui pour soulager sa propre culpabilité de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose allait mal. Et non, il ne voulait certainement pas lui en parler. Pas à elle. Elle ne savait pas pour son parrain. Si Harry lui disait que Sirius était mort elle s'en réjouirait probablement. Ce qui le blesserait seulement davantage.

**« Non, »** Dit-il, parfaitement calme, **« Je vais bien maintenant. J'ai parlé un peu plus avec eux et j'ai pu faire la part des choses. Merci de me le demander cependant. »**

McGonagall le regarda comme si elle était incertaine de le laisser partir comme cela.

**« Mais Ron et Hermione semblaient penser que tu ne leur avais pas tout dit et que tu agissais de manière très étrange. »**

À ce moment-là Harry détesta ses amis. Les détesta complètement. Il n'y avait plus un lambeau de sympathie pour eux n'importe où dans son corps.

**« Non, vraiment je vais très bien. Je leur parlerai encore, mais je suis sûr que je leur ai tout expliqué. Ils devaient être confondus. »**

Le professeur soupira. **« Je ne comprends toujours pas le sujet de tout ceci. »**

Harry lui fit un sourire aveuglant. Être lui-même devrait être temporairement suspendu. Probablement de manière permanente, si c'était ce genre de réactions qu'il obtenait.

**« Bon voyez-vous, »** chuchota-t-il à la manière d'un conspirateur, **« Ron a le béguin pour Hermione. Et il pensait que moi aussi. Alors il m'a évité. Mais moi non. Et tout est réglé maintenant. »**

Cela devrait la convaincre.

**« Je vois. »** dit-elle, le laissant partir avec un air embarrassé sur le visage. Mais elle ne voyait pas. C'était un problème. Ils étaient tous aveugle.

Ainsi, Ron et Hermione ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, oui, mais ils le montraient de la plus mauvaise manière possible, la manière qui le blessait davantage. Il ne pouvait plus se fier à eux. Il ne pouvait plus réellement leur dire le reste de son Noël.

Harry erra autour du château, être à l'extérieur dans le froid l'aidait à clarifier ses pensées. Il s'assit dos contre un ancien mur de Poudlard, et regarda fixement en direction du terrain de quidditch.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau être juste Potter maintenant de toute façon, sans compter le fait que Snape et Sylrissin ne le laisseraient plus jamais faire. Maintenant que Ron et Hermione avaient vu un aperçu de Harry ils ne ressentiraient plus Potter de la même manière, ainsi la prétention était devenue inutile. Non, il devait rester en tant que Harry.

Snape lui avait proposé qu'il trouve des amis qui pourraient traiter avec son lui réel. Mais qui le pouvait maintenant ? Ron était avec lui depuis le début. Il était la première personne à vouloir être l'ami de Harry. Il n'y avait personne à Gryffondor qui le comprendrait réellement de toute façon. Ils partageaient tous les mêmes traits. Courage, franchise, et une opinion ferme dans ce qui était droit. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait désormais un quelconque rapport avec cela. Après tout, il n'était pas censé être à Gryffondor en premier lieu. Il était censé être à Serpentard. Et les Gryffondor détestaient les Serpentard.

Aussi si sa véritable personnalité était un Serpentard, alors naturellement tout les Gryffondor le détesteraient.

La rêverie de Harry fut interrompue par une ombre au-dessus de lui. Malfoy. Il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour échanger des piques verbales avec lui.

**« Que fais-tu à l'extérieur Potter ? Tes courageux petits amis t'ont-ils abandonné ? Où tu fuis devant tes fans ? »**

Cela sonnait comme quelque chose que lui avait dit Snape dans le passé. Où peut-être était-ce dans un rêve. Harry ne pouvait pas le dire. Il ne prit pas la peine de mentionner que les acolytes de Malfoy n'étaient pas non plus présents. Il ne prit pas la peine de parler du tout. Il ne devait pas, il était Harry.

**« Est-ce que tu boudes parce que la sang de bourbe aime la belette plus que toi. On dit qu'elle sort avec lui. »**

Harry n'avait pas entendu cela. Et ils l'accusaient de garder des secrets. Il semblait que ce qu'il avait dit à McGonagall soit vrai après tout. Il ne se souciait pas réellement qu'ils soient ensemble. Il ne se souciait plus d'eux du tout. Il commença à se sentir coupable de ne pas se sentir coupable mais il s'en fichait.

**« Je voulais juste penser. » **dit-il finalement. Malfoy semblait être déconcerté. Alors Harry sentit que l'autre garçon composait une autre remarque cruelle. **« Que fais tu ici toi ? »**

Malfoy chercha ses mots. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune réponse. Aussi continua-t-il ses commentaires.

**« Tu es sorti parce que tu voulais être seul. Pauvre petit Harry Potter, personne ne prend soin de lui. Il n'a pas de parents. Il n'a pas d'amis. Il n'a personne. »**

C'était vraiment proche de la vérité. Il était effrayant que même une simple plaisanterie de Malfoy puisse être plus proche de son cœur que Ron et Hermione. Peut-être parce qu'il était un Serpentard. Harry le regarda avec autre œil.

**« Oui. »** dit il. Sans aucune pitié.

Malfoy le regarda fixement pendant un long moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

**« Je voulais penser moi aussi. »** dit-il. Et il s'assit.

Ils ne parlaient plus, ils éaient juste restés là dans un silence cordial jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché et ils avaient manqué le dîner. Ils allèrent à l'intérieur pour éviter la possibilité que des recherches soient envoyées pour eux.

Dumbledore le trouva marchant dans les couloirs, essayant de reporter son retour à la tour de Gryffondor le plus longtemps possible.

Ils allèrent à son bureau. Harry se fatiguait des invitations pour les bureaux des professeurs. Il se demanda si le directeur lui donnerait une accolade.

Il reçut un bonbon au citron. Le directeur ne prendrait pas non pour une réponse.

**« Maintenant Harry, je t'ai appelé ici pour te parler au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à ton oncle et ta tante»**

La tête de Harry se leva rapidement. Son oncle et sa tante ! Que dire de son oncle et de sa tante? Que leurs étaient ils arrivé ? Il commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Que leur avait fait Dumbledore ?

**« Tu ne retourneras pas de nouveau chez les Dursley, Harry. Ils ont tous été envoyés dans une prison sorcière spéciale et ne te blesseront plus jamais. »**

Dumbledore semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit heureux de ces nouvelles. Et il l'était, cela voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner là. Mais la prison ! Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle chose leur arrive. Etre soi-même, dire la vérité.

**« Mais je ne voulais pas qu'une telle chose leur arrive, monsieur. Je veux dire, ils ne méritaient pas réellement d'aller en prison ? »** Dit-il, regardant avec sincérité le directeur.

Dumbledore soupira.** « Harry, tu es trop bon. Ton oncle te maltraitait, ta tante t'avais affamée et ton cousin également t'as causé un préjudice corporel je crois. Un tel traitement pour un sorcier ne peut pas rester impuni. »**

Harry inclina la tête distraitement. Naturellement. Il comprit. Ils avaient blessé un magicien. Ils avaient blessé Harry Potter. Naturellement Dumbledore était en colère contre eux. Il se demanda amèrement si l'homme se serait inquiété s'il n'avait pas été célèbre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas penser comme cela. Mais c'était ce que pensait Harry. C'était la manière de Harry de penser.

**« Je comprends monsieur. »**

Dumbledore semblait détendu. Il parla avec Harry un moment au sujet de ses devoirs, et du fait qu'il ait un serpent pour animal de compagnie. Il demanda à Harry de ne pas prendre en compte les bruits de couloirs, mais autrement pas de problème avec Sylrissin. Harry pensa qu'il aurait eu un problème avec elle si elle n'appartenait pas à Harry Potter. Il parti.

Harry se demanda si le directeur s'attendait à des mercis pour ce qu'il avait fait. Dumbledore préférait Potter à Harry lui aussi. Personne ne semblait vouloir connaître Harry. Personne à part Snape. Et Sylrissin. Elle le comprenait.

Il continua de marcher à travers les passages du château tout seul, espérant que ses amis seraient endormis avant qu'il ne soit de retour. Sylrissin n'aimait pas son plan. Elle voulait dormir maintenant, et se plaint qu'elle ne voulait plus être autant secouée. Il l'a menaça de l'abandonner sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse prendre le chemin du retour. Elle cessa de lui parler. Il la mit dans sa poche, et essaya de marcher plus doucement.

**À suivre**


	19. Quand le sucre s’écoule

Chapitre 18 : Quand le sucre s'écoule

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 15; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 18 : Quand le sucre s'écoule**

Severus ne vit pas Harry durant le dîner. Il détestait admettre qu'il était inquiet pour le garçon. Cela allait à l'encontre de sa nature, et sa nature était fermement établie, mise en place depuis de nombreuses années, ainsi un changement lui causait un grand inconfort. Sachant qu'Harry lui avait causé plus de problèmes avec sa propre personnalité qu'il avait expérimentée depuis qu'il était devenu un espion pour la lumière.

Il était inquiet pour le garçon. Quand Harry s'était sauvé de sa chambre peu après qu'il se soit finalement ouvert, il était consterné, il pouvait faire quelque chose de drastique. Il avait surveillé le statut du garçon le reste de la nuit. Aussi il savait que Harry avait eu un autre cauchemar. Il pensait à la façon dont Harry se débrouillait face aux cauchemars quand il était seul. Est-ce qu'il utilisait des sorts de silence ? Ses amis l'aidait-il ? Où souffrait-il seul ? Connaissant Harry, comme il se sentait face à n'importe qui, il savait que le garçon était trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Ou trop honteux. Ou, dans ce cas particulier, probablement un mélange étrange entre les deux.

Harry semblait aller très bien le matin suivant malgré tout. Considéra Snape, et il avisa que le garçon devait avoir découvert des sortilèges de dissimulation. Mais s'il pouvait cacher les cernes sous ses yeux, alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait cacher d'autre ? Il avait inconsciemment vérifié les bras de Harry, il pouvait les voir chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, mais si le garçon utilisait un sortilège … Snape devait lui parler, découvrir comment il faisait.

Mais alors il n'était pas au dîner. Severus projetait de le prendre juste après. Mais il n'était pas là. Et alors qu'il s'asseyait et maintenait des regards sombres habituels, il pensait à tous les problèmes que Harry pouvait s'attirer. Même si le sortilège devait l'alerter si les choses devenaient trop mauvaises. Damnez le garçon pour le faire agir ainsi. Il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il ne le faisait pas !

Severus retourna vers ses cachots, et essaya de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Snape ne parvenait pas à lire son livre. Les mots n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui. Le garçon était probablement en train de faire une blague. Gamin irréfléchi. Faisant faire du souci aux autres. Mais, tous ses amis étaient au dîner. Et ils semblaient ne pas savoir où il était. En fait la seule autre personne manquante aux tables était Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Qui détestait Harry. Que se passerait-il s'il l'attrapait dans un coin et le blessait ? Que se passerait-il si les sarcasmes avaient brisés Harry et que personne n'était avec lui pour l'aider ?

Est-ce qu'il devenait un idiot paranoïaque ?

Il continua à essayer de lire son livre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu.

**« Albus ? »**

**« Bonjour, Severus. Je pensais justement passer vous voir un moment. Comment allez-vous ? »**

Tandis que la question était sincère, ce n'était pas pour cela que le directeur était venu le voir. Snape pouvait le dire.

**« Je vais bien, je traite avec des connaissances où tout le monde a échoué comme d'habitude. »**

Tellement d'amertume, chuchota une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle lui disait que croire qu'il avait échoué comme tout le monde n'était pas différent de la manière dont Harry se sentait. Et qu'avait-il dit au garçon ? Que d'autres prennent leurs responsabilités. Ne prêchez pas la bonne parole si vous ne pouvez pas l'appliquer, expliqua la voix.

Il soupira.

**« Que voulez vous, Albus ? »**

Ses fichus yeux scintillaient encore.

**« Est-ce que je ne peux pas juste être préoccupé par toi, mon ami ? Non ? D'accord alors, je suis venu ici au sujet de Harry. »**

L'étonnement n'était pas un sentiment complètement absent.

**« Je lui parlais un peu plus tôt au sujet de son oncle et sa tante. »**

Severus commença à écouter plus attentivement. Harry était très sensible au sujet de ses parents.

**« Je lui ai dit qu'ils devaient être punis. Il m'a semblé bouleversé. Réellement je ne comprends pas ce garçon parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il serait heureux s'il ne devait pas y retourner. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez l'aider ? »**

Snape résista au besoin de gémir.

**« Ses amis sont venus me voir. Ils s'inquiètent pour lui. »**

Bien, ainsi ils l'avaient fait. Ses fichus petits gosses idiots montraient une certaine sensibilité enfin. Mais le dire à Albus n'était pas la meilleure solution pour aller de l'avant. Harry ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

**« Ils ont parlé avec Minerva aussi, je crois. »**

Aïe. Plus mauvais encore. Ce vieil oiseau ne saurait pas reconnaître un cas de traumatisme même s'il lui mordait les … Harry ne pourra jamais plus leurs pardonner.

**« Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas du tout vu ce soir, il n'était pas au dîner, et il n'est pas retourné à la** **tour des Gryffondor plus tard. »**

Albus le regarda d'un air légèrement machiavélique, tandis qu'il gardait un air toujours tristement perplexe. C'était un art. Un art qui avait fait relever le nez de Snape.

**« J'ai pensé comme vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble toi et Harry que tu pourrais le comprendre mieux que le reste d'entre nous. Je te donne la chance d'aller le chercher, autrement je devrai mettre tout le monde en alerte. Dis-moi quand tu l'auras trouvé. »**

Severus détestait la manière dont Albus s'était assuré qu'il le ferait. Le directeur savait évidemment qu'il se faisait malgré tout du souci pour le garçon. Il n'avait pas demandé mais il était sûr que Snape ne cuisinerait pas simplement Harry quand il le trouverait. Bien que Severus faisait toujours cela, comme punition c'était vraiment effrayant pour lui. Non il n'avait pas peur d'avoir entendu que Harry avait disparu. Non. Il était sévère, un maître de potion distant, qui s'inquiétait uniquement de lui-même. Sa voix intérieure semblait passer beaucoup de temps à se moquer de lui récemment.

Il sorti traquer sa proie dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il trouva Draco par hasard, traînant à côté de l'entrée des dortoirs des Serpentard. Il était sur le point de lui enlever des points, quand il se rappela que Draco était aussi absent au dîner. Peut-être savait-il où était Harry.

**« Avez-vous vu Potter ? »**

Malfoy lui lança un regard insondable. Il prit tellement de temps pour répondre que Snape commença à devenir soupçonneux.

**« Non. »**

Était-ce un mensonge ? Dit au nom d'Harry pour le protéger, ou par dépit ?

Que lui arrivait-il, trouver Harry avait été beaucoup facilité par le sortilège les liant. Snape l'adapta pour faire une trace qu'il l'amènerait ainsi directement au garçon. Pas vraiment directement cependant. Vu tous les coins, et escaliers et endroits où Harry avait fait un détour.

Finalement il le trouva. À moitié tapis dans le recoin d'un mur, au fond dans l'une des parties hors d'usage des cachots. Severus ressenti une sensation maintenant familière de protection dans tout son être, et son inquiétude diminuer en quelque sorte. Il détestait réellement le garçon pour l'avoir corrompu ainsi.

Il se mit à genoux devant Harry. Il le regardait fixement sans aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas un début prometteur.

Il dû dire le nom du garçon plusieurs fois avant d'obtenir une réaction.

**« Tu devrais être plus attentif quand tu rôdes sans ta cape Harry. Quelqu'un pourrait être incité à te retirer des points. »**

Harry fit un petit sourire, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Il incita le garçon à se lever, mais Harry semblait instable et dû poser un bras contre le mur pour se supporter.

**« Harry? Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Harry ? »**

**« Je****…**** »** Pause alors que le garçon humidifiait ses lèvres sèches. **« Je ne me sens pas très bien. »** Il commença à glisser vers le sol.

Severus arrêta sa descente en l'entourant de son bras.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Tu es blessé ? Es-ce Malfoy ? »**

**« Non c'est juste… »**

Harry fléchit dans ses bras. Snape soupira. Pourquoi ces choses-là lui arrivaient-elles toujours à lui ? Sa petite voix rit sous cape et indiqua que si elles lui arrivaient toujours dessus alors il avait l'avantage de savoir les traiter. Il souleva facilement le garçon, il était encore trop léger.

Harry murmura quelque chose, et Snape se tendit pour l'entendre. **« Peut-être que j'aurais dû manger quelque chose aujourd'hui après tout. »**

**« Tu n'as rien mangé de toute la journée ? »**

Marmonner davantage aurait été incompréhensible.

**« Garçon stupide, ne peut même pas prendre soin de lui-même. »**

Au moins ses quartiers n'étaient pas loin.

Ils semblaient finir ainsi sur le divan comme une habitude. Harry avec un certain nombre de problèmes, et Snape de les résoudre. Cela devenait naturel.

Il obligea le garçon à boire une certaine quantité d'eau, ce qui sembla le revigorer un peu.

Alors il le força à manger. Harry ne semblait pas avoir faim, ce qui démentait le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier. S'il avait mangé hier. Snape ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le garçon le faire.

Il avala la moitié d'un bol de potage et s'arrêta. Sous la pression pour manger plus de Snape, il se fâcha. Severus savait que le garçon avait atteint sa limite, mais il était si léger. D'un poids si insuffisant. Il essaya d'obliger le garçon à prendre une autre cuillerée.

Le potage fini sur le sol étalé partout sur le plancher.

Immédiatement, Harry se recroquevilla comme s'il attendait d'être frappé. Mais Snape commençait à comprendre comment agir avec lui.

**« Je vais devoir revernir tous mes planchers à ce que je vois. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas juste quelles couleurs se coordonneraient mieux avec ce que tu y renverses, et je m'organiserai pour redécorer. »**

Harry se relaxa. Il rit. Il rit vraiment. C'était seulement un petit rire, mais il était bien plus véridique que tous ceux que les amis du garçon avaient obtenus de lui précédemment.

Snape ressentit un énorme sentiment d'accomplissement le rattraper. Il avait fait rire Harry.

Un elfe de maison nettoiera le désordre.

**Snape changea sa tactique et lui donna des biscuits**. Ils étaient loin d'aller bien. Et cela leur permettrait d'éloigner au moins un problème de la pièce.

Harry les grignota.

Les biscuits, cependant, ne semblait pas être la solution à tout cette fois.

**« Tu devrais aller dormir »** proposa Severus.

Harry devint tendu. **« Je ne veux pas. Je ne suis pas fatigué. »**

**« As-tu encore des cauchemars ? »**

**« Non, je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué simplement. »**

**« Harry. »**

Harry baissa les yeux. Severus ne savait pas que le plancher pouvait être si intéressant.

Snape défit les sortilèges de dissimulation. Harry devenait réellement beaucoup trop compétent en manière de déguisement de ses problèmes.

Le garçon semblait terrible. Absolument épuisé. Ses yeux semblaient brûler sur son visage pâle.

Severus soupira. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire avec le garçon.

**« Tu fais des cauchemars. »**

Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

**« Ce n'est rien pour en avoir honte. Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur eux. »** C'est probablement pourquoi il les craignait tellement.

Il devrait essayer encore plus, pour obliger le garçon à se reposer. Pour lui, il était clair qu'il avait besoin de lui.

**« J'ai quitté Poudlard pendant un moment quand j'avais ton âge, tu sais ? »**

La tête de Harry se souleva, il sembla intéressé malgré tout.

**« Mes parents pensaient que je ne recevais pas une éducation appropriée dans des domaines plus importants. Les Arts sombres notamment. Alors je suis allé à l'étranger pendant un certain temps. Je me déplaçais toujours d'un endroit à l'autre, pendant presque une année, jusqu'à ce que mes parents soient morts et je suis revenu ici. Le premier endroit où je suis allé était en** **France. Il y avait un village sorcier secret à l'intérieur d'un désert, complètement coupé de tout. Nous avons dû utiliser la magie pour obtenir tous nos approvisionnements. L'homme qui m'enseignait là-bas s'appelait Arematis, et il avait une manière réellement étrange de marcher, cela le faisait ressembler à une cigogne. Naturellement, tout le reste de lui ressemblait aussi à une cigogne, aussi ce n'était réellement pas … »**

Harry tomba endormi quelque part au milieu de l'Egypte, et Severus sourit de soulagement. L'indignité de devoir babiller avait été récompensée. Il se leva, soigneusement pour éviter de déranger le garçon endormi, et alla à la cheminée. Il dit à Albus où était Harry, et qu'il s'y était endormi. Il dit qu'il pensait que ce serait une mauvaise idée de le réveiller car le repos était nécessaire au garçon, ainsi il suggéra que Harry reste sur son divan pour la nuit. Le directeur ne protesta pas.

Severus entra dans son laboratoire pour continuer ses recherches sur quelque chose qui aiderait le garçon avec ses visions.

Hurlements. Il tenait Harry. Il calmait Harry. Il essaya de ne pas penser à quel point il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. Qui dépendait de lui. Après tout, c'était un poids lourd à porter.

Comme Harry récupérait d'une trop longue douleur, Snape délicatement fit courir ses doigts au-dessus des poignets de Harry, pour se rassurer. Harry était apparemment assez lucide pour le remarquer.

**« N'ai fait rien. »** murmura-t-il. **« Je voulais. »** Ajouta-t-il un moment plus tard.

Severus ressenti quelque chose à l'intérieur remuer à ses mots.

**« C'est bien Harry, tu sais. C'est ce qui importe. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu peux te contrôler. »**

**« Oh ouais, regardez-moi me contrôler. »** fut la faible réponse.

Severus lui sourit. Harry allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de se le rappeler. Et l'observer un peu plus. Et le nourrir.

Il incita le garçon à manger un autre biscuit.

Harry refusa d'aller de nouveau au lit. Snape n'était pas étonné, et en vérité il ne voulait pas entendre une fois encore ces hurlements. Ils faisaient crisser ses oreilles. Et son cœur, parce que cela lui rappelait des hurlements semblables qu'il poussait par moment.

Il prit le garçon dans son laboratoire, et le laissa préparer certains ingrédients. Aucun de difficile, et lui gardait un œil attentif sur lui pour s'assurer que sa fatigue ne causait aucune maladresse. Il gardait aussi un œil très attentif sur tout ce que faisait Harry avec le couteau.

La paranoïa était un trait ancré dans sa personnalité.

**À suivre**


	20. Confiance brisée

Chapitre 19 : Confiance brisée

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 19; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 19 : Confiance brisée**

Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr comment il avait encore fini sur le divan quand il se réveilla ce matin là. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir eu à nouveau des cauchemars cependant, c'était bon.

Il se leva, et vit Snape se reposer à la table mangeant un déjeuner et lisant le journal. Il alla le rejoindre.

Snape lui sourit. Il s'étonnait de voir comment un simple sourire pouvait changer le visage du professeur tellement rigoureux. Harry n'avait jamais vu un sourire de Snape avant, jusqu'à récemment. Le fait qu'Harry ne puisse le faire à Snape, le sourire du maître de potion sévère, graisseux, amer, était bien un accomplissement.

**« Tu as dormi tard, petit paresseux. »** Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans ses mots. **« Tu as manqué le déjeuner dans la grande salle, tu as de la chance que ce soit un samedi. »**

Harry prit de la nourriture pour lui. Il remarqua que Snape prêtait attention à la quantité qu'il mangeait, ainsi il essaya de finir son plat, quoiqu'à son avis les elfes de maison étaient beaucoup trop généreux dans leurs portions. Il s'assura que Sylrissin obtenait du lait, et puis se reposa en arrière, entièrement assouvi, doucement frottant ses anneaux pendant qu'elle s'enroulait autour de son poignet.

Il parti ensuite, sachant que Ron et Hermione seraient absents, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils en fassent encore plus en s'agitant.

Harry trouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione travaillait, et Ron non. Malgré Hermione. À les regarder, Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils avaient une relation. Peut-être Malfoy avait juste essayé de le remuer et de causer des problèmes entre eux trois. Non ce n'était pas ça.

Ils ne cessaient pas de le presser avec leurs questions comme où il avait été et ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Harry ne savait plus comment agir avec eux. Ils l'avaient blâmé de ne pas leur faire confiance, mais quand il l'a fait, immédiatement ils ont montré qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance après tout. Il ne pouvait pas leur expliquer tout cela.

**« Je vais vraiment bien les mecs. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas dormir, aussi j'ai fait une promenade. Un des professeurs m'a trouvé. Et non, Ron, je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis. »**

Hermione l'observa pendant quelques secondes comme si elle débattait sur comment gérer tout cela. Évidemment sa curiosité l'emporta.

**« Le directeur Dumbledore nous a parlé, tu sais. »**

Pour leur dire quoi ? Leur dire quoi ?

**« Où étais-tu la nuit passée. Il est venu pour nous rassurer que tu étais en sécurité, et nous dire que tu restais avec le professeur Snape. Il a dit que tu étais resté avec lui au cours des vacances aussi. Nous avons juste voulu voir si tu nous le dirais. Nous t'avons donné une chance. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »**

**« Et pourquoi par l'enfer es-tu resté avec ce cafard ? »** Ron éclata alors, impossible de s'abstenir d'intervenir dans la conversation.

Harry se sentit trahi une fois de plus. Par Dumbledore encore. Tout le monde essayait de faire le mieux pour lui, et ils continuaient rendant les choses de plus en plus mauvaises, aggravant des choses qui devaient être laissé à lui seul. Le Professeur Snape était le seul qui l'écoutait sans le juger.

**« Je devais prendre des potions pour mes cauchemars la nuit dernière, et je me suis endormi là une fois que je les ai prises. Et j'étais là tout Noël car il essayait de développer une potion pour arrêter mes visions. Il m'aide. »**

C'était une explication vraiment bonne cependant Hermione semblait toujours soupçonneuse.

**« J'ai eu l'impression que c'était autre chose. »** dit elle.

Avant que Harry n'ait eu une chance de se défendre, Ron fonça encore. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester sans donner son avis. Harry supposa que cela venait du fait que ses parents avaient autant d'enfants.

**« Tu as dû rester avec ce vieux bâtard graisseux. Pourquoi par l'enfer ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? Nous aurions pu te sauver ! »** Les protestations de Harry que Snape essayait vraiment de l'aider étaient noyées dans les protestations de Ron. **« Il aurait pu essayer de t'empoisonner ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu y es retourné la nuit passée. »**

Harry en avait marre maintenant. À quel point essayaient-ils de le comprendre. Une tempête se leva cette fois, et là rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

**« Fermez là ! Juste fermez là. »** Tout le monde dans la salle commune les regardait fixement maintenant. Mais Harry était trop loin. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre Sylrissin lui siffler de calmer sa fureur.

**« Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez pas comment je me sens, vous ne savez même pas qui je suis désormais. Cessez d'essayer de vous en mêler. Cessez d'essayer de m'inciter à être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »**

Hermione devint en colère à son tour. **« Bien, si nous ne savons pas comment tu te sens, c'est parce que tu ne dis rien. Tu ne nous parles plus jamais Harry, et nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. »**

**« L'êtes-vous ? »** Demanda Harry, sa voix devint froide. **« Les meilleurs amis ne devraient pas avoir à parler. Les meilleurs amis devraient savoir. Les meilleurs amis devraient être là. »**

Il sorti en courant de la salle. Personne ne le suivit.

Il ne parla à personne le reste de la journée.

Il sorti et s'assis dans la cour encore, hors de vue du château.

Malfoy était déjà là.

Ils ne parlaient pas du tout.

Harry montra Sylrissin à Malfoy. L'autre garçon faisait lentement courir ses doigts sur le corps du serpent avec crainte, car elle siffla son approbation. Hermione n'avait jamais pu découvrir de quel genre de serpent elle était.

Ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Ils observaient le vent jouer avec les hautes herbes à côté de la cour. Ils observaient les oiseaux. Ils observaient l'équipe de quidditch des Poufsouffle sortir et commencer à s'entraîner. L'entraînement commencerait pour Harry aussi dans quelque temps. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de toute cette pression sur lui pour devoir gagner à tout prix. Après tout, s'il échouait, comment les autres le traiteraient. On n'a pas permis à Potter de perdre. Mais il n'était pas Potter.

Ils partirent avant le crépuscule, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit un mot.

Harry se réveillait avec les ténèbres devant les yeux et des hurlements retentissants dans tout son crâne. Il voulait se lever. Il voulait marcher dans les couloirs du château froid jusqu'à l'aube. Mais Snape lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. Snape lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à le gérer.

Ainsi il se recoucha et pria pour un sommeil paisible.

Il se réveilla avec des cris encore. Quand la secousse s'arrêta il alla dans la salle de bain et se lava le visage et sécha rapidement sa sueur. Il chercha un couteau. Non. Cela n'était pas permis. C'était impossible ! Il ne voulait en aucune manière retourner de nouveau dans le lit.

Il descendit dans la salle commune, prenant sa baguette magique avec lui au cas où il déciderait de vouloir quelques biscuits, et s'assit devant la cheminée comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière. Il oscilla dans les deux sens sous une couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à nouveau.

Il se réveilla encore, ne criant pas cette fois. Et cette fois il tremblait pour une raison différente.

Ce n'était pas les ténèbres cette fois. Cette fois il avait eu une vision. Et Remus était mort devant ses yeux.

Il essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il laissa Sylrissin endormi devant le feu.

À la moitié du chemin il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une vision, juste un simple cauchemar. Ce qui ne l'en affectait pas moins. Naturellement, il n'avait pas pris la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il était épuisé de la nuit précédente et l'avait oublié. Il pourrait en demander à Snape. Au moins c'était une raison légitime de descendre dans ses quartiers. Il serait en colère sinon. Peu importe à quel point il avait été gentil la nuit dernière.

Harry atteint l'entrée des quartiers de Snape. C'était effrayant ses pieds l'avaient automatiquement amené ici alors que son esprit était occupé à tout autre chose.

Le portrait était vide. Harry le regarda fixement pendant un moment sous le choc, avant d'essayer d'appeler **« Serminysa ? »** Pas de réponse. Elle devait sans doute être quelque part dans le château. Harry frappa à la porte. Snape allait le tuer. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il frappa encore, beaucoup plus fort. Rien.

Il resta là et le tremblement recommença. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé lorsque Snape était présent. Après tout, il avait toujours été là dans le passé quand Harry avait eu besoin de lui.

Harry avait froid. Il s'assit le dos contre le portrait et attendit.

Severus marchait de nouveau vers ses quartiers après une réunion avec Albus. Il était frustré. Les réunions avec Albus étaient toujours ainsi. Sa marque des ténèbres le brûlait atrocement encore. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'arrêter. Il voulait juste se coucher et dormir. Et ne jamais se lever. Et jamais plus voir quelqu'un d'autre encore.

Il rentra pratiquement sur un corps devant sa porte. Harry. MERLIN, cela devenait ridicule. Autant il s'inquiétait du garçon, et là il était trop fatigués pour discuter avec sa voix intérieure quand elle lui dit qu'il le devait, tous ce qu'il voulait maintenant était dormir. Et tendre ses bras était hors de question. Harry ne pouvait pas continuer à venir ici chaque fois qu'il avait un problème. Le garçon dû se lever sur ses propres jambes où il n'obtiendrait jamais rien. Il devait régler lui-même ses problèmes.

Le bras de Snape le blessait vraiment.

Une partie de lui se sentit très coupable, il était inquiet de savoir pourquoi Harry était ici, parce que tout ce qu'il savait du garçon était qu'il venait le voir pour un motif important. Mais il était vraiment trop fatigué. Si fatigué.

Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

**« Garçon, que pensez vous faire ici ? »** Proféra-t-il brusquement et irrité.

Harry se réveilla de son état somnolent et le regarda.

Harry avança péniblement ses pieds et essaya de ne pas paraître pathétique. Mais il était si fatigué. Et il ne pouvait pas dormir.

**« Monsieur, je suis désolé mais je veux juste****…**** »**

**« Je vous ai averti avant, Monsieur Potter, au sujet d'être hors de votre lit à toutes les heures. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être traité différemment que tout les autres. Ce sera cinquante points pour Gryffondor. »**

Que ? Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il Potter à nouveau ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Et le professeur était fâché. Ok, il savait qu'il n'était pas censé être hors de son lit maintenant, mais il y avait une raison. Pourquoi la seule personne en qui il avait confiance ne l'écouterait-elle plus ? Après coup, Harry nota que les Gryffondor allaient être très, très peu satisfait qu'il leur ait fait prendre tous ces points. D'autant plus qu'il avait perdu patience avec ses amis hier.

**« Mais j'ai besoin****…**** »**

**« Vingt points. Maintenant partez. »**

**« Mais, Severus, SVP. »**

Snape tourbillonna en rond de colère. Harry était sous le choc. D'où cela venait-il ? Il ne voulait pas dire tout cela. Cela lui avait juste échappé. Il avait en mémoire un vague souvenir de mains le tenant et d'une voix le rassurant qui était celle de Severus. Mais peut-être était-ce un rêve aussi.

**« Cents points. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici maintenant, Monsieur Potter. »** Le ton était glacé. Les mots étaient en acier.

Harry hocha la tête avec raideur et partit au loin.

C'était un rêve alors.

Tout avait été un rêve.

Il marcha pendant longtemps. Snape ne lui parlait plus. Snape le détestait.

Les Gryffondor ne lui parleraient plus. Pas après qu'il leurs ait fait perdre autant de points.

Ses amis ne lui parleraient plus. Pas après qu'il leurs ait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ses amis.

Il n'avait plus personne.

Il voulait désespérément parler à Sirius. Il devait voir Sirius. Il voulait une étreinte. Être étreint et se faire dire que tout allait bien.

Mais il n'avait personne.

Il se rappela comment Sirius avait crié. Il se rappela comment Lupin avait crié. Mais ce n'était pas réel. Il n'y pensa pas. Il était si difficile de penser.

Il trébucha, et tomba sur le sol, se réceptionnant avec peine sur ses mains. La douleur du choc le secoua et lui fit sentir la douleur dans tout ses bras. Au moins il ne c'était pas évanoui.

Il rampa pendant un moment, alors il se mit à nouveau sur ses pieds.

Il fini dans une salle de bains. Il ne savait pas exactement où dans le château. Ce n'était pas important. Tout était trouble. Peut-être que le sort sur ses yeux était hors circuit. Hermione l'aimait encore plus sans ses lunettes, mais Ron disait qu'il ne le reconnaissait plus. Est-ce que c'était parce ses lunettes faisaient partie de l'image de Potter, et Ron n'avait jamais vu que Potter ?

Potter ne serait pas dans les toilette pleurants comme ceci parce qu'il n'avait personne, pas de parents, pas d'amis, personne qui s'inquiète.

Potter n'aurait pas parlé comme cela à ses amis. Potter ne serait pas allé dans les cachots et n'aurait pas perdu autant de points. Potter serait parvenu d'une façon ou d'autre à sauver Sirius.

Mais désormais il n'était plus un Potter. Il ne le redeviendrait jamais. Et ce qui arrivait Harry ne pouvait plus le gérer.

Harry transfigura un rouleau de papier toilette en un couteau. Un couteau aiguisé. Il ne s'était jamais coupé avec un couteau aiguisé avant. N'en avait jamais eu la chance. Juste un rasoir qu'il avait trouvé par accident.

Snape lui avait dit de ne pas le faire.

Snape le détestait. Snape lui avait dit de partir.

Il coupa. Il coupa encore.

Il n'était pas sûr que ça l'aide.

L'image de la mort de Remus se mélangea avec ce qu'il se rappelait des hurlements de Sirius et de Cédric, jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie mourir devant ses yeux. Et il y avait tellement de douleur.

Et il se coupa.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Snape n'était pas là.

C'était là qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans les quartiers de Snape. Où il n'était plus le bienvenu.

Il se coupa encore, l'autre bras.

Un peu trop profond.

Il tomba sur le sol.

**À suivre**


	21. Sauveur

Ryuka

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/Misschatelle/**Isaae**

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue 20; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 20 Sauveur**

Quand Severus fut tiré de son repos par les lignes rouges de l'agonie striant son corps, il était convaincu qu'une malédiction lui avait été jetée. Quand son coeur se fut quelque peu calmé, il put se concentrer, il réalisa que la douleur n'était pas sienne mais un reflet d'une autre. Cela ne venait pas de sa marque, cette douleur avait disparue. Cela venait du lien, le sortilège le reliant à Harry avait réagi car la vie du garçon devait être en grave danger.

Il bondit hors du lit avant même d'avoir commencé à penser clairement. Il courut au dehors de ses appartements et se dirigea vers les escaliers que le lien lui indiquait.

L'adrénaline clarifia ses pensées. Il se rappela soudainement ce qu'il s'était produit la nuit précédente. Comment il avait traité Harry. Comment les yeux du garçon étaient devenus ternes et insipides après son rejet. Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il courut plus vite.

Il n'avait pas semblé si dur avec Harry. Il n'avait pas été capable de penser, avec le niveau d'épuisement et la profonde douleur inondant son corps. Et les nouvelles qu'Albus lui avait donné l'avait mis dans la plus terrible colère qu'il ait eue depuis des années.

Drago Malfoy, décidant de trahir son père, avait informé Albus que non seulement le nombre de Mangemorts augmentait, mais il avait entendu dire que Voldemort prévoyait une grande attaque prochaine. Sur le peu de places laissées dans le monde dont Snape s'inquiétait, où le peu de gens qu'il pouvait tolérer vivants. Et Albus lui avait interdit de les prévenir ou les aider à se défendre en aucune façon. Parce que c'était trop dangereux pour lui.

Il se sentait inutile et en colère à cause de ça. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde autour de lui devait mourir et que lui devait rester à Poudlard. Sauf. Tout ceux venus cette nuit-là avait été reçu par ses sarcasmes. Pourquoi était-ce Harry ? La personne qu'il souhaitait le moins blesser, et la seule qui pouvait le prendre aussi mal.

La trace s'arrêtait dans les toilettes du 3ème étage, rarement utilisées car trop loin de toutes les classes.

Après être entré, il vît Harry au sol roulé en boule et il sut que ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées. Mais le lien lui disait qu'il était en vie.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du garçon et le retourna.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il attira beaucoup de bandages avec «Accio» et les enroula autour des poignets de Harry pour arrêter l'hémmoragie. Le garçon avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Alors son esprit fonctionnant à un niveau qui excluait totalement l'incantation de lévitation, il prît le brun dans ses bras, et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Il mit Harry sur un lit et cria après Pomfresh.

Quand elle arriva, toute ébouriffée, et qu'elle vit dans quel état était Harry elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, en détresse.

Elle évalua rapidement combien il avait perdu de sang.

« Je peux le sauver. Tout ira bien.»

Severus ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, il appela Albus par la cheminée et lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme il attendait l'arrivée du directeur, il retourna vers le lit de Harry. Pomfresh lui dit de ne pas rester sur le chemin. Il ne l'entendit pas.

Elle s'affaira autour de lui.

Albus arriva, l'air sinistre « Comment est-ce arrivé ?» demanda-t-il tristement «Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte ?»

«Ma faute» soupira Snape. Quand les mots furent sortis, cela lui parut encore plus réel. Il l'avait fait. Il avait poussé le garçon trop loin. Harry avait eu besoin de lui. Et il l'avait rejeté. Il savait d'après ses déductions que Harry n'avait nul part où retourner.

«Ma faute» dit-il un peu plus fort. Cette fois Albus entendit et se tourna vers lui.

«Actuellement, je doute que ce soit votre faute Severus. Il cachait comment il se sentait, personne n'aurait pu savoir. »

Merlin... Cet homme avait une façon de présenter les choses qui faisait que Snape se sentait encore plus coupable.

« Je savais. Je savais tout. Il était en train de se couper. » Le directeur se tourna en le fixant, surpris à présent. Cette fois-ci Severus ne pouvait prendre plaisir au fait que le comportement calme habituel d'Albus disparaisse. « Je l'avais convaincu d'arrêter. Il devait tout me dire. J'étais le seul à qui il pouvait parler. Par rapport à son comportement d'hier, je pense qu'il s'est disputé avec ses amis. Il est venu à moi la nuit dernière. Je l'ai trouvé juste après notre entrevue. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux, dans un accès subit de compréhension. Il se souvenait clairement de quelle humeur Severus l'avait quitté. Severus avait vraiment pesté contre le directeur et brisé bon nombre d'objets n'ayant pas de sortilège d'indestructibilité dans son bureau. Malheureusement, Harry non plus n'avait pas de charme pour l'empêcher de s'auto-détruire.

« Je ne me souviens même pas de tout. J'étais trop fatigué, et j'avais mal. Je pense que je lui ai retiré des points. Je sais que j'ai dû dire quelque chose d'impardonnable. Sûrement plusieurs choses. Merlin, je lui ai fait ça. »

Le directeur donnait l'impression de chercher quelque chose à dire, il ne trouva évidemment rien.

Snape s'assit dans la même chaise que celle qu'il avait utilisée la fois où Harry était à l'infirmerie à cause de sa famille.

Cette fois le garçon s'était blessé tout seul. Mais c'était à cause de Snape.

Pomfresh se tourna vers eux.

« Son état est stable. Il ne pourra pas se lever pendant au moins les cinq prochaines heures voire plus, quand son corps aura un peu récupéré. »

Severus regarda l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin.

« Quelqu'un doit rester avec lui tout le temps. Appelez-moi s'il y a du changement, mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » le mot "physiquement" n'avait pas été prononcé pourtant il résonnait dans l'air.

« Je vais rester. » dît Severus, sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contradiction. Albus le regarda tristement. Snape savait que le directeur comprenait.

Il se reposa dans la chaise tandis que Albus et Pomfresh partaient. Il regarda le torse de Harry se lever et se baisser.

Il avait abusé de la confiance de Harry. Il avait beaucoup d'influence sur le garçon et on voyait le résultat. Il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper de quelqu'un. Il blessait tout ceux dont il se préoccupait.

Il prit une des mains fragiles dans la sienne et essaya de ne pas regarder le poignet qui était l'évidence même du désespoir dans lequel se trouvait le garçon. Jusqu'à quel point Severus en était-il la cause ?

Il tomba endormi, ses doigts toujours enlacés à ceux de Harry.

Severus se réveilla à cause du léger bruit que faisait Pomfresh en s'activant dans la salle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres patients à cet instant, ce dont il fut profondémment reconnaissant.

Il allait contacter Albus pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait assurer ses cours quand il réalisa qu'on était dimanche. Merci Merlin, pour les dimanches. C'était dire à quel point le garçon l'affectait : il en avait oublié les jours de la semaine. Lui qui était si précis pour tout.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'agitation de Harry. Il lui jeta rapidement un sort pour l'empêcher de bouger, temporairement. Il lui en avait déjà jeté un qui l'empêcherait de se mutiler, sort qu'il avait trouvé récemment dans la bibliothèque. Il pensait que Harry allait mieux. Il avait espéré qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Mais maintenant, il en avait besoin, à cause de lui.

Il appella Pomfresh qui arriva.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il loucha à cause de la lumière un moment, puis les referma.

« Harry. »

Les yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Ils tremblèrent et parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à rester sur Snape. Ils ne fixaient que lui. Il vit Pomfresh ouvrir la bouche pour parler du coin de l'oeil. Il leva sa main libre pour l'arrêter. Il attendit.

Les émotions se disputaient sur le visage de Harry. Severus pouvait lire en lui très facilement. Il vit la culpabilité, la honte, la colère, l'impuissance et le désespoir.

Il savait avant même que Harry fasse quoi que ce soit, ce que seraient les premiers mots qu'il dirait.

« Désolé » grommela-t-il, apparemment inconscient des mots qu'il disait.

Snape savait exactement comment il se sentait. Il le savait juste. Il avait été là lui-même, et en avait traité d'autres dans la même situation. Il savait que Harry pensait à comment il avait causé encore plus de problèmes. Il pensait à comment il allait décevoir tout le monde. Il était presque, indubitablemment, en train de penser à la prochaine opportunité qu'il aurait de réessayer.

Une larme s'échappa de l'oeil de Severus quand il vit l'envie de mourir dans ses splendides yeux verts, qui avaient tant d'esprit. Il voulait parler au garçon. Trouver d'une façon ou d'une autre les choses à dire.

« Harry, tout va bien. Nous allons t'aider à aller mieux. »

Les yeux à présent dépourvus d'émotions le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

Snape ne pouvait pas retenir Pomfresh très longtemps. Elle alla vers le brun. Les yeux de Harry se refermèrent.

Albus vint voir Harry, il essaya de lui parler. Severus riait presque. Si le garçon ne s'était pas confié avant alors il était loin de vouloir le faire maintenant.

Harry ne voulait pas parler.

Le directeur partît.

Weasey et Granger vinrent aussi. Severus aurait voulu les jeter dehors. Mais il se retint. Il pensa que Albus était stupide de leur en avoir parlé. Ce n'était pas ce dont Harry avait besoin. Il était absolument sûr que ces deux-là partageaient une bonne responsabilité pour ce qui avait poussé Harry à faire ça. Ils devaient même être la raison pour laquelle Harry était venu lui parler dans un premier temps.

Ils essayèrent de lui parler. Ils s'excusèrent. Harry détourna le regard. Snape réussi tout juste à se retenir de ricaner, mais il savait que s'énerver pouvait blesser Harry. Cependant quand il les vit frustrés par le manque de réponse de Harry, sachant qu'ils pouvaient dire des choses qui blesseraient le garçon, il leur dît que leur temps était terminé.

Pendant une seconde, il cru voir une lueur de gratitude dans les yeux de Harry mais il redevinrent inexpressifs.

Essayant de traiter avec sa conscience coupable, Severus n'avait pas beaucoup tenté de parler à Harry, même s'il savait que laisser le brun étouffer dans ses pensées était une très mauvaise idée.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre son courage à deux mains et commencé à parler, Albus entra à nouveau.

Remus derrière lui.

Donc le loup-garou avait cessé de se cacher. Risquant sa vie pour voir le garçon. Cela augmenta le peu d'estime que Snape avait pour lui.

On voyait que la présence de Lupin avait un bon effet, bien plus que n'importe laquelle de ses autres visites. Le garçon fondit en larmes.

Lupin essaya de l'étreindre mais Harry ne réagit pas, il restait ainsi et pleurait. Il ne voulait pas parler. Lupin s'assit sur le lit et prit sa main. Il parla à Harry de choses inconséquentes, le questionna sur son travail scolaire. Alors il mentionna Hedwige. Le stupide imbécile n'avait pas été prévenu. Harry tourna la tête. Snape dît à Lupin de partir.

Quoique à présent, le loup lui avait rappelé quelque chose. Il se rendit à la tour des Gryffondor pour prendre le serpent de Harry, puisqu'elle n'était pas avec lui quand il l'avait trouvé. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aider Harry.

Elle était au milieu de la salle commune sur le tapis devant le feu, se dressant et sifflant. Divers élèves étaient sur les bords de la pièce, lui jettant des sorts. Ils rebondissaient. Severus n'était pas surpris qu'ils n'aient pas appelé de professeurs. Les Gryffondor étaient connus pour avoir du courage avant d'avoir du bon sens. Il prit le serpent.

Elle siffla. Mais pas l'air de dire : « Je vais te mordre. » Plus l'air de dire « Enfin, où diable étais-tu »

Il retourna à l'infirmerie, ignorant les questions à propos de Harry.

Quand il arriva, Harry était parti.

Pomfresh arriva juste après lui. Elle fut sous le choc en voyant le lit vide.

« Mais je ne l'ai laissé qu'une minute. Il aurait dû être trop faible pour bouger. »

Severus pensa pour lui-même que les mots "aurait dû" ne correspondaient pas à Harry.

Son sortilège l'empêchant de fuir ne fonctionnait que quand il était là. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Pomfresh était assez folle pour le laisser seul.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, de sa poche Sylrissin lui fit un commentaire qu'il ne comprit pas.

Le lien s'affaiblissait. Il semblait se dissoudre. Il lui indiquait des directions différentes en même temps. Snape ne comprenait pas. Il dépassa Malfoy. Il revint sur ses pas, attrapant le blond par le bras.

« Où est Potter ? »

Drago le regarda froidement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il mentait. Seveurs pouvait dire qu'il mentait. Sylrissin siffla.

Il essaya encore « Où est Harry ? » Il n'avait pas voulu dire ce nom. Sa langue était contre lui.

Ou pas. Drago le regarda avec un nouvel interêt « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir? »

Que diable, va pour la vérité. Il était pressé. Les réactions lointaines de Drago le laissait perplexe.

« Il est en train d'essayer de se suicider. »

Drago le regarda en évaluant si c'était la vérité. Alors il hocha la tête et indiqua une porte d'un côté du couloir.

Snape entra. Il sut immédiatement où il était. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle planait dans un coin en boudant. Il vérifia partout. Vide. Où était Harry ? Il se dirigea vers les éviers et vérifia derrière. Alors il vit le trou.

La Chambre des Secrets.

Cela pouvait être la raison pour laquelle le lien était entrecoupé.

Il jeta un sort pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans ces toilettes et il s'y glissa.

Après avoir rampé un bon moment dans des décombres, il parvint à la large chambre. Des statues de serpents géants s'alignaient de tout côté. Le squelette du basilic était drapé sur la plate forme de devant.

Là où le guidait le lien, à présent stable.

Severus terrifié pour Harry. Sa voix intérieure était totalement silencieuse. Cela ne disait rien de plus que sa conscience ait déjà pensé.

Il courut au milieu. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir couru beaucoup dans sa vie, même en tant que Mangemorts quand il essayait de s'échapper. Le garçon devait être sa mort. Aussi longtemps que Harry ne mourrait pas, il ne serait pas tranquille.

Harry était allongé à côté du squelette. Il semblait s'être écroulé de fatigue. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Comme Snape était proche et qu'il s'agenouilla à côté de lui il vit que c'était une grande dent. Surement du Basilic. Le garçon faisait des aller-retours en grattant son bras avec, mais cela ne pouvait pas entrer. Severus fut infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à lui jeter un sortilège l'empêchant de se nuire. Indubitablement, le poison de la dent était encore puissant, et pouvait tuer si la dent perçait la peau. Au moins, le brun n'avait pas pensé à essayer d'en avaler.

Il retint le bras du garçon qui se débattit faiblement.

« Laissez-moi seul. » cria le garçon. Snape était heureux qu'il ait finalement dit quelque chose, même si c'était de la colère. La colère était bien, meilleure que le désespoir.

« Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas seul? Partez. »

« Parce que je m'inquiète Harry, je m'inquiète. »

Le garçon était furieux. « Vous ne vous inquiètez pas. Non, vous ne le faites pas. » Severus savait que ce serait dur pour qu'il ait à nouveau confiance. Harry était trop effrayé d'avoir de l'espoir maintenant car il avait grandi avec l'habitude d'être opprimé à chaque fois.

Snape berça le corps frissonant contre le sien comme il se levait. « Je suis désolé Harry. Je suis désolé. » Mots qu'il pensait ne jamais dire à personne mais ce garçon le méritait plus que de prendre soin de sa fierté. Il l'avait abandonnée bien avant.

Il transporta Harry dans ses appartements, pensant que c'était plus confortable qu'une aile de l'hôpital et plus agréable pour parler, comme avant. Il dit à Albus ce qu'il s'était passé. Le directeur ne dit rien.

**À suivre**


	22. Quand la confiance doit être gagnée

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 21; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 21 Quand la confiance doit être gagnée**

Harry se sentait étourdi. Et nauséeux. Il avait abandonné la lutte contre la prise de Snape depuis un moment. Quand il tournait la tête les murs des couloirs, qu'ils traversaient, se brouillaient autour de lui.

C'était bon d'être tenu ainsi. Fort contre le torse de Snape comme il l'était, une partie de la chaleur de l'homme plus âgé s'infiltrait jusqu'à lui. C'était bon d'être au chaud. Une bonne chaleur, ne le brûlant pas ou ne le gelant par moments comme il l'avait ressenti tout à l'heure. C'était bon de se sentir protégé.

Mais c'était une illusion. Comme il l'avait établi, Harry se rappela que Snape ne l'aimait pas après tout, qu'il était juste un fardeau, il ne voulait pas ... Ici !

Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour, sa vision s'éclaircit légèrement. Ils étaient dans les quartiers de Snape, il était sûr de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Snape le haïssait. Pourquoi l'avoir porté ici, et pas de nouveau à l'infirmerie ?

Il détestait être à l'infirmerie. Il avait la sensation d'y être délaissé, et qu'il y était plus facile pour les gens de le juger, lui le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, qui était tombé.

Ses yeux perdus dans le vague s'étaient tournés comme ses pensées vers l'intérieur. Il se rappela que Lupin était venu le voir. Lupin, qui était dans son rêve. Qui était mort dans son rêve. Harry avait eu tellement honte. Après que Remus lui ait dit qu'il était fier de lui, Harry allait décevoir tout le monde. Et Lupin avait été là pour le voir. Et Sirius ! Qu'aurait pensé Sirius, s'il était toujours vivant ? Est-ce que Sirius comme Remus aurait dit qu'il était également fier de Harry, ou serait-ce Potter ? Sirius ne l'aurait jamais aimé s'il savait ce qu'Harry avait fait. Non Personne.

Regardez les problèmes qu'il causait à tout le monde. Lupin était venu pour le voir en particulier, bien qu'il puisse ne rester qu'un petit moment au risque de se faire capturer. Capturer ! Remus pouvait être tué aussi et cela aurait été la faute d'Harry. Juste en continuant à vivre il faisait courir des risques à des gens. S'il était mort, alors Lupin n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir.

Il avait pensé que la dent du basilic était une façon d'en finir. Il devrait être mort alors, au regard de sa deuxième année, mais sa constante manie de se jouer de la mort avait encore agit. Il aurait dû mourir quand Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer quand il était bébé. De cette manière au moins il aurait été avec ses parents, et il n'aurait pas eu la chance de décevoir tout le monde à ce point. Tout était de sa faute.

Et maintenant Snape était forcé de le sauver encore, quoiqu'il ait bien expliqué à Harry qu'il le détestait. Le Snape aimable avec une voix douce avait été irréel, juste un tour du maître de potion pour inciter Harry à tout lui dire. Comme il avait dû bien en rire ! Peut-être travaillait-il pour Voldemort après tout, et avait été chargé de chercher les faiblesses de Harry. Il en avait montré en abondance au cours des vacances. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi Snape l'avait pris maintenant, peut-être allait-il le livrer à Voldemort, aux ténèbres. Au moins là Harry était sûr que la mort le trouverait finalement.

**« Harry ! »**

Harry était mordu par sa stupéfaction, bien que la plupart du monde semblait toujours le regarder à travers un carreau faussé. Snape lui parlait. Le regardait avec inquiétude. Harry pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de feindre ? C'était dur de voir Snape être gentil et compréhensif alors que cela ne voulait rien dire pour lui comme si son professeur était un véritable démon. Au moins de cette façon il savait où il en était.

**« Harry ? Prend ça, tu dois boire quelque chose. »**

Un verre d'eau glacé fut placé dans sa main. Il le regarda fixement comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il ne pouvait pas éloigner ses yeux de son verre, de la façon dont le liquide miroitait dans la lumière du feu comme le tremblement de ses doigts causait une petite ondulation à la surface. L'ondulation se développa de plus en plus, se transformant en vagues. L'eau se renversa. Le verre fut doucement enlevé de sa main, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'endroit où il était précédemment.

**« Harry. »** Son nom fut prononcé plusieurs fois, mais cela devenait de plus en plus faible.

Alors de longs doigts se posèrent sous son menton et lui firent lever la tête. Il regardait fixement le professeur Snape. Il haleta, comme choqué de le voir. Pendant un moment il fut incapable de penser seul. Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme un homme que vient d'échapper à la noyade.

Il pouvait sentir le sang battre à ses tempes.

Son menton fut libéré. Sa tête tomba. Puis, à l'endroit où ses yeux se reposèrent, une bille d'argent était placés. Elle se déroula. Harry cligna des yeux à nouveaux. Il connaissait cette forme. Sylrissin. Il l'avait laissée derrière. Il se tendit, attendant le blâme qu'il allait recevoir.

**« Petit homme-serpent, je suis heureux que tu sois ici. Je m'ennuyais de toi. Te parler m'a manqué. Personne d'autre ne peut discuter avec moi. Et tu sens meilleur qu'eux. »**

Il cligna des yeux encore. Elle s'était ennuyée de lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'il sentait bon. Il était sous le choc faisant un petit rire étranglé et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais il ne les laisserait pas. Pas devant Snape. Snape qui l'avait trahi.

**« Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé. »** Chuchota-t-il.

**« Ne sois pas désolé, soit bien. »** répondit-elle.

**« Je ne pense pas que je puisse l'être à nouveau. »** dit-il abattu.

**« Fait confiance à l'autre être humain, il peut t'aider. Il n'appartient pas aux ténèbres. Il s'inquiète. »**

Harry rechercha de lui-même de qui elle lui parlait et vit le regard fixe de Snape sur lui. Mais Snape ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, il le lui avait montré la nuit dernière.

**« Il s'est inquiété ce matin. Il te l'a dit aussi. Il t'a sauvé. Il dit qu'il est désolé. »** Les mots de Sylrissin s'insinuait doucement en lui. Il lui faisait confiance. Et elle lui disait de faire confiance à Snape. Mais Snape avait….

**« Harry, je te dois une explication. »** dit son professeur. Il semblait différent par rapport à son attitude habituelle. Presque plus … humble ?

Harry était tellement étonné que Snape ressente la nécessité de lui expliquer quelque chose à lui, le garçon qu'il détestait, qu'il rata le début de ce qu'il disait. Il fut secoué légèrement par une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Snape semblait encore plus inquiet, et pris un autre verre d'eau glacé. Cette fois il porta le verre jusqu'aux lèvres d'Harry, et rien ne fut perdu.

Il parla à nouveau, et Harry écouta, se demandant pourquoi Snape était si gentil.

**« Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour la manière dont je t'ai traité la nuit passée. »** Harry senti sa mâchoire tomber, et essaya de l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire humilier davantage.

**« J'étais de très mauvaise humeur, et pas à cause de toi. Je n'essaye pas de te présenter des excuses, pour ce que je n'aurais pas dû te dire mais que j'ai fait, mais je veux que tu essayes de comprendre pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, et ce que je ne voulais pas dire. »** Ses mots suivants étaient comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

**«** **Où commencer ? Bien, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, à cause des cauchemars, et de la douleur que Voldemort m'envoyait par la marque. »**

Harry leva les yeux pour regarder les yeux de Snape, et il vit la vérité écrite à l'intérieur. Il su comment il se sentait. Il connaissait la douleur. Il inclina la tête, et Snape continua.

**« Je venais d'avoir une réunion avec Albus, le directeur Dumbledore, pour lui parler à ton sujet, et il m'a donné les quelques nouvelles qu'il avait reçues. Draco a décidé de trahir son père et de nous apporter des informations sur les plans qu'il avait surpris tandis qu'il était dans sa maison. »**

Harry devint plus attentif au nom de Draco, il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi Malfoy s'était également reposé à l'extérieur sur les marches pour penser. Et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore taquiné. Après tout, sans l'influence de son père, Draco était seul aussi.

**« Le pouvoir de Voldemort augmente. Il projette une attaque,** **au** **Pays de Galles. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je t'ai dit que c'est la ville où j'allais quand j'étais plus jeune, mais un grand nombre de sorciers du bien vivent là-bas. Ils travaillent sur la façon dont on peut tuer Voldemort, et il a décidé de les éliminer. Mon beau-frère est l'un d'entre eux. »**

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif, bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé mais juste pensé.

**« Oh oui, je pensait t'avoir dit que j'avais eu une sœur, peut-être étais-tu déjà endormi alors. Elle a été tuée, pour s'être marié à l'encontre des souhaits de ma famille. Une attaque de mangemorts, ils ont dit qu'elle les avait trahis. »**

Harry vit que Snape avait serré les poings. Il était heureux que cette colère ne soit pas dirigée contre lui. La voix de Snape devint légèrement moins amère pendant qu'il continuait. **« Je suis resté en contact avec son mari, Simion, bien sûr, jamais ouvertement, dans la crainte d'un châtiment. Il est un homme bon, et il apprécie mon sens de l'humour, ce qui est rare. »**

Harry ressenti presque sur sa bouche un mouvement convulsif comme un sourire, mais il fut arrêté par la tristesse de les yeux de Snape, et sa propre incertitude quand à la raison qui poussait Snape lui indiquait ceci.

**« Albus ne veut pas me laisser partir chez eux et les aider à se défendre contre l'attaque. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux. »**

L'amertume était de retour. Avec la colère**. **

**« Trop dangereux ! Ils vont tous mourir ! Et ce sera de ma faute car je n'ai pas essayé assez fort pour les sauver. »**

Harry entendit la colère. Entendit la démission. Entendit la peine. Et cela résonnait profondément en lui. Il avait compris.

**« Ainsi vois-tu, après avoir détruit tous les meubles d'Albus, je suis revenu dans mes appartements pour faire la même chose. Et je t'ai trouvé. Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »**

Il y avait de la sincérité dans le regard de Snape. Harry se sentait hésitant.

**« Je suis désolé. »** répéta-t-il encore.

**« Fait- lui confiance. Il dit vrai. »** Siffla Slyrissin.

Le cœur d'Harry lui faisait mal. C'était si dur, de savoir ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ceci pouvait être un mensonge raffiné pour le casser encore plus. Mais Sylrissin lui disait qu'il devait faire confiance à Snape. Naturellement, elle lui avait aussi dit de cesser de mentir à ses amis, et ça avait mal tourné.

Snape soupira, apparemment pour accepter Harry avait besoin de temps.

**« Tu peux rester ici. Je pense que l'aile d'hôpital n'est pas un bon endroit pour toi. »**

Harry était vraiment d'accord avec lui. Mais…

**« Vous m'avez dit que je n'étais plus le bienvenu ici. Vous me détestez ? »** Il était honteux que sa voix soit si hésitante.

Snape ferma les yeux pendant un moment, et le soupir cette fois était plus long et plus lourd. **« Je ne te déteste pas Harry. Et je suis désolé pour tous ce que je t'ai dit la nuit passée. Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je veux que tu restes. Je veux t'aider. »**

Harry pensa que son cœur ne pouvait plus blesser quelqu'un, en effet il avait cru qu'il était gelé. Il était prouvé qu'il avait eu tort. Ces mots, dit avec le son doux qu'il identifiait comme étant « son Snape », l'homme qu'il avait connu au cours des vacances, finalement ses défenses se détendirent en quelque sorte, quoiqu'il était encore incertain.

Mieux valait être incertain ici que dans l'infirmerie, avec Madame Pomfresh l'embêtant. Bien qu'il puisse être plus difficile de s'échapper d'ici, s'il essayait. Snape ne laisserait assurément plus aucun rasoirs dans les alentours.

Harry essaya de rester éveillé. Snape essaya de l'obliger à manger.

Mais il était si las. Et il se sentait si faible.

Cette fois-ci il était obligé d'aller dans son lit sans attendre une histoire pour s'endormir.

Harry était plus qu'à moitié endormi quand il essaya d'y ramper. Il échoua. Depuis quand son lit était devenu si haut ? Il entendit le gloussement tranquille de Snape. C'était un son gentil, apaisant. Alors il fut soulevé, doucement. Ses yeux fermèrent de leur propre volonté. Ses cheveux étaient balayés en arrière de son visage, et les draps furent tirés au-dessus de lui. Il se blotti dans la chaleur.

C'était bon d'être au chaud.

**À suivre **


	23. Là où finit une ligne

Ryuka

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 22; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 22 : Là où finit une ligne **

Snape ne pût sortir que très peu au cours des dernières heures, car Harry faisait une sieste. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler s'être autant ouvert à quelqu'un depuis tellement longtemps. Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être jamais ouvert à quelqu'un ainsi. Peut-être était-ce parce que le garçon semblait partager la même douleur. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Harry, c'était quelque chose sur lequel il ne s'était jamais penché pour n'importe qui autrement, il avait vu une vraie empathie dans ces yeux. Cela l'avait intrigué bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il n'était pas question qu'Harry retourne de nouveau à la tour des Gryffondor, surtout en voyant ce que quelques jours avec eux lui avait fait. La petite voix dans sa tête demanda si Harry ne devrait pas aussi rester loin de lui, il était celui qui l'avait poussé à se couper à nouveau. Il lui dit en colère que c'était une erreur, un accident. Il lui rappela que pendant les vacances, Harry s'était nettement amélioré, et il était avec lui au début de l'école quand il avait semblé se retirer en lui même. Sa voix intérieure lui concéda le point, mais lui dit d'être gentil avec le garçon. Il y avait peu de point à argumenter avec lui-même quand c'était son plan de toute manière.

Il attrapa un livre et ignora le grommellement de sa voix intérieure. Que savait-elle de toute façon ? Il devrait parler à Albus, et expliquer qu'il pensait qu'Harry avait besoin de quelques jours sans pressions du monde qui l'entour. Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser seul cependant, aussi il devait annuler ses classes. Il ne voulait pas le faire réellement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit.

Harry avait besoin de lui.

Il annulerait ses classes.

Il était en train de contempler Harry endormis tout en mangeant quand Albus passa la porte. Il était vraiment irrité qu'Albus ne frappe jamais, et n'ait jamais besoin des mots de passe. C'était cependant, commode vu ce qu'il avait à révéler à ce moment même où Severus devait lui parler. À moins que ce ne soit la raison de sa présence. Ce serait un autre exemple ennuyeux de la tendance du directeur à tout savoir. Ce qui avait tristement manqué en ce qui concerne la personne d'Harry récemment.

**« Severus. »** le salua le directeur. Il inclina simplement la tête le reconnaissant, essayant d'être calme comme il voulait permettre au garçon autant de repos que possible. Il vit Harry remuer du coin de l'œil et su que son espoir était vain.

**« Severus, l'attaque de Voldemort a commencé. »** Le ton alarmant dans la voix d'Albus prit soudainement un sens, et Snape tendit chaque muscle de son corps, en prévision de ce qui viendrait ensuite. **« J'amène une équipe là-bas. J'ai besoin de toi pour rester ici et pour surveiller Harry. »** Severus sentit son visage s'obscurcir avec son humeur. **« Maintenant, Severus, ceci n'est pas fait simplement pour t'empêcher d'y aller. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi pour prendre soin d'Harry. »** La voix du directeur devint triste, **« je doute que personne d'autre que toi ne puisse le faire désormais. Il peut rester avec toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »**

Albus prit congé. Pendant qu'il passait la porte, il dit **« et oui, je viendrai chez toi dès que je reviendrai. »**

Severus utilisait sa vision périphérique pour voir Harry sortir du lit et marcher vers lui, mais étant perdu dans ses pensées il ne réagit pas.

Une main tirant légèrement sur sa chemise attira son attention vers le présent. De retour à Harry qui le regardait timidement mais resta là où il était pendant que le regard fixe de Snape revenait vers lui pour le fixer.

**« Vous allez bien monsieur ? »**

Severus lui-même, malgré sa frustration sur la façon dont le directeur l'avait contrôlé, était très rarement étonné d'une quelconque façon. Harry semblait être très habile à passer par-dessus ses barrières. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'était enquit de son bien-être, excepté Albus, et c'était toujours « Tu es le seul espion que nous avons, est-ce qu'ils ne vous estropient pas trop ou peux-tu encore y aller ». Pourquoi Harry lui, était-il si gentil après la manière dont il s'était comporté, après la douleur qu'il lui avait causé ?

**« Oui. »** Dit-il d'une voix triste. **« Merci. Tu aimerais quelque chose à manger ? »**

Sa tactique d'essayer de détourner l'attention du garçon sembla fonctionner, parce que le nez de Harry se fronça de dégoût et il murmura qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Snape souleva simplement un sourcil. Qui était le responsable ici ? Harry se rendit, cependant avec mauvaise grâce. Severus pensa que se mettre à la table pouvait être rebutant, et il voulait garder un minimum de formalité, pour encourager Harry à lui faire confiance encore, aussi ils mangèrent sur le divan. Sandwichs, chips et salade. Puis biscuits. Snape estima correctement qu'une telle nourriture passerait mieux que du potage. L'insistance de Pomfresh à en alimenter tout le monde, n'importe quelles blessures, avec du potage, provoquait de mauvaises associations. Et Harry devait réellement manger.

Il détecta que Harry n'avait pas envie de parler, aussi ils s'assirent et lurent pendant un moment, le sifflement sporadique de Sylrissin était le seul son les interrompant. Severus se senti devenir agité. Il voulu savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur!

Pour la première fois il se sentait enfermé dans les cachots. Il voulait regarder par une fenêtre, même si les événements qu'il désirait ardemment voir étaient à des centaines de kilomètres de distance, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi déconnecté du monde.

Harry sembla remarquer le changement d'humeur de Severus, parce qu'il l'avait observé, et plaçât son livre de côté, indiquant sa volonté de parler, bien évidemment toujours aussi timide, et sceptique à faire confiance malgré le changement dans l'attitude de Snape, le plus jeune n'osa prendre le risque de commencer une conversation.

Severus lui sourit. **« Tu aimes jouer aux échecs ? »**

Harry inclina la tête aisément, alors il fit une pause dans ses pensées. **« Je ne suis pas vraiment bon cependant. »** dit il en hésitant.

**« Alors je peux t'aider à t'améliorer. »**

Snape alla dans sa chambre à coucher et trouva son vieux jeu d'échecs dans une malle. Il était poussiéreux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec celui-ci, Albus employait toujours son propre plateau, et il avait toujours gagné. Severus était convaincu qu'il trichait.

Il vit qu'Harry manipulait les pièces anciennes et admirablement découpées, avec crainte jusqu'à ce qu'un des chevaliers se réveille et commence à lui faire des commentaires suggestifs alors qu'il jouait avec les pions. Harry prit alors une joli teinte d'un rouge lumineux, et replaça à la hâte la pièce sur le plateau.

**« Ne t'occupes pas d'eux. »** dit Severus, parvenant tout juste à masquer son rire. Il offrit à Harry le choix de couleurs, et ils commencèrent.

Harry n'était vraiment pas bon aux échecs. Quoique Snape ait été distrait de ses pensées sur la bataille il le battit facilement. Donner au garçon des conseils pour l'aider à gagner était contre nature pour Severus, mais il essaya. Évidemment Sylrissin essaya aussi, parce qu'elle parlait continuellement à Harry. Snape fut distrait en écoutant leur conversation, cela fait il fit un mauvais mouvement, et laissa sa reine ouverte à une attaque. Harry ne le remarqua pas, et était sur le point de déplacer une pièce autrement, quand le serpent argenté commença à lui parler encore. Il regarda vers elle, puis suivit son conseil. Alors il prit la reine de Snape.

Severus pouvait encore gagner le jeu naturellement. Mais il n'était pas content d'avoir fait une telle erreur. Il ne pouvait que se blâmer de trop se concentrer sur le combat.

**« À quoi cela ressemble-t-il ? »**

Harry sembla étonné par la question, et son visage prit un air embarrassé.

**« Fourchelang, je veux dire. »** Expliqua Severus, **« à quoi cela ressemble d'être un Fourchelang ? »**

Harry sembla réfléchir pendant un moment. Snape était assez surpris vu qu'il ne pensait pas intérieurement à la façon rare de penser d'Harry. Peut-être ce genre de réaction qui avait disparu avec Potter.

**« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je parlais une langue différente jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ron me le dise. Je pensais que tout le monde pouvait le faire. Ça vient juste naturellement. »**

Severus fut forcé de se rappeler l'éducation du garçon. Qu'il puisse être si ignorant de chose du monde sorcier était étonnant. Il était aussi ignorant qu'un moldu. Pourtant il parvenait à maintenir l'illusion d'une certaine façon.

**« Alors pour toi c'est comme si tu parlais anglais ? »**

**« Bien, en quelque sorte. Il y a des nuances de quelque chose. Humm. Je suppose que je peux entendre les sifflements à la place des mots, mais je ne le remarque pas tellement. C'est un genre de chose très dure à expliquer. »**

Snape inclina la tête, acceptant ceci, puis employa l'occasion de le juger et d'évoquer en passant un sujet qui le gênait depuis un certain temps.

**« Je suis en quelque sorte étonné que le choixpeau ne t'es pas placé à Serpentard, vu tes talents. »**

Harry remua sur son siège, l'incertitude apparut sur ses traits. **« Bien, il voulait. Il a dit que je serais bien à Serpentard. Il a dit que Serpentard m'aiderait à m'élever. »**

**« Ainsi pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard alors ? »**

**« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'y mettre. »** Un petit soupir, puis, moins audible, **« parfois je pense que j'ai fait le mauvais choix. »**

**« Ma maison n'était pas assez bien pour toi? »** c'était une question tordue.

**« Non, »** dit-il précipitamment, **« Ce n'est pas ça. Ou peut-être si. Vous voyez, tous ce que j'avais entendus alors, de Hagrid et de Ron, était terrifiant, et que tous les sorciers qui avaient succombé à l'obscurité venaient de Serpentard. Comme Voldemort venait de Serpentard. Et je venais d'apprendre ****…**** qu'il avait tué mes parents. Je voulais penser que mes parents auraient été fiers de moi. Ils étaient à Gryffondor. Alors j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne place. Et Ron avait dit qu'il irait là-bas. Et il était mon premier ami. »**

C'était plus que ce que le garçon avait dit de toute la journée. Au moins il semblait détendu, même si le sujet n'était pas un de ceux avec lesquels il était le plus confortable. Ainsi, Harry était allé à Gryffondor pour faire plaisirs aux autres, plutôt qu'à lui-même. C'était le genre de chose qu'il ferait. Et cela l'avait mené à la Personne de Potter.

**« Pourquoi penses-tu avoir fait le mauvais choix ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je n'y pense pas. Gryffondor c'est super. »** Quelques moments de silence. **« Il y a juste quelques choses qu'ils ne semblent pas comprendre, comme si nous existons sur deux niveaux complètements différents, comme s'il y avait un abîme entre nous, que nous arrêtons de communiquer correctement. Parfois je pense qu'ils ne me comprennent pas du tout. »**

**« Comme maintenant. »** dit Severus compréhensif. **« Ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Oui, tu serais mieux à Serpentard après tout. »**

Sylrissin siffla fortement. Tout les deux se tournèrent pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Elle avait découvert ses crocs et s'était dressé. Severus était si surpris par son étrange comportement qu'il faillit ne pas voir qu'Harry s'était effondré à côté de lui. Il se tourna, et arriva près de lui quand Harry commença à crier. Snape se recula automatiquement, puis se ressaisit aussitôt. Cela ressemblait à une des visions de Harry, mais il était éveillé il y a une seconde.

Il poussa les cheveux d'Harry sur le côté. Du sang coulait de la cicatrice.

Et les yeux d'Harry étaient ouverts.

Severus recula presque sous le choc, mais il se contrôla. Il tint fortement la main de Harry avec une des sienne tandis qu'il essayait de l'autre d'essuyer le sang avant qu'il n'atteigne les yeux du garçon. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de sang avant.

Soudain, les yeux de Harry roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il s'évanouit.

Snape prit le corps dans ses bras et le porta sur le lit. Il devait parler à Albus à ce sujet, et rapidement. Il était devant la cheminée quand il se rappela où était le directeur. Il grogna et alla de nouveau vers Harry. Il saisit un tissu humide, et essuya le sang du front d'Harry.

Il laissa tomber le tissu sur le sol pendant que ses doigts devenaient lourds.

La cicatrice d'Harry avait disparu.

Il tira la manche de sa propre chemise, et vit la marque des ténèbres se faner rapidement. Il pouvait ressentir ce léger tintement, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant à cause de son souci pour l'état de Harry.

La cicatrice d'Harry avait disparu. La marque des ténèbres avait disparu. Mais cela signifiait…

Albus passa par la porte, blême et las. Snape le regarda, ne croyant même pas aux preuves qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le directeur semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser.

**« Oui, Severus, »** dit-il doucement, **« Voldemort est mort. »**

Comment est-ce possible ? Snape sentait le monde tourner légèrement sous le choc qui l'accablait. Mort.

Voldemort était mort.

Albus continua, en quelque sorte moins triomphalement, **« et l'homme qui l'a tué aussi. Severus****…****."**

Snape eu une prémonition soudaine. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. **« Non ! »** chuchota-t-il.

**« Severus, c'était Simion. Il est mort. Je suis si désolé, mon cher garçon »**

Et Voldemort était mort.

**À suivre**


	24. Vivre après la mort

Ryuka

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/Misschatelle/Isaae/**Elana**

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 23; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 23 : Vivre après la mort**

Harry se réveilla et se sentit comme s'il n'avait plus la possibilité de bouger. Jamais. Tous ses muscles étaient insensibles. Pendant un long moment, il fut à la dérive. Ensuite sa dernière vision revint le hanter. Voldemort était mort. Il avait vu Voldemort mourir. Il était Voldemort quand celui-ci mourut. Et la douleur était atroce.

Il était si étrange de penser que son plus grand ennemi était mort. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de l'existence du monde sorcier, il avait été endoctriné avec l'idée que puisqu'il avait, pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses propres capacités, défait une fois Voldemort, il était le seul qui pouvait le faire encore une fois. Au lieu de cela, ça avait été son sang qui en quatrième année avait permis le retour de Voldemort.

Et maintenant Voldemort était mort. Par la baguette magique de quelqu'un d'autre.

Donc on ne s'attendrait pas à ce que Harry sauve quiconque maintenant. Ils le laisseraient seul. À moins qu'ils ne soient déçus qu'il ne fût pas celui qui devait le faire. Mais il était juste un garçon ! Juste Harry ! Comment pouvait-il avoir la possibilité de vaincre Voldemort ?

Peut-être que Colin Crivey allait au moins arrêter de le suivre finalement.

Il persuada ses paupières de s'ouvrir.

Il fixa son regard sur le plafond pendant un long moment. Ensuite il tourna la tête sur le côté. Le professeur Snape était assis sur une chaise près de lui, sa tête tombée en avant sur sa poitrine. Il était assoupi. Harry n'avait jamais vu Snape dormir, il était une sorte de personne qui ne baissait jamais sa garde en public, mais maintenant, si endormi, il semblait plus doux.

Il tourna sa tête à sa position précédente et un motif en argent dansa brièvement devant ses yeux. Slyrissin siffla. Dans un premier temps il pensa juste que c'était un effet dramatique, ou une ponctuation, ou quelque chose, mais comme elle continuait il réalisa qu'elle parlait. Et qu'il ne pouvait plus la comprendre.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'avait perdu elle aussi. Avec la mort de Voldemort, le lien avait été divisé et il ne pouvait plus comprendre le Fourchelang. Une vague de misère le balaya, est ce que tout dans sa vie était corrompu par Voldemort ?

Le sifflement revint, plus fort. Il y avait un rythme dedans, une certaine cadence. Il pouvait seulement anticiper le mot suivant. Il y avait des sons distincts, Harry ne pouvait juste pas les comprendre. Il se concentra. Sylrissin semblait répéter la même chose encore et encore. Il essaya de dire les syllabes. Elles semblaient étrangères. Il essaya encore. Le sifflement du serpent devint exagéré et lent. Il goûta les mots de sa langue. Il les dessina dehors.

La première chose qu'il reconnu de ses dires fut son nom. Cela sonnait si différemment dans le langage-serpent. Il fut encouragé, et fit plus attention. Cela avait presque du sens. Il savait ce qu'elle essayait de dire, mais les mots réels lui échappaient. Il savait qu'elle disait « Harry, tu peux le faire », mais il le comprenait par sa tête plutôt que par ses oreilles. La répétition commençait à l'agacer, elle supposait que c'était facile et le ton de sa voix était si condescendant.

**« Je sais que je peux le faire ! »** dit-il avec frustration. Ensuite il s'arrêta avec étonnement.

Il avait parlé en Fourchelang. Sylrissin le regarda avec fierté.

**« Je savais que tu pouvais, tu avais juste besoin de le savoir aussi. Maintenant que la magie noire ne t'oblige plus, ni te domine, tes talents cachés ont fait apparition. Mais puisque tu ne les avais jamais utilisé toi-même avant, mais par Voldemort, tu as dû t'habituer au changement de la source. »**

**« Je pensais que je l'avais perdu. »** Harry souffla.

**« Non, petit homme-serpent. Tu auras toujours ce qui est tien. »**

Harry détesta le commentaire caché.

**« Es-tu ok, petit maître ? »** demanda-t-elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé maître avant.

**« Oui, merci. »** Il avait en faite mal partout, et pouvait sentir les résidus de la douleur de Voldemort quitter son corps. Mais cela s'affaiblissait. Lentement. Il irait mieux.

Et Voldemort était mort.

Il était encore en train de parler avec Sylrissin lorsque Snape se réveilla. Il vit le mouvement du noir et se déplaça légèrement pour être dans le champ de vision du maître des potions. Snape l'observait.

**« Encore en train de parler, Harry ? »** Snape sourit.

Harry sourit en retour. Peut-être que le monde n'était pas un si mauvais endroit après tout.

**« Oui Monsieur. »**

Snape se leva et s'étira pour soulager ses muscles qui avaient des crampes après tout ce temps dans cette position gênante. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit en un large sourire en vu des actes de son professeur pour se relaxer.

Harry essaya de bouger, de se lever, mais Snape se retrouva à son côté en un instant.

**« Arrêtes ceci jeune homme. »** dit-il avec un ton de commandant. **« Tu t'es évanoui hier, ou tu ne t'en souviens plus ? »**

**« Voldemort est mort ? »** Demanda Harry timidement, soudainement effrayé que ce soit faux.

**« Oui. »** Snape confirma. **« Voldemort a été tué. »** Il tendit le bras et caressa de sa main le front de Harry, **« Et ta cicatrice a disparu. »**

Harry tendit sa main et laissa courir ses doigts hésitants sur sa peau. Il n'y avait rien. Elle avait vraiment disparue. Voldemort était vraiment parti.

**« Je l'ai vu. »** chuchota-t-il. **« Je l'ai senti. »** Harry frissonna, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il pu pratiquement voir les efforts que faisait Snape pour ne pas lui poser de question. C'était encore trop tôt, et il ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler.

**« Où sont tous les autres ? »** était sa question suivante. Ou bien, ils n'avaient pas souhaité le voir maintenant qu'il n'était plus important dans le grand plan ?

Une partie de son insécurité avait percé de sa voix, parce que Snape lui avait fait un sourire rassurant. **« L'école a été suspendu. Les étudiants sont rentrés chez eux pour rester avec leurs familles. »** Harry n'a aucune famille. Où allait-il aller ? Si le directeur ne l'avait pas laissé rester ici à Noël, il ne le ferait sûrement pas maintenant. **« Pour faire la fête, pour faire le deuil. C'était une bataille difficile. » **Harry leva les yeux et Snape acquiesça en confirmation. **« Oui, beaucoup de pertes. Les derniers mangemorts sont capturés maintenant, le directeur est avec eux. »**

Qu'est ce qui allait se passer avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner chez les Dursley, ils sont en prison. Non pas qu'il voulait. Et qui d'autre voudrait l'avoir ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait rester à Poudlard après tout.

**« Des arrangements ont déjà été fait pour que tu restes ici. »**

Harry fit un vague signe de tête. Il resterait dans la Tour tout seul ? Il allait se sentir seul. Bien qu'avoir seulement pour compagnie Sylrissin devrait être mieux que de traiter avec le reste des Gryffondor.

**« Donc si tu veux apporter toutes tes affaires et les déposer ici aujourd'hui, c'est d'accord. Je ne suis pas sûr du temps qu'il reste avant que l'école ouvre à nouveau. »**

Harry n'avait compris qu'une seule chose de son discours. **« Ici ? »** Dit-il absolument abasourdi. **« Vous voulez que je reste ici ? Pourquoi ? »**

Pourquoi voulait-il avoir Harry tout près ? Peut-être parce que le directeur l'avait forcé à le faire. Snape soupira. Harry pensait certainement que son professeur était contraint de faire cela.

**« J'ai demandé au directeur si tu pouvais rester ici. »** Harry se dit fermement de fermer sa bouche, mais apparemment son corps était hors de contrôle. **« Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée si je gardais un œil sur toi. »** Donc, Snape pensait qu'il pourrait essayer de se suicider encore. Alors cette attitude inquiète était engendrée par la culpabilité des cris d'Harry avant qu'il ne se coupe lui-même. **« Et j'ai remarqué que tu montrais des prédispositions en potions récemment, maintenant que tu essayes, et as une certaine intuition. Je pensais que je pourrais t'apprendre plus, et t'aider à développer tes talents. »**

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le fixer. Snape pensait qu'il montrait des prédispositions ? Snape pensait qu'il avait du talent ? C'était une énorme blague n'est ce pas ?

**« Nous pouvons commencer les leçons plus tard, si tu veux allez chercher tes affaires d'abord et les mettre ici. »**

**« Ummm, monsieur ? Je n'ai vraiment rien. Dumbledore m'a prêté une veille robe à lui, et je ne suis pas sûr de l'endroit où se trouve ma baguette mais autrement… »**

Harry pensait avoir vu un regard de pitié traverser le visage de Snape. Il sentit un éclair de haine. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un avait pitié de lui. Il était sur le point de partir quand Snape parla. Harry n'entendit pas de pitié dans sa voix, juste un caractère pratique.

**« Bien j'ai ta baguette et tu peux porter l'une des robes des Serpentard pour l'instant. Ce sera plus facile. »**

Harry acquiesça. Il était juste content de pouvoir enfin quitter son pyjama d'hôpital. Il lui semblait qu'il avait passé la plupart de sa vie dans ses pyjamas. Et il voulait arrêter ce fait le plus vite possible.

Il alla se changer dans la salle de bain, et se demanda s'il pouvait ou non jeter discrètement son pyjama dans le feu sans que Snape ne s'en rende compte. Il retourna au salon.

Snape leva les yeux de son livre. Il semblait content**. « Ces vêtements d'hôpital sont des horreurs. » **

Harry rit. Il n'y avait aucune hystérie, ni de dépression caché dans ce rire. Il avait, pendant quelques secondes, oublié tout le reste dans son amusement lorsqu'il constata que le maître des potions partageait les mêmes goûts que lui. Son sens de l'humour s'était dérobé de l'endroit où il était caché.

**« Puis-je les brûler, Monsieur ? »**

Il vit un scintillement dans les yeux de Snape quelques chose de semblable à ceux de Dumbledore. « Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas le faire et de plus, je suis certain que Mme Pomfresh a placé un charme sur eux pour empêcher ses patients d'incinérer ses vêtements. »

Harry renifla. **« Je sais juste que je me sentirais mieux si je pouvais observer ces fichus choses brûler. »** murmura-t-il.

Ce fut Snape qui rit cette fois.

Comme ils rentraient dans le laboratoire, Snape dit **« Tu peux utiliser les réserves de l'école pour l'instant, seulement si tu les utilises sérieusement ensuite nous irons chercher tes propres ingrédients. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse dans quelques jours et tu pourras prendre tous ce dont tu as besoin. »**

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, que le directeur l'avait informé que ce n'était pas sûr pour lui de quitter l'école. Et puis ça le frappa. Voldemort était mort. Il s'arrêta. Son esprit n'avait pas encore accepté ce fait.

Notant que Harry s'était immobilisé, Snape se tourna vers lui.

**« Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

**« Voldemort est mort. »** Les mots semblaient si impossibles alors qu'il les prononçait. **« Voldemort est mort. »** C'était la vérité. Sa vie entière allait changer.

Les yeux de Snape devinrent doux. **« Je sais. » **murmura-t-il. Il prit Harry par le bras et le conduisit à l'intérieur de son labo. Harry était trop heureux d'être distrait de ses pensées accablantes.

Harry trouva une méthode pour hacher les ingrédients et remua le contenu calmement. Il pensait que Snape observait tous ses mouvements pour pouvoir les critiquer mais il remarqua qu'il lui expliquait ses erreurs. Son esprit se libéra et la belle odeur de menthe que dégageait la potion apaisa son esprit tourmenté.

**« Pourquoi es-tu descendu ici les autres nuits ? »**

La question surprit Harry et il dû réfléchir pendant un moment. **« J'ai eu un cauchemar et le Professeur Lupin est mort dedans. Je pensais que c'était réel jusqu'à ce que je vienne dans les donjons ensuite j'ai réalisé que je n'avais plus de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Donc je suis venu pour en avoir plus. J'étais trop effrayé pour retourner dormir. Je ne voulais plus voir personne mourir. »**

Snape sortit la potion en question de sa réserve et la plaça sur la table**. « Il est aussi bien que tu n'aies plus de vision car j'aurais eu du mal à trouver un ****antidote****. »**

Plus de visions ! Harry n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il serait enfin capable de dormir la nuit. Il avait l'habitude de se réveiller par ses hurlements. Mais il semblait que la vision de la mort de Voldemort était la dernière. Ce qui était bien, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait manipuler quelques comme ça. Il avait une part de Voldemort, avait senti sa haine. Avait vu à travers ses yeux. Avait…

**« Votre beau-frère. À quoi ressemblait-il ? »** Harry parla d'une voix lointaine comme les souvenirs venaient l'envahir. **« Je pense que je l'ai vu. Je pense que j'ai tout vu… »**

Snape le fixa, assommé.

**À suivre**


	25. Ajustements

Courage avec ce chap, elle a un problème de pc, je asis pas si les chap avant c'était le cas, mais tout ce qui est : é, è, à, ç, , ù etc… n'y été pas je l'ai est remit, mais il se peu, que j'en ai sauté, désolé

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 24; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 24 : Ajustements**

Harry était presque tombé sur la chaise la plus proche.

Severus observait comment les yeux de Harry ne se focalisaient sur rien. La voix du garçon était devenue tranquille, intense et même anormalement, et Snape se rendit compte que le garçon vivait réellement dans ses souvenirs.

**« Il y a des bâtiments tout autour de moi, la plupart d'entre eux sont réduit en cendres. Tout devient sombre, et la poussière et le brouillard se combinent pour faire qu'il n'ait qu'une visibilité telle que je ne puisse pas voir plus d'un mètre devant moi. Les seules indications de lumière partout où il y a des flashs de lumière étincelants à une certaine distance, signe que la bataille continue toujours. Toutes les personnes aux abords sont mortes cependant, des corps recouvrent la terre. Je ne peux pas les voir, mais marcher est devenue difficile par leur présence. Je vois un endroit particulièrement lumineux rougeoyer dans ce qui doit être le centre de la ville, et je me dirige vers là. Il y a une grande ouverture, et le brouillard est moins dense ici. Beaucoup de sorciers sont rassemblés ici. À droite de la place il y a les forces de mangemort, vers la gauche, semblant en mauvais états, est la résistance des sorciers. Il y a un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche les menant. Dumbledore ! » **

Severus s'avança lorsque la voix de Harry perdit sont impassibilité et devint complètement rempli de haine pendant qu'il disait le nom du directeur. Sûrement que le garçon ne se sentait pas tellement fan du directeur ?

**« Je marche vers l'avant des lignes, et commence à lancer des sortilèges. Personne ne peut me faire face ! » **

À ce moment là Snape se rendit soudainement compte qu'Harry avait vu par les yeux de Voldemort, il avait également ressenti ce que ressentait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il savait qu'il devait essayer de sortir Harry de sa transe, mais il voulait désespérément savoir ce qui s'était produit. Sa voix intérieure lui disait qu'il était encore égoïste. Mais il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il devait vérifier par lui-même si sa présence aurait fait une différence. S'il aurait pu empêcher des morts.

**« Ils tombent devant moi, tellement d'entre eux. Je ne prends pas la peine de garder le compte pour cette fois le rat saura, de façon à ce qu'il puisse vanter ma prouesse plus tard. Un moment plus tard je le vois tomber de l'autre côté. Ce n'est pas une grande perte, il commençait à me gêner de toute façon, mais maintenant je devrai trouver quelqu'un de nouveau pour compter mes morts. C'est une question de fierté, après tout. Je m'approche de ce vieil hybride de Dumbledore maintenant, il m'a causé assez d'ennui et ce depuis trop longtemps. Mais il ne veut pas me faire face. Il sait qu'il perdra ce combat. Pourquoi l'aurait-il vu autrement depuis si longtemps ? Ses défenses ne tiendront plus longtemps, je peux le voir s'affaiblir. Avada Kadav… « **

Harry haleta violement et le refit encore. Severus se dépêcha de son côté, et commença à essayer de l'encourager. Ceci continua assez longtemps. Harry importait plus que de voir les morts. Et le garçon ressentait évidemment une grande douleur. Il devait revivre les derniers moments de Voldemort.

**«Je me tourne. Un homme. Même pas un auror. Un poignard. Mal. Tellement mal. Je n'avais pas pensé que… un de mes mangemorts vient derrière lui. Vengeance. Mal. Dumbledore. Flammes. » **

La voix d'Harry se fane de plus en plus et lui devient très pâle.

**«Harry, Harry! Réveilles-toi**** Harry. »**

Severus tînt le garçon près de lui et voulu arrêter les souvenirs. Il frotta le front du garçon, et pensa qu'il pouvait voir l'ombre de la vieille cicatrice de Harry briller. Alors qu'elle avait disparu. Harry inspira profondément.

Il n'expira pas encore. Snape le secoua, frénétique.

**« Harry. Harry ! » **Il cria. Le garçon ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne pouvait pas ! Sylrissin, qui sifflait de panique autour du poignet d'Harry, décida de prendre les choses par ses crocs. Snape baissa le regard pour voir le petit serpent faire pénétrer ses crocs profondément dans la chair d'Harry.

Harry inspira. Le serpent parti. Severus se baissa et arrêta les deux filets de sang avec ses longs doigts. Il prononça encore le nom du garçon, désespéré de ne pas obtenir une quelconque réponse.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient toujours légèrement troubles, mais Harry fit un faible sourire.

**« Bonjour. » ** Croassa-t-il.

Severus l'aida à s'asseoir encore, le soutenant toujours.

**« Bien, c'était amusant. Faisons-le encore. » **Remarqua le garçon, sa voix fortement lasse avec du sarcasme.

**« Tu m'as fait peur. » ** Snape n'avait jamais pensé auparavant qu'il admettrait être effrayé dans sa vie. Être proche d'Harry fournissait certainement un bon nombre de nouvelles expériences. Certaines d'entre elles, en fait la plupart, il n'en n'avait eu plutôt.

Il donna à Harry un peu d'eau et banda son poignet à nouveau. Le garçon commença lentement à récupérer et Severus le sorti de la salle de séjour et s'assura qu'il était à l'aise sur le divan. Il se senti tenté de manipuler le garçon avec des biscuits, encore, mais il résista à ce besoin. S'il le faisait trop souvent alors Harry cesserait de les voir en tant que gâterie et ne voudrait plus les manger. Il mangeait assez peu de chose autrement.

Harry était encore légèrement désorienté, et Snape vit que quand il prit un livre pour essayer de lire, il loucha simplement vers celui-ci pendant quelques minutes, alors il le posa et frotta ses temples. Le garçon se tourna et regarda fixement le feu. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et sachant le genre de pensées qu'Harry était susceptible d'avoir, Severus ne croyait pas que ceci soit bien, vu son état.

Une fois encore il s'humilierait. Sa petite voix lui disait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il fit alors un commentaire désobligeant concernant son ascendance. Elle rit juste, cela dit, elle était parvenue à le provoquer.

**« Harry, veux-tu que je lise pour toi ? » ** Là, cela ne l'avait pas blessé.

La tête du garçon se souleva légèrement et un sourire timide apparut sur son visage.

**« Je voudrais bien. S'il vous plait. » **

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre du garçon. _Loups-garous_. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il prit son propre volume sur les potions avancées et commença à lire à haute voix. Si Harry n'aimait pas le sujet il pouvait le lui dire. De cette manière au moins tous les deux apprendraient quelque chose. Il n'y eu aucune objection malgré tout, et il se perdit dans les mots. Fascinant.

Quelques heures plus tard, le directeur arriva. Severus était toujours en train de lire. Harry l'écoutait encore éveillé par la lecture de Severus.

**« Ah, Harry, Severus. » ** Les salua Albus.

**« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. » ** dit Harry. Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur le garçon un peu surpris. Il parlait encore à Albus. Peut-être avait-il surmonté ses plus terribles craintes ?

Snape lui-même inclina simplement la tête reconnaissant la présence du directeur. Il était encore piqué au vif qu'Albus l'ait empêché d'aider lors de la bataille. Moins de personnes seraient mortes s'il avait été là. Il en était sûr ! Simion ne serait pas mort.

**« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » **

**« Je pense que je vais bien maintenant monsieur, merci. » **

Severus pensait qu'il allait tomber du divan sous le choc. Harry disait volontairement au directeur comment il se sentait. C'était certainement une amélioration marqué du garçon. Et elle semblait être véritable. Un progrès. Enfin.

Ils dirent au directeur ce qui s'était produit plus tôt avec la vision d'Harry. Il les remercia de l'information et recommanda avec un rire dans les yeux qu'Harry n'essaye pas à nouveau.

**« Il y a une chose de plus, Severus. Le jeune M. Malfoy n'a nulle part où aller maintenant que ses parents ont été amenés à Azkaban. Il devra rester ici aussi. Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne sera pas dérangé de partager avec lui ? » **

Harry secoua la tête. Severus gémit intérieurement. Les deux garçons se détestaient. Ils se chamailleraient tout le temps, il pouvait le prévoir. Et il était légèrement inquiet de ce que les insultes de Draco pouvaient faire à Harry, qu'il pensait toujours être aussi fragile qu'une feuille de papier.

Quand le directeur partit chercher Draco, il regarda Harry.

**« N'es-tu pas troublé de le savoir ici ? Je peux lui ordonner d'être poli si tu veux ? » **

Harry sembla étonné de ses questions.

**« Non monsieur, c'est ok. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à nous entendre. » **

Le directeur rentra dans la salle. Avec Draco traînant derrière lui.

**« Je vous le laisse Severus, je suis certains que tout ira bien. Au revoir, Harry, Draco. » **

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Draco se rapprocha. Snape l'observa soigneusement pendant qu'il regardait Harry. Il vit les yeux de Draco effleurer les poignets de Harry, et noter l'emplacement du bandage de la morsure de Sylrissin.

Les deux garons inclinèrent la tête l'un et l'autre, silencieusement. Severus pensa que peut-être ils ne se faisaient pas confiance pour parler. Il était sûr que tout l'enfer se déchaînerait dès qu'il ne serait plus dans la pièce.

Draco se rapprocha et saisit Sylrissin. Snape s'attendait à ce que Harry proteste et que le serpent le morde, mais tous les deux ne semblait pas en colère pendant que Draco la caressait.

**« Son nom est Sylrissin. » ** dit Harry.

Les yeux de Draco se levèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux d'Harry dans ce qui ressemblait à de la surprise. Severus pensait que peut-être il n'était pas habitué à avoir des gens gentils avec lui.

Draco inclina la tête. **« Elle est belle. » ** Ils se sourirent.

Snape était au delà des mots. Bien, c'était inattendu, lui dit sa petite voix, il semblait que finalement ils n'allaient pas en venir aux mains après tout. Ils devaient avoir grandi alors que tu ne les regardais pas.

Harry décroisa ses jambes un peu et se déplaça de sorte qu'il y ait assez d'espace pour que Draco s'asseye. Tous les deux commencèrent à parler de petites anecdotes amusantes sur l'école, évitant tous les sujets sensibles.

Draco devait en avoir un certain nombre lui-même, pensa Severus. Après tout, il avait trahi sa famille comme Snape l'avait fait. Et il savait que malgré que Draco ait fait le bon choix, il se sentirait toujours coupable. Il devrait surveiller Draco aussi.

Le dîner se déroula en grande partie en silence. Puisqu'ils étaient trois, ils se déplacèrent vers la table pour manger. Severus nota qu'Harry avait pris très peu de son plat, et mangea même moins que lui, mais il ne voulait pas soulever la question devant Draco. Aussi il servit tout le plat suivant en donnant une large portion à tout le monde, et une part plus généreuse à Harry.

Il reçut un regard furieusement mortel. Mais, il était le maître des lieux, et finalement força Harry avec un regard qui le soumit. Il continua de surveiller chaque bouché que prenait Harry. Il pouvait voir qu'il était dur pour le garçon de manger plus, mais il en avait vraiment besoin. Quand Harry eu mangé une grande part de son assiette, il lui lança un regard suppliant, il inclina la tête. Harry laissa le reste de son assiette.

Les garçons étaient tout les deux fatigués de leur journée respective, à tel point qu'ils allèrent rapidement dormir. Snape se déplaça dans sa chambre et y resta pour penser.

Sa vie entière avait maintenant changée. Il n'y avait plus de Voldemort. Il n'avait plus à vivre dans la crainte. Il ne devait plus rester à Poudlard.

Maintenant qu'il avait le choix, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir partir. Peut-être était-ce seulement la privation de sa liberté qui l'avait contrarié, plutôt que l'endroit où il était emprisonné.

Il n'était pas entièrement désappointé que le sommeil l'ai délaissé, les rêves qu'il était susceptible d'avoir n'aurait pas été plaisant. Il lit pendant un moment dans son lit. Il lui manquait du feu. C'était la plus mauvaise chose sur le fait d'avoir de la compagnie, il ne pouvait pas errer dans son appartement à des heures bizarres dans la nuit.

Mais sûrement que les garçons étaient endormis maintenant. Et il cultivait le calme au cours des années pour qu'aucuns de ses ennuyeux étudiants ne viennent le surprendre. Ainsi il n'était pas dérangé.

Il sorti dans la salle de séjour, vérifia les garçons, puis se reposa dans son endroit habituel.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps qui s'était écoulé avant d'entendre un mouvement derrière lui. Ses muscles se tendait en prévision de l'attaque instinctivement, mais il dépassa les réponses normales de son corps et se tourna furtivement, voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

Harry marchait à travers la salle, nu-pieds et tremblant. Vers la salle de bains.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Et se tourna de nouveau vers le feu. Après une minute sa voix intérieure revint le hanter. Elle évoqua la possibilité qu'Harry soit retourné à ses mauvaises habitudes. Il lui dit qu'Harry avait l'air d'être bien mieux. Elle lui demanda incrédule si ressentir la mort de Voldemort encore une fois pouvait être classifié en tant qu'amélioration.

Il alla vérifier le garçon. Se sentant légèrement maladroit, il tapa légèrement sur la porte et demanda si tout allait bien.

**« Oui. » ** fut la faible réponse. La toilette était rincée. La porte s'ouvrit. Harry sortit.

Snape se senti très idiot. Il donna une claque à sa voix intérieure, parce que maintenant Harry penserait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Sa voix intérieure lui dit de jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif au garçon.

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient glacés, seulement légèrement mais quand même. Severus connaissait ce regard.

**« Je dois changer le bandage maintenant je pense. Allons dans ma chambre de façon ne pas déranger Draco. » **

Il vit un flash de crainte dans les yeux d'Harry. Maintenant il en était certain.

**« C'est ok, vraiment. Vous pouvez partir. Je suis si fatigué. »** Un grand bâillement exagéré.

Snape n'était pas dupe. Il traîna le garçon dans sa chambre à coucher et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Dans la salle de séjour, les yeux de Draco se fermaient lentement comme les voix se fanaient au loin.

**À suivre**


	26. Parler

Chapitre 25: Parler

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 24; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

&

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 25: Parler **

Alors que la porte de la chambre de Snape se refermait derrière eux, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir terrifié. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait. Pas vraiment. Il se sentait tout de même coupable. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable?

Il n'était jamais venu dans cette pièce avant. Bien que la tension nerveuse qu'il éprouvait ait quelque peu diminué sa curiosité, elle ne la supprimait pas complètement. Il avait eu raison de supposer que Snape gardait tous ses effets personnels dans sa chambre. Il y avait des tas d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres, de potions et de curieuses choses non-identifiées. Les murs étaient nus. Il y avait un beau, doux et luxueux tapis sur le sol, qui contrastait radicalement avec le carrelage froid des autres pièces. Le tout semblait confortable. Il n'y avait aucune chaise.

Snape lui indiqua qu'il devrait s'assoir sur le lit, alors il prit place au bord de celui-ci.

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, le professeur tendit la main afin de commencer à enlever le pansement. Harry tressaillit, retirant son bras de la poigne de Snape. Le visage de l'autre homme devint sérieux. Oh non, se dit Harry. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Pas vraiment.

«Veux-tu m'en parler?»

Lui parler de quoi? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pourquoi tout le monde agissait comme s'il s'apprêtait à refaire une tentative de suicide? Il ne l'avait même pas voulu la première fois, il avait juste coupé un peu trop profondément alors qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

«Harry.»

Merlin, la façon que Snape avait de prononcer son nom le faisait se sentir comme s'il gardait pour lui une douzaine de terribles secrets. Et qu'il devait tous les divulguer immédiatement.

«Je vais bien, je n'ai rien fait!»

Un grognement d'incrédulité. Snape se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas, marmonnant pour lui-même. Harry ne parvint à en comprendre qu'une toute petite partie.

«Pourquoi n'ai-je rien senti? J'aurais dû savoir.» entendit-il.

Lorsque Snape sembla avoir mis fin à sa propre conversation, il se retourna vers Harry.

«Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.»

Harry se contenta de le fixer. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler de tout ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le harcelait? Il allait bien!

«Harry, tu peux me le dire. S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi.»

«Laissez-moi tranquille.»

Snape tendit à nouveau son bras, mais il repoussa son professeur et bondit en arrière. Il n'avait pas besoin de toute cette attention.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, pour la trouver verrouillée. Il était enfermé. Il détestait être enfermé. Cela lui rappelait son placard. Et l'obscurité. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle toutes ces choses.

«Laissez-moi sortir, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi sortir.» dit-il d'une voix faible, le visage contre la porte et la main agrippant à la poignée.

«Harry.» La voix était plus douce maintenant. Cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux. «Harry, parle-moi.»

Il se retourna. Snape était assis sur le lit.

«Je n'ai vraiment rien fait de mal, vous savez.» Il tenta de glisser un ton indigné dans ses paroles.

«Alors laisse-moi jeter un œil à ton poignet.»

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Snape voit son bras. Mais il y avait bien une raison. S'il n'avait rien fait de mal, alors il ne devrait pas être inquiet. Harry jeta un regard à son propre poignet l'espace d'un moment, tentant de se rappeler.

Les mains de Snape pénétrèrent dans son champ de vision et il se recula aussitôt, alarmé.

«Tout va bien, Harry.»

Les mains saisirent son poignet, le retournèrent, défirent le pansement et l'enlevèrent.

Il n'y avait aucune nouvelle entaille. Pourquoi toute cette agitation, alors? Harry tenta de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que Snape voit. Puis, il regarda de plus près les deux petites traces de morsure. Elles saignaient. Des incisions très petites mais profondes avaient été faites aux bords des morsures, dans une tentative de déguisement de leur présence. Ingénieux. Comment avait-il pu penser à cela? Sylrissin n'était pas avec lui, à ce moment-là. Il se souvenait l'avoir laissée derrière. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se rappeler avoir fait ces entailles, par contre. Étrange.

Snape ne se laissa pas berner, il vit tout cela d'un simple regard. Harry ressentit une soudaine faiblesse.

Il fut guidé vers le lit, où il fut forcé de s'assoir.

«Harry. Harry, regarde-moi.»

Il détourna son regard de son bras. Quand avait-il fait cela? Il avait été à la salle de bain. Il s'était probablement coupé à ce moment-là. Mais il avait essayé de ne pas le faire. Maintenant il se souvenait. Il avait transformé une brosse à dent en une petite lame. Mais il avait essayé si fort de ne pas en avoir besoin. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

«Harry?» Aucun autre son que leur respiration pour un moment, puis, «Dois-je t'apporter quelques biscuits?»

Harry se relaxa. C'était Snape. Snape qui s'était occupé de lui durant les vacances, qui l'avait soutenu au travers de ses cauchemars. Snape qui l'avait écouté. Snape qui disait se soucier de lui.

«Je ne voulais pas.» Il perçut l'hésitation dans sa propre voix et s'ordonna de grandir. Puis décida que cette attitude ne l'avait pas mené bien loin jusqu'à maintenant et l'avait plutôt guidé vers l'automutilation à nouveau.

«Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais peur. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, parce qu'IL est parti maintenant, mais je ne pouvais pas cesser de penser à ce que j'avais ressenti.» Une pause pour reprendre son souffle, qui commençait à devenir rapide et saccadé. Calme. Être calme.

«Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je n'avais jamais autant mangé.» Il jeta un regard accusateur à Snape. «Alors je suis allé aux toilettes pour vomir.»

«L'as-tu fait volontairement?»

Harry sursauta à l'interruption. Et à ce qui avait été demandé. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. «Volontairement? Je m'y suis seulement rendu à temps. Je doute que vous vouliez refaire votre plancher d'une couleur jaune vomi. Je me sentais affreusement mal.»

Il se tranquillisa, les souvenirs qu'il avait inconsciemment bloqués revenant à la charge.

«Harry? Que s'est-il passé alors?»

«Je n'ai pas...» Harry déglutit nerveusement. «Le goût. Le goût dans ma bouche. D'une certaine façon, ça m'a rappelé la mort de Voldemort. Je crois qu'il a été malade aussi. Tout est si flou. Et alors j'ai pensé à la douleur. Et à comment je ne pouvais même pas tuer Voldemort, comme tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je le fasse. À quoi d'autre suis-je bon?» marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. «Et je voulais savoir ce qui m'avait fait me sentir vivant à nouveau lorsqu'elle m'a mordu. Alors j'ai enlevé le pansement, juste pour voir. Et le rouge diminuait. J'ai pensé que si je ravivais le rouge, alors je raviverais à nouveau ce que j'avais ressenti.»

Une larme roula sur sa joue. «Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'est venu. Je me suis senti tellement coupable en entendant frapper. J'ai cru que vous seriez déçu de moi.»

Snape soupira, et passa un bras autour du corps de Harry. «Je ne suis pas déçu de toi, bien que j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles avant. Harry, tu n'avais pas besoin de te mutiler, tu aurais plutôt dû venir me voir et me parler. J'aurais pu t'aider.»

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé. Et s'il était venu voir Snape et qu'il l'aurait renvoyé ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter ce rejet.

«Mais je croyais que vous dormiez. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.»

«Harry, ce n'est important que je sois endormi. À partir de maintenant, promet-moi que tu viendras me voir dès que tu te sentiras ainsi»

Snape se souciait de lui. C'était une sensation étrange de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui. Harry aimait bien. Il acquiesça avec hésitation. «Mais...»

«Je ne te renverrai jamais.»

Harry baissa la tête. Les reproches défilèrent dans sa tête. Mais il n'en prononça aucun. Il ne le pouvait pas, pas à la seule personne qui semblait se soucier qu'il soit vivant ou non. Snape sembla savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Il soupira à nouveau.

«Je sais Harry, je sais. Mais je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je t'ai traité de cette façon et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Cela n'arrivera plus. Peu importe à quel point je suis grognon.»

Les lèvres de Harry se courbèrent en un sourire en entendant le mot «grognon» sortir de la bouche du professeur.

«Est-ce que tout ira bien si tu retournes te coucher maintenant?» demanda Snape.

Il se souciait de lui. Il se souciait de lui. Harry serait honnête alors.

«Je crois. Ça prendra certainement du temps, mais je n'ai plus aussi peur, et je n'ai plus l'impression que je vais être malade. Je crois que je peux dormir.»

Snape sourit face à son honnêteté. «Bien.» Il déverrouilla la porte. Harry se sentit soulagé d'entendre le déclic. «Maintenant, viens me voir si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.»

«Oui, monsieur, je le ferai.» Il hésita un moment, puis, réalisant que c'était quelque chose qui ne devait pas sembler aussi forcé, dit «Je vous promets de vous le dire si je me sens encore ainsi.»

Snape hocha la tête, paraissant satisfait. Harry retourna se coucher dans son propre lit. Sylrissin le réprimanda durement, mais lui pardonna dès qu'elle se blottit dans sa chaleur.

o0O0o

«Est-ce que tout va bien?» fit la voix basse venant du lit voisin. Draco. Oh, de toute façon, il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'endormir d'un seul coup de toute façon.

«Oui, Snape a seulement dû refaire le pansement sur mon bras.»

«Que s'est-il passé?»

«Mon serpent m'a mordu.»

«Pourquoi est-ce que je ne crois pas ça? C'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendue. Et j'en ai entendu beaucoup. Tu es un fourchelang, pourquoi le serpent te mordrait-il? Qu'as-tu vraiment fait?»

Il était inutile de prétendre que Sylrissin l'avait mordu. Il était trop épuisé pour s'en préoccuper, de toute façon.

«Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, alors je me suis mutilé.»

Oh Mon Dieu, venait-il tout juste de dire ça? Wow. C'était vrai, dans un sens. Il n'avait jamais vu cela de cet angle.

«Et Snape t'as surpris?»

«Oui, il m'a fait ce long discours sur le fait que je ne devais jamais recommencer.»

«J'y ai déjà pensé, au suicide je veux dire, mais il y a toujours quelque chose... je ne sais pas.»

«Je n'essayais pas de me suicider. Je ne suis pas si fou!» se défendit Harry.

«Alors, pourquoi te mutilais-tu? Si tu le faisais pour le plaisir, c'est encore plus fou que le suicide.»

«Non, c'est juste que... Je veux dire, je ne me suiciderais jamais, parce qu'il y a trop de chose qui dépendent de moi, et Sirius aurait... Bien que je suppose que maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de ne pas le faire.»

«Oui, il y en a.» dit Draco avec fermeté. «Même si tu n'en trouves pas. Tu dois rester, même si c'est juste pour ne pas me laisser seul avec Snape. Il me déteste vraiment, tu sais, à cause de mon père.»

Harry rit faiblement. «J'ai eu le même problème. Je crois qu'il a surmonté tout ça, par contre. Et, en tenant compte de ce que tu as fait, il ne peut pas vraiment te traiter comme ton père, désormais. Non?»

Draco se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse. «Puis, il y a ton petit serpent. Tu dois rester en vie pour l'empêcher de me mordre. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait très violente dans sa peine. Et tu ne peux pas mourir parce que...» Sa voix devint très faible et Harry dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. «Parce que, alors, je n'aurais plus personne à qui parler.»

Alors, il semblait bien que plus d'une personne se souciait de lui. Il y avait Snape, Draco et Sylrissin. Ses nouvelles raisons de vivre.

«Je suis désolé pour tes parents.» dit-il d'une voix endormie.

«Ne le sois pas.» répondit Draco. «Ils étaient plutôt malveillants.»

«Je suis quand même désolé. Peu importe ce qu'ils étaient, ils doivent te manquer.»

«C'est vrai.»

Ils furent alors silencieux. Harry tenta de ne pas penser aux entailles, ou à la dépression. Il pensa à son balai, au vol. Puis, il se souvint que les Dursleys avaient brûlé son balai.

Il pensa à la liberté, et comment il s'en approchait peu à peu.

Il pensa au fait qu'il n'était plus seul.


	27. Nouveau

Chapitre 26 : Nouveau

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/**Misschatelle**/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 26; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 26 : Nouveau**

Le jour suivant, Severus emmenait Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de lui acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Draco ne les accompagnait pas, sa vie étant toujours en danger et Albus souhaitant passer un peu de temps avec lui. Snape espérait que le directeur saurait se débrouiller et communiquer convenablement avec l'étudiant, ce en quoi il avait échoué avec Harry.

Harry l'avait inquiété avec son comportement de la veille et il se dit qu'il serait une bonne idée pour le garçon de sortir un peu. Malgré les associations déplaisantes qui rendaient ces courses nécessaires.

Malgré le dédain que portait le garçon envers ce moyen de transport, ils utilisèrent un portoloin menant au Chemin de Traverse. C'était leur seul moyen pour s'y rendre sans avoir à passer par Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui aurait été une perte de temps. Et Severus avait toujours détesté les pertes de temps. Harry portait les robes de Serpentard qui lui avait été prêtées. Severus se dit qu'elles paraissaient bien sur lui, que c'étaient évidemment les couleurs qui lui étaient destinées.

Retirer de l'argent chez Gringotts leur causa quelques inconvénients, Harry ne possédant plus sa clé. Ils durent subir toutes sortes de procédures de vérification, en dépit de la lettre de Dumbledore. Snape fut tenté de simplement prendre un peu d'argent dans sa propre provision, qui était loin d'être en peine, et de le donner au garçon pour gagner du temps, mais il savait, par quelques expériences passées, que la fierté d'Harry lui vaudrait un refus.

Dès qu'ils en vinrent à bout, leur prochain arrêt fut la boutique de vêtements sorciers. Mme Guipure prit ses mesures, passant une myriade de commentaires sur la maigreur du garçon et Severus put voir Harry se tendre de plus en plus. Il pria silencieusement la femme de se la fermer, Harry n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ses problèmes. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'absence de résultats lui prouva qu'il ne possédait pas du tout ce pouvoir mythique qu'était la télépathie qu'il recourut à une méthode beaucoup plus banale et la menaça du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête enfin, intimidée. Cela rendit Snape heureux de constater que son regard possédait toujours tout son potentiel, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas utilisé contre Harry dernièrement. Ils quittèrent la boutique avec un Harry encore plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Severus n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié de voir ses tympans assaillis par un incessant babillage, mais il trouva le contraire étrangement inquiétant et certainement anormal de la part d'un jeune adolescent. Il modifia volontairement leur itinéraire afin de passer devant la boutique de balais et nota avec joie que son astuce semblait fonctionner, Harry ralentissant visiblement contre son propre gré. Snape se retourna pour trouver le garçon en pleine contemplation nostalgique de la vitrine. Il fut près de sourire, mais se retint afin de maintenir sa façade froide et distante en public. Pour faire bonne mesure, il fronça les sourcils à la vue de chaque passant pour un moment, ce qui eut le mérite de lui remonter le moral et de laisser un peu de temps à Harry pour rêver. Puis, il s'approcha du garçon.

«Tu veux jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur?»

Il s'assura que sa voix ne portait aucune trace de la méchanceté qui pouvait transparaître dans son regard, un peu plus tôt, envers tous les autres passants, Harry étant toujours trop sensible pour courir ce risque. Le garçon se contracta, comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler de l'existence de Snape. Sa voix intérieure lui rappela qu'il fut un temps où il était tout aussi obsédé par le sport, avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de ses études et qu'il n'ait plus de temps pour autre chose.

«Non, merci, monsieur.»

Severus était surpris. Encore. Le garçon ne désirait pas acheter un nouveau balai ?

«N'auras-tu pas besoin d'un nouveau balai pour jouer au Quidditch?»

Haussement d'épaules. «Je peux en utiliser un de l'école.»

«Je ne crois pas que l'attrapeur vedette des Gryffondor devrait monter l'un de ces pitoyables modèles.»

Tressaillement. Haussement d'épaules. Comment était-il censé se débrouiller avec quelqu'un de si peu communicatif ? Il savait qu'il avait blessé le garçon, d'une certaine façon, et il repensa à sa dernière phrase.

«Le Quidditch est quelque chose dans lequel tu excelles, et ce pour toi seul. Et pour personne d'autre. Ne les laisse pas te prendre ça.»

Depuis quand avait-il un talent pour cette merde qu'étaient les conseils ? Le garçon hocha la tête, dans un mouvement si faible qu'il en était presque imperceptible.

«Bien, peut-être un petit coup d'œil rapide ?» demanda Harry avec hésitation. Severus hocha la tête, démontrant ainsi son approbation, et ils entrèrent.

Harry jeta un œil à chaque balai s'y trouvant, commençant par les plus anciens, avant de tranquillement se diriger vers les plus récents balais de course. Snape le regarda passer ses doigts respectueusement le long du Starbust, et se souvint qu'il admirait son propre balai ainsi, avant. L'expression d'Harry lui arracha un autre sourire intérieur, le garçon salivait presque.

«Pourquoi ne l'achètes-tu pas?»

«C'est beaucoup trop dispendieux.»

Snape grogna. Il avait été à l'intérieur de la chambre forte des Potter. «Dépense ton argent pour quelque chose qui te plaît. Laisse-toi aller.» Pour une fois.

Il pouvait voir que ses paroles avaient eu un certain impact et regretta aussitôt d'avoir ajouté les derniers mots. Maintenant, Harry n'achèterait pas le balai car, s'il le faisait, il serait convaincu que tout le monde y jetterait un œil et se dirait que, évidemment, Harry Potter se devait de toujours avoir ce qu'il se fait de mieux. Il blâma sa voix intérieure. Habituellement, elle le prévenait à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à dire quelque chose d'insensible. En général, il l'ignorait. Mais elle s'était révélée inestimable lorsqu'il devait se débrouiller face à Harry.

Ils partirent sans qu'Harry n'achète quoi que ce soit. Severus décida de ne pas pousser plus loin.

L'Apothicaire fut le suivant. Snape pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Le garçon démontrait du potentiel pour cette matière. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans la façon qu'Harry avait de travailler, une certaine tranquillité, qui interpellait le maître des potions. L'homme derrière le comptoir cria vers l'arrière-boutique en voyant Severus et le gérant en sortit.

«Bonjour, Professeur Snape.»

«Gared.»

«En quoi puis-je vous aider? La dernière livraison est arrivée à destination, n'est-ce pas? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir avant au moins un mois. Et j'ai bien peur que nous soyons à sec d'ailes de coccinelles, nous avons eu une grosse commande ce matin et nous ne referons pas les stocks avant quelques jours.»

Severus se déplaça légèrement sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'Harry devienne visible. L'attention de Gared s'y porta aussitôt.

«Je prend ce garçon comme apprenti.»

Les yeux de Gared et d'Harry s'agrandirent aussitôt par la surprise. Pourquoi Harry était-il surpris ? N'avait-il pas averti le garçon ? Pas même en sous-entendu ? Oh, et puis, il ne semblait pas protester face à l'idée.

«Mais, professeur Snape, vous n'avez jamais pris d'apprenti !»

«Oui, oui. Il y a toujours une première fois. C'est une exception. Il manifeste beaucoup d'aptitudes et je ne veux pas perdre de temps pour commencer sa formation.»

Il se permit un regard en direction d'Harry. Le garçon semblait tout simplement renversé. Il pouvait voir à travers les yeux d'Harry que cette surprise venait du fait qu'il ne semblait pas croire possible que quelqu'un puisse lui trouver une certaine valeur. Eh bien, c'était là où le garçon avait tort, se dit Snape. Gared hochait la tête, un peu hésitant, mais semblait admettre que si le garçon était à la hauteur des attentes de Snape, alors il devait être talentueux.

«De quoi aurez-vous besoin alors?» Severus lui présenta une longue liste et se mit à débattre de tout cela avec Gared pendant presque une demi-heure, décidant des potions qu'il souhaitait apprendre au garçon et marchandant le prix, un droit qu'il possédait, étant un ancien et précieux client. Il remarqua distraitement qu'Harry errait plus loin dans la boutique, mais resta concentré sur la conversation.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, un sourire suffisant se dessina sur son visage, cela avait été amusant! Il fit le tour des rayons de potions pour retrouver Harry. Il le trouva en pleine contemplation des quelques ingrédients un peu louches, près de l'arrière-boutique, qui pouvaient être utilisés pour la préparation de mixtures illégales. Gared les cachait mieux que cela, d'habitude. Harry ne donna aucun signe laissant croire qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

«Votre apprenti ?»

«Je l'ai mentionné plus tôt. J'ai dit que je te donnerais des cours particuliers en potions. Bien que tu ne te considères pas de la sorte, pour Gared, n'importe quelle personne avec qui je passe du temps pour le travail est désigné comme étant mon apprenti.»

«Oh.»

«Je fais livrer tes nouvelles affaires au château. Devrions-nous continuer et chercher quelques livres ? Tu auras besoin de nouveaux manuels.»

Harry hocha la tête et suivit Snape hors du magasin.

À la librairie, Harry fouina avec satisfaction entre les rayons. Il semblait qu'en ce lieu, il ne se sentait pas coupable de dépenser. Par conséquent, Severus l'y encouragea. Bien que, généralement, il détestait faire les magasins, fouiner pour des potions ou des livres lui plaisait toujours. Il trouva plusieurs volumes qui aideraient grandement le garçon dans les potions, et quelques-uns pour lui aussi. Harry avait ajouté quelques livres à ses manuels standards, mais tous étaient en lien avec le travail. Snape y jeta un œil, et en qualifia certains d'inutiles. Ils avaient la même valeur éducative que n'importe quoi ayant été écrit par Lockhart. Il dirigea le garçon vers certains plus appropriés. Ils payèrent, et Severus rétrécit le tout et y jeta un sort d'allègement afin de rendre leurs achats plus faciles à transporter.

Ils quittèrent le magasin, et Snape était sur le point de préparer le portoloin lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Harry pâlir.

«Harry !» C'était la fille Granger. Severus recula de quelques pas, intéressé de voir comment Harry allait se débrouiller face à ses amis.

Weasley suivit de près, son accueil étant encore plus enthousiaste. Des gamins, se dit Snape, oubliant tout ce qui leur était arrivé avant qu'un autre évènement important n'ait attiré leur attention. La mort de Voldemort semblait avoir éradiqué de leurs mémoires l'animosité qui les avait reliés à Harry, avant.

Severus pouvait voir qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié. Il discuta avec eux un instant, mais Snape pouvait lire le mépris du garçon envers ses anciens amis dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

«Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.»

Severus voulut ricaner face à cette réplique. Puis, il réalisa que rien ne l'en empêchait. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsqu'il l'eut fait, bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore vu jusqu'ici. Bien, vraiment. Le garçon s'était automutilé la veille au soir, le bandage se trouvait toujours sur son poignet, et elle avait le front d'assumer qu'il allait bien ? Apparemment, cela contraria Harry aussi.

«Je dois y aller, Professeur Snape m'attend.»

L'attention des autres pivota jusqu'à lui. Il laissa échapper un ricanement encore plus dédaigneux. Weasley bafouilla.

«Tu restes avec lui? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu portes des robes de Serpentard?»

Le garçon ne possédait pas la moindre trace de tact, n'est-ce pas ? Severus sentit un besoin grandissant de retirer des points aux Gryffondor.

Harry haussa les épaules. «On m'a dit que c'était le seul endroit sûr.»

«Oui, mais Voldemort est décédé maintenant, Harry. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas vivre avec nous ? Tu ne peux tout simplement pas avoir envie de rester avec lui.»

Beaucoup de points. Et plusieurs retenues.

«Je suis bien où je suis, merci.»

Severus pouvait voir au-delà du comportement calme d'Harry. Il pouvait voir que le garçon était vexé. Arrêtez de le déchirer en morceaux, pensa-t-il hargneusement des jeunes.

«Tu n'es pas sérieux, hein? C'est quoi ton problème?»

Des retenues dans la forêt interdite. Et peut-être aussi l'amputation d'un membre ou deux. Sylrissin sembla l'appuyer, alors qu'elle sortait de sa cachette, dans les robes d'Harry, et sifflait de façon menaçante à leur adresse.

«J'aime être à Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas si mal.»

Weasley ouvrit la bouche afin de prononcer d'autres paroles ayant pu le mener à subir les mêmes souffrances que le mage noir, mais Granger saisit son bras. Sage fille.

«Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour Harry. Il aura une opportunité d'étudier un peu.»

Weasley fut distrait. «Merlin, est-ce vraiment tout ce à quoi tu penses, Hermione ! Harry a été corrompu et transformé en une espèce de...»

Severus saisit la main d'Harry et activa le portoloin avant qu'il n'entende le reste de la phrase.

Harry lui adressa l'ombre d'un sourire.

«Merci» murmura-t-il.

Severus redonna aux livres leur taille normale et fit apparaître une nouvelle étagère, afin qu'Harry puisse y ranger ses biens. Un placard aussi.

Maintenant tu modifies l'ameublement pour le garçon, fit sa voix intérieure, il est probablement ici pour rester. Il lui commanda de se la fermer, mais sans y mettre beaucoup de venin.

Ils se rendirent au labo, puisque le matériel d'Harry était déjà arrivé. Pour l'heure qui suivit, Severus lui montra comment classer les ingrédients en différents groupes, et les entreposer selon certaines conditions. Le nouveau chaudron d'Harry fut rangé dans un coin.

Puis, Severus parcourut les nouveaux livres de potions du garçon et leur trouva quelque chose qu'il conviendrait d'étudier le lendemain. Il chargea Harry de le lire et d'être prêt à le préparer.

«Je n'attendrai pas un compte rendu de ta part et ne noterai pas non plus ton travail. Cependant, je veux que tu comprennes comment la potion fonctionne et pourquoi les ingrédients réagissent ensemble pour la former avant que tu ne l'essaies. Si tu es vraiment intéressé par le sujet, tu feras tes recherches par toi-même, sans que je n'aie à te le rappeler.»

Harry hocha la tête. Severus savait que le garçon ferait le travail.

Draco fut de retour aux alentours de six heures du soir. Avant de partir, Albus effectua, à l'adresse de Severus, un petit hochement de tête suivi d'un clin d'œil. Parfait. Au moins, celui-là était sous contrôle.

Au dîner, Snape s'assura de ne pas trop pousser Harry à avaler quoi que ce soit. Le forcer à manger ne semblait pas marcher, puisque cela lui donnait mal au cœur. Il tenta de ne pas surveiller le garçon. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table, Harry le remercia du regard mais, alors que Severus appelait un elfe de maison pour tout nettoyer, il remarqua que le garçon avait seulement ingurgité la moitié d'un morceau de pain et un petit fruit. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler.

Harry et Draco s'assirent et discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans leur journée. Harry montra ses nouveaux livres à l'autre garçon.

Severus se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Il était tard. Severus essayait de lire. Essayait. Essayait de se distraire, de repousser ses pensées. Pensées à propos de tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire mieux. S'il avait agi différemment par le passé, il aurait pu sauver tant d'innocents.

Il aurait dû ignorer l'avertissement de Dumbledore. S'il avait suivi son instinct, il aurait pu sauver son ami des griffes du mangemort qui l'avait tué. Il aurait dû être là. Quel était l'intérêt à ce qu'il reste caché au loin, alors que tout le monde était tout autant en danger. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé. Il ne méritait même pas d'être protégé. À quoi était-il bon s'il ne lui était pas permis de se battre ?

Il n'entendit pas le cognement, il était trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il leva cependant le regard lorsqu'une tête ébouriffée apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

«Harry.» Il ne pouvait retenir la lassitude de sa voix. De toutes les fois où le garçon pouvait venir lui parler. Il tenta d'imposer un sourire à ses lèvres, mais le résultat tirait plus de la grimace. L'hésitation du garçon s'amplifia.

«Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû... Je vais y aller et...»

«Non.» dit-il avec force. Peut-être même un peu trop, mais si Harry avait pris la peine de venir le voir, c'était qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Cela pourrait peut-être même le distraire de ses propres problèmes. «Entre.»

Harry s'avança, avec hésitation, un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Severus tenta de décider s'il serait plus embarrassant qu'il reste au lit ou bien qu'il expose son pyjama de soie noire en se levant.

Il se leva, et enfila un peignoir.

«De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?»

Une tasse de chocolat chaud apparut pour le garçon, et un peu de thé pour lui-même. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de garder les biscuits lorsqu'ils en auraient vraiment besoin. Le chocolat chaud contenait cependant quelques guimauves.

Harry semblait avoir du mal à trouver comment débuter ce qu'il avait à dire.

«Est-ce à propos de tes amis ?»

Le garçon hocha la tête bêtement. Severus soupira.

«Harry, ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu as dû traverser, ce que tu vis. Pour eux, la chute de Voldemort est le plus important. Ils ne sont que des gamins, Harry.»

«Et je n'en suis pas un ?»

«Non, je ne crois pas que tu le sois. Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies jamais été.» dit Snape, pensif.

«Mais ils ont dit, Ron a dit... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec moi ! Je suis pas normal !»

Severus eut la soudaine impression de revenir en arrière, d'entendre à nouveau l'oncle d'Harry dire la même chose. Traiter Harry d'anormal. Il ressentit l'envie de donner au jeune Weasley une potion lui causant une intense agonie qui durerait plusieurs heures.

«Tu changes. Pas eux. C'est pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas comprendre comment tu te sens, ne peuvent pas comprendre tes agissements. Ce qu'ils pensent ne devrait pas te diriger. Je sais que ça compte pour toi. C'est quelque chose que rien ne peut changer. Mais ils ne devraient pas arriver à te forcer à être quelqu'un d'autre. La façon dont tu leur as tenu tête aujourd'hui était parfaite, cela a prouvé à quel point tu es plus mature qu'eux.»

«Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois.» fut la réponse murmurée.

«Je sais.»

Harry fit mine de partir, mais s'arrêta. «Monsieur, à quoi pensiez-vous à mon arrivée?»

C'était une question très personnelle. Cela avait dû prendre énormément de courage pour la poser. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir partager ses démons avec qui que ce soit. Mais alors, Harry avait certainement ressentit la même chose.

«Je pensais au passé. À toutes les morts dont je suis responsable. Je pensais à comment j'aurais pu agir pour les prévenir.»

«Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant.»

«Oui. Ce fut tout en vain. Tant de morts.»

«Je sais.»

Ses propres mots lui étaient renvoyés. La compréhension en eux lui fit chaud au cœur. Harry se glissa hors de la pièce aussi discrètement qu'il y était entré.

**À suivre  
**


	28. Sentiments

Chapitre 27 sentiments

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/**Misschatelle**/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Correctrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 27; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 27 Sentiments**

Ce ne fut qu'après le petit déjeuner que la poste arriva. Harry était stupéfié de voir autant de lettres, alors que Snape n'en recevait que très rarement, à l'exception bien sûr des livraisons d'ingrédients pour potions. Le professeur en prit une parmi tant d'autres et sa couleur rouge devint visible, signifiant une beuglante. Le visage de Snape devint livide. L'homme jeta le reste de la pile sur la table et se retira dans sa chambre avec la lettre. Harry et Draco attendirent avec nervosité de voir qui osait envoyer une beuglante à Snape.

Avant qu'un sort de silence ne soit lancé, Harry crut percevoir le ton furieux de Mme Wealsey. Il se souvenait de la beuglante que Ron avait reçue en deuxième année et il était certain que cette voix était la même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape sortit de sa chambre, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, et se renfrogna en les trouvant en train de le fixer ouvertement.

«Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment. Je vous fais confiance pour agir correctement pendant mon absence. Ne détruisez, brûlez, désintégrez ou transmutez rien. Bref, ne causez aucun dommage à ma propriété. Les mêmes règles s'appliquent pour chacun d'entre vous. Et le reste de l'école.» Il fit une brève pause, avant d'ajouter d'autres clauses. «Bien que vous avez toute liberté envers n'importe quoi appartenant à Gryffondor ou au Professeur Trelawney. Personnellement, je crois que la forme d'une chauve-souris lui conviendrait parfaitement, mais, si vous préférez plutôt l'empoisonner, vous trouverez tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur l'étagère au fond du laboratoire.»

Il disparut dans la cheminée à ces mots. Harry et Draco fixèrent l'endroit où il s'était trouvé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, tous deux abasourdis.

«Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant.» dit Harry.

«Oh, moi oui.» répondit Draco. «C'est comme ça qu'il agit lorsqu'il est vraiment énervé, mais essaie de se contenir. Nous avons eu la chance, qu'il ne soit pas en colère après nous.»

L'autre garçon ramassa le courrier et fouilla dans la pile. Il y avait trois lettres pour Harry. Trois! Et deux pour Draco, qui ne semblait pas vouloir les ouvrir. Harry commençait à avoir quelques doutes sur les auteurs des siennes. Il ouvrit la première. Cela commençait ainsi:

_Merde Harry, à quoi pensais-tu..._

Harry la jeta dans le feu, se fichant de la suite. L'opinion de Ron ne lui importait tout simplement plus. Il fit une brève pause avant lire la suivante.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rencontré Ron hier. Il m'a dit que tu ne te comportais pas comme toi-même. Est-ce que tout va bien, chéri? Est-ce que l'on te traite bien à l'école? Je déteste l'idée que tu sois seul dans ce grand château. Tu sais que nous adorerions t'avoir avec nous, c'est toujours une joie de te voir. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi savoir comment tu vas._

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Mme Weasley._

Eh bien, cela expliquait la beuglante. Ron l'avait visiblement convaincue que Harry était maltraité. Dans un sens, Harry savait qu'aller chercher de l'aide chez les autres était ce que les amis faisaient, mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin de compréhension, et il n'avait certainement pas obtenu cela de la part de Ron. Il en avait ici.

Mme Weasley s'était par contre donné beaucoup de mal et méritait tout de même une réponse. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Et il n'avait pas de hibou. Alors il le ferait un peu plus tard.

Par-dessus sa feuille, il vit Draco déchirer prudemment l'enveloppe de ses lettres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un quelconque gaz empoisonné n'en sorte. Lorsqu'il les lut, le visage du garçon devint légèrement pâle. Harry songea à lui demander ce qu'il y avait, mais décida finalement que Draco lui en parlerait s'il le souhaitait.

Sa dernière lettre, donc. Hermione était bien plus compréhensive que Ron, elle semblait le connaître mieux. Elle méritait de recevoir des réponses à ses questions.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je réalise que tu es en colère contre nous parce que nous ne comprenons pas ce qui te trouble. Je sais que tu as tes raisons pour agir ainsi. Peut-être ne les saurai-je jamais. Voudrais-tu m'en parler? Si non, eh bien ce n'est pas grave, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être partager tout ça avec quelqu'un. Ron n'est pas exactement la personne la plus sensible qui soit. Je suis heureuse de te savoir à Poudlard, je crois que c'est un endroit où tu te sens bien. C'est ta maison, ton chez-toi. Je suis prête à t'écouter et je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te juger._

_Amitié_

_Hermione _

Elle n'essayait pas de le pousser. Elle n'avait rien dit d'insultant. Elle est une véritable amie et il l'avait très mal traitée, simplement parce qu'il s'était senti mal par moments.

Il fut plongé dans ses pensées l'espace d'un moment, puis il écrit une note à Mme Weasley lui disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas le seul à rester à Poudlard, et qu'il avait donc de la compagnie. Il espérait que cela allégerait ses craintes. Et il se dit que Snape lui avait probablement déjà parlé.

À Hermione, il lui dit la vérité. Il dit qu'il avait eut de très mauvais problèmes avec sa parenté durant les vacances. Il savait ce qu'elle comprendrait de cette explication et il trouvait plus facile de lui dire cela que de lui livrer tous les détails. Il dit que la mort de Sirius l'avait tourmenté. Il lui raconta à quel point ses cauchemars avaient été horribles. Il avoua qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. D'une certaine façon. Il se sentait effectivement plus léger suite à ces confessions, bien qu'elles ne soient que sur papier. Il l'assura qu'il recevait toute l'aide nécessaire ici. Il savait qu'elle l'accepterait s'il le disait.

Il posa les lettres sur la table, prêtes à être livrées. Puis, il songea à ce qu'il pourrait faire du reste de sa journée. Snape ne semblait pas sur le point de revenir. S'assoir et réfléchir n'était pas une option. Il pouvait lire...

Draco fixait le vide devant lui, comme s'il tentait d'éviter de penser à quelque chose. Regardant autour de lui, Harry eut une idée.

«Est-ce que tu veux jouer aux échecs?»

Peut-être possédait-il toujours quelques traits propres aux Gryffondor après tout. Sacrifier sa propre dignité pour perdre contre Draco. Peut-être cela remonterait-il le moral de ce dernier.

Ils placèrent l'échiquier. Il sembla que les commentaires reçus par Harry, de la part d'une pièce lorsqu'il avait précédemment joué, n'étaient pas un incident isolé.

«Hey! Enlève tes sales pattes de sur moi!»

«Gardez vos mains sur la table, qu'on puisse les voir!»

Lorsqu'il traduisit leurs remarques à Sylrissin, elle les trouva amusantes, mais ajouta qu'elle trouvait les pièces barbares et grossières.

«Prend la reine. Prend la reine. Alors le roi sera libre et le fou ne nous interdira pas nos quelques folies.»

«C'est vraiment la différence entre les classes. Nous ne verrons jamais un roi passer une nuit torride avec un simple cavalier.»

«Je croyais plutôt que c'était le fait que le roi avait déjà une aventure illicite avec l'autre fou qui diminuait ses chances.»

«Frederick! Dis-moi que c'est faux! Mon propre jumeau! Toi avec qui je partage tout!»

Draco et Harry éclatèrent de rire en découvrant que le fou s'appelait Frederick. Harry se demanda si l'autre pouvait être un George?

«Tu es seulement jaloux. Que dirais-tu d'un ménage à trois?»

«Probablement aurons-nous à faire plus que cela si cet humain obscène ne peut garder ses mains pour lui seul.»

«Qui croit-il qu'il est, à écouter les récits de nos vies sexuelles sordides?»

«Lorsqu'ils en viennent au jeu d'échec pour se divertir, cela en dit un peu sur leurs propres vies, hmmm?»

«Aaaawwww, regarde, il rougit.»

«Avez-vous dit un ménage à trois?»

«Oh, il bouge, maintenant. Non, attend, ne me met pas là! Cette tour et moi avons eu une rupture très difficile. Je l'ai carrément détruite.»

«Ha...ha...ha... Simplement parce que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler tes désirs pervers.»

«Ne me traite pas de pervers! Celui-là, avec les cheveux noirs, qui n'arrête pas de toucher les pions, lui il l'est!»

Harry retira aussitôt sa main. Draco se contenta de ricaner.

Harry perdit. Alors qu'ils se rasseyaient et regardaient les pièces ramper et se quereller, maintenant que le jeu était terminé, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où Snape avait bien pu trouver un jeu d'échecs aussi spécial. Et où les pièces avaient pris leur surprenant sens de l'humour.

Jouer à ce jeu semblait avoir permit à Draco de se détendre un peu.

«J'ai reçu une lettre de ma famille.»

Harry leva les yeux, surpris. Il avait cru...

«Non, pas de mes parents. Mon grand-père. Et je sais que je devrais ignorer ce qu'il m'a dit. À quel point je les ai déçus.»

«Mais tu n'arrives pas à l'ignorer.»

«Non.»

«De qui était l'autre?»

«Anonyme. C'était une lettre haineuse. Ce sont comme des beuglantes, à l'exception du fait qu'elles ne jouent que dans nos têtes et qu'elles n'ont l'air que de lettres ordinaires. Elle était de la part d'une personne qui croit que je servais réellement le mage noir et que je n'ai pas changé. Peu importe ce que je ferai, ce ne sera jamais suffisant, hein?» À la fin de ses paroles, la voix de Draco s'emplit de désespoir.

«Non, ce ne sera jamais suffisant. Tu ne pourras jamais satisfaire tout le monde. Alors ne fais que ce qui t'importe toi.»

«Une citation de Snape?»

«Huh?»

«Ça ressemblait simplement à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu te dire. À quelque chose que tu aurais toi-même eut besoin d'entendre.»

Harry lui adressa une fraction de sourire. «Eh bien, peut-être. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu sais.»

«Est-ce que c'est censé me réconforter?»

Non, se dit Harry. Il n'y avait aucun réconfort. Il n'y avait jamais le moindre réconfort. À l'exception de celui qu'ils trouvaient chacun en l'autre.

«Non, juste la vérité.» dit-il sérieusement.

Draco renifla, sans joie. «La vérité!»

La conversation se dirigeait vers un terrain miné sur lequel Harry n'avait pas envie de s'aventurer. Ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment était de se divertir avec son nouveau nécessaire à potions. Il avait, au cours de la nuit précédente, lu ses nouveaux livres et trouvé quelque chose qu'il mourrait d'envie d'essayer. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas aller dans le labo avant que Snape...

...ne revienne. Ce qu'il fit à l'instant. Et il ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur qu'à son départ.

«Harry, le labo. Draco, le directeur veut te voir.»

Les pièces du jeu d'échecs firent quelques commentaires déplacés sur les raisons pour lesquelles le directeur voulait voir Draco. Harry prit ses manuels de potions et se dirigea vers la porte.

L'humeur de Snape s'améliora radicalement dès qu'ils furent dans le labo. Harry savait que l'homme était particulièrement heureux, une fois entouré de ses chaudrons. Alors comment parvenait-il à devenir si insupportable lorsqu'il enseignait? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une façade. Considérant l'incompétence chronique de Neville, peut-être pas.

Son professeur prit simplement place sur un tabouret devant l'établi et fit un geste en direction de Harry, lui signifiant de commencer. Harry ignorait si c'était bon signe ou non. Et s'il ratait complètement sa potion? Snape ne penserait plus qu'il était suffisamment talentueux. Ses mains devenaient glissantes avec sa sueur. Il serait mis à la porte.

L'éprouvette de plasma de verre qu'il tenait lui glissa des mains.

Il le regarda tomber au ralenti, horrifié. S'en remettant complètement à son instinct, il enroula ses doigts autour de la baguette dans sa poche et murmura rapidement un sort de lévitation. Le tube s'arrêta juste au-dessus du sol. Il leva les yeux, attendant les blâmes.

Il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un sourcil levé. «Bons réflexes. Conséquence des entraînements d'attrapeur?»

Il ramassa l'éprouvette et continua son travail, soulagé que Snape n'ait pas semblé bon de le punir. Il ne ressemblait en rien à cette personne qu'il devenait en classe. Ce qui donna à Harry un soulagement sans fin.

Bien vite, ses pensées ne furent focalisées que sur sa potion. Ajouter les graines de pissenlit maintenant, ils allaient réagir avec l'acide. Il avait presque terminé. Ne restait plus qu'à inclure une pincée d'herbe citronnée afin d'augmenter la puissance et améliorer l'odeur. Remuer à nouveau. Le mettre en bouteille. L'étiqueter.

Il se redressa et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était ici. Et il n'avait pourtant l'impression que trop peu de temps ne s'était écoulé.

«Pourquoi as-tu ajouté le dernier ingrédient?»

Était-ce une question piège? «Je n'aurais pas dû, monsieur?»

«Ce n'était pas dans les instructions. Pourquoi l'as-tu ajouté?»

Merde. Merde. Il avait tout raté. Il avait prouvé qu'il ne pouvait même pas suivre de simples instructions. Il était inutile.

«Ça me semblait une bonne idée, car ça rendrait le tout plus puissant. Je suis désolé, monsieur, j'étudierai plus attentivement.»

Harry pria intérieurement pour que Snape le laisse aller pour cette fois. Il essaierait plus fort la prochaine fois.

«Non. Tu as fait une potion supérieure à celle décrite. Bien que ta précision ne soit pas à son meilleur, ton sens de la logique et ton talent pour les potions viennent de prouver qu'ils sont très bons. Tant que tu peux expliquer toute modification apportée, jouer avec les recettes n'est pas interdit.»

Hochement de tête. Tout allait bien. Il était sauf. Snape n'était pas en colère.

«Mais je préférerais qu'avant chaque nouvelle expérience, tu m'avertisses d'abord. Cela pourrait être dangereux.»

Maintenant que Snape semblait bien plus détendu, Harry trouva le courage de parler de ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt.

«Cette beuglante venait-elle de Mme Weasley?»

Snape regarda durement Harry. «Comment as-tu...? Oui. Elle croyait que je te torturais et voulait me parler. Ce ne fut pas une discussion agréable.»

Harry se sentit désolé pour la mère de Ron, il l'aimait bien. Bien que, dans les circonstances, il devrait plutôt être sympathique envers Snape.

«Et tout cela n'était la faute que de ce jeune Weasley. J'ai pensé que...»

«J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part, aujourd'hui.»

Snape le regarda à nouveau, mais cette fois avec une touche d'inquiétude dans les yeux. C'étaient des moments comme ceux-là qui rassuraient Harry sur le fait que Snape était authentique, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

«Je l'ai jetée dans le feu après la première phrase. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lire la suite.»

«Je suis désolé. Mais il ne le fera plus dorénavant. Pas après ce que je leur ai dit.»

«Leur avez-vous dit...?» murmura Harry. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie que Ron sache.

«Oui.»

Il acquiesça à nouveau. Maintenant, il allait recevoir encore plus de pitié. Et Ron n'était pas du genre à se la fermer. Snape se leva et s'étira.

«Je crois que nous avons raté le repas. Et si nous mangions sur le canapé? Je crois que Draco devra rester avec le directeur encore un peu.»

«Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.» protesta-t-il alors que Snape commandait de la nourriture à un elfe de maison. Il reçut un regard qui, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas frissonner de terreur comme il l'aurait fait quelques temps plus tôt, était toujours assez efficace. «Je n'ai pas faim.» répéta-t-il.

«Et pourquoi ça, Harry? Tu dois manger plus. Et tu le sais.»

«Ça me rend malade, c'est tout.»

Snape devenait légèrement frustré. «Et pourquoi est-ce que cela te rendrait malade? J'aurais plutôt cru que le fait de ne pas manger aurait eu cet effet.»

«Eh bien, je me sens malade tout le temps, mais ça empire quand je mange.»

«Tu te sens malade tout le temps? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit?»

«Ce n'est pas si grave! Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.»

Snape soupira. «Tu dois me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, Harry. Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu ainsi?»

«Ummm, je crois que j'ai premièrement remarqué cette étrange douleur dans mon estomac quand je me suis réveillé ici après avoir quitté l'aile médicale, après que j'...»

Son professeur réfléchit. «Je ne crois pas que Pomfresh aurait remarqué! Harry, tu n'as pas avalé de poison de basilic, hein? Même pas un tout petit peu? Tu n'as pas passé tes doigts sur ta bouche?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.»

Snape alla chercher une potion. «Ceci devrait te purger de tout résidu dans ton corps. Peu importe ce que c'est, cela t'en débarrassera. Si ça ne marche pas, alors tu pourrais être malade. Nous aurions alors à t'amener de nouveau à l'infirmerie.»

«Non.» protesta Harry, qui avala aussitôt le liquide, tentant d'oublier l'horrible goût. La tête lui tourna aussitôt et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Lorsque sa vue redevint normale, il se sentait mieux.

Il se dit alors qu'il pourrait peut-être essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Au moins, la simple odeur de nourriture ne lui donnait plus de nausées. Il grignota un peu ce qu'on lui apporta, bien qu'il ne mangea pas beaucoup, son estomac semblant avoir perdu l'habitude.

Snape l'observa. Il semblait satisfait de constater qu'au moins, Harry essayait.

«Je me sens mieux maintenant, monsieur. Je crois que la potion a aidé.»

«Tu ne dirais pas cela juste pour éviter d'avoir à remettre ces pyjamas d'hôpital, hum?»

Harry rit. «Non, monsieur.» Il ne ferait jamais cela. Ou plutôt, peut-être que oui. Mais il se sentait réellement mieux.

Un peu plus tard, Snape sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et annonça la nouvelle. «L'école recommencera dans quelques jours et tu auras sûrement envi de retourner à la tour des Gryffondor.»

**À suivre **


	29. Une vie normale

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 29; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Note** ; à partir d'ici, l'auteur avait réécrite son histoire et donc condensé les chapitres… ici il y a les chapitre 28 et 29 qui étaient devenus le chapitre 15 !

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 28 & 29 : Une vie normale**

**« ****…**** de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. »**

Severus pensait qu'Harry restait remarquablement calme, bien qu'il puisse dire que le garçon était affecté par cette nouvelle. Il souhaitait que Harry dise quelque chose, il était devenu un peu trop doué pour cacher ses sensations.

Mais tout ce qu'il obtint en réponse fut un acquiescement

Il pensait que le garçon était assez stable pour ne pas être continuellement surveillé maintenant. Il faisait confiance à Harry pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi, sachant qu'il serait là. C'était l'effet que ses anciens amis pouvaient avoir sur le garçon qui l'inquiétait. Il pensait demander à Harry de rester avec lui dans les cachots, mais se raisonna ne voulant pas le priver de ses autres camarades de classe. Et le garçon ne pouvait pas rester dans ce lieu pour toujours. Il devait faire face au monde un jour ou l'autre. Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, avait un avantage. Harry savait, maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas à faire face tout seul.

Il ne découvrit aucun nouvel argument pour les autres, mais Harry se tint nettement en retrait au cours de l'après-midi. Quand Draco revint, Severus le vit regarder Harry en cachette, se demandant ce qui avait changé. Il savait que le directeur avait déjà informé le Serpentard du changement, aussi il n'avait pas à aborder le sujet une fois encore.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Draco passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'Albus, essayant de démêler tous les problèmes légaux qui avaient surgi quand ses parents avaient reçus le baiser du Détraqueur, et tenter de récupérer tout ce qui lui revenait de droit malgré les pressions.

Severus intensifia ses cours avec Harry, ils étaient presque toujours dans son laboratoire privé. Dans ce petit espace, il couvrit assez rapidement le programme de l'année entière, alors il commençât à passer aux potions plus spécialisées et plus complexes. Il se sentait confiant grâce à l'aptitude que le garçon avait manifestée. Harry semblait avoir un don pour les potions, ajoutant parfois des choses sur une impulsion. Oui, Harry n'était définitivement pas le fauteur de trouble lent qu'il avait toujours crut, quand on lui enseignait correctement et le motivait suffisamment les progrès du garçon était étonnant.

Snape trouvait plaisant le travail qu'ils effectuaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas enseigné depuis très longtemps à une personne aussi compétente qui n'avait pas besoin de se rappeler les choses les plus simples et qui ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, qu'il n'avait pas à surveiller constamment. Bientôt il commença à travailler à ses propres expériences pendant que Harry faisait les siennes. Le garçon était toujours curieux, demandant à savoir ce que faisait Snape. Ainsi ils restaient, côte à côte remuant leurs potions, et Severus expliquait à Harry ses derniers projets de recherche et avancées. Il n'avait parlé à personne d'une manière aussi désinvolte depuis tellement longtemps. Ça lui avait manqué d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'écoute.

Puis l'école commençât.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas honte d'être d'accord avec sa voix intérieure quand elle lui disait que la présence du garçon lui manquait.

Il garda un œil sur Harry au cours des jours suivant. La prochaine classe de potion n'était pas avant la semaine d'après, et Harry n'était pas venu le voir. Il s'inquiétait. Il était impossible que le garçon soit, de nouveau, revenu comme avant et non dépressif. S'il ne se fiait pas à Snape, alors cela signifiait qu'il n'en parlait à personne. Certainement pas à ses amis.

Un abcès, un abcès, un abcès, dit sa voix intérieure.

Pourtant, quand il avait vu Harry dans la grande salle le garçon semblait s'en sortir avec le comportement de ses amis. Snape avait remarqué que le garçon Weasley avait du mal, ne savait pas comment agir avec Harry, qui lui répondait en conséquence assez fraîchement, au contraire, Granger semblait faire un effort réel. Severus supposa que Harry leur avait dit la vérité. C'était réellement bon signe, et le fait que la fille semblait avoir accepté qu'il soit lui-même était encore mieux. Au moins Harry avait quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie.

Le garçon mangeait un peu. Pas beaucoup, mais il mangeait toujours plus qu'une simple bouché par jour comme il le faisait depuis quelque temps. Snape se disait que s'il ne voyait pas Harry, c'est que tout allait bien. Mais ses yeux surveillait le garçon, ses oreilles essayaient de capter le moindre son de son rire.

Mais Harry n'est pas venu le voir.

Les potions avec les cinquièmes années arrivèrent enfin. Il avait juste eu un groupe de première année qui était parvenu à ruiner le plancher du laboratoire, à remplir la salle de fumée, et à envoyer deux étudiants à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était pourtant pas une potion dangereuse ! Des imbéciles, des incompétents. Pourquoi avait il accepté d'enseigner…

Sa classe entra, regardant nerveuse l'expression sinistre du maître de potion. Seul Harry ne semblait pas terrorisé par celle-ci, car il sortait gaiement son équipement. D'un autre côté, pensa Snape, Harry était la seule personne qui comprenait la cause de sa colère, et savait que cela n'interférait pas avec ce qu'il avait à faire.

Severus se senti libre d'exorciser sa colère sur tout le monde, bien qu'il ait fait une autre exception pour Draco. Il remarquait que les autres Serpentard le tourmentaient à cause de sa trahison et, bien qu'il ait parlé aux membres de sa maison malgré tout, il ne servait à rien de faire beaucoup de différence. Ainsi il ne ressentait pas le besoin de rendre la vie de Draco plus malheureuse. Peut-être devrait-il en parler au directeur ?

Comme la classe ouvrait leur livre à la page de la potion du jour, Snape se déplaça derrière Harry.

**« Puisque tu as réalisé avec succès cette expérience il n'est pas nécessaire pour toi de la recommencer. Continue ce que tu faisais avec moi lors de notre dernière entrevue. »** Lui murmura-t-il. **« Vous resterez à la fin du cours. »**

En faisant ainsi il aurait une chance de pouvoir parler avec Harry. Il remarqua les regards en coin que le garçon recevait de Granger. Il remarqua que Weasley ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du tout… et était sur le point de faire exploser toute la salle de classe. Il rectifia le problème. Et prit des points. Un bon nombre de points. Cela lui permis d'évacuer la tension qu'il avait ressenti plutôt, sa colère envers cet idiot lui avait permis de regagner son calme.

Dès que Weasley ouvrirait la bouche. Il ne pouvait même pas bailler, mais il n'avait aucune chance par rapport aux autre, un chasseur attendant un faut pas mortel, comme parler, Snape prendrait encore plus de points. Merlin, cela faisait du bien.

Lorsque la classe fut finit, Gryffondor avait son sablier de point presque dans les négatifs. Weasley semblait sur le point de se jeter du haut de la falaise la plus proche et Severus était sûr qu'il avait vu sur le visage d'Harry un sourire affecté par ce qui arrivait à l'autre garçon. Granger sembla légèrement dubitative quand Harry lui dit qu'il devait rester un moment, mais sembla comprendre et partit sans rien dire.

Harry se déplaça devant. Avant que Snape puisse dire quoique ce soit, le garçon se lançât dans un flot interminable de questions au sujet de la potion qu'il venait juste de préparé, voulant discuter de ses applications et du pourquoi elle devait être préparé d'une certaine manière. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, sa voix intérieure lui rappelait qu'il était celui qui posait les questions autrefois, et qu'il le faisait encore parfois. Quand Harry s'arrêta finalement de parler, il était confortablement assis sur un des bureaux faisant face à Snape, balançant ses jambes. Il semblait très joyeux.

**« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir ? »** Il lui était difficile de poser cette question. En raison de sa signification. Puisqu'il avait honte de s'ennuyer de la compagnie de Harry.

**« Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez encore travailler avec moi, vous ne m'avez rien dit. »**

Cela n'avait pas répondu à la question qu'il avait posée. Avouant qu'il l'avait évité en prétendant ne pas savoir.

**« Tu dois pratiquer régulièrement. »** Toujours, c'était partiellement sa faute, il avait oublié à quel point le garçon doutait toujours de tout. **« Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes quand tu étais libre. »**

Haussement d'épaule.

**« Bien, nous pouvons commencer ce soir. Qu'as-tu étudié ? »**

Hochement de tête.

**« Alors nous travaillerons à la potion de **_**Belrenas**_**. »**

Les yeux s'allumèrent. Le sourire revint. **« Vraiment ? Cool ! »**

**« Revient après le dîner. Je t'attendrai. »**

Comme il l'avait fait durant de nombreuses nuits. Depuis que parler au garçon était devenu d'une façon ou d'autre une chose irremplaçable dans sa vie.

Harry arriva par la porte du portait. Pendant un moment Severus fut effrayé, Albus avait-il donné des leçons au garçon ? Alors il se rappela du serpent dans le tableau.

Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Tandis que Harry travaillait, Sylrissin se déplaça jusqu'à son cou et s'enroulât à moitié autour de celui-ci, libérant ses mains et lui garantissant une bonne visibilité. C'était de cette façon que Snape le voyait.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient Severus se détendit comme il n'avait pas pu le faire de la semaine. Ici il pouvait juste être lui, avec Harry il n'avait pas à prendre son air renfrogné et menaçant. Pas qu'il n'ait pas de plaisir à le faire, mais il était intéressant de faire une pause. Il souri aux petites plaisanteries faites par le garçon pendant qu'il travaillait et Harry, lentement, commençait à s'ouvrir et à parler de ce qu'était sa vie depuis son retour dans sa tour. Il dit que Ron était toujours en quelque sorte un âne, il lui tournait autour avec un air bizarre sur son visage, il savait qu'il devrait faire des excuses mais il était un bâtard trop fier pour en faire. Quand Harry mentionna les similitudes entre cette attitude et celle qu'avait Ron quand il était constipé, Severus fut étonné mais s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. Il aurait pu faire lui-même cette comparaison.

**« Hermione ça va bien. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre lui racontant tout et elle a été sympa avec moi à ce sujet. Elle n'est pas gênée avec moi et je ne lui en parle pas, mais c'est bien de savoir que quelqu'un est là et sait tout, et qui comprend ce que je ressens une partie du temps. »**

Snape acquiesce encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de jalousie cependant, Harry venait maintenant pour se rassurer, c'était pourquoi il n'était pas venu pour le voir, mais il se rabroua fermement, ne voulant pas s'analyser davantage. Quoi qu'il en soit, dit sa voix intérieure, le garçon lui avait dit qu'il n'en parlait pas avec elle. Ainsi Severus était toujours le seul qui savait réellement tout.

**« Et la plupart des autres dans la tour sont identiques à eux même comme toujours. Depuis qu'ils ont découvert au sujet des points que vous lui avez enlevés plus tôt, ils sont assez en colère contre Ron. Ils estiment que personne ne pouvait perdre autant de points, même avec vous, sans avoir fait quelque chose pour le mériter. »**

**« Il a fait quelque chose pour le mériter. »**

Harry devint calme, et pendant un moment ils travaillèrent en silence.

**« Je vois Draco parfois. Il n'aime pas rester dans sa salle commune non plus, alors il descend à la bibliothèque souvent. Je le vois habituellement quand Ron et Hermione s'accrochent dans la salle commune pendant un moment. »**

**« Ainsi Granger parle toujours à Weasley même après son comportement désagréable ? »**

**« Bien, oui. Ils sont amis après tous. Juste parce que Ron est trop têtu et enfantin pour admettre qu'il a tord ne fait pas de lui une personne différente. Il est toujours le même garçon et ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Il ne serait pas juste pour eux de se séparer, bien que je pense qu'elle le harcèle à mon sujet. Je ne veux pas vraiment revenir en arrière pour être à nouveau son meilleur ami de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais. Je m'entends bien mieux avec Draco que je ne l'ai fait avec lui. »**

**« Comment va Draco ? »**

**« Il survit. Je pense. »**

**« Votre idée de survire n'est pas vraiment rassurante. »**

Une grimace rapide. Severus était infiniment heureux qu'Harry soit capable de plaisanter à son sujet.

**« Non, il survit d'une meilleure façon que moi. Je pense qu'il me dirait si quelque chose… Je veux dire, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup. Nous nous asseyons habituellement juste là et nous lisons. Mais je sais qu'il me dirait. »**

**« Et comment survis-tu ? »** Il ne voulait pas lui demander. Mais il devait être sûr.

Les yeux de Harry se levèrent et lui lancèrent un regard pensif. L'expression de ses orbes verts était d'une absolue honnêteté.

**« Je pense que je vais bien maintenant. Je n'ai pas****...**** Je n'ai fait rien si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »** La voix du garçon était sur la défensive vers la fin.

Il se rapprocha et gentiment serra l'épaule d'Harry. **« Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais fait, »** Dit-il sérieusement.

Harry le regarda pendant un long moment, puis tourna son attention vers sa potion.

Ils nettoyèrent. Il était assez tard.

**« Tu devrais y aller, il y a un grand match de Quidditch demain. »**

Harry sourit appréhensif et parti.

Il regarda le jeu attentivement. Bien qu'il soit généralement gêné par les commentaires biaisés que le commentateur lançait toujours, il devait admettre que ceux concernant Harry était justifiés. Le garçon jouait sur un des vieux balais de l'école, Severus pouvait juste décrire les expressions de l'équipe de Gryffondor quand ils l'avaient découvert, mais il était toujours étonnamment bon. Sa compétence pendant ce jeu montrait que ses capacités n'étaient pas dépendantes du fait d'avoir le dernier modèle de balai, elles avaient été simplement intensifiées par ce fait. Il continuait toujours à rechercher le vif et Snape était heureux qu'il ne soit pas contre Serpentard ainsi il n'avait pas à paraître si sévère après la victoire.

Il avait vu Harry voler à travers le terrain d'où il était assis et avait une bonne vue du visage du garçon. Il avait la même concentration qu'il voyait quand Harry effectuait une nouvelle potion, avec en plus une joie intense qui semblait le faire briller. Comme il observait Harry monter en chandelle sur le terrain, Severus comprit soudainement ce qu'avait décidé Harry. C'était la même raison pour laquelle lui-même avait par le passé aimé ce sport.

Quand il volait, Harry se sentait libre.

Au début il n'était pas sûr de ce qui l'avait réveillé, il avait le sommeil léger. Avec son excellente vision nocturne, il balaya la pièce. Rien. Alors il entendit un petit bruit se rapprocher du lit.

**« Lumos. »**

Il s'assit, brandissant sa baguette magique. Et alors se détendit.

Harry était recroquevillé contre le mur près du lit, avec un bras levé pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière soudaine. Severus la diminua un peu.

**« Harry ? » **

**« Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, »** dit le garçon. Encore timide, nota Snape. Probablement effrayé de devoir peut-être faire face à l'austère professeur, en dépit de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu hier. Mais il était venu. Il était venu. Harry lui faisait confiance.

Clignant des yeux dans un demi-sommeil, Severus bâilla. **« Que veux-tu ? »** Son esprit commençait à fonctionner à un niveau légèrement supérieur, il se rappela les bonnes manières. Manières qui avaient été enregistrées avec force dans sa jeunesse. **« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »**

Harry secoua sa tête. Snape n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était bon ou mauvais. Cela pouvait être l'un ou l'autre parce que le garçon était si dépressif qu'il se sentait malade à la pensée d'absorber quelque chose, ou cela pouvait être parce qu'il ne se sentait pas en assez mauvais état pour exiger le réconfort d'un chocolat chaud. Ou cela pouvait juste être parce qu'il n'avait pas soif, mentionna sa petite voix.

**« Comment te sens-tu ? »**

**« Mieux je pense. »**

**« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » **

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Ce geste était si exaspérant. Mais Harry avait recherché sa compagnie, peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à faire.

**« Veux-tu parler ? Parfois ça fait du bien de parler et de crever l'abcès. »**

Ah, maintenant il avait une ligne directe avec sa voix intérieure. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter des avertissements, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry leva les yeux. **« Comment te sens-tu ? »** le garçon dit.

Quoi ? **« Mieux merci. »** Garçon effronté. **« Bien mieux je pense. »** Ce qui était vrai.

**« Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas avoir de problème non plus ? »**

Severus rit doucement. Le conseillé conseillant le conseilleur. Il marque un point, dit sa petite voix. Et son sens de l'humour est toujours aussi mauvais.

**« Peut-être un peu. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas changer les choses. Et malgré tout cela, tout aurait pu être différent, voir plus mauvais si j'avais agit différemment. Comment puis-je savoir que d'autres morts ne se seraient pas produites si j'avais participé à la bataille ? »**

Harry sembla pensif un moment. **« Cela ressemble à quelque chose que le Choixpeau m'a dit. »**

Snape fronça les sourcils, il ne se rappelait pas…

**« Quand j'attendais le directeur après ma vision. Il m'a parlé dans ma tête. Il m'a dit que j'aurais été mieux à Serpentard, et que certains des mauvais moments de ma vie ne se seraient pas produits. Mais il m'a aussi dit que j'aurais probablement des problèmes différents et d'autres personnes seraient mortes. Et je pense que je ne peux pas savoir si ce destin est meilleur ou pire que l'autre. Mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser la plus grande partie du temps. Car il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »**

**« Harry, »** Dit Severus doucement**. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? »**

Le garçon fit une pause et prit plusieurs inspirations rapides.

**« Après le quidditch. J'ai surpris les paroles de certaines personnes. Au sujet de Cédric. »**

**« Que disaient-ils. »**

**« Rien d'important. »** Severus était sur le point de poursuivre, mais Harry continua. **« Ils étaient justes en train de décrire quel bon joueur il avait été. Mais cela m'a fait réfl****é****chir à toutes les choses qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire. Vous savez quand je suis revenu après l'été il y avait des tonnes de gens qui m'avaient blâmé de ce qui s'était produit ? Je me suis blâmé aussi. J'ai reçu une lettre de ses parents. Ils m'ont dit que Dumbledore leur avait tout expliqué. Mais je sais ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment. Je me rappelle combien son père était fier de lui. »**

Harry frissonna légèrement et Snape n'était pas sûr qu'il ait fini de parler. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas tenter de presser Harry et de le faire parler un peu plus. Il devait attendre.

Aussi il attendait. Et fut récompensé.

**« J'ai entendu ses hurlements à nouveau ce soir, »** vint un chuchotement tellement doucement que Severus pensait qu'il pouvait l'avoir imaginé. Mais il savait qu'il ne les avait pas imaginés.

**« As-tu pris ta potion ? »**

**« Oui, oui je l'ai prise. »**

Snape ressenti une vague d'agitation s'emparer de lui. **« Ce n'était pas une vision n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Non, du moins je ne pense pas. On ne peut pas avoir des visions de passé, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme si quelque chose luttait pour casser les barrières que j'ai élevées et que la potion pouvait juste les retenir un peu. Je ****…**** est-ce qu'il y a une version plus forte de la potion de sommeil sans rêve que nous pourrions réaliser ? Je pense me rappeler d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet quelque part ? »**

**« Oui. Le seul problème c'est que cette potion n'est pas faite pour être prise souvent, car elle crée une dépendance. Je suppose que nous pourrions la modifier****…**** »** Severus marmonna alors qu'il commençait à lister mentalement les ingrédients qu'ils auraient besoin et les différents changements qui pouvaient être effectués à la recette.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore, il vit un petit sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif.

**« J'aime quand vous êtes comme cela. Quand vous faites cela. Quand vous dérivez et je peux dire que vous faites des potions dans votre tête. Cela me rappelle qui vous êtes réellement. »**

**« Qui suis-je réellement ? »** Répéta-t-il étonné.

Harry sembla hésiter une seconde, effrayé d'outrepasser les limites, mais surmontant son angoisse il parla.

**« Oui. Pas le Professeur Snape que tout le monde voit en classe. Ils pensent que vous êtes tout le temps comme cela vous savez ? »** Oui, il savait. **« Mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Quand il n'y a personne autour de vous à regarder de travers, vous oubliez d'être renfrogné et devenez Severus, comme vous l'êtes maintenant. Severus qui a un épais et luxueux tapis dans sa chambre à coucher et un sens de l'humour et je peux ajouter un jeu d'échecs réellement tordu. »** Severus sourit. **« Et quand vous pensez à vos potions, vous êtes totalement détendu. Je pari que personne d'autre n'a jamais vu cela. »**

Non, personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais vu. Personne n'avait vu le vrai lui, puisque Dumbledore l'énervait trop pour qu'il arrête d'être sur ses gardes avec lui. Mais Harry le connaissait, était assez proche de lui pour le connaître dans une certaine mesure. Quand cela c'était-il produit ? Quand avait-il cessé d'être le professeur Snape pour le garçon et commencer à être Severus ?

Cela avait commencé quand il essayait d'obtenir la confiance de Harry et de l'empêcher de se suicider, dit sa voix intérieure. Et quand il soulageait le garçon durant ses cauchemars. Et quand il s'assaillait sur le divan et lisait avec Harry et mangeait des biscuits. Et quand il avait pris le garçon en tant qu'apprenti parce qu'il voyait quelque chose en lui que personne d'autre n'avait vu.

**« Merci, »** Reconnu-t-il tranquillement.

Ils s'assirent ensemble. Severus commençât à somnoler, alors soudainement il se rappela quelque chose.

**« Oh, bien sûr félicitation pour la victoire, d'ailleurs. »**

Harry grimaça en réponse. **« C'était très amusant. »**

**« Tu semblais certainement aussi heureux que possible. Et regarde, même avec un balai de l'école, tu as montré tes dons. Cela signifie beaucoup, tu sais ? Ces balais devraient être utilisés comme bois de chauffage. »**

**« Je sais. »**

**« Aussi maintenant que tu as prouvé à toi-même que tu es aussi bon quelque soit le balai que tu utilises, pourquoi ne t'en prends-tu pas un neuf et m'épargnait le bonheur d'observer la victoire de ma propre maison. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis que tu es arrivé à l'école aussi je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire s'ils y arrivent. »**

Il n'était pas sûr s'il avait dit cela. Le sommeil opacifiait son cerveau. Avait-il dit quelque chose d'aussi idiot ou pas ?

**« J'estime que je vais le faire. Pendant un moment je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi je jouais. Depuis que j'ai découvert que mon père jouait****…**** Je m'étais demandé si c'est pour cela que je le faisais. Essayer de faire vivre jusqu'au bout ses espérances. Mais quand j'ai joué aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que je appréciais réellement de faire du quidditch. Alors oui, peut-être que je vais avoir un autre balai après tous. »**

Severus sourit, sachant que tout irait mieux**. « Bien, assures-toi d'en avoir un sympa. Une étoile quelque chose. Prends celle-là. Elle a une bonne signature magique et essaye de ne pas tomber. »**

Il se sentait prêt à s'endormir. Il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de dormir devant personne avant cela. Cela exigeait un degré de confiance envers l'autre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Mais maintenant … Il bailla encore.

**« Bonne nuit, »** Entendit-il murmurer, ensuite la porte se ferma, puis il s'endormi.

La vie était meilleure. Il restait encore des moments difficiles, de mauvaises minutes, de mauvaises heures, de mauvais jours, mais il luttait contre tout ça. Et quand les sensations étaient trop accablantes, il pouvait aller voir Severus. Les cours supplémentaires l'aidaient. Être juste en présence de l'homme plus âgé le calmait. Et tandis qu'il travaillait, il pouvait oublier les choses qui le hantaient.

Hermione ne faisait aucun commentaire quand elle le voyait passer plusieurs nuits par semaine au laboratoire de potions. Il savait qu'elle n'approuvait pas le fait qu'il aille chercher réconfort auprès de Snape, mais elle était fière de lui quand elle avait entendu qu'il était devenu l'apprenti du professeur. Ainsi elle l'avait accepté. Et c'était tout ce que Harry demandait. Ron ne se souciait pas d'où allait Harry pendant les soirées, à moins que de faire des commentaires sarcastiques et répandre des rumeurs. Harry l'ignorait juste, il obtint sa vengeance, par ses propres méthodes dans la classe quand Severus humiliait complètement son ancien ami. C'était encore pire avec la perte de points.

Draco semblait être un des seuls à comprendre son rapport avec Severus, parce qu'il avait le même genre cependant à un autre degré avec Dumbledore. Les deux garçons se retrouvaient fréquemment dans la bibliothèque quand tous les deux souhaitaient se concentrer sur leurs études. Harry trouva en lui une compagnie aimable sans pression, et la connaissance des problèmes que l'autre avait aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réellement parlé des choses qui les préoccupaient, c'était inutile. En fait, ils utilisaient beaucoup de leur temps pour échafauder des plans sur différentes manières de tuer Ron et d'inventer des punitions pour la bêtise que Harry était sûr de mentionner à Severus quand il le verrait ensuite.

La première fois que le professeur avait enlevé des points pour une offense qu'ils avaient imaginée, les deux garçons avaient éclaté rire. Ceci avait attiré des regards de confusion de la part des Serpentard, d'horreur des Gryffondor et d'amusement caché de Severus. Ensuite ils devinrent bien plus créateurs. Et apprirent à se contrôler en classe.

Le fait que les capacités de Harry en potion étaient de plus en plus importantes l'aida également dans ses rapports avec Ron. Aux repas, il était assis à côté de Hermione, qui se reposait à côté du fichu garçon. Harry glissait des potions à Hermione, qui apparemment avait la dent dure contre Ron à cause de sa relation avec Harry et elle les glissait dans les boissons de Ron.

Les bruits qui venaient de la table de Gryffondor durant les repas devenaient de plus en plus outrageux. Couleur de sourcil changée pour Ron, il avait temporairement perdu sa langue (Sylrissin l'avait approuvé celui-là), il avait eu « Les Cannons de Chudley sont des nuls » tatoué tout une journée sur son front, il avait eu une crise de hoquet qui avait duré toute l'heure de potion, de sorte que Severus ait eu une occasion de plus pour lui enlever des points. Voir Ron souffrir était un baume pour l'âme torturé de Harry.

Il avait un balai neuf. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller sur le chemin de traverse aussi il l'avait eu grâce à un catalogue de vente par correspondance que lui et Draco avaient passé en revue pendant des heures. Bien qu'il sache déjà lequel il voulait, ils avaient discuté de toutes les options du livret explicatif, précisant le pour et le contre de chaque balai. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu Ron, il était bien d'avoir toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler quidditch. Il avait acheté un éclair de feu. Quand il arriva durant le déjeuner, la table des Gryffondor l'encouragea, ils étaient sûrs de gagner.

Ron devint d'une couleur orange artificielle à cause de la jalousie et resta ainsi la majeure partie du reste de la semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry donne une potion à Hermione qu'elle glissa à son ami trop confiant. Alors il vira au vert. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans la grande salle, sans compter certains professeurs, qui n'avaient pas bruyamment éclaté de rire. Ron dû aller à l'infirmerie.

Harry et Draco passèrent un long moment à admirer le balai. Harry laissa son ami voler avec, car le propre balai de Draco avait été confisqué avec toutes les autres possessions familiales, y compris sa maison. Draco n'avait pas eu assez d'argent pour s'acheter un balai neuf. Harry ne lui en avait pas offert un. Il connaissait son ami. Draco avait été forcé de partir de l'équipe de sa maison de toute façon quand la nouvelle de sa trahison avait éclatée. Severus avait insisté pour qu'il soit réadmis, mais Draco lui avait indiqué qu'il ne jouerait plus. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ainsi lui et Harry jouaient seulement des matchs amicaux l'un contre l'autre. Parfois ils partaient pour de longs vols autour du terrain, au dessus de la forêt, avec Draco sur l'un des balais de l'école.

Harry trouvait que la vie valait la peine. Et il avait finalement trouvé quelque chose à quoi il était bon sans subir l'ombre de son père. Il était bon en potion et Severus lui avait dit qu'il pouvait construire son futur avec cela.

Il avait un futur.

Harry et Draco marchaient en direction des cachots un soir, Draco se dirigeait vers sa salle commune et Harry lui avait dit qu'il devrait le laisser à un endroit pour aller voir Severus afin de discuter de certains points pour la prochaine leçon privée.

Ils furent attirés dans un guet-apens.

Alors qu'il était entièrement possible pour les Serpentard de viser la capture de Draco, ils avaient encore plus de plaisir vu qu'ils avaient attrapé un bonus. Des sorts d'emprisonnement furent lancés sur eux avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre leurs baguettes magiques. Harry se sentit stupide de s'être fait prendre par surprise.

**« Qu'avons-nous ici ? Un traître et une poule mouillée. On va s'occuper de vous. »** Il identifia celui qui parlait, un septième année de Serpentard. Grand et méchant. Vraiment méchant.

Ils furent poussés dans les profondeurs du donjon, Harry maudissant son incapacité à agir. Un des assaillants saisi Sylrissin et avant qu'elle ait eu une chance de le mordre, la projeta dans une salle de classe. Alors ils les firent courir encore.

Ils furent poussés dans un placard de stockage, libéré du sortilège, mais avec le placard verrouillé. Harry heurta sa tête fortement contre le mur à cause de la force avec laquelle il avait été projeté dans le placard.

Ils étaient dans un placard.

C'était sombre.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et glissa sur le sol. Si sombre. Il ne pouvait rien voir.

**« Comment peux-tu dire cela Hermione ? Sort ton nez hors des livres. Regarde. Maintenant comprends-tu ? Si seulement tu****…**** »**

**« Harry ! Harry ! »** Appela une voix au bord de sa conscience.

Il fut rudement secoué.

**« Lumos. »**

Soudainement il y avait de la lumière tout autour de lui. Trop. Et avec la lumière venait toujours la douleur. Il se blotti dans un coin ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Il maintenait ses yeux fermés.

**« Vient Ron, c'est Noël ! Merci pour les bonbons, j'espère que je n'aurai pas une dragée avec une étrange saveur comme la dernière fois. »**

**« Harry ! »**

Il ne penserait pas à ce qui était à l'extérieur, ne penserait pas à quel point Vernon sera fâché contre lui. Garçon stupide, hurlant à nouveau !

**« Désolé » **Chuchota-t-il.

**« Viens Harry, nous devons essayer de trouver un moyens de sortir d'ici. Peux-tu m'entendre ? »**

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Malfoy. Alors c'était encore un rêve, il réfléchit. Celui où tout le monde lui disait qu'il était inutile. Pas ce qu'il voulait être dit. C'était suffisamment clair.

**« Harry. »** La voix devenait de plus en plus paniquée maintenant. Pourquoi cela ? Peut-être que son oncle arrivait.

**« Je vais devoir éteindre la lumière pour ouvrir la porte. Je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour les deux. »**

L'obscurité revint à nouveau, à l'intérieur de ses paupières. Il les avait ouvertes. C'était sombre à l'extérieur aussi. La noirceur l'inonda. Bientôt tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était le son amplifié de sa propre respiration haletante. Il devait continuer à respirer. Mais c'était dur, comme quand Dudley se reposait sur son torse. Respirer lui faisait mal aux poumons. Peut-être devait-il juste arrêter. Peut-être que s'il ne respirait plus le vertige partirait.

Alors l'obscurité fut de nouveau percée par de nouveau éclats brutaux de lumière. Il cria, était-ce une nouvelle forme de torture ? Il vit une forme noire derrière l'éclat. Son oncle était là alors, bien sûr, après tout, il avait crié.

**« Ne doit pas crier, garçon stupide, ne devrait pas crier. Mauvais garçon. »**

Il tressaillit lorsque les mains se rapprochèrent. Il fut à moitié soulevé. Maintenant Vernon allait le projeter dans les escaliers. Mais… ne venait-il pas de le sortir du placard ? Des mains le tenaient et commencèrent à l'entraîner. Il devait retourner dans son placard. Il commença à se débattre désespérément. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'obscurité. Vers la folie.

**« Non, »** cria-t-il. Les mains ne le laissaient pas partir cependant. Enfin, après quelques minutes de mouvement écœurant, il fut libéré et essaya de s'éloigner. Il était trop faible pour marcher, il essaya de ramper.

Alors il entendit le martèlement. Vernon ! Vernon venait ! Il allait avoir des ennuis maintenant. Alors il entendit une voix fâchée et une autre, la même qui était avec lui avant. Malfoy. Malfoy était ici ?

Il essayait de penser, mais tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il s'enroula sur lui même et essaya de se concentrer sur les voix.

**« Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour lui. Aidez-le ! »**

**« Je le ferai. »** Il devait savoir à qui était cette voix. Elle signifiait quelque chose. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le blesserait. **« Va chez le directeur, dit lui ce qui s'est produit. Je prendrai soin de Harry. »**

Harry, il était Harry. Était Harry, était Harry, était…

Des Bras l'enveloppèrent. Immédiatement il essaya de partir, ses yeux maintenus complètement fermés de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir les yeux porcins de son oncle. Ou rouge de Voldemort. Il n'était pas sûr lesquels étaient les plus mauvais.

Mais la voix… la voix qui lui parlait était aimable. Il connaissait cette voix. La voix qui l'appelait Harry. Mais personne ne connaissait Harry, il était seul.

C'était un rêve. Il devint avachi. Il avait appris que s'il ne combattait pas ses rêves ils partaient plus vite.

Il était porté.

Il fut assis. Sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Entouré par sa chaleur.

Pas réel, pas réel. Il savait qu'il serait déçu quand il se réveillerait dans l'obscurité encore. Et les tendres mercis de son oncle.

Pas réel.

Mais la chaleur était restée. Et la voix parlait.

**« ****…**** entendu que tu avais un nouveau balai. Tu seras encore le meilleur maintenant. Et as-tu vu le visage de Weasley quand il est devenu vert ? C'était très bien fait Harry. J'ai bien aimé l'ingrédient supplémentaire que tu as ajouté pour la teinture permanente de ses cheveux. Aller Harry, ouvres tes yeux. Pense aux nouvelles potions que tu pourras essayer. Je peux imaginer un certain nombre de manières dont tu pourras les utiliser pour faire souffrir Weasley. »**

Harry traînait pour ouvrir ses yeux.

Snape ! Snape le tenait. Les bras de Snape étaient autour de lui. La voix de Snape….

La voix de Severus. Les yeux de Severus. Complètement concernés.

Il ne pourrait pas cesser de trembler.

**« Que s'est il produit ? »** Bredouilla-t-il. Tout était brouillé.

Il lui donna un peu d'eau. Il l'aida. Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux.

Un moment plus tard, **« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »**

**« Je pensais ****…**** Je pensais que j'étais de retour dans la maison des Dursley. C'était sombre. » **Il frissonna.** « Je ne … il y avait un placard ? Draco était là****…**** Je****…**** »**

**« Shhh. Ça va maintenant. Ceux qui vous ont fait cela seront punis. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »**

Harry prit un moment à essayer et établir ce que signifiaient les signaux mélangés que son corps lui envoyait. **« Ma tête me fait mal. »**

Des doigts doux sondèrent son crâne. Il jappa et se recula quand ils heurtèrent un endroit blessé.

**« Désolé, »** Indiqua Severus**. « Je pense que tu vas bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »**

Harry fit un soupir de soulagement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre des deux ne se déplacèrent. Pendant un bon moment. Harry sentit la fatigue le rattraper. Si fatigué. Severus doucement l'étendit sur le divan et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Harry entendit l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre à coucher un petit moment plus tard. Il dériva sur le bord du sommeil pour ce qui lui semblait être des heures ou des minutes.

Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Car il était sûr que les ténèbres l'attendaient. Qu'il entendrait des cris perçants. Son propre cri. Il était si faible. C'était seulement une plaisanterie. Une plaisanterie idiote faite par certains Serpentard. Ils l'avaient eu tellement facilement. Et il avait réagi ainsi. Avait paniqué. Il s'était blessé. Comment avait-il pu aider s'il était complètement incapable dans des situations dangereuses ? D'aucune façon, il ne serait jamais parvenu à défaire Voldemort, même si on lui en avait donné la chance. Et Draco l'avait vue, sa faiblesse. Et Severus l'avait vu. Ils avaient blessé Sylrissin. Il les avait laissés. Juste comme Hedwige. Il ne pouvait pas protéger quelqu'un.

Severus devait une fois de plus traiter les problèmes enfantins de Harry. Il se fatiguerait de l'aider bientôt. Quel était le point de rupture ? Quel espoir aurait-il quand il s'effondrerait de nouveau à la plus petite provocation.

Il essaya de partir. La porte était verrouillée. Il était trop fatigué pour s'imaginer comment l'ouvrir. Tout était flou.

Il fini dans la salle de bains encore. Transformant une lame. L'appuyant sur sa peau. La frottant, délicatement. Il ne devait pas faire cela. C'était une erreur. Il savait que c'était une erreur. Mais ce serait si facile. Si facile.

Mais il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas. Se rappeler la douleur. Le désespoir. Il ressentait le désespoir maintenant. Severus l'avait aidé avant. Pouvait-il l'aider ?

Il recula, toujours cramponnant le couteau. Passa la porte de la salle de bains. Il se tourna, trébuchant vers la chambre à coucher. Severus. Severus pouvait l'aider. Il était près du lit. Severus remua. Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent.

**« Aidez-moi. Arrêtez-moi. »**

Le couteau tomba de ses doigts qui étaient maintenant incapable de le tenir, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il remarqua que le monde tournait de plus en plus de façon alarmante.

Alors les bras de Sev se mirent autour de lui et le serrèrent. Il sanglota comme si son cœur s'était brisé, bien qu'au début il ne se soit même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

**« Je suis désolé. Je suis si désolé. Je suis si faible. Je ne pouvais même pas… »**

Des doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Des murmures tranquilles de mots sans aucuns sens à son oreille le calmèrent. Il cessa de pleurer mais ne souleva pas sa tête d'où elle était enterrée dans le torse de Severus.

**« Si désolé. »** Marmonna-t-il.

**« C'est bien Harry, va. Je prendrai soin de toi. »**

À la fin il se sentit en sécurité. Et s'endormit

**À suivre**


	30. Ce qui constitue le bonheur maintenant

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/**Misschatelle**/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 29; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 30 & 31 : ****Ce qui constitue le bonheur maintenant**

Severus se réveilla. Il s'était entraîné pendant des années à le faire instantanément. Pourtant, ce jour-là, cette habileté semblait l'avoir abandonné et il resta quelques minutes dans un état de somnolence.

C'était probablement parce que c'était le weekend.

Il consentit à bouger uniquement car il sentit un lourd poids au-dessus de lui qui le rendit de plus en plus inconfortable. Il ne sentait plus du tout son bras gauche.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la masse de cheveux noirs et rebelles, cette tête se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa propre respiration, il sourit.

Bien qu'il aurait souhaité rester dans cette position pour toujours, et il avait le pressentiment que Harry aurait préféré qu'il soit présent à son réveil, il avait plusieurs choses à faire d'abord. Il souleva prudemment Harry et le reposa doucement sur le lit. Rien ne laissait croire que l'autre se réveillait. Il recouvrit Harry d'une couverture, le garçon ayant plutôt dormi par-dessus les draps jusqu'alors. Puis, il s'extirpa du lit et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à l'autre côté.

Le couteau gisait sur le sol. Il était préférable de ne pas l'y laisser, afin qu'Harry n'y soit pas confronté à son réveil. Il savait que le garçon ne serait que plus déprimé de se faire ainsi rappeler ce qui s'était produit. Il amena la lame au salon et s'en débarrassa. Il se lava et se brossa les dents.

Puis il retourna dans la chambre et, prudemment, se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures sans déranger Harry. Le garçon se rapprocha inconsciemment de la nouvelle source de chaleur et se lova contre Severus, qui sourit face à une telle marque de confiance.

Harry lui manifestait vraiment plus de confiance qu'envers tous les autres. Il était prêt à parier que personne d'autre ne serait parvenu à le rejoindre suite à sa crise de panique de la veille, et qu'Harry ne serait allé vers personne d'autre pour s'empêcher de se mutiler.

Le fait qu'Harry se soit lui-même arrêté dans son geste était un immense progrès. Il avait finalement accepté qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire et qu'il pouvait vivre sans. Cela avait été dur, Severus pouvait le voir, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il saurait ainsi s'arrêter à l'avenir.

Une main se recroquevilla en poing contre sa poitrine. Il baissa le regard pour découvrir que le visage de Harry était tordu en une grimace de détresse. Severus secoua doucement le garçon et l'appela par son nom, espérant ainsi le libérer de ces rêves qui le rongeaient. Harry ouvrit les yeux, laissant échapper un halètement bouleversé, et enfouit son visage dans le creux d'épaule de Sev.

«Désolé» murmura-t-il.

«Shhhht.»

Lorsque le léger tremblement du garçon cessa, Severus se retira afin de lui donner un peu d'espace.

Lorsqu'il se leva, les robes d'Harry étaient froissées, le garçon ayant dormi dessus. Il arborait un air un peu sauvage. Severus le lui fit remarquer. Harry paru penaud. Puis tira la langue.

Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner. Severus tenta si fort de ne pas surveiller ce que Harry mangeait qu'il perça presque un trou dans son propre petit déjeuner par son simple regard. Sa petite voix le lui fit remarquer et se moqua de lui, tout en le louangeant aussi. Lorsqu'il leva finalement le regard, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à ignorer l'autre. Les yeux de Harry étaient rivés vers le bas, bien que, dans son cas, ce comportement semblait davantage dû à la honte.

«Harry, ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus lorsqu'ils t'ont capturé. Paniquer était une réaction normale après tout ce que tu as traversé.» La tête d'Harry se redressa légèrement, mais les yeux du garçon ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir rencontrer les siens. «Tu as été très courageux de venir vers moi la nuit dernière plutôt que d'essayer de te cacher. Tu as pris tes responsabilités.» Toujours aucune réponse. «Harry, je suis en train de te dire que rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Me crois-tu?»

Surpris, deux yeux verts émeraude se relevèrent et rencontrèrent les siens. Le garçon réfléchit un moment, prenant son temps pour mesurer ce qui s'était produit et comment il se sentait. S'il avait aussitôt consentit, Severus aurait suspecté quelque chose.

«Oui.»

Bien. Severus sentit un autre sourire glisser sur son visage en guise de soulagement. Cela faisait combien de fois en moins d'une heure? Cela faisait bizarre de sourire autant. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était heureux ?

«J'ai pensé que nous pourrions travailler sur la potion de sommeil sans rêves aujourd'hui. J'ai prévu quelques modifications et je crois que nous sommes prêts à l'essayer.»

Harry semblait plein d'espoir. Fichu garçon et ses airs, si cela ne marchait pas maintenant Severus savait qu'il se sentirait encore plus coupable.

«Alors si tu veux bien aller préparer le nécessaire, j'ai laissé mes notes dans le labo. J'ai juste besoin de parler à Albus d'abord.»

L'expression de Harry su mua en extase face à l'idée d'être laissé libre de lire les notes de Sev. Cela diminua légèrement à la référence du directeur et de cette conversation dont le sujet n'était inconnu de personne. Puis s'illumina de nouveau. Apparemment les potions étaient plus importantes que les vilains Serpentard qui lui avaient fait du mal. Ce qui était bien.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Harry avait quitté la pièce il contacta Albus.

«Ah, Severus, je me demandais quand vous trouveriez le temps de me parler.» Il y avait une légère réprimande là-dedans, Severus l'ignora. Harry était plus important. «Comment va Harry?»

«Il va mieux maintenant. J'ai réussi à le calmer et il s'est endormi.» Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de dire à Albus ce que Harry avait failli faire. Le directeur n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Et quelque chose lui disait que Harry n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il le lui dise. Certaines choses étaient privées. «Je crois que je vais le garder ici pour le weekend, au cas où il souhaiterait parler.»

Le directeur hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. «Oui, ce serait probablement mieux.» Une profonde inspiration de son côté puis nerveusement «Croyez-vous qu'il va mieux?»

Que signifiait mieux exactement ? Mais s'il avait quoi que ce soit à dire à ce propos... «Oui, je crois qu'il va mieux. L'incident d'hier est principalement dû au fait qu'il est claustrophobe et qu'il a reçu un coup sur la tête. Mais il s'en remettra.»

Albus sembla soulagé. Cela ennuya Severus que l'homme ne se donne pas la peine de chercher plus loin, mais alors probablement faisait-il confiance à Severus. Quelque chose d'idiot à faire, puisqu'il lui cachait des choses. Le vieil imbécile faisait trop facilement confiance. Contrairement à Harry. La confiance d'Harry devait être difficilement gagnée, et ainsi Severus tenterait de ne jamais la trahir.

«Avez-vous trouvé les coupables?»

Le pétillement revint en force. «Eh bien oui. Bon nombre de Serpentard on été trouvés plongés dans un mystérieux coma aujourd'hui, avec des traces de morsures sur leurs bras.»

«Je me demande comment cela a pu arriver.» dit Severus innocemment.

«Draco les a identifiés et dès que nous parviendrons à les faire se réveiller, puisque Pompom dit que les toxines dans leur sang ne fait pas partie de ceux qu'elle peut inverser, ils seront punis.» Les yeux du directeur devinrent froids. «Sévèrement punis. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être les prendre en retenue personnellement. Pour une très longue période de temps.»

«J'en serais honoré. Je suis certain de pouvoir leur montrer les mauvais points de leurs techniques.»

«Bien. Laissez-moi savoir lorsque vous 'trouverez' cette façon de les réveiller. Au revoir.»

Severus gloussa doucement et alla retrouver Harry.

Faire la potion était un dur travail. Les quelques premières tentatives explosèrent à cause de combinaisons instables. Les réflexes d'attrapeur de Harry l'aidaient vraiment dans le labo. Oui, Severus allait définitivement encourager le garçon à poursuivre avec le sport.

À un moment donné durant la cinquième tentative, qui tanguait entre d'étranges nuances de violet, un sifflement se fit entendre du plancher.

Harry se pencha et prit son serpent dans ses mains. Severus sourit en le voyant si heureux. Encore un sourire, fit sa voix intérieure, réfléchissons-y un instant; Pas de sourire, ajoutez le garçon, beaucoup de sourires. Cela lui disait que Harry le rendait heureux. Il lui répondit qu'il était simplement de bonne humeur puisqu'il travaillait sur une potion. La voix lui dit que si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait croire, alors elle le laisserait à ses illusions.

Les deux autres dans la pièce entretenaient leur propre conversation. Une sorte de sifflement qui n'était pas le résultat d'une potion qui bout. Severus nota que cela l'aidait en fait à se concentrer.

«Elle dit de ne pas ajouter le truc vert.»

Il leva les yeux, surpris. «Quoi?»

«Sylrissin dit que nous ne devrions pas ajouter le truc vert.» Le petit serpent continua ses commentaires à partir du cou de Harry. «Je crois qu'elle parle de cette herbe-là ». Toutes les potions qui ont été ratées en contenaient, n'est-ce pas?»

Severus se renfrogna. Recevoir des conseils d'un serpent. Sa voix intérieure lui dit que c'était peut-être mieux que de recevoir des conseils d'une voix imaginaire dans sa tête.

Il n'ajouta pas l'herbe en question.

La potion n'explosa pas. Évidemment, cela pouvait être dû à d'autres facteurs, mais... il y avait quelque chose à propos de ce serpent.

«Un autre sage conseil?»

Harry sourit. «Non, c'était tout. Elle dit que nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls pour le reste, elle ne voulait juste pas que je perde la tête puisqu'elle n'aurait plus d'endroit pour s'assoir. Je crois qu'elle va nous avertir si quelque chose s'apprête à exploser.»

«Mais comment savait-elle de tout façon?» ronchonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce qui fit sourire Harry davantage.

Ils en arrivèrent finalement à un prototype. Cela n'avait pas explosé, tourné d'une couleur étrange, ou dégagé une odeur dégoûtante, alors Severus était plutôt certain que cela avait marché. L'animal d'Harry les aurait sûrement avertis. Harry pouvait l'essayer ce soir. Au moins Severus serait présent pour contrôler les effets lui-même.

Dès que ce fut mis en bouteille et étiqueté, Severus aborda le prochain sujet avec Harry.

«Le directeur m'a signalé que tous tes agresseurs se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Apparemment ton serpent a décidé de te venger de son côté. Nous ferions mieux de descendre et de nous occuper d'eux.»

Harry sembla hésitant, mais suivi sans histoires, Sylrissin ne cessant de répéter ce qui semblait être des mots d'encouragement pour le garçon.

Severus observa Harry alors qu'il fixait les garçons couchés dans les lits d'hôpital. Ils avaient l'air pathétique et sans défense. Sev se demanda si cela rendait la tâche plus simple ou plus difficile pour Harry.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?»

«Peut-être devrais-tu le lui demander à elle.»

Le garçon parla avec son serpent. Severus regarda ses lèvres alors que les étranges syllabes s'en échappaient. Il tenta de découvrir ce qui était dit, à partir du ton puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à quoi s'accrocher, mais il ne réussit pas. C'était si _extra-terrestre_. Finalement Harry se tourna vers lui.

«Elle veut savoir ce qui leur sera fait. Elle ne les laissera pas me faire du mal à nouveau.»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront... dissuadés de recommencer. J'y verrai moi-même.»

«Je pourrai regarder?» demanda Harry avec avidité.

«Nous verrons. Je crois que tu risques d'être occupé. À dormir par exemple.»

Harry protesta un bref instant avant de réaliser que Severus sous-entendait que les Serpentard seraient gardés éveillés en pleine nuit. Il traduisit à Sylrissin. Severus présuma qu'elle considérait la proposition lorsqu'aucun sifflement ne se fit entendre pour un temps. Puis Harry la plaça sur le premier lit. Severus appela Pomfresh.

Le serpent mordit tous les garçons. Visiblement pas gentiment, ils reprirent tous connaissance en jappant de douleur.

Snape leur cria dessus. Abondamment. Avec colère. Et sarcasme. Les durs et fiers Serpentard en tremblaient vers la fin. Snape n'avait pas perdu son doigté. Ils furent congédiés, avec l'instruction d'aller voir le directeur. Albus les ferait certainement se sentir encore pire. Rien de moins que ce qu'ils méritaient.

De retour dans ses quartiers, Harry arborait un air abattu. Severus ignorait si cela était dû au fait d'avoir été confronté à ses bourreaux, ou plutôt à la façon dont ils avaient été traités.

Il commanda des biscuits. Cela lui mérita un sourire.

«J'ai pensé que puisque nous avions réussi à concocter une potion sans finir avec une perte de membre ou des visages noircis, nous devrions célébrer.»

Ces yeux verts le remercièrent de ne pas faire cela pour les Serpentard.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Tout allait pour le mieux.

«Maintenant bien sûr, la question est si tu es suffisamment courageux pour l'essayer.» dit-il sérieusement.

Harry ne prit que quelques secondes avant de craquer et d'éclater de rire. Voir le garçon agir ainsi n'échouait jamais à alléger le poids sur le coeur de Severus.

Après le dîner Harry décida de sortir et de chercher Draco, afin de lui parler de la veille et pour théoriquement étudier. D'une certaine façon, Severus ne pouvait s'imaginer la seconde proposition arrivée. Mais cela ferait du bien à Harry de parler à quelqu'un. Il ne pensait pas que Harry en parlerait à la fille Granger.

Draco avait accepté l'explication d'Harry disant qu'il était claustrophobe sans pousser davantage. La relation entre eux en était une d'acceptation et de compréhension que s'il voulait parler, alors il le ferait. C'était ce dont il avait besoin de la part de Draco. Plutôt différent de ses besoins face à Severus. Severus qui était plus que partant pour pousser Harry si cela pouvait l'aider. Qui n'acceptait pas les fausses excuses. Qui voyait tout. C'était effrayant, mais réconfortant aussi de penser qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le connaissait si bien.

La période d'étude qu'ils avaient tenté d'avoir était une dernière tentative de révision avant les examens qui devaient avoir lieu au cours de la semaine suivante. Peu de révision s'était pourtant effectuée. Ils s'étaient entraînés à la métamorphose. Jusqu'à ce que Draco ait accidentellement métamorphosé un livre en un tas de chocolat. Après avoir passé une demi-heure à tenter, en vain, de lui redonner sa véritable apparence, ils se laissèrent distraire. En mangeant le chocolat.

Ils furent mis à la porte.

Mais cela avait été du très bon chocolat. Qui aurait cru qu'un manuel de métamorphose pouvait être aussi délicieux ?

Draco dit à Harry qu'ils étaient au moins parvenus à métamorphoser sans son froncement de sourcils en sourire.

Harry pensa que c'était incroyablement mignon. Il se surprit à rougir. Sylrissin se moqua de lui. Il ne trouva pas ça drôle.

Ils allèrent sur le terrain où ils étaient pour la première fois devenu amis, ayant totalement abandonné toute idée de travail. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire après l'école. Harry était maintenant fermement fixé sur la possibilité d'une carrière en potions, mais Draco était toujours dans l'hésitation.

«Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? La plupart de mes talents se résument à malédictions et quelques autres choses, avec tous les cours supplémentaires que j'ai eus.» Ils échangèrent un sourire face à cette blague. «Cela ferait de moi un bon Auror je suppose, mais ils ne me laisseraient jamais l'être à cause de mon nom. Aucun endroit ne voudrait de moi.»

Harry savait ce que Draco voulait dire. Évidemment, il avait un problème complètement opposé. On voulait de lui partout pour son nom, bien que le problème avait légèrement diminué depuis la défaite de Voldemort. Harry voulait passer le reste de sa vie à faire quelque chose en dehors du regard des autres et être reconnu pour lui-même.

«Pas que je souhaite réellement être un Auror. Ça semble un peu ennuyant, si tu veux mon avis.»

Harry sourit. «As-tu déjà songé à l'enseignement?» Draco lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. «Eh bien, je pensais justement qu'ils devaient chercher un bon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et nous n'avons que des remplaçants pour l'instant, depuis que le dernier a été tué dans la bataille finale. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils l'ont laissé se battre en premier lieu.»

Harry avait vu l'homme mourir, de la main de Voldemort. De ses propres mains. Ses propres mains lui avaient jeté l'Avada Kedavra. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était senti. Le professeur n'avait pas eu la moindre chance.

«Peut-être. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie ici.»

Draco devait se sentir comme s'il avait vécu toute sa vie dans une cage alors, se dit Harry. Un peu comme Severus. Il espérait que Draco ne se réfugierait pas derrière un masque d'amertume de nouveau comme le professeur de potions y avait été forcé.

«Moi, j'aimerais.»

Avec joie. Plus qu'avec joie. Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ici au moins il y avait quelque chose pour lui. Et il connaissait des gens.

«Ne te sentirais-tu pas pris au piège?»

«Non, jamais. C'est chez moi. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité, bien que de mauvaises choses arrivent quand même ici.»

Il ne s'était pas senti en sécurité lorsqu'il était arrivé ici à Noël. Ou la nuit dernière. Lorsque l'obscurité l'avait enveloppé. Mais Severus l'avait aidé. L'avait fait se sentir en sécurité à nouveau. Lui avait enseigné qu'il n'avait pas à laisser l'obscurité le contrôler. Poudlard était son chez lui.

«Eh bien, peut-être devrais-tu devenir professeur. Tu pourrais voler le travail de Snape. J'adorerais entendre ses cris.»

Harry y réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas à Severus. Severus n'avait lui non plus nulle part ailleurs où aller. Et son travail était sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas le lui prendre. Pas qu'il croyait en être capable. Severus était le maître des potions après tout. Mais bien qu'il ne ferait probablement pas de mal à Harry, pas trop, il ne serait définitivement pas heureux à l'idée que quelqu'un lui vole son travail.

«C'est si gentil de savoir que tu m'aimes suffisamment pour me souhaiter une mort souffrante.» dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Draco rit. «Tu as raison. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne. En tout cas, pas à la plupart du monde. Peut-être le Weaslaid.» Ils gloussèrent. «Je ne te souhaiterais jamais de mal. Jamais. Je te protégerai.»

Draco passa un bras autour de lui et le serra brièvement contre lui, comme pour écarter tout maître de potions furieux qui pouvait se cacher dans les parages.

Harry se surprit à rougir de nouveau.

Il décida qu'un rire en fourchelangue n'était pas aussi doux que dans ses souvenirs. En fait il trouva cela plutôt irritant. En fait... Il menaça Sylrissin de lui faire des tas de choses douloureuses si elle ne se la fermait pas. Elle rit encore plus. Draco se recula et demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

«J'essayais juste de me rappeler où j'ai bien pu laisser cette cuillère en bois contondante.»

Sylrissin les quitta en ondulant pour se trouver une souris.

Draco le regardait avec curiosité. Harry rougit encore une fois, cette dernière phrase devait avoir paru très étrange et chassa les questions non formulées d'un geste de la main. S'il ne voulait pas passer la journée entière à être rouge vif... «Je crois que je vais monter à la salle commune maintenant, pour voir comment va Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle saura ce qui n'a pas marché pour la métamorphose.»

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer. Il lui dit qu'il irait peut-être retrouver quelques Serdaigles avec lesquels il s'était lié d'amitié.

«Tu l'aimes bien.»

Harry gémit, se retourna et plaça un oreiller sur sa tête. Sylrissin n'eut qu'à se tortiller pour s'y glisser.

«J'essaie de dormir.»

«Essaie signifie que tu n'y parviens pas. C'est parce que tu as besoin de me parler.»

«Si tu n'étais pas en train de me parler je suis sûr que je m'en sortirais bien.» ronchonna-t-il. Stupide serpent. Il sentit sa langue chatouiller son oreille et se redressa aussitôt. Le faible vacillement de la lueur du feu était la seule illumination de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à l'assiette de biscuits abandonnée qui se trouvait sur la table à côté du divan où il dormait. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait besoin de ce sucre.

«Alors parle, toi coquine, si tu insistes pour me garder éveillé.»

«Tu l'aimes bien.»

«Tu l'as déjà dit. Oui je l'aime bien, c'est mon ami.»

«Alors pourquoi rougis-tu lorsqu'il te parle? Tu ne le fais avec personne d'autre.»

«J'étais embarrassé, il me taquinait. Je rougis toujours lorsque je suis embarrassé.»

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Et il avait été embarrassé, d'une certaine façon. Bien qu'il n'était pas certain lui-même de la raison de ses rougissements. Toute cette remise en question commençait réellement à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Le serpent ne semblait pas convaincu. «Ce n'était pas la même chose. Tu l'aimes bien.»

Harry roula des yeux. Il n'avait tellement pas besoin de tenir cette conversation. «Oui, je l'aime bien. Il est drôle. Et il a un peu traversé la même merde que moi. Il me comprend. Il est gentil avec moi.»

Draco était gentil avec lui. Comme il ne l'était avec personne d'autre. Harry avait été le premier à voir qui était vraiment Draco, lorsqu'il cessait d'être Malfoy. Lorsqu'il cessait de vivre sous l'influence de son père. Harry supposa qu'ils avaient cela en commun aussi.

«Ooooh oui. Il sent bon aussi.» était le seul commentaire supplémentaire que Sylrissin avait à faire. Harry laissa échapper un rire aboyé. Draco avait son approbation officielle alors. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il pouvait aller dormir? Elle l'avait gardé éveillé pour cette seule raison ? Il était complètement confus.

Il venait tout juste de s'étendre à nouveau lorsque l'interruption survint.

«Harry? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu sur le canapé?»

Severus. Pourquoi était-il sur le canapé ? Oh !

«Ummm, eh bien, je dors mieux ici.»

«J'avais cru entendre quelque chose.»

Cela aurait été son rire face à la nature aléatoire de l'univers.

«Désolé, j'étais juste en train de parler avec Sylrissin. Ou elle parlait avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser dormir. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller.»

L'expression de Severus était devenue amusée. «C'est le mauvais côté d'avoir un animal qui peut parler alors? Ils ne vous laissent jamais le moindre moment pour se reposer.»

Harry murmura quelque chose. Il n'était pas certain lui-même de savoir ce que cela signifiait, alors il était plutôt certain que Severus serait incapable de le comprendre. Il souhaita réellement, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne parlait pas le fourchelangue.

«Je vais te laisser dormir alors. Oh, et Harry, je ne crois pas que t'empiffrer de biscuits soit la meilleure façon pour parvenir à dormir. Et tu as des examens demain.» dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry jeta un regard à l'assiette sur ses genoux. Il rougit.

«Voilà,» dit-il à Sylrissin, «Je rougis lorsque je suis embarrassé. Je te l'avais dit.»

«Peu importe.»

Il replaça son oreiller sur sa tête et tenta d'ignorer les agaçants bruits dissimulés de l'hilarité de Severus et Sylrissin.

C'est si injuste lorsqu'ils se liguent, rouspéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Les examens débutèrent. Chaque moment libre entre eux était réservé aux révisions théoriques et pratiques, contrôlées par Hermione. Au bout du compte, Harry ne les trouva pas si difficiles, puisqu'il avait en général travaillé plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Ron n'avait manifestement pas étudié, à le voir passer son temps à gémir qu'ils étaient bien trop durs. L'hostilité entre Harry et le garçon aux cheveux verts semblait s'être interrompue alors que Ron devint trop occupé pour le tourmenter. Et Harry ne ferait rien à moins d'être provoqué.

L'examen de potions fut très facile. Harry eut finit en moitié moins de temps que tous les autres prirent. Hermione prenait son temps pour s'assurer que les ingrédients se mélangeaient correctement. Elle ignorait que si vous ajoutiez un peu plus de l'un d'entre eux, cela accélérait toute la réaction. Bien que cela devait être fait avec soin, ou tout serait raté.

Snape vint et évalua sa potion. Son visage était sévère. Mais Harry savait qu'il avait tout fait correctement. Elle était parfaite. Severus devait le taquiner alors. Il roula des yeux subtilement. Aussitôt il vit le regard de Severus s'illuminer avec le soupçon d'un sourire et il sut qu'il avait réussit.

«Puisque tu as terminé si tôt, tu peux commencer à concocter des potions de guérison pour Madame Pomfresh.»

C'était l'une des petites choses que Harry appréciait, que Severus n'en soit pas revenu à l'appeler Potter. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas appeler Harry par son prénom en classe, il ne l'appelait par rien du tout, en lui posant une question il ne faisait que le regarder directement et manifestement s'adresser à lui. Puisque Harry était toujours attentif durant les leçons maintenant, il ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui de ne plus entendre le nom Potter prononcé, sévèrement ou autrement, des lèvres de Sev.

Il commença à préparer la nouvelle potion. Il remarqua que les autres étudiants le regardaient, soit parce qu'il avait terminé tôt, soit parce que Severus avait daigné lui faire confiance pour qu'il prépare de telles potions. Peu savaient pour les leçons supplémentaires de Harry. Certainement pas Ron, qui, s'il ne se méprenait pas, était près d'échouer de façon spectaculaire.

Snape cria beaucoup sur Ron. Vers la fin le garçon était tout rouge, la couleur contrastant très bien avec ses cheveux verts, et semblait sur le point de soit exploser de rage face au professeur ou d'éclater en sanglots. Quelques-unes des choses que Snape avait dites avaient été plutôt cruelles.

«Tu vois, tout le monde rougit lorsqu'ils sont embarrassés.»

Sylrissin lui dit que le fait qu'il argumentait autant sur cette question marquait un point pour elle.

Harry était stupéfié. Elle marquait un point ? Quel était ce point ? Il n'avait rien vu, pas même vaguement, qui ressemble à un point dans leurs conversations. Ce qui était ce qui l'avait troublé en premier lieu.

Les serpents semblaient avoir des pensées d'un niveau totalement différent. Un niveau où il n'était pas admis.

Il s'attarda derrière à la fin, finalisant le tout. Hermione sortit afin de débuter tout de suite ses révisions pour le dernier examen, Herbologie, et la seule autre personne encore dans la pièce à l'exception de Severus était Draco.

Qui vint vers lui. «Alors, je suppose que tu l'as réussi?»

Harry lui sourit. «C'était amusant.»

«Une nouvelle définition jusqu'ici inconnue d'amusant. Hmmm. Tu es quelqu'un d'étrange !»

L'espace d'un moment Harry se sentit blessé, pensant que Draco essayait de lui dire qu'il était bizarre d'aimer le sujet qu'il l'aimait. Puis il réalisa que l'autre le taquinait.

«Je te ferai savoir que je suis parfaitement normal pour mon espèce.» dit-il avec acidité.

«Eh bien ça dit tout. Qu'es-tu alors? Quelle est cette espèce qui est si naturellement brillante pour les potions?»

Harry rougit. Sylrissin lui dit qu'il le faisait encore. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se le faire rappeler. Il pouvait sentir sa peau brûler.

«Ce n'était pas si difficile.»

«Eh bien j'ai cru que ça l'était. Comment sommes-nous censés savoir quoi faire avec les pattes de scarabée bleu, hein?»

Harry souleva un sourcil. «Quel scarabée bleu? Pourquoi aie-je le sentiment que tu as tout fait incorrectement?»

Il marcha jusqu'au chaudron de Draco. Le contenu était d'une couleur grise et trouble. Il ne sentait pas très bon non plus.

«Beurk. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la rendre... attends, des pattes de scarabée bleu tu dis ? Alors si tu as ajouté l'eau de marécage avant de...»

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

«L'examen est terminé.» dit Severus.

«Je sais, je voulais juste savoir ce qui n'avait pas marché.»

Severus lui sourit. Harry lui sourit en retour. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait son besoin de trouver les raisons des choses, de savoir pourquoi ces choses se produisaient.

«De toute façon, maintenant n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment.»

Harry acquiesça tout de même avec ressentiment, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait besoin que d'une minute de plus...

Severus laissa tomber. «Assez, vous deux. Harry, viens au labo après ton dernier examen demain. J'ai reçu une nouvelle livraison de nectar de lutin.»

Harry pardonna aussitôt à Severus. Il erra hors de la pièce, pensant à toutes les potions qui exigeaient du nectar de lutin.

«Harry. Harry?»

Il fit volte-face, Draco courait pour le rattraper. Il rit de l'expression consternée et désolée qui ornait le visage de Harry.

«Espèce de marionnette.» Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Ce dernier sentit un léger picotement lorsque les doigts de Draco parcoururent sa cicatrice. Il rougit. Sylrissin eut la décence de ne pas commenter.

«Étais-tu en train de concocter des potions dans ta tête ?» demanda Draco d'un air taquin.

Harry était bouche bée. N'avait-il pas dit cela à Severus ? Avait-il vraiment ce même air? Il baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose à propos d'un besoin de réviser. Draco se contenta de se moquer de lui et dit qu'il le verrait le lendemain.

Harry réussit haut la main tous ses examens, bien que sa meilleure matière fut potions. Il battit Hermione là-dedans. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle était vraiment fière de lui et follement jalouse. Il se contenta de rire et de hausser les épaules.

Alors elle commença aussitôt à réviser pour les vrais examens.

«Les BUSES sont très importantes Harry. Tu n'iras nulle part sans elles.»

Harry se souvint de la réaction de Mme Weasley lorsque Fred et George avaient échoués les leurs. Au moins il n'avait personne à décevoir ainsi. Bien qu'elle gardait un oeil sur lui et correspondait régulièrement avec lui maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à en être indigné.

Ron devenait graduellement plus tolérant, s'en remettant à simplement ignorer Harry. Harry le traitait de la même façon. Bien qu'il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il voyait la tête verte passer. Ron n'était pas parvenu à redonner à ses cheveux leur couleur naturelle. Snape lui avait apparemment dit qu'un cinquième année devrait avoir l'habileté de le faire lui-même. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Hermione, elle s'était arrangée pour en revenir à sa traditionnelle excuse afin de continuer à profiter de sa nouvelle apparence, disant être certaine que Snape souhaitait en faire un test et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'aider à tricher. S'il parvenait à le résoudre, alors il passerait sûrement l'examen.

Février passa, et mars. Ron avait toujours ses cheveux verts. Hermione commença à sortir avec lui en dépit de ce détail. Bien qu'elle confia à Harry qu'elle l'aimait bien comme ça.

Il lui demanda depuis combien de temps elle avait des sentiments pour Ron. Elle avoua qu'elle avait eu un béguin pour lui pour la plus grosse partie de l'année, mais n'avait pas agit parce qu'elle était trop timide au début et puis parce qu'elle avait été troublée par la façon avec laquelle Ron avait traité Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur en cessant de tourmenter Harry, elle avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

«Comment as-tu su que tu avais un béguin pour lui?» Demanda Harry, curieux.

«Eh bien, je l'aimais tout simplement. Je trouvais qu'il était drôle. Et lorsqu'il me regardait quelques fois ou qu'il me disait des choses je rougissais sans raison ou me sentais toute légère. Je le regardais tout le temps sans m'en rendre compte. Mais tu avais un béguin pour Cho non ? Je crois me rappeler te voir rougir plusieurs fois autour d'elle?» taquina-t-elle.

Ça avait été le cas. Mais ça avait été dû à l'embarras. Il avait été terrifié par elle, de lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Cela avait été la source de ses rougissements.

Alors qu'il songeait, ses yeux dérivèrent à travers la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se posent sur une silhouette familière qui flânait dans les rayons. Draco fronçait les sourcils de concentration alors qu'il cherchait un livre pour les aider en sortilèges.

«Je t'avais dit que tu l'aimais.» siffla Sylrissin.

Il rougit de nouveau, cette fois parce qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire et décida de partir et de se préparer pour l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ainsi il pourrait mettre la faute de ses joues brûlantes sur l'air frais si Sylrissin le taquinait davantage.

Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Il attrapa le vif d'or suite à une dure partie, gagnant le match. Son nouveau balai lui avait donné un avantage supplémentaire. C'était incroyable. Draco l'avait encouragé depuis les tribunes de Serpentard, se méritant les regards noirs de ses camarades de maison et les coups d'oeil amusés de tous les autres, incluant Severus.

Oui, le visage rouge était dû au vent glacé.

«C'était un excellent match Harry, tu étais vraiment destiné à être attrapeur.»

Harry trouva énervant qu'il n'y ait pas de limite au corps humain pour les rougissements. Ce n'était tout simplement pas amusant. Voilà, détourner l'attention de soi-même.

«Tu étais un très bon attrapeur aussi.»

Draco haussa les épaules. «Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé d'y mettre des efforts. Ça ne me manque pas vraiment, pour tout dire, bien que j'aime voler. Je n'ai joué que parce que mon père le voulait. Il voulait que je prouve mes valeurs.»

«Je détesterais me sentir ainsi.»

Bien qu'il se soit senti ainsi. Peut-être pas tout à fait de la même façon.

«Je sais.»

Quelques semaines plus tard. Les cheveux de Ron étaient roux. Il s'était excusé et en conséquent Harry lui avait rendu sa couleur. Hermione n'était pas si heureuse.

«Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Le vert lui allait réellement bien. Bien que je suppose que cela lui a inculqué une bonne leçon. Et je suis heureuse qu'il se soit excusé. Alors je suppose que tout va bien. Le roux n'est pas si mal.»

Harry rit face à cette tentative de faire marche arrière suite à la déclaration de ses désirs égoïstes. Il lui dit de dire à Ron qu'elle préférait le vert. Il suggéra qu'elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux en le disant. Il était certain que Ron en viendrait à adhérer à sa façon de penser. Elle lui jeta un regard enchanté.

«Espèce d'espiègle ! Hmmm. Ça pourrait marcher. Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir d'où viennent toutes tes idées? S'il-te-plaît ne me dit pas que tu as pensé à passer tes doigts dans les cheveux de mon petit ami?»

Il lui assura qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour Ron.

Bien qu'il y avait un garçon aux cheveux argentés à propos duquel il avait eu des rêves sur lequel il n'aurait pas détesté essayer.

Mais Draco portait un intérêt à Serdaigle. Une fille Serdaigle. Il fallu des heures à Harry pour l'amener à se confier, étant effrayé qu'on se moque de lui, mais Harry lui jeta un regard et dit, «Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça.» Finalement, il confessa tout. Elle, évidemment, sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était tout un enchevêtrement désordonné de désir non partagé. Bien que Harry s'améliorait avec les rougissements maintenant. Il se sentait plus à l'aise autour de Draco de nouveau. En fait, savoir que l'autre garçon ne pouvait pas partager ses sentiments l'aidait d'une certaine façon et il arrêtait d'analyser chaque mouvement de Draco pour des raisons cachées.

Peut-être passait-il à autre chose. Draco lui sourit. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Peut-être pas.

«Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir été là pour moi quant tout allait mal. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi de simplement avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un pour m'écouter, quelqu'un avec qui être silencieux. Quelqu'un qui me comprenait. Ça m'a vraiment aidé.»

Harry pouvait voir tous les efforts que cela avait pris à Draco de dire cela. L'autre n'était pas du genre communicatif, il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ses sentiments. Et Harry savait exactement ce que cela signifiait.

«Ça va Draco, tu m'as aidé aussi.»

Personne ne l'avait aidé autant que Severus par contre. Ses cours supplémentaires étaient maintenant fixés deux fois par semaine, les mardis et vendredis, mais Harry descendait dans les donjons presque tous les jours.

Il entretenait de longues conversations avec Serminysa, à propos de ce qui se passait dans sa vie, de ses amis, de Sylrissin (qui en vint à s'énerver d'entendre parler d'elle alors qu'elle était là). À propos de Severus. Elle le remercia pour avoir rendu l'homme plus heureux et pour lui causer des sourires. Harry n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle lui assura que depuis qu'il était arrivé, Severus était bien plus joyeux.

Elle lui donna un résumé des petites nouvelles de la vie, de l'univers et de tout le reste. De tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son portrait. Et des autres qu'elle visitait. Elle lui raconta tous les potins qu'elle avait entendus entre les branches. Évidemment elle ne le présentait pas ainsi, étant trop digne pour potiner. Non, elle lui fournissait des informations nécessaires pour l'aider à grandir. Il tenta de ne pas rire devant elle. Il était heureux que personne d'autre à l'école ne parle le fourchelangue, étant persuadé qu'elle possédait quelques secrets embarrassants à son sujet.

Puis il allait dans les appartements de Severus. Ils se rendaient au labo si c'était un jour de travail. Quelques fois Severus ne faisait que lui réciter la théorie pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se fassent lourdes. D'autres fois, ils en allaient directement à la pratique, jouant avec les potions pour plusieurs heures. Harry découvrit qu'il devait laver ses cheveux bien plus souvent. Lorsqu'il le dit à Severus l'autre homme rit, mais Harry remarqua que Severus commençait à le faire aussi et ses mèches noires commençaient à paraître bien moins graisseuses. Cela le fit sourire pour lui-même. Il était prêt à parier que personne ne l'avait mentionné au maître des potions avant. Que personne ne s'en était préoccupé.

Severus lui avait dit qu'il se débrouillait extrêmement bien, et qu'il en était déjà au niveau de la septième année. Bien que, il avait ajouté, considérant les élèves de septième année auxquels il enseignait, ce n'était pas surprenant. Harry sourit à la pensée de Fred et George Weasley en potions. Severus passait son temps à se plaindre d'eux.

Les autres soirs, lorsqu'il ne venait que pour avoir de la compagnie, ils ne parlaient pas toujours de potions, seulement lorsque Harry avait lu quelque chose à propos desquelles il avait besoin d'explications. En fait, Harry était déjà passé au travers de tous les livres de potions de la bibliothèque, incluant la section interdite et dévorait maintenant la collection personnelle de Severus. Severus était toujours prêt à parler de ce qu'il avait découvert et quelques fois ils entretenaient de longs et furieux débats. Severus gagnait toujours, mais Harry arrivait toujours à supporter son point de vue et à fournir de bons arguments.

Quelques fois ils ne faisaient que parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la journée. Severus ne s'ennuyait jamais avec le soap opéra que les amis de Harry vivaient. Harry ne lui parlait pas de son propre béguin. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'en parler. Il pensait qu'il était peut-être en train de s'en remettre de toute façon.

Severus lui parlait de toutes les choses ridicules que les professeurs faisaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en classe et Harry était stupéfait de la façon dont Severus et lui voyaient les choses. Bien qu'il partageait la plupart des points de vue du l'homme sur Dumbledore.

Il apprit la plupart des nouvelles de l'extérieur par son professeur. Bien qu'Harry ait d'abord eu l'impression que Severus ne remarquait jamais rien de ce qui se passait en dehors de son labo, il eut la preuve qu'il avait tort. Severus était très bien informé. Il en faisait son affaire de tout savoir sur tout.

«Est-ce que cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de fouinard?»

«Moi ? Fouinard ? Je ne crois pas. Je souhaite simplement être bien informé. Bien préparé.»

Cela ressemblait à quelque chose que Serminysa avait dit.

Et alors il apprit.

Lorsque le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui, lorsqu'il ne put plus tolérer la compagnie de la plupart des autres, ce ne fut pas Draco vers qui il se tourna, mais Severus.

Il s'était débrouillé pendant presque un mois après l'incident du placard, bien déterminé à s'en remettre, à ne pas laisser la faiblesse le mener par le bout du nez. Et il avait réussi, à un certain point. Mais ses sourires s'étaient progressivement affadis. Et il y avait certaines choses dont il ne pouvait pas parler à Draco ou Hermione. Mais cela faisait mal de les garder pour lui.

Il était allé dans les donjons de Severus, s'était permis d'entrer et s'était pelotonner sur le canapé. Cela avait aidé de simplement être là. Cela représentait la sécurité pour lui. Lorsque Severus sortit de son labo à deux heures du matin et trouva Harry là, ne dormant pas, fixant passivement un point dans le feu, il le fit parler. Ce fut exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Et Severus avait su. Toutes les petites choses et les plus grosses, qu'il cachait autant à tout le monde qu'à lui-même se déversèrent.

Et Sev lui donna des biscuits. Et le fit rire de nouveau.

Il y avait des fois où il savait tout simplement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir, pas à cause des cauchemars, puisque la potion y remédiait, mais à cause d'une agitation de l'esprit. Alors il venait dans les appartements de Severus et ils jouaient aux échecs.

Harry perdait toujours. Mais il se sentait tout de même mieux. Et les pièces d'échec le faisaient toujours rigoler. Il avait appris à leur répondre maintenant, comme le faisait Sev et elles lui portaient un certain respect grâce à cela.

Et alors il guérit

**À suivre**


	31. Reconstruction d'un esprit anéanti

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/Misschatelle/**Isaae**/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 33; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 32 & 33 ; Reconstruction d'un esprit anéanti**

Severus avait eu une mauvaise journée. Ses classes avaient été terribles, pleines de petits morveux bruyants qui semblaient déterminés à rendre sa vie misérable. Il avait un mal de tête qui faisait un prodigieux effort pour le marteler afin de sortir de son crâne et la potion qu'il avait prise n'avait pas produit le moindre soulagement.

Harry n'était pas venu ce soir-là. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait personne pour calmer sa frustration, personne pour apaiser ses nerfs comme le garçon semblait le faire instinctivement. Aucun éclat de rire pour éloigner le bourdonnement qui remplissait sa tête.

Il fixa le feu, mais cela rendit juste ses yeux encore plus douloureux. Il avait vraiment eu une mauvaise journée. Il essaya de manger des cookies, mais trouva qu'apparemment ils n'avaient aucune influence commune avec ceux qu'ils partageaient avec Harry. Il se sentit encore plus mal.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il alla dans sa chambre où la lumière était plus agréable à ses yeux depuis que le sol d'argent ne s'y réfléchissait plus. Il poussa distraitement ce qui se trouvait sur ses étagères, sachant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il organise tout ça un jour. Après quelques minutes il trouva un but et commença à chercher le livre dont il avait parlé à Harry. Il devait être rangé quelque part par là.

Des bouteilles de potion. Des notes. Des livres, parfois recouverts de poussière, ce qui choqua Severus. Il jeta rapidement un sort général de nettoyage avant de faire une tentative de rangement. Non, celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là.

Étagère suivante alors. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur l'autre était ici aussi. Plus un papillon de nuit mort. Adorable. Severus le poussa d'un côté pour l'emmener au laboratoire plus tard. Il pourrait toujours l'utiliser dans une potion.

Souvenirs de ses jeunes années. Lettres. Cartes.

Un album photo. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Ne savait même pas qu'il était là. Il retourna vers le lit, s'assit et l'ouvrît religieusement.

Des visages le fixèrent. Des visages représentant un instant de sa vie. Ses parents semblaient heureux sur l'image bien que cela n'ait pas duré, ils s'étaient divisés au sujet de sa sœur.

Sa sœur. Elle lui souriait, paraissant en paix, si innocente, si jeune. Elle ne méritait pas le destin qu'elle avait dû subir en étant dans une famille pareille.

Une photo d'elle et de Simion, le jour de leur mariage. Il avait les bras autour de sa taille, elle tournait souvent ses yeux de façon adorable vers lui. Morts tout les deux, à présent. Ils manquaient tous les deux à Severus. Ils devraient être en vie. Il aurait dû échanger leurs vies contre la sienne. Que valait sa vie de toute manière ?

Lucius Malfoy. Le regard suffisant et supérieur. Occasionnellement lançant un sort à Severus, qui lui retournait en jouant. Ils avaient été amis autrefois. Ils avaient leurs différences mais étaient restés proches un long moment. Mais alors Severus avait découvert que Lucius avait été un de ceux envoyés pour tuer sa sœur. Lucius n'avait pas eu le choix. On ne désobéit pas à Voldemort. Mais en plus, il ne s'était jamais excusé, même s'il savait ce que cela signifiait pour Severus. Il avait simplement dit qu'elle était faible et qu'elle devait être punie. Severus n'avait jamais été sûr de connaître vraiment Malfoy, même après ça. Lucius semblait être devenu l'incarnation vivante d'un Mangemort. Severus était encore lui-même. Et il avait eu peur.

Il revint quelques pages en arrière, en trouvant une de lui à l'école. Serrant la main d'Albus. L'image du directeur le regardait et lui faisait un clin d'œil mais il n'avait pas le cœur à lui sourire. Ni lui-même dans la photo, il était renfrogné et donnait l'impression d'être à des kilomètres de là. Non, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner Albus, qui l'avait manipulé tant de fois. Qui lui avait causé tant de douleurs. Qui l'avait fait quitter Simion pour mourir.

Il feuilleta rapidement le reste du livre par hasard voyant les visages de ses amis par flash. Tous morts. Ou à Azkaban. Ce qui équivalait à la mort.

Alors il trouva une photo de lui-même, appuyé à une rambarde, le regard fixe malgré la distance. Ses longs cheveux noirs volant autour de lui dans le vent et des larmes visibles courant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il se souvint de ce jour. Ô oui, il se souvenait. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Perdre son amant à cause des Aurors avait été un coup dur. Cette photo montrait la seule fois où il s'était permis de se laisser aller. Mais qui l'avait prise ? Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue auparavant et était certain de ne pas avoir été vu. Il n'aurait pas voulu une photo de ça, c'était trop douloureux de voir le chagrin brut gravé sur son visage par les larmes. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne. Une part de lui que personne ne connaissait.

« Severus ? »

Il leva la tête à la hâte. Harry ! Harry restait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Plus que conscient que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il lança le livre sur le sommet et tourna le dos au garçon et se dirigea vers une des étagères pour avoir l'air de travailler afin de se donner une contenance.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment. Si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

Son esprit tourbillonnait avec tous les souvenirs enfouis qui avaient été remués récemment, il n'était définitivement pas prêt à tenir une conversation civilisée. Il voulait hurler à Harry de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas. Jugeant du silence derrière lui, il se retourna, croyant trouver une chambre vide.

Mais le garçon était là. Il regardait la photo.

« Non ! » rugit-il bondissant vers lui et refermant violemment la couverture.

Une expression de surprise se dessina sur le visage de Harry et il le regarda « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Severus ? »

« S'il te plaît. Pars maintenant. » dit-il, essayant de se contenir.

« Severus ne veux-tu pas me dire... »

« Pars ! » cria-t-il rude et sévère. Il lança un regard menaçant au garçon choqué et enfin se tourna vers le mur.

Un bruit léger de battage se fit entendre. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur. Haleta sous la force de son désespoir qui l'écrasait. Il n'avait personne. Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts. Tout le monde sauf Harry, lui dit sa voix intérieure. Et il venait juste de l'éloigner de lui. Il gémit dans sa sincère douleur.

Alors il sentit une main hésitante sur son épaule.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers la source de ce toucher et ouvrit ses yeux une fraction de seconde. Quelqu'un d'autre se tenait là. Harry. Harry n'était pas parti. Le garçon avait toujours un courage de Gryffondor après tout.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le silence les sépara un moment à cause de sa respiration légèrement déguenillée.

« Je suis venu te voir. Et je ne pouvais pas te quitter. Pas quand je ne sais pas ce qui ne vas pas. »

La main resta sur son épaule. Severus pu sentir la force de celle ci**. **Celle d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » dit une voix timide. Harry, qui ne voulait pas le laisser souffrir.

« Des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui me hantent. »

La main retomba alors qu'il tournait la tête vers le garçon. Il regarda les yeux émeraude.

« Tu peux sûrement comprendre ? »

Les yeux du brun se baissèrent une seconde avant de revenir dans les siens. Il vit qu'Harry pouvait comprendre. Était probablement le seul à pouvoir.

Un léger hochement de tête. Harry retourna près du lit et reprit l'album photo. Severus avait sciemment outrepassé son envie de protéger ses secrets. Le garçon commença à tourner les pages.

Il ne pouvait pas le prendre. Il se dirigea vers le lit. Harry leva les yeux et lui lança un regard provocant. Le temps de se donner du courage. Il tendit la main vers l'album, rencontrant le regard d'Harry par la même occasion. Le garçon semblait évaluer ses intentions avant de le lui donner.

Severus retrouva la page sur laquelle il se trouvait. Alors il le rendit à Harry. Il tenta d'ignorer la façon dont sa main tremblait, même si peu.

Son regard se remit à fixer le visage d'Harry comme le garçon fixait la photo. Harry tendit un doigt et doucement caressa la photo, comme s'il voulait essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

Ça ne pouvait pas aider, pensa Severus. Ces larmes étaient gravées dans son cœur. Beaucoup était imprimé dans son cœur. Ce qui expliquait ce qui était mort et maintenant sa situation presque inaccessible. Les doigts parcoururent à nouveau la photo. Severus la regarda.

La version plus jeune de lui-même regardait dans leur direction. Ça n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Il paraissait si lointain, si enfoncé dans sa propre souffrance. Mais à présent il fixait Harry, complètement dérouté. Severus se demanda si la photo pouvait voir le garçon, s'il était embarrassé que quelqu'un essaie de le consoler. Ou si elle était en train de penser à quelque chose de complètement différent.

Harry leva alors les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ses yeux. Juste quelque chose de profond qui parlait de compréhension, de perte. Le garçon ferma soigneusement le livre et le laissa là où il était.

« Veux-tu que je reste ? »

Severus hocha la tête, muet. Il pouvait supporter un peu de compagnie. La compagnie de Harry.

Son mal de tête n'était toujours pas parti.

Ils allèrent dans le salon. Severus remarqua qu'Harry semblait ne pas trop savoir comment se conduire avec lui. Il n'avait probablement jamais pensé avoir à s'occuper d'un professeur blessé et malheureux. Severus était heureux que le brun soit resté pour essayer quand même. D'avoir su ignorer son désir d'être seul. D'avoir su ce qui était le mieux pour Severus.

« Veux-tu des cookies ? » demanda Harry

Il fit une demi-tentative de sourire. Le garçon avait retrouvé sa ligne de confort habituelle et la tournait autour de lui.

« Non, j'ai déjà essayé ça. »

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Ça sonnait comme s'il était resté assis à pleurer des heures. Non parce que comme il était actuellement était bien mieux, lui dit sa petite voix avec dédain.

« Veux-tu jouer aux échecs ? »

Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui, les échecs allaient juste le déprimer. Après tout c'était un cadeau de Simion.

Il secoua simplement la tête.

« Veux-tu faire une potion ? »

Cette fois le sourire était sincère. Le garçon le connaissait vraiment. Et puis il y avait le papillon de nuit qu'il avait trouvé... Mais non. Il ne se sentait pas de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il alla jusqu'au canapé et s'y assit avec un soupir las. Harry le rejoignit.

Quand il retira ses yeux de leurs contemplation de la cheminée, il vit qu'Harry le fixait sans se déconcerter. Le garçon était évidemment curieux, mais il avait aussi peur de pousser Severus. Severus était reconnaissant qu'Harry ait appris quand il ne fallait pas parler. C'était comme une compétence importante comme savoir que dire et quand le dire. "Voulais-tu me parler de quelque chose ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. Severus rit presque. De voir que le garçon puisse être si émerveillé à la simple évidence qu'il pouvait vraiment parler. « Je voulais juste te parler. Sans raison ? En ai-je besoin ? »

« Non, je me demandais si tu avais encore des problèmes pour dormir. »

Comme Severus se doutait qu'Harry en avait beaucoup. Sans surprise. Quand ils avaient décidé d'arrêter la majorité de ses cauchemars, le problème maintenant était de le faire dormir à nouveau au dortoir.

« Non. » Ce qui valut à Harry un regard sceptique de la part de Severus cherchant à lui rappeler à qui il parlait. " Bon. Peut-être. Oui. Je voulais juste parler un moment. Ou ne pas parler, puisque vous ne voulez pas. Rester assis est bien."

Harry réalisa longtemps après Severus qu'il divaguait. Sev pouvait voir l'embarras affluer vers le visage du brun, aussi vite que son angoisse.

Il devait dire, qu'il se sentait déjà mieux.

« C'est bon. C'est bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

Harry sembla soulagé.

« Alors parle-moi de ta journée. » dit-il, si le garçon voulait parler, il pouvait faire ça.

« Mais... Je pensais » La balbutiement d'Harry s'arrêta. Severus haussa les sourcils. Ça semblait vouloir duper. Le reste de la phrase vint tout d'un coup. « Tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui n'allait pas ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Des souvenirs. Dont je ne veux pas parler. » Ajouta-il tranchant, anticipant ce que pourrait dire Harry. « Voudrais-tu que je te rappelle tous les mauvais souvenirs de ta vie ? »

De la compréhension. Le tout avec de la détermination. Severus pouvait le sentir.

« Mais tu m'as fait parler de tous mes mauvais instants. Tu disais que ça pouvait aider. Ça ne peut pas avec toi ? »

« Merci beaucoup pour cette offre pleine de sollicitude mais Albus a déjà tout tiré de moi. »

Regard inquisiteur : « Je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer en train de lui parler. »

« J'ai dit tiré, non ? Ce n'était pas agréable. Il croyait que ce qu'il faisait était pour le mieux. Et ça a aidé. Mais c'était... douloureux. C'était ce que j'essayais d'éviter avec toi. Essayais de le stopper. »

Harry acquiesça. Heureux d'être assez sensible pour laisser aller maintenant, Severus pensait en silence. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cela à nouveau.

« C'est du passé. » dit-il, essayant de faire comprendre au garçon que ce sujet de conversation était clos.

Pendant une seconde, il était sûr qu'Harry regardait droit dans son âme, puis ses yeux perçants s'éloignèrent d'un coup et il apporta un peu de relief à la conversation, l'informant des dernières nouvelles de la saga de la couleur de cheveux de Ron. Apparemment, Granger était parvenu à le convaincre de les teindre à nouveau en vert.

À présent, c'était quelque chose dont il pouvait rire.

Les véritables examens passèrent. Avec la quantité de travail qu'Harry avait fourni, ils s'enregistrèrent tout juste. Ils ne les trouvèrent pas aussi durs que ceux passés en classe. Il avait des choses à penser bien plus exigeantes, comme son travail en potion. Et d'autres biens plus intéressantes tels que le Quidditch. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe. Encore.

Quand Severus le félicita en privé pour son succès au jeu, Harry se sentit si fier qu'il aurait pu brûler. Après tout, il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner son professeur. Son ami. Pour Harry, Severus était définitivement un ami. Ils passaient du temps ensemble, riaient et plaisantaient, Harry se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Il avait l'impression que personne ne s'était senti bien avec lui depuis longtemps. Ils ne voulaient pas voir autre chose que l'extérieur sarcastique. Mais alors, Severus était très habile à le projeté.

Quand il fut demandé au bureau du directeur une semaine avant la fin de l'année, il présumait qu'il allait falloir discuter des arrangements pour l'été suivant.

Severus était là. Harry se demanda s'il pourrait avoir sa propre chambre cette fois, s'il restait tout l'été. S'il serait autorisé à la décorer. Si Severus rirait s'il copiait sa cheminée.

« Tu ne resteras pas à Poudlard pour les vacances, Harry. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Ne pas rester à Poudlard ? Mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Où pourrait-il aller ?

Severus semblait plonger dans les mêmes pensées « Albus... »

« À présent, je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que Harry reste avec vous, mais je l'ai plutôt mis avec Remus pour l'été. »

Harry regardait la mâchoire de Severus se fermer avec un claquement sonore.

« Je pensais que Remus était encore en fuite ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Non, maintenant que la situation de Voldemort a été mise au clair, tout danger est écarté. Cependant, je pense que ce serait mieux que vous soyez silencieux à ce propos, inutile d'attirer l'attention."

Severus semblait avoir préparé ses arguments. « Albus, le garçon est mon apprenti. J'ai la responsabilité de son instruction. Je ne permettrai pas qu'il aille détaler et oublie tout. » grogna-t-il avec des difficultés à cacher sa contrariété.

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez lui donner une liste de livres à étudier. » Le ton indulgent du directeur semblait tout faire pour irriter davantage le professeur.

La vérité avait été dite, Harry aurait préféré rester ici aussi et travailler sur les potions. Il remarqua que personne ne lui demandait son avis. Dumbledore continua « Aussi, Remus sera capable de l'instruire en Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant qu'il sera avec lui. »

« Je peux faire ça. » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry rit presque. Bien qu'il sache maintenant que les rumeurs selon lesquelles Severus voulait ce poste étaient infondées, donnant son amour pour sa matière actuelle, il était vrai qu'il était plus que qualifié.

« Tout a été réglé. » dit le directeur calmement.

« Oui, tout a été réglé sans le consentement de Harry, j'ajouterai. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à ce qu'il voulait ? »

C'était pendant ces courts instants qu'Harry se souvenait que Severus s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait pensé que les deux adultes étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation qu'il en avait oublié sa présence, alors Severus l'y avait intégré. Severus, contrairement au directeur, pensait à ce qu'il voulait.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de rester avec le plus proche ami de son père et parrain. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

La culpabilité encore. Il le regardait tous les deux. Que pouvait-il dire, si Dumbledore avait déjà tout préparé ? S'il disait non maintenant alors le directeur serait embarrassé. Comme le serait Remus. Après tout, quand Lupin était venu le voir lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, Harry n'avait même pas dit bonjour.

Il était sûr que ça pouvait être bien.

Mais il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette sécurité.

« Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux. » il finit par répondre, détournant doucement la tête. Tout ce qui causera le moins de problèmes. Il détestait le fait que les autres doivent s'adapter à lui.

« C'est réglé alors. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser Harry, c'est un autre monde à l'extérieur, après tout. »

Severus devait être dans le sien à présent. Harry regarda vers lui pour voir s'il pouvait lire ses yeux, s'il pouvait voir un désappointement. Ils étaient vides.

Peut-être que Severus était intérieurement réjoui. Remerciant Dieu que Harry ne puisse pas ruiner ses vacances comme la fois précédente. Après tout, l'homme aimait son intimité. Et Harry savait qu'il avait été un fardeau.

« Arrête d'avoir de mauvaises pensées. » siffla Sylrissin. Elle semblait toujours savoir quand il commençait à déprimer. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Allez, il devait être fort. Il pouvait tenir cet été. Il allait faire tout ce qu'on attendait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse seul à nouveau.

Il se demanda si Remus jouait au Quidditch.

Harry descendit dans les cachots le jour précédent celui où il devait partir. Serminysa le laissa entrer sans son habituel bavardage.

Les choses étaient un peu délicates. Même plus que délicates. Le mordant de l'esprit de Severus se fit de plus en plus dur durant la soirée. Harry pouvait le sentir, savait quelle était la cause de cette réaction chez l'autre homme et essaya de la rendre meilleure comme il pouvait, mais quand il fut franchement réprimandé pour quelque chose qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter au chaudron, même si ce n'était pas encore trop tard pour le faire, il devait s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle pour se calmer avant de continuer. Il compara les commentaires tranchants aux corrections détendues habituelles qu'il obtenait.

Quand ils finirent enfin la potion pour la satisfaction du professeur et quitté le laboratoire, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait avoir la moindre discussion ce soir.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas appelé Severus _"monsieur"_ ? Mais c'était plus qu'approprié pour la façon dont il avait été traité aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas concilier ce tyran à l'ami qui s'était battu pour qu'Harry ait le droit de choisir ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il comprenait, à un certain niveau, pourquoi il faisait ça mais ça ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux. Severus ne savait pas réagir autrement, après tout. Donc Harry devait faire comme il avait toujours fait et tout refouler. Évidemment il ne pouvait pas partager maintenant.

« Stop. »

Il s'arrêta instantanément. Le mot était un ordre, dans le genre auxquelles il avait eu droit toute la soirée, mais le ton grinçant sous-entendait que c'était bien plus forcé pour Harry que le véritable ordre.

Une présence derrière lui. Pendant une seconde il se raidit, le fantôme de l'espérance le rattrapait ; alors il se força à nouveau à se relaxer. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire ça depuis un moment. L'effet que le comportement cruel de Severus avait sur lui était bien plus grand qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Une main, sur son dos entre les omoplates. Il pensa pendant une minute que ça pouvait le jeter dehors, mais il se souvint encore. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans l'impasse, pendant au moins une minute. Harry pouvait sentir ses cheveux légèrement secoués par le souffle de Severus. Il pouvait presque sentir l'espace entre eux une communion sans un mot. Sentir quelque chose passer à travers le contact entre par son dos.

Doucement, si doucement à en être presque irréel. « Je suis désolé. »

La voix était hésitante, sonnant presque brisée. Harry avait déjà entendu ses mots de la bouche de Severus avant. Mais ils ne signifiaient pas tant. N'avaient jamais été aussi sincères qu'ils l'étaient à présent.

Il ne se retourna pas. Juste hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Pour laisser Severus savoir que son message avait été reçu. La main se retira de son dos, la communion entre eux cessa et il parti, sans regarder en arrière.

Dans la matinée, il trouva qu'une immense pile de livres lui avait été laissée au pied de son lit durant la nuit.

Il ne revit pas Severus avant de partir. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lancer des regards autour pour apercevoir un tourbillon de robe noire.

Il dit au revoir à ses amis. Enlaça Hermione, et lui passa une réserve de potion colorante verte pour cheveux, qui lorsqu'elle n'était pas combinée avec un effet de peau vert, devait être régulièrement absorbée. Draco et lui partagèrent juste un sourire, le blond restait avec des amis de Dumbledore pendant l'été qui étaient apparemment là pour le former aux sorts de magie blanche, le seul type de sort qui manquait au répertoire de Draco.

Remus semblait mieux que dans son souvenir. Un peu plus réjoui au moins. Ils prirent un portoloin, au grand déplaisir de Harry, pour le village où ils allaient rester. Petit, isolé, au milieu de nulle part. Sûr.

Juste parce qu'il était supposé ne pas y avoir de Mangemorts ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry Potter était hors de dangers. Il devait encore être prudent pour ne pas être molesté par des fans où qu'il aille. Le fait que sa cicatrice soit partie rendait sa vie un peu plus facile, mais depuis qu'il y avait eu un article à ce propos publié avec une nouvelle photo de lui, il avait de nouveau peur d'être reconnu.

Il voulait changer son apparence. Au minimum, cela refléterait extérieurement les changements intérieurs qu'il avait subis. Une chose avait changé, les lunettes. Ensuite, décida-t-il, ce serait les cheveux. Il était toujours resté à la même longueur et au même style, une copie carbone de James Potter. Mais Harry ne voulait plus essayer d'être son père. Il avait son propre style. Il commença à rechercher une manière de changer ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas assez de livres.

Remus était vraiment gentil. Ce qui le fit se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir voulu venir, pour la façon dont il avait traité cet homme gentil, qui était seul aussi. Quand Lupin s'enferma loin dans la cave pour sa transformation quelques jours après leur arrivée, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'était pas qu'un peu effrayé par le raisonnement des hurlements à travers la maison. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi ça avait terrifié Severus.

Beaucoup de leur temps était occupé à ne rien faire. Juste une heure ou plus où Remus entraînait Harry à la protection, il n'était pas strict du tout. Il était très folâtre en fait, voulant toujours jouer à des jeux, courir partout et faire des choses loufoques. Un vrai maraudeur. Mais il était le seul d'entre eux encore là, il se sentait probablement dans l'obligation de tous les représenter. Ça le rendait drôle.

Harry le battit aux échecs. Tout cet entraînement avait fini par payer. Il découvrit que les pièces malfaisantes de Severus lui manquaient, leurs petits commentaires grinçants pendant le jeu ajoutaient quelque chose au jeu. Jouer aux échecs face à la cheminée lui manquait. Sur ce tapis. Avec des cookies.

Severus lui manquait.

Sylrissin était là pour parler avec lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il pouvait parler avec Lupin. Il commençait à le connaître mieux, mais il n'avait aucune communion avec lui. Pas comme il avait avec Severus.

Severus lui manquait vraiment.

Spécialement tard dans la nuit, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il n'y avait personne à qui parler. Remus allait généralement au lit tôt et dormait comme une masse. Harry ne voulait pas le réveiller. Et c'était dur de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne devinait pas les choses sans les dire, comme le faisait toujours Severus.

Il avait ses livres. Il passait beaucoup de temps à lire, déterminé à faire de son mieux. Il en trouva un qui pouvait être utile pour ses cheveux, c'était la seule bonne chose parmi tout ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Remus quitta la maison quand il commença à la préparer, disant que les odeurs étaient trop désagréables pour son nez délicat. Harry y travailla pendant six heures sans s'arrêter.

Ça en valait la peine. Il se leva le lendemain et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Le jour d'après encore un peu plus long. Ils poussèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce que quelques mèches de cheveux dépassent ses épaules et que ça s'arrête. Il avait déjà obtenu quelques légers frisottis, et devenaient ondulé, presque bouclé. Harry les aimait comme ça et chercha à les attacher avec une lanière. Ce n'était pas pratique quand il jouait au Quidditch. Comme ils le faisaient assez souvent.

Remus avait pris son balai avec lui. Il jouait généralement seulement avec un Souaffle, mais c'était déjà très amusant. Voler était toujours amusant pour Harry. Quelque chose dont il ne pouvait jamais être fatigué.

Mais Severus lui manquait.

Comme quand il lisait les livres qu'on lui avait donné, et pensant aux centaines de questions qu'il voulait poser dès qu'il serait rentré. Ils n'avaient pas de hibou à la maison et étaient supposés éviter tout contact avec l'extérieur, donc Harry ne pouvait pas en discuter. Pouvoir parler à Severus manquait à Harry. Bien que des fois il se sentait douteux pour savoir si jamais le professeur lui répondrait s'il envoyait un hibou. Après tout, il avait pratiquement jeté Harry dehors la dernière nuit. Mais il s'était excusé. Et était sincère. Harry savait qu'il avait été sincère. Mais ça n'empêchait pas son incertitude de rester.

Remus devait avoir remarqué sa légère dépression, car il faisait tout son possible pour en sortir Harry. Même s'il avait encore probablement le moral au plus bas d'avoir perdu Sirius. Son meilleur ami. Lupin essayait vraiment. Mais des fois Harry aurait juste voulu être laissé seul. Severus aurait compris.

La première fois qu'il resta allongé, éveillé toute la nuit, Sylrissin essaya de le faire dormir. Ça ne fonctionna pas. Évidemment elle n'était pas puissante. Une autre de ses illusions se dissipa. Il ne pouvait pas se lever, restant allongé dans le noir. Pensant. Il ne pouvait pas se lever.

Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans sa tête et des choses qu'il ne savait pas encore, elle essaya de le tirer du gouffre où il était en train de plonger.

Ce qu'elle était en train de dire était plein de sagesse et formulé dans un langage fantaisiste, qui équivalait essentiellement à ne te tue pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, et _"l'autre"_ serait vraiment emmerder s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler de Lupin, elle n'aimait pas son odeur de loup-garou du tout. Au début il pensa qu'elle parlait de Draco, puisqu'elle l'avait mentionné avant. Ce n'était pas à quelques semaines après, quand il commençait à réaliser combien Severus lui manquait, qu'il savait que le maître des potions était celui auquel elle pensait qui serait le plus affolé. Ils étaient bons amis. Et apportait du réconfort à l'autre. Mais Snape l'avait fait partir. Mais Severus s'était excusé.

Il retourna son esprit dans tous les sens, frustré, tournant encore et encore, juste arrêté quand il travaillait ou jouait avec Remus, recherchant difficilement le sommeil et des fois devenait tellement absorbé par les livres qu'il en oubliait de s'inquiéter de l'homme qui les lui avait prêté.

Il devait admettre, qu'à part le bref moment où Sylrissin lui avait rappelé sa taquinerie précédente, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Draco, sauf pour se demander s'il allait bien. Il ne faisait plus de rêves de lui. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un passage. Peut-être n'était-il pas gay ? D'accord, peut-être qu'il l'était, après tout, de nombreux rêves... Même si les sentiments n'avaient pas durés, il était rudement sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'avait pas de réel problème avec cette découverte. Il ne s'y attendait pas, mais cela pouvait expliquer sa maladresse avec Cho. Et son embrassement quand les filles lui couraient après en général. Il savait que c'était considéré comme totalement naturel dans le monde sorcier. Regardez Crabbe et Goyle. Okay, mauvais exemple, très mauvais exemple. On change. Seamus. Mieux. Bien moins consternant. Et aussi... Disponible ? Non, il ne pensait vraiment pas à lui de cette façon. Vraiment personne de cette façon, bien qu'il reconnaisse que Draco était, hé bien, superbe.

Mais non, il n'y avait personne de son année à qui il pourrait donner son cœur. Ils étaient tous si immature. Ils n'avaient pas vu une fraction de ce que lui avait vu. Il avait juste à attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait vraiment raconter tout.

Harry retourna à Poudlard tôt, environ une semaine et demi avant que ce soit la rentrée, comme Remus devait s'occuper d'une mission donnée par le directeur.

Severus l'attendait dans l'embrasure du hall. Quand il vit Harry, son expression maussade se leva.

Harry sourit seulement. Il était à nouveau chez lui.

**À suivre **


	32. Percevoir un Changement

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 35; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 34 & 35 : Percevoir un Changement**

Severus attendait nerveusement dans la grande salle. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il sentait son estomac se serrer avec des sentiments mélanger d'attente et d'effroi. Sa voix intérieure disait qu'il le savait, mais qu'il n'allait pas lui dire. Il pensait que c'était une des choses les plus ennuyeuses et inutiles qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Son effroi se renforça. Et si Harry retournait à ses vieilles habitudes alors que Sev ne pouvait pas l'arrêter ? Il n'avait pas reçut un seul hibou du garçon. Peut-être était-il redevenu dépressif et ne parlait plus à personne. Peut-être quelque chose était il arrivé ? Non, Albus le lui aurait dit.

Et si Harry voulait rester avec le loup-garou ?

Et si il ne lui avait pas envoyé de hiboux parce qu'il s'amusait bien plus que cela ne lui était arrivé avec lui Severus devait-il s'inquiéter ? Si le garçon préférait rester avec Lupin, donc il ne s'était probablement plus du tout soucié de Severus. Après tout, regarder comment il avait traité Harry la dernière nuit. Il l'avait pratiquement jeté à la porte.

Il n'appréciait pas d'être comme cela. Était-il juste frustré par les manipulations d'Albus et l'incapacité d'Harry à prendre soin de lui quand c'était important. Peut-être était-il ennuyé que le garçon ne se soit pas assez dévoué pour vouloir rester et travailler pendant les vacances. Avec lui.

Mais il pensait que Harry avait compris.

Avait-il pensé à la capacité étrange de savoir comment Severus se sentait comme le faisait le garçon toujours. Mais et s'il ne l'avait plus ? Et si Harry s'était convaincu que Severus ne se souciait plus de lui ? Et si Harry ne se souciait plus de revenir, comme il lui semblait que les mois de vacances étaient de plus en plus longs.

La longue période d'été avait été une torture. Cela prouva à Severus d'une manière plus forte que le retour d'Harry dans son dortoir dans la tour qu'Harry était maintenant un élément essentiel dans sa vie. Le garçon avait d'une façon ou d'une autre creusé un chemin dans le cœur de Severus, à travers toutes les couches d'armure et les systèmes de défense sarcastiques. Donc son cœur n'était plus heureux à moins qu'Harry soit là.

Il avait essayé de se jeter dans la recherche de potion, mais au contraire trouva qu'être dans son laboratoire était un des moments où Harry lui manquait le plus. Il en était arrivé à compter sur Harry pour la préparation des ingrédients, prêts à faire quoi que ce soit de nécessaire, remuer pendant une minute si Severus devait consulter un de ses livres.

C'était tellement plus dur de travailler tout seul. Comment avait-il réussi à le faire pendant si longtemps ?

Il lui manquait les plaisanteries agréables qui remplissaient toujours les moments où il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon attendre qu'une potion arrive à ébullition. Il lui manquait les étranges conversations à trois qui se déroulait avec le serpent, où il parlait à Harry, Sylrissin l'interromprait et ensuite tout devait être traduit pour les deux partis. Il aimait le sourire amusé qui apparaissait sur le visage d'Harry dans ces moments là.

Il lui manquait le sourire d'Harry. La vie de Severus était si morne, si malheureuse depuis si longtemps. Et maintenant ce garçon était venu et l'avait éclairé avec son caractère naturellement gai étouffant la souffrance qu'il avait endurée.

Harry faisait sourire Severus. Un accomplissement qui ne devait pas être pris à la légère. C'était étrange, au cours de ses jours de congé, de n'avoir rien pour vous faire rire. Parfois, comme il était assis sur le divan lisant la nuit, il commençait à regarder la porte toutes les deux ou trois minutes sans consciemment savoir ce qu'il faisait, attendant la venue d'Harry. Après environ une demi-heure de ce manège, il regardait sa montre, remarquait à quel point il était tard et ensuite il se rappelait soudainement qu'Harry ne viendrait pas car il n'était pas là. Cela montrait bien à quel point les visites étaient devenus une routine bien établie.

Il présuma que cela s'améliorerait lorsque le temps passerait, qu'après quelques semaines il retournerait à ses vieilles habitudes, que les choses reviendraient comme avant la venue d'Harry. Elle n'était pas revenue et il en ressentit la perte d'Harry d'autant plus profondément.

Aujourd'hui le garçon revenait. Severus se demandait à quel point il avait changé.

Le premier changement qu'il remarqua était qu'Harry était plus grand. Pas beaucoup plus grand en fait. Il semblait avoir finalement compensé la croissance qu'il n'avait pas eue chez les Dursley. Mais il n'était toujours pas aussi grand que Severus cependant.

Le deuxième changement était les cheveux. Ils étaient plus longs, beaucoup plus long et attaché en arrière. Cela semblait différent, très différent. Le visage d'Harry était en réalité plus visible maintenant, alors qu'avant il était toujours à moitié caché derrière une frange qui poussait sur sa tête.

Alors Harry était debout devant lui, un sourire rayonnant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il était heureux. C'était bien. La moitié des soucis de Severus disparu.

Le troisième changement devint apparent quand ils attendaient que l'un d'entre eux ne parle en premier. En pensant qu'Harry était probablement incertain de sa réception, Severus essayât de penser à quelque chose pour lui dire qu'il était le bienvenu sans paraître trop vulnérable, au cas où Harry n'était plus intéressé par les potions ou lui, quand l'autre avait arrêté leur réunion.

**« J'ai trouvé une recette d'une potion intéressante dans « Potion pour vivre au IX siècle » que j'ai utilisé pour mes cheveux. J'ai pensé utiliser une potion normale pour les rallonger, mais alors les larmes de basilic n'auraient pas****…**** Sev ? »**

Le troisième changement était qu'Harry n'était plus un garçon. C'était évident dans son comportement il était aussi nerveux et timide que Severus l'avait prévu. Mais il parlait toujours. Il y avait une confiance dans sa voix, qui, c'était lentement développé au cours des vacances, le choquant maintenant avec l'énorme changement qui c'était produit.

Il se racla la gorge. **« J'aime. »** Cela n'avait pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas sûr d'être bien compris. **« Les cheveux. J'aime les cheveux. »** Ok, maintenant il ressemblait à un idiot complet.

Harry ne pensait pas avoir un sourire gravé de manière permanente sur son visage puisque depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était devenu de plus en plus large. Merlin, que ce sourire avait manqué à Severus.

Seulement Harry pouvait le faire sentir maladroit. Seulement Harry le comprenait vraiment. Il lui sourit en retour, son premier sourire depuis qu'Harry l'avait quitté et tendit le bras pour mettre une mèche de cheveux qui tombait derrière l'oreille de l'autre homme. Il se rappela ce que c'était d'avoir des cheveux longs. Beaucoup d'entretien, très ennuyeux, toujours et n'importe où. Mais cela semblait beau sur l'autre. Lui convenant qu'à Severus qui réalisa que maintenant que l'autre avait son propre style. C'était Harry.

Comme il pensait qu'il comprenait immédiatement pourquoi Harry l'avait fait. Son ancienne coupe de cheveux était la même que celle de son père. C'était celle d'un Potter. Celle d'un gamin. Et Harry ne voulait plus être défini par ces qualités.

**« Albus a pris des dispositions pour que tu puisses rester en bas dans les cachots jusqu'au commencement de l'école, à côté à mes appartements. Est-ce que cela te convient ? »**

Harry souri. Il était dur de distinguer de l'autre sourire, mais Severus vit la différence, une légère bizarrerie sur ses lèvres. Il leva un sourcil. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de poser une question quand il savait que son sourcil aurait le même effet. Le sourire d'Harry se teinta légèrement de tristesse quand il répondit.

**« J'y pensais justement. »** Severus parvint à lever son sourcil d'un millimètre supplémentaire, ses réserves de secours. Cela fonctionna, Harry dû s'expliquer. **« C'est que personne à part vous ne s'est soucié de savoir si ces dispositions me convenait. Personne d'autre ne se soucie de moi comme ça. »**

C'était vrai. Tous, Albus particulièrement, ne se souciait pas de lui. C'était toujours le cas, seulement Severus se souciait assez d'Harry pour qu'il veuille qu'il prenne lui-même ses décisions. Il avait été le seul à argumenter pour le loger dans les cachots. Le Directeur voulait le placer quelque part avec des fenêtres. Severus pensait que c'était une raison stupide pour le déplacer ailleurs.

Harry avait besoin d'être près de lui, après tout, afin de faciliter un accès pratique aux laboratoires. Et parce que, Severus avait espéré que Harry voudrait passer une grande partie de son temps dans ses quartiers. Jouer aux échecs, par exemple, ce qui lui permettrait de lui enseigner d'importantes techniques de stratégie. Sa petite voix ajouta qu'elle enseignerait aussi au garçon comment jurer couramment dans dix-huit autres langues. Il répondit à cela que ça aiderait Harry à rester avec les autres et à gagner confiance en lui.

Bien que Harry semblait s'être développé énormément au cours des vacances. Mais c'était toujours un garçon qui n'avait pas une excessive confiance en lui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu. Il était ironique de voir qu'il était la même personne qui, pendant près de quatre ans et demi, pouvait faire croire qu'il en avait eu beaucoup trop.

Ils commencèrent à serpenter lentement vers les cachots. Harry semblait ne rien avoir perdu de son enthousiasme pour le sujet des potions, il semblait avoir des milliers de questions à poser et commençait à esquisser les choses à faire en gesticulant avec ses mains complètement excité pendant qu'ils avançaient.

Severus se rappela de quelque chose. « **Laisses-moi être le premier à te féliciter pour tes résultats aux examens. »** Il remit à Harry une enveloppe. **« Tu étais dans les meilleurs en potions tu sais. Un score parfait. »**

Harry rougit légèrement. **« Bien, je vous fais savoir que j'ai eu un brillant professeur, »** le taquina-t-il.

Severus sourit encore.

Ils passèrent le portait qui gardait les quartiers de Severus, et Harry siffla une salutation au tableau. Severus ressenti que ce langage musical venait à lui en vagues calmantes. Cela lui avait manqué aussi. Ce qui c'était produit quand il n'avait pas vu le serpent de Harry. Il le regarda plus attentivement, l'observant du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils marchaient et finalement discerna le petit serpent qui c'était mis à l'arrière de la tête, entrelacé avec ses cheveux et le lien qui les tenait. Severus avait eu de la chance qu'elle le reconnaisse toujours comme un ami et ne l'ait pas mis dans le coma quand il avait touché les cheveux d'Harry.

**« Il y a un changement léger dans le modèle des briques à ce point, c'est comme cela que tu reconnaîtra l'entrée. Aucun passage par un portrait conventionnel pour toi ! Tu as juste à traverser ici. Personne qui n'est pas enregistré par le sortilège ne peut entrer. J'ai pris la liberté de m'inclure dans le sortilège, ai-je bien fait ? »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Et pour le directeur ? »**

**« Albus trouvera son chemin. Il le fait toujours. Tu en viendras à souhaiter qu'il ne le puisse plus. »**

Ils passèrent à travers la barrière. Severus bouscula légèrement Harry, qui c'était arrêté immédiatement après avoir franchi le portail et regardait fixement son nouvel environnement. Il lança lui-même un regard rapide. Rien de spécial.

**« Ce seront tes appartements tant que tu es à Poudlard. Mais tu veux probablement rester dans la Tour Gryffondor jusqu'à la rentrée, en effet Minerva peut insister pour que tu le fasses, tu peux aussi rester ici pendant toutes les vacances. »**

**« Moi ? »** dit Harry, choqué.

Mais bien sûr, Harry n'avait jamais eu un lieu qu'il pouvait appeler sien. Severus réévalua la salle. Dans ce cas, somptueux.

Il montra à Harry la petite pièce principale, la chambre à coucher et ensuite la salle de bains.

**« Je vais te laisser déballer tes affaires. Viens dans mes quartiers quand tu auras finis, j'ose dire que le portrait peut être suborné pour te laisser passer » **

Une grimace mutuelle. Alors Severus laissa Harry et retourna dans ses propres quartiers.

Il entra dans le laboratoire et s'assura que tout était prêt au cas où Harry veuille se lancer directement dans la pratique. C'était peu probable cependant, car Severus était sûr qu'il y aurait d'abord une discussion prolongée de tout que Harry avait lu au cours des vacances. Il avait commencé à trouver avant qu'Harry n'arrive pour l'été qu'il devait lui-même relire certains des textes qu'il lui avait recommandé afin de donner des explications concises. Avoir Harry avec lui représentait un challenge.

De retour dans sa pièce principale il lança un sortilège pour raviver le feu, pour faire une pièce plus accueillante. Tous autres ajustements furent devancés par l'arriver de Harry.

Severus prit de nouveau conscience des changements en lui. Pendant quelques minutes ils furent distants, ils repensaient à leur propre image dans le passé, mais la nouvelle réalité était bien différente. Beaucoup de choses c'était amélioré en fait.

Harry marcha avec quelques moments d'hésitations et s'étendit sur le divan comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Severus sourit face à l'image qu'il formait.

**« Ce feu de cheminée m'avait manqué, vous savez ? »**

Oui, Harry avait toujours aimé la cheminée. Tout comme Severus. C'était une bonne manière d'éviter de penser quand vous étiez préoccupé. Harry venait-il juste d'admettre qu'il était préoccupé ?

**« Et ce divan. »**

La manière douce dont il avait parlé semblait indiquer à Severus que ce n'était pas les seules choses qui lui avaient manquées, peut être sa compagnie également ? La compagnie qu'il trouvait ici.

**« Je suis sûr que tu leurs a aussi manqué. » **

Là, un accord tacite si les nuances qu'il avait senti dans les mots d'Harry étaient comme s'il les avait interprétés et sinon, alors c'était juste un échantillon de son nouvel état d'esprit.

Harry ne rit pas. Était-ce parce qu'il avait compris la véritable signification ? Il tourna sa tête légèrement et les yeux de Severus furent capturés par les yeux verts profonds de l'autre. La connexion était rétablie, ils savaient tous les deux ce que l'autre avait essayé de dire.

**« Je devrais vraiment vérifier si j'ai eu du courrier. Hermione se demandera probablement pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu, »** dit Harry.

Severus fit un geste vers la cheminée et Harry s'y dirigea et entra en contact avec le directeur, qui lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui envoya son courrier.

Il y avait deux lettres, une de Draco et une de Granger et un colis enveloppé avec du papier brillant coloré. Ce devait être pour l'anniversaire de Harry ! Severus n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander quand c'était.

Harry perdit temporairement sa dignité et arracha l'emballage à la hâte avec un geste enfantin Severus ne l'avait jamais vu s'exhiber ainsi. Harry désirait montrer son cadeau, un nouveau livre sur le Quidditch.

**« C'était quand ton anniversaire ? »** demanda-t-il à haute voix.

**« Le trente et un Juillet. »**

**« Qu'as-tu fait à cette occasion ? »**

Harry cligna des yeux, devint pale. **« Fait quoi ? »** Severus vit la surprise soudaine. **« OH, rien. »**

**« Que veux-tu dire par rien ? Sûrement que Lupin t'a organisé une fête, tu sais avec gâteau et présent ? »**

**« Ummm, je ne lui ai pas dit. C'était pendant la pleine lune et il était assez stressé. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. »**

C'était un peu trop résigné pour… Oh ! Harry n'avait jamais célébré son anniversaire avec ses parents. Jamais eu une fête. Il regarda en direction du livre dans les mains de Harry et se rendit compte que la raison de son enthousiaste à ce sujet était que c'était le seul cadeau qu'il avait eu.

**« Pourquoi, quand est votre anniversaire ? »** demanda Harry.

Severus vit la tactique pour changer la discussion continua à se concentrer sur ce qu'il pensait pendant qu'il répondait distraitement **« le vingt-neuf novembre. »**

Ses anniversaires quand il était plus jeune n'avaient pas été très agréables non plus. Des fêtes formelles avec tous les amis de ses parents et leurs enfants. Mais au moins il avait eu quelque chose. Il eu le sentiment qu'avant d'être venu à Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais reçu un cadeau de toute sa vie.

**« Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, je vous aurais offert quelque chose, »** dit-il honnêtement.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant à cette idée. Alors il haussa les épaules. **« Peu importe. »**

Mais cela devait être important. Même Severus, qui ne recevait jamais de cadeaux de qui que ce soit à part l'éternel paquet de bonbons d'Albus, savait que c'était important. À ce niveau, cela devait être important pour Harry aussi. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour lui, il serait en retard, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et là il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Harry changea de sujet et cette fois Severus le laissa faire. Ils parlèrent de potion pendant un moment. Puis de l'été d'Harry.

**« Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous êtes si fâché contre Remus. C'est réellement terrifiant quand il hurle. »**

En entendant cela la tête de Severus se releva violemment. Ils avaient laissé le garçon avec le loup-garou quand il se transformait ? Même avec la potion.... C'était très dangereux. Pour quelqu'un qui prétendait se soucier du bien-être du garçon, Albus avait une drôle de façon de le montrer.

**« Tu vas bien ? »** L'intensité de ses sentiments devait avoir transparu dans sa voix, car Harry hésita.

**« Je... Oui. Je veux dire, j'ai eu peur. Mais il n'est jamais sorti. C'était assez dur pour dormir malgré tout. »**

La dernière partie de cette phrase attira son attention. Il pensa que Harry avait eu des problèmes.

**« Tu n'as pas dormi. »**

Harry se tortilla pendant un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

**« Lupin n'a rien fait pour t'aider ? Vous auriez pu jouer aux échecs ou quelque chose. Cela t'aide habituellement. »**

**« Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas réellement lui parler. En plus, je l'ai battu aux échecs quand nous y avons joué, »** dit Harry, souriant dans ses derniers mots.

**« C'est bien. »** murmura Severus.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se cassa pour faire une petite place à la pensée qu'il n'avait pas été remplacé, qu'Harry n'avait pas trouvé un nouveau confident dans le loup-garou. Il était, bien sûr, légèrement honteux de ce sentiment, il aurait dû être heureux si Harry avait réussi à partager avec d'autres. Mais non, à cet égard il lui semblait que son cœur était entièrement égoïste.

Pour lui, il avait besoin de Harry maintenant. Juste comme Harry avait besoin de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, environ une semaine avant le début des cours, Severus annula le cours d'Harry à cause d'une importante recherche qu'il voulait faire. Il dit à Harry qu'il était toujours le bienvenu pour utiliser le laboratoire, mais qu'il serait sans surveillance.

Un vieux livre avec une reliure en cuir lui fut livré un jour avant, quelque chose qu'il avait cherché pendant des années. Il avait fait une rapide tentative d'étude la nuit précédente, mais comme il était écrit dans une autre langue il avait eu besoin d'y consacrer entièrement toute son attention durant une soirée entière.

Il l'avait maintenant passé au peigne fin cela n'avait pas été sans peine. Ce n'était pas une langue qu'il avait déjà vue et il en connaissait plusieurs. Il sorti beaucoup d'autres livres sur les langues mortes et chercha une référence. Pas de chance. Il fouilla le journal lui-même pour essayer et trouver une clef pour le déchiffrer. Il essaya les codes les plus communs. Rien.

Quand il leva ensuite les yeux, il était deux heures du matin et la lumière s'était automatiquement obscurci, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il aurait un strabisme dans peu de temps.

Il se leva, arpenta la pièce deux fois, augmenta la lumière et essaya de lire une dernière fois.

Il jeta le livre sur le sol de colère. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! La découverte la plus importante du siècle et elle ne pouvaient pas être déchiffrée. Il regarda fixement et rêveusement le feu.

Un moment plus tard, une main attrapa le livre au sol et le plaça sur une table. Il leva les yeux. Il n'avait même pas entendu Harry entrer dans la pièce. Sa voix intérieure lui dit que c'était probablement en raison du fait qu'il était beaucoup trop occupé dans sa tentative de détruire un artefact hors de prix qui avait traversé le temps.

Harry s'assis à côté de lui, se pelotonnant sur le divan et posant son menton sur sa main. Il observa la ce qui passait dans la pièce, Severus pensait, comme un animal dans son habitat naturel. Harry faisait presque partie de la pièce et il y était accueilli comme tel.

**« Je pense que quelque chose ne vas pas bien ? »** demanda le fripon.

Severus lui lançât un regard moqueur en fronçant les sourcils. Harry rit juste. Il l'aimait aussi, ici il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de ses grondements et de ses railleries, de son sarcasme et de ses caprices. Ici il y avait quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Pas complètement, mais plus qu'aucun auparavant. Jamais.

**« Puis-je voir ? »**

Ah, le besoin compulsif des Gryffondor d'aider. Bien que peut-être dans ce cas-ci c'était de la curiosité et un besoin de dévorer un livre qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir légalement dans ses mains.

**« Je doute que tu sois intéressé. »** Il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche pour en discuter, et rajouter, **« De plus il est écris dans une langue étrangère que même moi je ne peux pas déchiffrer. »**

**« Bien, que savez vous au sujet du livre ? »**

Bon, il lui avait bien appris. Harry pensait méthodiquement, qu'une source pourrait les aider ou leur donner un quelconque indice quant à la façon d'interpréter le texte.

**« L'auteur est mort depuis des centaines d'années. C'est un vrai trésor. »** Harry leva un sourcil, censurant son traitement. Severus était d'accord, mais même s'il avait des accès de frustration parfois. **« On suppose qu'il contient certains des tous premiers antidotes que l'on a jamais découverts, les recettes qui ont été perdues ou changées au-delà du souvenir. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il contient d'autres choses aussi, des secrets plus sombres et des potions plus complexes qu'aujourd'hui. »**

Harry sembla très impressionné. Il attrapa le livre. **« Qui était son auteur ? »**

**« Je doute que tu aies entendu parler de lui, bien qu'il était un grand maître de potion. Son nom était Darion Kertaeir. »** Il remarqua que la main de Harry s'était figé et se retira du journal. **« Il avait l'habitude de vivre dans ces salles. C'est pourquoi je les ai choisies, j'ai toujours été inspiré par l'idée qu'une personne d'une telle compétence a vécut ici. »**

Il y avait un regard sur le visage d'Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La reconnaissance, la réalisation, comme si quelque chose avait soudainement fait un déclic. Harry tendit le bras vers le livre et l'ouvrit respectueusement à une page aléatoire, le doigt suivant les lignes sur d'autres pages qui avait un sortilège de protection contre le vieillissement. Il regarda l'écriture pendant un instant alors il ferma le livre et le mit sur ses genoux.

**« C'est du fourchelang. Il est écrit en fourchelang, »** dit-il.

Severus ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits. **« C'est ? Comment le sais-tu ? »**

**« Parce que je peux le déchiffrer et vous non. »**

Ce sourire insolent remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, il se trouva lui même souriant à la réponse.

**« À quoi cela ressemble-t-il pour toi ? Que dit-il ? »**

**« Cela ressemble à de l'anglais pour moi, bien que tout le lettrage soit avec des volutes. » **

Harry ouvrit la première page cette fois-ci, la regarda fixement pendant une seconde. Alors il dit quelque chose.

En fourchelang.

**« Bien, qu'est-ce que cela dit ? »** demanda Severus impatient. Ce serait une bonne nuit après tout.

Harry lui lançât un regard étrange. **« Je viens de vous le dire. »**

**« Non, tu as dit quelque chose en fourchelang. »**

**« OH, je pensais que****…**** »**

Harry regarda vers le livre. Parla. Regarda interrogativement. Severus secoua la tête. Ils essayèrent plusieurs fois. Il semblait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le traduire en anglais.

**« Essaye plus fort. »** Severus reçut un regard furieux pour cela. Pas immérité, il pouvait voir qu'Harry essayait vraiment.

**« Bien, vous n'aidez pas ! »** Harry était furieux.

**« Comment puis-je t'aider? Tu es un maudit fourchelang ! »**

Harry leva les mains de frustration et sorti en passant par la porte du portrait, la fermant derrière lui. Après qu'il eu quelques minutes pour se calmer, Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait été extrêmement idiot, de projeter sa colère sur Harry alors que ce n'était pas sa faute. De cette façon il s'aliénait sa seule source possible de traduction. Et son seul ami.

Il devait aller dans les appartements d'Harry pour essayer de le trouver, pour lui faire des excuses, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

**« Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier après, »** dit-il avant que l'autre n'ait eu une chance de parler.

Il reçut en retour un sourire timide. **« C'est bon. »** Harry revint et s'assit. **« De toute façon, je parlais à Serminysa, et je pense que j'ai une idée. Vous pouvez m'aider. Vous voyez, le fourchelang et l'anglais c'est la même chose pour moi, je commute entre les deux selon à qui je parle. Aussi si je lis ce livre et mémorise une phrase, puis vous me parlerez en anglais, pour que mon esprit commute la pensé et le langage et je pourrai alors traduire automatiquement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »**

Severus pensait que c'était vraiment brillant. Harry était réellement très intelligent. Et très bon à la résolution de problème. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Sa petite voix lui dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait fait tout l'été, tourner en rond et ne rien faire de conséquent.

Il hocha la tête. **« C'est une très bonne idée. Essayons-la. »** Saisissant une plume et un parchemin, il se prépara à prendre en note les mots de Harry.

Harry rougit légèrement de l'éloge et prit le livre, reposant le relativement lourd journal sur ses genoux et l'ouvrant. Il commençât à murmurer pour lui. Pendant qu'il écoutait attentivement, Severus pouvait dire que Harry répétait la même chose à plusieurs reprises.

Quand il leva sa main comme signal, Severus dit**, « raconte moi ce que tu as à me dire. »**

**« Si le****…**** »** Harry hésita et se tu. **« Désolé, je l'ai perdu. »**

**« Cela n'a pas d'importance, ça va marcher. Essaye encore. »**

Harry obtint un peu plus de la phrase la fois suivante. Après cela, il sembla récidiver et ne pouvait s'en rappeler à aucun après cela Severus ne l'interrompit pour commuter la langue. Puis, deux autres mots. Et puis rien de nouveau. Quand Harry leva sa main et Severus eu le sentiment que l'autre était sur le point de jeter le livre sur le sol dans une imitation de son précédent accès de rage, il enleva doucement le journal des doigts crispés et le mit à sa place.

Il remarqua que Harry tremblait légèrement. **« C'est bien, tu fais un excellent travail. Bien sûr ce sera lent au début. Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

Harry inclina la tête et la reposa dans des ses mains. Severus plaça une de ses mains sur les siennes, et constata que tous ses muscles étaient crispés et tendu.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Harry ? »**

**« Rien. »** Sa voix était basse. **« J'ai juste mal à la tête maintenant. »**

Severus commençât à lui frotter le dos en formant de petit cercle**. « Peut-être un mal de tête, »** dit-il.

Harry gémi. **« Oui. Tout me fait mal. »**

Severus se senti coupable. Faire travailler Harry comme un esclave jusqu'aux premières heures du matin ne l'aidait pas.

**« Peut-être devrais-tu aller au lit ? »**

**« Non, je ne pense pas que je pourrais dormir. Je vais bien. »**

Bien sûr qu'il allait bien. Le tremblement sous la main de Severus était devenu un peu moins prononcé, mais il était toujours là. Et il pouvait toujours sentir la rigidité croissant dans le corps d'Harry. Stupide noble Gryffondor.

Il soupira. **« Non tu ne vas pas bien. Viens ici. »** Il tordit son bras pour attirer Harry vers lui et le forcer à se tourner jusqu'à ce que son dos soit face à Severus.

Il déplaçât ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et commençât à le masser, d'abord doucement, ensuite plus durement. Après quelques secondes, il entendit Harry pousser un soupir de soulagement physique et commencer à lentement se détendre sous ses mains habiles. Comme ses mains appuyait un chemin de bas en haut sur le dos de Harry, l'explorant pour trouver tous les nœuds et les douleurs, il senti les muscles bien défini et qui roulaient sous ses doigts.

Il ralenti ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Harry commence à tomber, les yeux à moitié fermé. Il diminua progressivement la pression et permis au corps d'Harry de s'étendre jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur ses genoux, la tête s'appuyant contre son épaule. Alors il desserra le lien tenant les cheveux d'Harry et l'enleva, avec le serpent, le mettant sur le côté.

Il frotta les temples d'Harry, puis ses doigts se glissèrent de leur propre volonté dans les cheveux d'Harry. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, ils sentaient merveilleusement bon. Pendant qu'il commençait à masser le cuir chevelu dans un dernier effort pour le débarrasser de son mal de tête, Harry fit un léger gémissement de contentement.

Severus cessa le mouvement de ses doigts pendant un moment pour analyser le son. Il semblait presque ...... réveillé. Il regarda en direction du visage rougit d'Harry, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes et attendit une réponse avec impatience. Harry émit un gémissement de protestation lors de la fin des caresses et les mains de Severus automatiquement se remirent à travailler.

Harry était beau. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, quoiqu'il ait nié son admiration. Mais alors il était un garçon, folâtre, maladroit, timide et si terriblement fragile. Maintenant, comme les doigts de sa main se déplaçaient vers la mâchoire d'Harry et il sentait qu'Harry se penchait pour plus contact, il vit que sa beauté était maintenant celle d'un homme. Il y avait des changements plus subtils que les cheveux. Ce qui avait vraiment attiré Severus en Harry était l'aura qu'il projetait, les petites taquineries qu'il acceptait de lui mais refusait de toutes autres personnes. La façon qu'avait Harry de se soucier, réellement, de tout, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cela prenait beaucoup pour passer par-dessus ce qu'il avait vécut et malgré tout être capable de sourire.

Et il aimait le sourire de Harry.

Ces étonnant yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent et l'examinèrent. Un sourire somnolent, ensuite un baillant.

Une promesse, **« Encor' essayer ce matin. Je demanderai Serminysa, » **Les mots légèrement mal articulés à cause de la fatigue.

Severus sourit, c'était déjà le matin. C'était déjà le matin avant qu'ils ne commencent d'essayer de traduire le livre.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent, sa respiration devint stable et régulière.

Severus continua doucement à caresser les cheveux d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le corps couché sur lui était somnolant, alors il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposé sur son cou et se permit de dormir aussi.

Harry se réveilla lentement durant la matinée dans un cocon de chaleur et de confort. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à se déplacer encore. Il savoura la sensation, puisqu'elle était une de celle qu'il avait rarement éprouvé, puis commençât à se demander ce qui la causait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Regardant fixement vers le plafond pendant un moment, alors déployant une énorme quantité d'effort il prit sur lui pour les commander de regarder autour de lui. Il était dans les appartements de Severus. Sur le divan de Severus. Sur Severus.

Il avait presque sursauté à cette révélation effrayante, bien qu'il se soit rappeler que Sev l'avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé endormi la nuit précédente, il avait compté que l'autre homme aurait fait un sortilège de lévitation pour le mettre au lit. Severus devait s'être endormi trop tôt alors, le travail l'avait épuisé.

Le travail. Harry vit le journal de l'autre côté du divan et essaya de l'atteindre, pensant essayer et faire une autre recherche. Il constata que ses mouvements étaient restreints, par deux longs bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

Oh bien, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas le choix même pour se trouver ici. Il ne voulait pas déranger Severus, qui avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi. Pas qu'Harry n'en avait pas eu besoin. En fait, il avait mieux dormi que depuis plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois. Peut être la sensation de sécurité qui l'entourait maintenant qui lui avait manqué, pourquoi il n'avait pas pu bien se reposer. Il avait confiance en Severus pour veiller sur lui et pour protéger comme personne d'autre.

Ses yeux étaient trop lourds pour les garder plus longtemps ouvert. Peut-être pouvait-il dormir un peu plus. Il bougea légèrement et se blottit un peu plus dans l'oreiller humain chaud sous lui.

Avant de devenir totalement ignorant du monde extérieur, il pensa qu'il avait entendu un doux soupir, et le mouvement d'une main qui parcourait son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il connaissait ce contact. Il s'endormi.

Encore réveillé. Régénéré et aussi détendu cette fois-ci. Il inclina la tête en arrière de sorte qu'il puisse voir l'homme qui le tenait tellement tendrement. Sev était endormi, ses yeux clos, sa respiration régulière. Il semblait moins soucieux et moins las dans son sommeil, moins tendu et malheureux. Il semblait bien. Harry se résolu à essayer et le faire changer pour qu'il ressemble plus souvent à cela quand il était éveillé.

Harry savait qu'il devrait se déplacer, il était trop indulgent avec lui-même avec ses mensonges. Mais il n'avait jamais été tenu comme cela, ne s'était jamais senti comme ceci. Senti aimé. Est-ce que cela pourrait se produire encore ? Il devait faire en sortes que d'autres moments arrivent pour que Severus le tienne ainsi. C'était évidemment la seule manière dont il voulait pour s'endormir.

Parvenant à s'extraire à contrecœur des bras qui l'enlaçaient, Harry se leva du divan et partit prendre une douche rapide. Il lui semblait injustifié d'aller dans ses appartements alors qu'il y avait une douche plus près. Pendant que les filets d'eau chaude le parcouraient, il se demanda si Severus s'était réveillé. À la pensée soudaine que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas savoir que Harry était toujours ici et se trouvait dans la salle de bains.

Il vérifia la porte. Elle était verrouillée. Après une autre minute, il se rappela le fait que Sev avait ouvert la porte par la force avant. Mais c'était quand il pensait qu'il essayait de se nuire et il était entré ? S'il entrait alors il verrait Harry dans la douche. Ce n'était pas une pensée désagréable. En fait, il commençait à ressentir un tintement, plus ou moins le même que celui provoqué précédemment par la présence de Draco. Mais plus intense. Et plus profond.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir une attirance pour Severus n'est-ce pas ?

Il se rappela comment c'était d'être tenu dans ses bras. De se réveiller dans ses bras. D'être caresser par ses mains. Ses mains .....

Ok, mauvaise pensée, stop maintenant.

Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Peut-être avait-il une attirance pour Severus.

Il émergea de la douche, se détendit et fut déçu dans un même temps car Severus n'avait pas forcé la porte, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers le divan légèrement agité. Encore endormi.

En observant le portrait qui servait de porte, il constata que Serminysa était absente, elle devait être allée dans une de ses excursions dans le château. Harry devrait simplement travailler à ceci tout seul.

Severus ne s'était pas déplacé. Harry le trouva souriant sans aucune raison particulière, et se déplaça de nouveau à sa place habituelle, soigneusement pour ne pas alerter l'autre occupant du sofa.

Il prit le livre et commençât à le lire. Bien qu'il soit plus difficile de le lire que de le parler, particulièrement car il apprenait toujours à utiliser ce don hérité de Voldemort, c'était très agréable. Quand il n'essayait pas de le traduire et laissait juste les mots et leur signification le traverser, cela semblait plus sensé. Peut-être l'erreur venait elle de la tentative de traduire le livre mot à mot. S'il le lisait correctement et le comprenait, alors il pourrait dire à Severus absolument tout ce qu'il disait.

L'introduction était intéressante, réellement quelques commentaires au sujet du fourchelang laissant entendre qu'il existait une potion qui permettait à une personne de comprendre le fourchelang Harry ne pensait pas que cela puisse être utile de savoir parler une langue en premier lieu alors que vous ne pouvez pas lire la recette. Mais toujours, cela semblait fascinant. Sev .....

Il regarda vers Severus. Toujours endormit.

Il retourna au livre. Il continua de lire, malgré que ce soit un gros morceau. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de jeter un coup d'œil environ toute les minutes pour voir si Sev était réveillé.

**« Stop, »** murmura-t-il en fourchelang.

Il eu une réponse. Du seul autre dans la chambre qui pouvait parler cette langue.

**« Encore ? Veux-tu devenir le prochain Homme serpent rougissant ? »** Harry rougit brusquement. **« Les serpents ne peuvent pas changer de couleur, aussi ce doit être une sorte d'homme. Tu aimes celui-ci non ? »**

Harry siffla quelques insultes. Ce qui provoqua son rire.

**« Je sais que c'est vrai maintenant depuis que tu protestes si énergiquement. Celui-ci est bon pour toi. C'est bien que tu l'aimes. Et il t'aime aussi, je peux le sentir. »**

Stupide serpent elle et son flair. Attend, cela signifiait que Sev l'aimait ? Avait-elle un sens spécial pour ce mot ou était-ce le sens normal ? Il essaya de ne pas sembler trop intéressé. Elle rit encore et alla dormir dans un coin.

Malédiction.

Severus remua légèrement et l'attention de Harry fut immédiatement attirée vers lui. Alors il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas être pris en train de le regarder fixement il tenta de se concentrer avec détermination sur son livre. Il ne regarderait pas. Il ne devait pas.

**« Bonjour, »** dit une voix remplie de sommeil venant de l'autre extrémité du divan.

La manière dont les mots roulaient sous la langue de l'autre homme envoyait des frissons dans le bas du dos de Harry. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cette voix avant. Bien, réellement il devait l'avoir fait, mais seulement maintenant il semblait être devenu hyper attentif à Severus, il analysa sa propre réaction. Il se tourna.

**« Bonjour, »** dit-il en réponse, offrant un timide sourire.

Sev sourit à son tour et s'étira. Harry dû faire un effort de volonté pour ne pas regarder et à la fin ses yeux se rebellèrent afin d'observer le spectacle devant lui.

Un doux murmure. Oh Merlin, cette voix était réellement étonnante. **« Je vois que tu es déjà en train de travailler. Un vrai Gryffondor n'accepte donc jamais la défaite ? »**

Harry aimait cela, leurs batailles verbales. Là où il n'était pas très important de savoir qui a gagné.

**« Et quand le chemin d'un Serpentard est bloqué il trouve une autre manière, »** para-t-il. Le petit signe d'assentiment de Sev qui reconnu le point. **« Je ne pensais pas très clairement la nuit dernière. »**

**« En fait, c'était ce matin. »**

Harry cligna des yeux. Oh. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il était si fatigué.

**« D'accord. Bien, maintenant je pensais que si je traduisais le livre dans ma tête et que je le comprenais, alors je pourrais vous l'expliquer sans avoir à faire une traduction mot à mot, qui est ce avec quoi j'ai le plus de problème. »**

Severus hocha la tête. **« Alors, qu'as-tu découvert jusqu'ici ? »**

**« OH, et bien il y a une introduction générale. Darion mentionne une potion qui permettrais à quelqu'un de comprendre le fourchelang peut-être pourrions-nous la faire, puis vous pourriez lire le livre vous-même ? »**

Harry vit le visage de l'autre homme s'illuminer avec ardeur pendant qu'il sortait de sa somnolence. Il connaissait ce regard. C'était le regard qu'avait Sev quand il allait se plonger profondément dans la fabrication d'une potion. Cette excitation, tellement rare que jamais personne ne la voyait, était ce qui faisait que Harry aimait tellement Severus.

Severus le traîna pratiquement dans le laboratoire et se tint prêt attendant avec impatience que Harry trouve le chapitre approprié. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Harry aurait flanché sous la pression, mais maintenant il riait juste de voir Sev être si impatient, agissant de manière si enfantine dans son plaisir à l'idée de cette potion. Il mémorisa les instructions dans sa tête, se rappelant non pas les mots mais plutôt des images de ce qui était nécessaire, puis l'indiqua à Sev en parlant en anglais de sorte qu'il puisse commuter les langues. Il garda les illustrations des ingrédients nécessaires clairement dans son esprit, et les dit à Severus, qui commençait à les rassembler et puis à les préparer.

C'était une potion que Harry ne pouvait pas faire tout seul, ainsi il avait réellement besoin de l'aide de l'autre homme. Il regarda la prochaine opération. Alors ses yeux errèrent pour voir plus attentivement Severus, les mains élégantes travaillaient. Severus le regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Harry se tourna en hâte vers le livre. Fenouil et pigne de pin.

Ce regard signifiait-il quelque chose ? Severus ressentait-il quelque chose ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne serait jamais intéressé par Harry. Il n'y avait pas grands choses d'intéressant en lui.

Il fit strictement à la recette, s'assurant que chaque opération était parfaite. Sev ne serait pas impressionné par lui s'il ne réussissait pas après tout.

Ils avaient fait la majeure partie de la potion maintenant, et devait la laisser fermenter pendant au moins vingt heures. Il plaçât le couvercle soigneusement, rangea, et était sur le point de sortir pour aller dans l'autre salle quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas senti la main mais plutôt une vague de chaleur qui l'accompagnait et qui se déplaçait dans tout son corps. Il allait rougir. Non, il ne devait pas.

Slyrissin riait encore de lui.

Il rassembla tout son courage pour regarder Severus en face. Brave, courageux Gryffondor.

**« Tu es vraiment très bon aujourd'hui. Merci, »** dit cette voix.

Les plus incroyables frissons traversèrent Harry. Sev était fier de lui. Il valait quelque chose après tout.

Il ne pouvait pas cesser de grimacer comme un idiot.

Sylrissin n'avait pas cessé de rire. Il lui avait tout fait pour la faire arrêter, les menaces semblaient seulement fournir plus d'encouragement.

**« Je dois sortir pendant un moment, il y a quelques ingrédients que je dois réapprovisionner. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures. »**

L'euphorie disparut immédiatement. Sev ne voulais pas qu'il aille avec lui ? Peut-être avait-il causé trop d'ennui la dernière fois où l'autre homme l'avait pris pour faire des achats. Severus ne voulait probablement pas se charger du phénomène obsédé de Quidditch.

Il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas être la cause de n'importe quel problème si Sev ne voulait pas qu'il reste ici. **« D'accord, je peux retourner dans mes appartements et trouver quelque chose à lire. Ou continuer à essayer de traduire le journal. »**

Severus lui lançât un regard légèrement étonné. **« Tu es le bienvenu pour rester ici. »**

Avait-il ? Sev venait il de dire cela ? Il aimait la cheminée ici, cette pièce lui faisait se sentir comme à la maison. Mais il supposait qu'il ne devrait pas s'y habituer. C'étaient les appartements de Severus. Pas les siens.

Il hocha les épaules d'indifférence.

Sev partit.

Peut-être pouvait-il rester ici pendant une heure ou plus, puis aller dans ses appartements avant le retour de Severus. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme pense qu'il était toujours accroché à lui, ne voulait pas que Sev se sente obligé de passer le temps avec lui. Il pensait… mais non, Severus évidemment ne voulait pas parler de quelque chose aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Harry commençait à se sentir un peu plus lui même.

Il rampa sur le divan et essaya de lire encore un peu plus du livre de Darion. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas très concentré non ? Que dirait Severus ? Il essaya encore. En vain.

Il essaya de lire le livre de Quidditch que Hermione lui avait offert. Les illustrations des gens faisant des loopings avec leurs balais ne parvinrent pas à capter son intérêt.

Il réfléchit à ce que Sev pouvait bien faire. S'il était juste allé chez l'apothicaire, pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Harry de l'accompagner ? Harry était censé être son apprenti. En quelque sorte. Est-ce que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il le suive pour apprendre des choses ?

Peut-être qu'il allait trop loin dans son raisonnement. Peut-être que Severus n'avait pas pensé à lui demander de le suivre. Mais cela signifiait que Sev ne le considérait pas comme étant important.

Décidant que c'était une guerre contre lui-même qu'il ne gagnerait jamais, il suivit le conseil de Sylrissin qui lui recommanda d'aller faire une potion pour se détendre. En effet, juste fabriquer une potion le calmait, et bientôt Harry parvint à enlever toutes ses inquiétudes. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas s'arrêter de penser à Severus maintenant et encore.

**« Harry ? »**

Harry commençait et avait presque versé une fiole entière de sang de chèvre dans le chaudron. Ce qui aurait été une très mauvaise idée.

**« Ici, »** répondit-il perplexe, regardant fixement la quantité de potion qu'il avait faite depuis que Sev était parti.

Peut-être c'était-il un peu emporté ?

Severus se dirigea vers le laboratoire et le salua. **« Mais, tu a été occupé. »**

Harry gesticula, se sentant embarrassé sans aucune raison. **« Je me sentais agité. »**

Bien, c'était vrai.

**« As-tu fini ici ? »**

Harry le regardât brusquement. **« Oui. »**

Severus voulait-il qu'il parte ?

**« Alors aimerais-tu jouer aux échecs ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long, mais j'ai fais un détour. »**

Harry n'avait pas remarqué l'heure. Il regarda l'horloge quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de séjour et voyait qu'il était presque cinq heures de l'après-midi. Son estomac était d'accord avec la pendule, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

Comme il mettait en place les pièces d'échecs, Severus s'arrangea pour se faire livrer de la nourriture. Harry rougit, l'homme avait évidemment entendu son ventre gronder.

Il y avait des biscuits. Harry se sentit mieux presque immédiatement. Il commençait à penser à écrire un livre sur les valeurs médicinales des biscuits, ils étaient réellement sous estimé en tant qu'agents thérapeutiques.

Les pièces d'échecs l'encouragèrent aussi. Au début ils attaquèrent à tout va avec lui, mais bientôt son courage faiblit et il battit en retraite.

**« Malédiction, je ne peux pas sentir ses actions même si je le veux » **cria-t-il au fou.

Oups, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû dire cela. Et aussi fort. Il lançât furtivement un coup d'œil de désespoir vers Severus, seulement pour voir l'homme dissimuler un rire silencieux. Il sourit de lui-même. Peut-être était-ce bien malgré tout.

Ils avaient presque fini le jeu. Harry était convaincu à nouveau que les choses étaient assez normales. Severus ne semblait pas l'éviter, après tout, il était celui qui avait demandé de jouer aux échecs.

**« Harry. »**

Il observa le plateau pour tenter de deviner le prochain mouvement de Sev qui le regardait nerveusement. Il aurait pu penser que ceci était une tactique de distraction, le genre qu'ils avaient souvent essayé et mettaient en place pour mettre l'autre joueur hors circuit, mais Severus semblait très sérieux.

**« Je – J'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi. Je suis désolé qu'il arrive si tard. »** Sev lui donna un petit paquet couvert de papier argenté.

Un cadeau. Pour lui.

Severus lui donnait un cadeau ! Sev se souciait de … Oh ! C'était donc là où il était allé plus tôt. C'était pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que Harry l'accompagne. Harry se sentit si stupide, d'avoir douté de l'autre homme. Severus lui avait offert un cadeau.

Il cligna des yeux et sorti de sa stupéfaction quand la main commençât à se retirer, le visage de Severus semblait bien plus qu'incertain.

**« Désolé. Si tu ne le veux pas je peux****…**** »**

**« Non ! »** Comment Sev pouvait-il penser qu'il n'en voudrait pas ? « **Vous m'avez offert un cadeau ? Je ne****…**** Je****…**** Pourquoi ? Merci ! C'est merveilleux. »**

Cela le fit rire sous cape, envoyant encore plus de frissons dans le bas de son dos.

**« Tu ne l'as pas encore ouvert. »**

**« C'est quand même merveilleux, »** dit-il tranquillement.

L'idée que Sev soit sorti pour lui apporter un cadeau, même si ce n'était pas son anniversaire… Waw !

Il le déballa lentement, soigneusement, prenant son temps. Aimant chaque moment. Même s'il y avait eu à l'intérieur une pièce de cinquante penny il n'aurait pas été déçu. Il pouvait penser que Severus était devenu fou.

**« OH, »** chuchota-t-il, le seul son qu'il pouvait articuler.

C'était merveilleux. Une attache pour ses cheveux en argent, en forme de petit serpent. Comme il faisait courir ses doigts avec précaution, le métal se chauffa sous ses doigts et devint vivant, ondulant et se déroulant.

**« Il est beau. Si beau. »**

Il le regarda, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Severus lui souriait, et l'expression dans ces yeux foncés était douce.

Une main se tendit et prit le présent. L'autre homme se déplaçât derrière sa chaise et enleva le vieux lacet de cuir, le mit sur la table et puis passât ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci se penchât vers le contact instinctivement. C'était si bon. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés et attachés avec son nouveau cadeau.

Severus se déplaçât et resta face à lui. Harry parvint à se lever, bien que ses genoux soient légèrement tremblotants.

**« Merci, »** dit-il tranquillement.

Les mots semblaient complètement insuffisants. Il fit un pas en avant et les bras de Sev le serrèrent, le tenant fortement. Sa tête vint se reposer contre le cou de Severus.

**« Merci. Merci. Cela signifie ****…**** Je****…**** »** Harry tenta à nouveau de parler et ne put que se serrer un peu plus contre les épaules de l'homme, essayant de lui communiquer sa gratitude.

**« Tu es le bienvenu, Harry, »** vint en douceur, sons doux et soyeux ; chuchoté par un souffle chaud à son oreille le faisant frissonner légèrement.

Il se recula, de sorte que Severus puisse voir dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Alors il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée considérant exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il était trop tard, il était capturé par cette glorieuse noirceur tourbillonnante, complètement hypnotisée.

Et si Severus pouvait ou non lire ses pensées, ce n'était plus d'actualité quand l'homme plia légèrement sa tête et déposa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.

La dernière chose dont Harry se rendit compte était que les pièces d'échecs les encourageaient en arrière plan en disant qu'ils allaient finalement avoir un peu de paix.

**À suivre**


	33. Plus de Murs

_**NOTE DE DERNIÈRE MINUTE DE VIF D'OR**_

_***** ce chapitre a été revu et corrigé en ce 25 janvier car il y manquait un lemon à la fin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que nos traductrices n'avait pas la même version mais je suis quand même désolé du contretemps… quoique je ne pense pas que de lire un lemon vous dérange tellement, si ? LOL *****_

_***** Il manquait aussi un chapitre que je metterai dès que je l'aurai traduit… bisous à tous et à toues et encore désolé. *****_

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : Patti**/Misschatelle/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **Prologue, 37; **Traduction ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 36 & 37 : Plus de Murs**

La bouche de Severus fut attirée instinctivement vers celle d'Harry et fut hypnotisé par la joie effrénée brillant dans les yeux verts auxquels il avait perdu tout pouvoir de résister.

Juste un contact très léger de ses lèvres contre les siennes l'avait complètement défait, les émotions se déchaînaient dans son coeur qui se reprenait vite avant qu'il ne puisse essayer et reconstruire ses barrières intérieures. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi merveilleux.

Mais non.

Il se retira brusquement; haletant durement comme s'il s'était battu contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à Harry. Il devait garder ses sentiments cachés. Il devait avoir plus de retenu. Quand il jeta un coup d'oeil involontaire au garçon ensorcelant il constata que la retenue était quelque chose qu'il avait en quantité très limitée.

Harry avait fermé ses yeux, sa respiration était peu profonde entre des lèvres ouvertes. Et il se penchait en avant légèrement, comme s'il priait pour plus de contact. De leur propre volonté, les mains de Severus prirent entre elles le beau visage devant lui. Un de ses pouces caressait la lèvre du bas.

Quand il entendit le gémissement sourd d'Harry il savait qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle.

Il embrassa de nouveau Harry. La douce bouche du garçon ouverte pour lui et il la dévora, voulant goûter et explorer tout ce qui lui était offert chaque millimètre de ce qu'était à lui, voulant tout connaître. C'était étonnant. Se sentir si bien. Si bon. Son corps entier c'était réchauffé en réponse à l'inondation de sensations en lui.

Mal, c'était mal. Harry ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ne pouvait pas le vouloir. Ne pouvait probablement pas. Il y avait des raisons. Il y avait tellement de raisons. Aucune dont il pouvait se souvenir quand les bras d'Harry se glissèrent autour de son cou et il sentit ses doigts entrelacer ses cheveux. Mais tout de même il savait que l'autre ne pouvait pas le vouloir. Sa petite voix fit remarquer que pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait probablement pas le vouloir, que Harry l'embrassait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Mais quand ils arrêtèrent le baiser, le si merveilleux, le si coupable baiser, Severus savait que tout tournerait mal. La seule alternative, ne jamais cesser d'embrasser Harry, il comprit qu'il devait traiter cela un jour ou l'autre.

Il essaya de se reculer légèrement, de récupérer son souffle et de retrouver sa santé mentale de l'endroit où elle devait se cacher.

Harry avait d'autres idées, les doigts agrippés dans ses cheveux et les bras serrés autour de lui dans une tentative de le diriger vers les lèvres du garçon encore une fois. Comment pouvait-il résister quand une image si délicieuse lui était présentée ? Les yeux d'Harry doux et embué de désir, ses joues rougies, son corps entier tremblant légèrement. Même Severus Snape avait des limites sur son self-contrôle. Ils l'avaient apparemment déjà franchi.

Il déplaçât son attention vers le menton d'Harry, déposant doucement ses lèvres le long de la peau lisse. De doux baisers sur la gorge de son amant et il fut récompensé par un autre gémissement. Le son mena la bouche de Severus vers sa source et ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau celles d'Harry.

Sa petite voix rit de le voir agir comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Comme les mains d'Harry se déplacèrent pour saisir ses épaules, Sev se rappela que son partenaire était en fait un adolescent bourré d'hormones et il commençât à essayer de calmer l'autre. Une dure corvée quand ses propres sentiments le pressaient d'agir d'une manière extravagante. Merlin, il n'avait jamais perdu le contrôle ainsi auparavant!

Mais il réussit à ralentir les baisers quelque peu, baisser la tension jusqu'à ce que la chaleur entre eux se soit métamorphosée en un feu stable doux au lieu de la passion brûlante qui ne permettait aucun degré de réfection.

Alors il marcha avec lui lentement vers le divan, s'y asseyant et donc Harry aussi par extension, un fois installé, l'autre partiellement assis sur ses genoux. Il était si dur de ne se retirer brusquement de sa bouche, quand chaque partie de lui insistait pour qu'il aille plus loin qu'un simple entretien.

**« Harry, »** essayât-il de dire.

Il vit que les grands yeux verts prirent une légère teinte craintive avant que la tentation de ces lèvres ne l'atteigne à nouveau. De quoi Harry aurait-il peur ?

Il leva ses mains pour encadrer le visage rougi devant lui et d'empêcher tout nouveau contact qui pourrait le détruire.

**« Harry, »** fut prononcé plus sérieusement cette fois, accompagné par une légère poussée qui renvoyât le garçon sur ses genoux et non sur ceux de Severus. Il était tellement plus dur de se concentrer quand son corps était appuyé contre le sien.

Harry sembla comprendre le message cette fois et se retira. Se retira totalement.

**« Je suis désolé, »** marmonna-t-il malheureux.

Severus était surpris pendant une seconde, comprenant alors immédiatement qu'Harry avait cru qu'il était rejeté, qu'il était indésirable. Après cette réalisation il avait un besoin urgent d'aller et trouver les Dursleys et de leurs infliger quelques sortilèges bien douloureux pour avoir détruit toute la confiance qu'avait Harry en sa propre valeur. Et d'avoir blessé le garçon au delà de ce que les autres avait déjà fait. Quoiqu'il puisse supposer s'inclure dans cette liste. Bien, il payerait sa pénitence maintenant et soignerait les dégâts.

**« Shhh. » **

Il s'étira et attrapa Harry, le tirant près de lui. Il laissa sa main effectuer son nouveau passe-temps favori soit caresser les longs et soyeux cheveux du garçon, qui étaient si proche de lui qu'il pouvait inspirer son parfum. Il le respira à nouveau. Si merveilleux.

**« Harry, ça va. Je veux juste parler. C'est d'accord ? »**

Le corps qui l'entourait bougeât jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse terrer sa tête dans la poitrine de Severus. Il sentit le fléchissement des doigts, pétrissant ses bras à la façon d'un chat, mais quand il baissa les yeux il trouva un visage sec là où il s'attendait à des larmes. Il utilisa sa main libre pour se saisir d'un Harry, le tenant fermement et estimant que le poids sur lui se détendait progressivement.

**« Harry... » **Il s'arrêta.

Ce qu'il voulait dire était que l'autre avait réagit comme n'importe quel adolescent. Quoi que ressente Harry ce n'était sûrement qu'une simple attirance idiote. Mais ce n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Ce n'était même pas un garçon. Un homme. Et Severus avait plus de respect pour lui en le traitant ainsi, que de lui dicter ce qu'il ressentait. Cela, Snape ne le ferait certainement pas à Harry. Ce serait un abus de confiance.

**« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »** demanda-t-il doucement.

La tête se souleva une fraction de seconde. Severus s'assura de se concentrer sur les yeux plutôt que sur les lèvres gonflées de baiser. Si distrayant.

**« Je ... je... »** Harry semblait chercher ses mots pendant une minute. **« WOW! »** s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réaction qu'il avait prévue. Aucune horreur, aucun sanglot affligé, aucune fuite vers un autre continent. WOW ? Cela signifiait-il que c'était son premier baiser ? Oh Merlin, Severus n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Si innocent.

Bien qu'une part de lui était théoriquement horrifié à cause de l'abus de confiance, une autre se réjouit méchamment d'être le premier à avoir touché Harry, le premier à se recevoir de telle réponse, le premier à entendre ces gémissements de passion.

Il était si difficile de garder son esprit clair.

**« Je n'ai jamais ressentit cela avec quelqu'un, même pas Draco, »** Continua Harry.

Draco ? Peut-être Severus n'était pas son premier alors. Qu'avait fait Draco à son Harry ? Il ressentit le besoin soudain de sortir pour aller couper les mains de l'autre garçon pour avoir osé toucher la beauté qui avait élut résidence sur ses genoux.

**« Draco ? »** Il essaya d'avoir un ton de voix qui n'indiquerait pas à Harry la possibilité de mort douloureuse qui pouvait survenir suivant sa réponse.

Harry rougit. Severus pensa que cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Maudite contrôle de soi.

**« Ouais. J'ai eu un petit béguin pour lui un peu après Noël. Il ne m'a jamais aimé ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne le savait même pas. Mais quand il m'a bousculé par accident il m'a fait un léger baiser. »**

Ah, une simple attirance sexuelle. Ce n'était pas si mal.

**« C'est différent. Cela semble, je ne sais pas, plus profond d'une façon ou d'une autre. Plus réel. Plus tout. Est-ce sensé ce que je dis ? »**

Oui, c'était parfaitement sensé. Plus que tout. C'était précisément comment Severus se sentait. Il planta un baiser sur le front d'Harry. Non juste une simple attirance, comme il avait peur. Il avait confiance dans le d'Harry, avait confiance en lui pour se connaître. De même que Severus connaissait son cœur propre et commençait finalement à accepter ce dont il s'était maintenant rendu compte ce que sa voix intérieure lui disait tout le temps.

Il était amoureux d'Harry. Il n'était pas sûr depuis combien de temps il l'avait été. Était-il amoureux de la bonté d'Harry ? La compréhension d'Harry ? Les mauvaises taquineries d'Harry ? Le rire d'Harry ? Le sourire d'Harry ? La bouche d'Harry en général ? Harry ?

Pouvait-il se le permettre ? Il n'avait pas eu de bonheur depuis si longtemps.

C'était ce dont il avait besoin ; en regardant vers le visage tout sous lui, ce qu'il voyait était un esprit analogue demandant de l'amour et de l'affection. S'il était la source qu'avait choisit Harry, il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser. Ses sentiments propres le lui interdisaient.

Harry avait besoin de certitude maintenant. Ses yeux étaient devenus incertains et assombri avec le manque de réponse et Severus pouvait sentir la tension comme s'il attendait d'être renvoyé. La tension sera bientôt dissipée.

**« Je t'aime, »** murmura-t-il légèrement maladroit.

Les mots étaient venus si facilement comme s'ils avaient toujours été présents, coulant avec une assurance qui l'avait même étonné.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, puis furent capturés par ceux de Severus. Maintenant que Severus lui avait dit, il allait le lui montrer.

Il embrassa Harry encore. Lentement, gentiment. Puis s'écarta. Voyant l'incrédulité dans les yeux de l'autre, il sourit. Le garçon ne connaissait-il pas les charmes qu'il possédait ? Si beau.

Il exprima sa dernière pensée haut et fort, et vit Harry prendre une nuance incroyable de rouge une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Aucun n'avait vu le serpent apparemment, uniquement quand elle siffla un compliment.

Il était tard. Severus pouvait dire qu'Harry était fatigué, considérant la quantité de sommeil qu'il avait eu la nuit passée cela n'était pas surprenant. Et Harry avait vraiment besoin de prendre du repos, Severus savait qu'il n'en avait pas eu assez récemment.

**« Allez dors maintenant. Je prends soin de toi. »**

La tête tomba de nouveau sur son torse. Il n'était pas exactement sûr quand Harry se laissa aller, mais continua à regarder fixement la cheminée car il revivait toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites durant la journée.

Severus était plus que reconnaissant à Harry d'avoir un sommeil profond quand Albus vint à leur rencontre durant la nuit. Il avait le sentiment que cela pourrait devenir désagréable. Il n'allait pas se lever et abandonner le garçon pelotonné sur ses genoux tenant toujours sa robe, ainsi il lançât un regard brusque vers le Directeur pour qu'il reste calme. Personne ne dérangeait son Harry.

**« Vous êtes devenu très protecteur, Severus ? »** ouvrit Albus prudemment.

**« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous savez précisément ce qui est arrivé ? »**

Un léger scintillement dans les yeux du Directeur,** « c'est mon travail, vous savez. »**

Un silence court. Que Severus cassa.

**« Ne pensez même pas essayer de l'emmener loin de moi, » ** Dit-il fermement, donnant le ton de la conversation.

**« Maintenant, Severus. Il est un étudiant et un des plus important. Vous ne pouvez pas... »**

Pour une fois il se lâchât et dit exactement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il pouvait sentir le réveil d'Harry, mais ne fit pas de pause dans son discours.

**« Soyez damné, Albus. Harry a eu beaucoup trop de personnes faisant ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux pour lui. C'est à lui de faire ses choix. Il fera ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a besoin. Et vous ne l'en empêcherez pas. »**

Harry remua légèrement. Albus semblait totalement ébahi, ce qui donna à Severus beaucoup de satisfaction.

**« Mais… »**

**« Pas de mais. Pas de peut-être. Harry n'est plus un enfant. Vous ne le traiterez plus comme tel. »**

Le Directeur les contempla pendant une minute et Severus ressentit un tremblement d'anticipation passer dans le corps appuyé contre le sien.

**« Je suppose que j'ai été aveugle en ce qui concerne les besoins d'Harry, » **dit Albus lentement, sonnant fatigué et plein de regrets. **« Je ne l'ai pas compris, il semble que vous le faites. J'ai vraiment confiance en vous Severus, j'étais juste inquiet ... » **

**« Je sais. » **

Ils partagèrent un regard muet de compréhension, alors le Directeur se tourna pour partir.

**« Prenez bien soin de lui. » **

**« Vous savez que je le ferai. Je l'aime. » **

Albus hocha la tête, les laissant seul de nouveau.

**« Merci, »** dit une voix assourdie par sa poitrine.

Severus regarda vers le bas pour rencontrer le regard fixe et intense de celui qu'il aimait.

**« Tu es le bienvenu. »**

Il sentit Harry lâcher sa robe et glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était si agréable d'être tenu ainsi.

**« Nuit. »**

Le silence dura si longtemps que Severus pensa qu'Harry s'était sûrement endormi, quand il sentit une douce somnolence progresser de plus en plus il entendit une voix douce.

**« Je t'aime aussi, Sev. »**

Il s'endormit en souriant.

Se réveiller fermement enlacé, se sentant aimé et désiré, était le meilleur sentiment qu'Harry n'ait jamais éprouvé. Il se sentait étourdi chaque fois qu'il examinait les yeux de Severus. Aucunes des réflexions de Sylrissin à ses dépens ne pouvait briser son bonheur. Même sa nature dubitative semblait être entièrement absente.

Ni lui ni Sev n'avaient de choses sérieuses prévus aujourd'hui, heureux d'être simplement en compagnie de l'autre. Les quelques contacts que provoquaient le plus vieux comme ils faisaient leur routine habituelle faisait penser à Harry qu'il n'arrêtait pas de rougir à un point où il pouvait illuminer la pièce. Sylrissin confirma que c'était la réalité.

Quand la potion fourchelang fut prête Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire face à l'euphorie de Severus. Pendant qu'il versait soigneusement le liquide, ayant grondé Sev qui allait probablement le renverser dans son excitation, il sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

Une voix murmura dans son oreille, **« que ferais-je sans toi ? »**

Harry essaya d'ignorer l'effet habituel et puissant que les tons profonds de la voix de Severus avaient sur lui et tourna sa tête légèrement pour faire à un sourire insolent à son associé.

**« Oh je ne sais pas, tu aurais brûlé le journal de frustration ? Tu as toujours été un bâtard insupportable, sans quelqu'un près de toi pour t'humaniser, si tu ne m'avais pas pris. »** Il devint sérieux lorsqu'il arrêta de remplir la bouteille et la plaçât sur la table. **« Nous serions toujours seuls tous les deux. Je n'aurais eu personne pour me sauver. »**

Les bras le tenant se serrèrent légèrement et il fut retourné jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des yeux sombres. Yeux sombres humides.

**« Ne dis plus jamais ça, »** dit l'autre avec reproches.

Mais c'était vrai. Qu'aurait-il fait sans Sev ? Severus avait fait beaucoup plus pour Harry que lui n'en avait fait pour lui.

Severus l'avait empêché de se suicider en en premier lieu, ensuite avait réussi à lui donner une raison de vivre, un avenir avec les potions. La pensée que Sev l'attende était la raison qu'il avait eu pour survivre à cet été - avec des nuits si longues pendant lesquelles ses craintes l'avaient tenues éveillé. Et maintenant Severus lui donnait l'amour.

Être aimé était un sentiment merveilleux, plus que tout ceux qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant. C'était merveilleux, étonnant et si...

Sev l'embrassât.

Toutes pensées furent suspendues.

**« Maintenant, si tu n'as pas d'objection, »** chuchota Severus, légèrement essoufflé, **« j'aimerais essayer cette potion. » **

Harry rit. **« Je commence à penser que tu ne fais que m'utiliser. Tu te soucis beaucoup plus de mon travail que de moi. » **

Il voulait dire cela comme une plaisanterie, mais Severus le prit littéralement, attrapant le visage d'Harry dans ses mains élégantes et mettant leurs fronts en contact.

**« Le penses-tu vraiment ? Ne le pense jamais. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi. Plus que **_**tout**_** » **jura l'autre.

**« Je sais. Je ne voulais pas dire cela, »** dit Harry gêné, mais il pouvait se sentir rougir de nouveau face à l'assurance de l'amour de Sev.

Il embrassa Severus durement et, lorsque les bras de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le rapprocher, il recula et dit d'une façon sérieuse.

**« Bien, allons y, je pensais que tu voulais essayer cette potion ? » **Gronda-t-il, prenant un visage sévère.

Cela lui fit gagner un regard incrédule rarement vu sur le visage de Sev qui se fendit d'un sourire instantanément. Cette seconde sans surveillance où il vit que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas vraiment cesser de se soucier de la recherche où il pouvait devenir insupportablement suffisant.

**« Toi petit débauché! »** Sortit Severus, riant sous cape dans une façon très indigne.

Harry se déplaçât hors du cercle des bras de l'autre et se blottit encore plus près de sa poitrine, aimant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait pour l'associer à Sev, le confort.

Sans faire aucun déplacement, il étendit sa main et chercha à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que ses doigts localisent la nouvelle potion sur l'établi. En la donnant à l'homme qui le tenait, il récita les dernières instructions encore une fois.

**« Prendre une petite gorgée et garder le liquide dans la bouche pendant trente secondes, la rouler sur la langue. L'avaler lentement, consommer ensuite la valeur de deux autres dés à coudre de la potion. Attendez cinq minutes pour constater les effets. » **

Un énorme éclat de rire suivit face à la grimace de Severus à cause du goût de la potion. Comme ils attendaient, Harry vit la façon qu'avait l'homme de presque bondir d'impatience durant l'attente. C'était détectable tous ses petits changements et ses grimaces. Personne d'autre ne les avait vu, mais Harry savait maintenant à quoi cela ressemblait.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Severus être autre que patient dans l'attente du résultat de son travail. D'habitude il avait beaucoup plus de contrôle.

Il se demanda si Sev se sentait toujours ainsi et que seulement maintenant il se sentait assez à l'aise pour exposer sa vraie personnalité, ou si l'autre n'avait jamais été aussi excité que cela auparavant.

De toute manière, voir l'homme qu'il aime si heureux le rendit heureux lui aussi. C'était une autre raison de vivre, rendre Severus heureux.

**« Est-ce que cela a marché ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Comment le saurais-je, nous devons le tester... Oh! » **

Harry sourit face à l'étonnement de l'autre homme quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient parlé en fourchelang.

**« C'est étonnant. Tu avais raison, je ne savais pas. Il semble n'y avoir aucune différence. » **

**« Essaye de lire le livre. » **

Severus partit dans son propre petit monde quand il feuilleta les pages, murmurant à lui-même. Harry constata qu'il ne se sentait pas ignoré du tout. Sev était comme ça après tout, sa capacité à se concentrer complètement sur une chose excluant toutes les autres était juste une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'Harry aimait.

Il retourna vers la salle de séjour et commanda de la nourriture, assit pour lire son livre sur les tactiques de Quidditch. Il n'était pas très loin dans sa lecture que Sylrissin glissa de l'endroit où elle s'était posée, s'enroulant dans ses cheveux et obscurcit sa vue lui masquant l'écriture.

**« Es-tu heureux maintenant, homme serpent ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit de contentement, **« oui, je le suis. » **

**« Alors pourquoi es-ce que je sens toujours ta crainte ? » **

Malédiction. Et il pensait les avoir bien caché. Toutes ses insécurités intérieures et les soucis qu'il avait supprimés remontèrent à la surface.

**« Ce n'est rien. » **

Elle lui lançât un regard furieux ; il débattit pour savoir si elle ne prenait pas des notes pour ressembler à Snape. Il cédât.

**« C'est juste que... je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer tout cela quand l'école recommencera. Peu importe ce qu'il a dit à Dumbledore, Sev va devoir se battre avec les gens. Bien que le Directeur ne le renvoie pas, si quelqu'un le découvre, alors ils pourraient faire de sa vie un enfer. Et je ne sais pas si je peux encore supporter désormais de garder des secrets. Je ne le faisais pas bien dans le passé. Et s'il décide que je ne vaux pas le coup avec tous les problèmes que je cause ? Que si… »**

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se tordit rapidement sur son siège et vit Severus le regarder en colère. Malédiction. Bien sûr, l'autre homme comprenait le fourchelangue maintenant.

Il fut tirée hors de son siège et fixé avec un regard furieux, le même auquel il n'avait pas été soumis depuis longtemps. Alors que ce matin il ne l'aurait pas intimidé, maintenant que ses doutes étaient revenus il se sentit tout petit devant celui-ci.

Il convainquit son corps de rester debout droit et ses yeux de ne pas pleurer. Severus ne respecterait pas cela. Il devait être fort.

**« Si tu penses que je vais t'abandonner juste à cause de ce que les autres personnes pourraient dire alors tu te trompes. J'aurais pensé que ce serait plus quelque chose que toi, tu aurais fais. Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peu foi en moi. Peut-être ... »** leur position fit que l'autre homme sembla détecter le tremblement d'Harry.

Pendant la tirade que Sev avait prononcé Harry se sentit inondé de culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il penser cela de Severus ? Il savait que Sev ne le blesserait, ni ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Il était si stupide. Il ne méritait pas l'amour de cet homme.

Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux, il se rendit compte que Severus l'observait.

Sev soupira. **« Mais non. Ce n'est pas en moi que tu n'as pas foi. Mais en toi. »** Il fut attiré dans une douce étreinte. « **Pourquoi, Harry ? » **

Comment pouvait-il répondre ? C'était juste sa manière d'être. **« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter... » **

Severus l'interrompit,** « Ce n'est pas l'action de mériter, Harry, quoique tu mérites le bonheur plus que tout autre personne. Je sais que je pense ne pas te mériter. Sais-tu combien tu es beau Harry ? »** Harry mit sa tête sous le menton de Sev et sentit un doux baiser placé sur ses cheveux. **« Je vais te garder de toute façon, quoique ce soit principalement parce que je me sens excessivement égoïste. »** murmura l'autre homme.

Si sûr. Si aimé.

**« Qu'en penses-tu, Slyrissin ? »** demanda Severus.

Harry leva les yeux. Il avait oublié que ses deux là seraient capables de se parler maintenant. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

**« Je pense que vous êtes bien l'un pour l'autre. Plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ne laissez pas leur petitesse vous éloigner du bonheur. » **

**« Là tu vois, elle approuve. »**

**« Je le savais déjà, elle me taquine avec toi depuis une éternité. » **

Severus avait évidemment décidé qu'Harry avait besoin d'être un peu plus convaincu qu'il n'allait pas le quitter, car l'homme l'avait gardé sur ses genoux lorsqu'ils mangèrent. Alors il commençât à lire le livre en Fourchelang, décidant de mémoriser autant de potion qu'il lui était possible tant que la potion faisait effet.

L'idée était bonne en théorie, mais entendre la voix basse et rauque de Sev parlant Fourchelang avec une telle proximité faisait qu'Harry avait de très gros problème de concentration.

Les picotements de chaleur pulsant en lui et son esprit dérivant légèrement en imaginant cette bouche se déplaçant sur sa peau.

**« Harry? » **

Il prit conscience que son nom venait d'être prononcé. Avec cette voix.

**« Hm mm ? »** Répondit-il. Il pensait qu'il était remarquablement cohérent malgré son état.

L'autre main de Severus, celle qui ne tenait pas le livre, vint se poser sur sa hanche, tapotant en rythme.

**« Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout ? » **

Oui. Merlin, oui. Absolument chaque syllabe. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler de rien du tout, mais il se rappelait bien les étincelles agréables qui avaient parcouru son dos à cause d'elles. Et comment était-il supposé le faire quand la main de cet homme restait sur lui ? Le touchant. Touchant.

Son pantalon commençait à être inconfortablement serré. Il se tortilla pour essayer de résoudre ce problème. Cela ne l'aidait pas, mais fit produire un halètement à Severus.

Il sourit et se tortilla de nouveau. S'il devait se sentir inconfortable, au moins il ne serait pas le seul; il pouvait sentir la dureté contre son derrière. Cette fois c'était un gémissement qui sortit violemment des lèvres de l'autre. Ces merveilleuses, si merveilleuses lèvres.

Harry se pencha entièrement en arrière et tourna sa tête pour qu'il puisse frotter sa joue contre le cou de Sev. Une odeur d'herbes et d'agrumes remplit son nez.

**« Sais-tu ce que tu me fais avec cette voix ? »** Demanda-t-il, un autre tortillage plus prononcé. **« Le sais-tu ? Tu m'as torturé. C'est entièrement de ta faute si je ne peux pas me concentrer. »**

La main caressant sa hanche remonta sous sa chemise et traçât des modèles complexes sur la peau sensible du côté. Son souffle se suspendit lorsqu'il oublia temporairement comment faire pour respirer.

**« C'est vrai ? »** Questionna cette merveilleuse voix, diminuée d'une octave. **« Bien alors, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. »**

L'autre main posa le livre. Harry le savait seulement parce qu'une seconde plus tard elle se posa sur lui pour lui caresser l'autre côté.

Il était entouré. Englobé par Severus, par son amour. Les mains le torturant glissèrent sur son estomac, puis lentement le taquinèrent en montant vers sa poitrine.

Marmonner des plaidoiries incohérentes ne semblait qu'encourager Severus. Lorsque les doigts tournèrent autour de ses mamelons, finalement il réussit à forcer sa bouche à lui obéir.

**« S'il te plait »**, pria-t-il

**« S'il te plaît quoi ? »** Fut la douce réponse.

**« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît quelque chose quoi que ce soit. S'il te plaît tout, »** marmonna-t-il, avant d'être réduit à se frotter au corps pressé contre lui pour plus de contact. Il était déjà entièrement excité avant que Sev ne commence, maintenant il l'avait conduit dans un état au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

**« Tout »**.

Les mains se déplacèrent en direction de ses hanches et le manipulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retourné et enjambe Severus. Voir la passion couvant dans les yeux de l'autre homme l'enflammait. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser Sev, mais fut arrêté par un doigt en travers de ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur le doigt et vit que son amant avait fermé ses yeux de plaisir. Encouragé, il laissât la main de côté et se déplaçât vers à la bouche de Severus.

Il fut empêché d'atteindre son but de nouveau. Cette fois par le regard dans les yeux de Sev. Ils demandaient l'obéissance, bien qu'il soit clair que l'autre homme avait du mal à se contrôler.

Harry se reculât un instant, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**« Tout ? »** Le regard fixe de Severus était focalisé sur lui.

Il hochât lentement la tête, certain, laissant l'autre savoir qu'il était sûr de lui.

**« Bien, dans ce cas... » **

Les mains se déplacèrent vers ses cheveux, délicatement défirent le lien pour que ses longues mèches encadrent son visage. Les doigts peignèrent celles-ci, les tirants vers lui pour un baiser.

Et oh, quand Sev l'embrassa il s'embrasa. Les caresses de la langue de l'autre homme sur la sienne firent ressentir à travers son corps entier comme s'il y avait une éruption de flamme à l'intérieur.

Les mains d'une façon ou d'une autre réussirent à retirer le dos de sa chemise sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et couraient maintenant de haut en bas de son dos. Il perdit tout espoir d'essayer de garder leurs traces, il ne se souciait de rien tant qu'elles continuaient à le faire se sentir si bien.

Ses propres mains étaient enveloppées autour du cou de Severus, empêtré dans les cheveux de l'homme, le tenant pour que la bouche si douée ne puisse pas lui échapper.

Finalement il se recula légèrement, ayant besoin de respirer. Ayant besoin de regarder son amant. Le désir dans les yeux de Severus le faisait se sentir spéciale.

**« Si beau, »** murmura Sev.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et les mains se déplacèrent vers le bas pour serrer ses fesses. Ses hanches furent tirées brusquement en avant et, au contact soudain, plus profondément intime entre leurs corps, il gémit avec passion. Ainsi que Severus.

**« Je pense que nous devrions nous déplacer du divan, »** suggéra l'homme plus vieux.

Harry n'allait pas argumenter.

Il fut soulevé, enveloppant ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre et porté dans la chambre à coucher. Sev se plaignit qu'il soit lourd. N'ayant rien trouvé de plus réfléchit, il lui tira la langue.

Il fut posé sur le bord du lit et rampa jusqu'au milieu.

**« Maintenant que je t'ai ici, que vais-je faire avec toi ? »** ronronna Severus.

Harry pouvait penser à plusieurs choses. Son sexe suggérait la plupart d'entre elles.

Severus se déshabilla et Harry se régala de la vue de ce corps nu. Mince et dur, avec des cicatrices montrant les nombreuses privations qu'il avait supporté. Harry pensa que c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vue. Peut-être que d'autres n'auraient pas pensé ainsi. Mais Harry n'était pas tombé amoureux de Sev juste pour son apparence, si vraiment le visage de son amant et le corps n'auraient pas rencontré l'approbation esthétique d'autres, ils étaient ceux qui le rendaient fou.

En une seconde Severus était à côté d'Harry sur le lit, l'embrassant de nouveau. Tout se mêlait dans un long courant de sensation et il était ravi par les sensations étonnantes le consumant qu'il remarqua à peine que l'autre homme lui avait aussi enlevé tous ses vêtements.

Il se frotta contre Sev comme un chat, voulant sentir chaque centimètre de sa peau contre la sienne. Il embrassa la gorge de l'homme, puis remonta de nouveau pour mordiller un lobe d'oreille. Il aimait faire gémir Severus, décida de le faire à nouveau.

Avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion il fut retourné sur le dos dans le lit pour que Sev l'attrape et ses mains furent saisi et tirées au-dessus de sa tête pour les arrêter dans leur tentative d'exploration.

Ses lèvres, ses merveilleuses lèvres, serpentèrent sur sa propre gorge, planant sur l'endroit où son pouls était le plus fort, continuant ensuite vers le bas. Et comme elles parcouraient sa peau rougie elles lui parlèrent, murmurèrent des choses comme si c'étaient un jeu. Avec cette voix.

**« Si beau, Harry. Je veux te toucher partout. T'embrasser partout. Te goûter. »**

Cette langue caressa un mamelon et il s'arqua lors du contact, en voulant désespérément plus. Mais elle se retira brusquement et se déplaçât, descendant un moment vers son nombril, caressant et parcourant son ventre.

**« Tu es à moi. Tout à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Je te garderai pour toujours. »**

Oh Merlin, si chaud, si merveilleux. Et ces mains. Ses mains qui étaient partout, faisant les choses les plus étonnantes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de monter ses hanches dans une tentative d'obtenir plus de contact.

Lorsque le monde menaçait de s'effacer dans une vision glorieuse, Sev se retira brusquement.

Harry gémit de déception, fort. Il était seulement conscient que la bouche étonnante était partie, ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un doux rire près de son oreille et tente d'ouvrir ses yeux. Severus était penché au dessus de lui, soutenu par un coude et lorsque Harry regarda dans ces yeux d'onyx il vit la promesse d'encore plus de plaisir à venir. Il se tendit jusqu'à essayer et faire baisser son amant.

**« Oui, Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Si impatient. »**

Sev se pencha pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble de nouveau et Harry l'embrassa en retour avec enthousiasme, en voulant toujours plus. Cette pensée était la seule qu'il pouvait relativement articuler en utilisant son vocabulaire actuellement extrêmement limité.

**« Veux plus ? Besoin plus, »** murmura-t-il, dirigeant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de chair de l'autre homme qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il aimait sentir les muscles se tendrent sous ses doigts curieux.

**« Plus ? »** lui fut-il répété. Il hocha la tête désespérément.

Ses jambes furent poussées et il les écarta volontairement. Sev se plaça entre elles et commença à se frotter contre lui. Harry sentit ses yeux se retourné à la sensation qui entrait en lui, à la tension dans le bas de son corps dû à la merveilleuse friction.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un doigt fin bouger contre son entrée, caresser cet endroit sensible, il gémit à nouveau.

Il n'était pas sûr s'il avait cessé de gémir. S'il allait jamais cesser de le faire.

Un oreiller fut placé sous ses hanches, les remontant légèrement. La bouche de Sev revint alors vers la sienne, le doigt entra alors doucement en lui. Au début la sensation était étrange. Et ce fut meilleur alors qu'il bougeait lentement en lui. Et ça devint fantastique lorsqu'il heurta un point qui le fit crier et prier pour plus encore.

**« Tu aimes ça ? C'est parce que tu es mien. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire sentir ainsi. Je vais te prendre et te faire mien pour toujours. »**

Les trois doigts qui avaient trouvé leur chemin en lui furent retirés et il soupira à la sensation de perte occasionnée.

**« Ouvre les yeux Harry. »**

Il les ouvrit lentement, quand s'étaient-ils fermés ? Le visage de Severus apparut devant le sien et lorsque cette bouche malicieuse revint tourmenter la sienne, il sentit une pression plus grande là où les doigts avaient été précédemment, une pression qui lentement augmentait et s'insinuait en lui.

Pendant un instant ce fut trop et ça lui fit mal. Il laissa sortir un léger gémissement et il sentit une main lui caresser lentement la poitrine et le ventre pendant que la bouche pressait de petits baisers dans son cou.

**« Ça va ? »** lui parvint la voix.

Il hocha la tête. Se tordit légèrement comme la pression continuait jusqu'à ce que Sev soit entièrement en lui. Pris. Possédé. Chérit. Severus murmura des mots d'amour entre ses baisers.

Lorsqu'il bougea pour être plus confortable, Sev prit cela pour un signe de continuer et commença à bouger en lui, de petits mouvements pour commencer et ensuite de plus grandes poussées. Harry commença à sentir des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne cérébrale. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Severus et sentit les mouvements en lui s'approfondir. Les sensations se firent plus intenses et écrasantes.

Ses yeux demeurèrent ouvert et il regarda son amant commencer à perdre le contrôl, commencer à grogner, haleter et gémir le nom d'Harry. Ça fit presque jouir Harry lui-même.

C'est alors que la merveilleuse main de Severus glissa vers son érection, le plaisir s'empara de lui. Juste quelques va et vient plus tard et il explosa, criant le nom de son amant jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un soupir rauque.

Peu de temps après, Severus le suivit, embrassant Harry profondément pendant qu'il frissonnait de plaisir.

Ils s'effondrèrent et Severus le rapprocha de lui, murmurant un sort de nettoyage.

**« C'était, mmm, si bon, »** dit Harry rassemblant toute l'énergie qu'il possédait encore pour le dire.

Il obtint un reniflement comme seule réponse. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, **« Attends juste un moment que je te montre tout. »**

Harry frissonna d'anticipation.

Personne d'autre n'importait à part eux.

**À suivre**


	34. Mystère résolu

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelle traductrice : **Vif d'or

**Bêta traductrice : **Vif d'or

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : ****FINI**

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

**Petit mot de Vif d'or ;**

Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs de cette histoire… j'ai depuis plus d'un an ce chapitre à traduire… mais il m'est arrivé toute sorte de choses allant de la perte de mon emploi (avec deux personnes à charges) jusqu'au décès de mon frère… je ne vous ferai pas une liste complète mais je tenais à m'excuser et vous donner une toute petite excuse… et bien sûr, je veux m'excuser auprès de Paradise of readers, ce n'est pas leur faute, il m'ont fait confiance et c'est entièrement MA faute si vous avez dû attendre aussi longtemps.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste aussi l'épilogue tout de suite !!!

Bonne lecture à tous et encore désolé !

Vif d'or

**Chapitre 38 : Mystère résolu**

Severus ne se couchait pas, travaillant très tard la plupart des soirs. C'était inutile de tenter de dormir alors qu'il était certain d'être réveiller par un nez froid s'enfouissant dans son cou et des pieds froids s'enroulant autour des siens.

Harry venait toujours.

Alors il attendait toujours. Il prétendait toujours être surpris lorsque les bras de Harry s'enroulaient autour de lui par derrière. Même s'il était toujours averti par les pas feutrés traversant la pièce.

Il disait toujours, sur le même ton de voix. **« Vagabondage dans l'école après le couvre-feu ? Ce sera des points en moins pour Gryffondor monsieur Potter. »**

Et Harry répondait toujours. **« Non, ils ne doivent pas être puni pour mes erreurs ! Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire qui vous ferait oublier ? »**

À ce moment il souriait toujours, faussement cruel. **« En effet, il y a juste une chose qui pourrait me faire oublier la magnitude de cette transgression. »**

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours.

Ils n'avaient plus autant de temps pour jouer aux échecs maintenant. Severus regrettait le temps où Harry était là continuellement, les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avant que le nouveau trimestre ne commence avait été un pur bonheur.

Il voyait toujours Harry souvent remarquez, toutes les nuits. Le garçon ne pouvait dormir sans lui, il semblerait qu'il soit la seule cure contre l'insomnie de Harry. Donc, dormir ensemble était vraiment pour la santé du garçon. Et son bonheur.

Au moins il avait de la compagnie lorsque son amoureux était loin. Même s'il ne pouvait parler avec le serpent-gardien que Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire tant qu'il ne prenait pas la potion appropriée, ils se comprenaient tous les deux. Juste d'entendre les sifflements réguliers le faisait se sentir plus en sécurité, lui rappelant toujours celui qu'il aimait.

Pas que ce soit un vrai remplacement mais quand même, c'était mieux que rien.

Autres que les nuits et les cours privés, les seules fois où il voyait Harry était dans la Grande Salle et en classe. Ce fut difficile de s'habitué aux leçons de Potions au début, spécialement en considérant combien son imagination était débordante lorsqu'il était en présence de son partenaire, mais ils s'en sont très bien sorti.

Snape était maintenant tout à fait neutre. Même s'il n'était pas _vraiment_ gentil mais il s'efforçait d'accorder des points à Gryffondor s'ils étaient mérités. Pas _beaucoup_ de points. Mais quand même, une remarquable amélioration de sa part. Il se rappelait encore la récompense que Harry lui avait donnée pour 'avoir prouvé que tu n'es pas toujours un bâtard sournois'. Cela l'avait _définitivement_ incité à donner des points plus souvent.

Personne ne semblait savoir ce qui avait causé son changement d'attitude. Personne ne savait. Deux longs mois et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Severus était habitué à être discret après tout, considérant son expérience en tant qu'espion et Harry avait passé sa vie à jouer un rôle. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il dit personne…

Draco avait découvert quelque chose. Il n'avait rien dit mais Sev avait vu le sourire sournois lorsque le garçon les avait vu tous les deux ensemble. Harry était réconforté d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre au courant, avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait la cause de ses sourires, alors Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Tant que Harry était heureux.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça dure. Il savait bien. Et il savait ce qui se produisait avec les secrets à Poudlard.

La nouvelle frappa le monde magique juste avant Noël. Severus était heureux du moment choisi car cela voulait dire que les élèves étaient rentrés à la maison pour le congé. Il s'inquiétait vraiment de comment Harry s'en sortirait avec tout cela.

Harry redéménagea en bas, dans les donjons afin d'être plus près de Severus qui savait que l'article dans le journal avait heurté le jeune homme. Il avait vu comment Harry avait pâli lorsqu'il avait lu l'article la première fois dans le Daily Prophet et avait remarqué ses réactions au son des chuchotements hargneux qui avaient immédiatement suivit.

Les beuglantes affluaient. Et pas seulement pour lui. Il tenta de bloquer toutes celles adressées à Harry mais n'avait pas attrapé la première vague. Il aurait voulut aller battre le reste du monde avec un baton aiguisé après avoir tenu un Harry en larme dans ses bras pendant des heures.

Les lettres accusaient Harry de frayer avec l'ennemi, affirmant que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tué Voldemort. Ils disaient qu'il devenait Noir et qu'on devrait l'enfermer avant qu'il ne devienne le prochain Lord Noir. Ils l'accusaient d'être dégoutant et pervers d'aimer un autre homme.

Sev n'avait aucun problème d'ignorer ses propres lettres de haine. Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il passerait au travers de tout pour être aux côtés de Harry, pour protéger son amoureux. Mais dire ces choses à un jeune homme innocent n'était pas correct, Harry n'avait rien fait pour mérité leur mépris.

Les gens de l'école avaient réagit de différentes façons. Severus savait que Granger avait écrit à Harry. La désapprobation était le ton premier de la lettre, inversement elle servait à remonter le morale du garçon car à la fin elle démontrait sa volonté à entendre les explications de Harry et suggérait que la jeune fille était ouverte à changer d'opinion. Il en était heureux car il savait que cette amitié signifiait beaucoup pour le garçon.

Quelques professeurs, malgré qu'ils aient été pris à part par Albus, ont très mal réagit. Quelques-uns refusèrent de reconnaitre son existence, plusieurs faisaient des commentaires dans son dos ou en face mais Minerva, Minerva alla bien plus loin.

Elle se présenta dans ses quartiers la nuit suivant la déclaration, elle avait probablement attendu jusque là croyant que l'un des deux allait tout nier et poursuivre le journal.

Severus n'aurait eu aucun problème à traiter avec elle, mais Harry était là aussi, caché à sa vue par le sofa. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin d'entendre tout cela, n'aurait pas dû avoir affaire à plus que ce dont il avait déjà enduré.

**« Ainsi c'est donc vrai ? Comment as-tu pu ? Avec un étudiant ! Avec Harry Potter ! J'ai toujours su… Albus a toujours eu confiance en toi mais j'avais des soupçons. Tu es un pervers, un salaud dégoûtant, et tu as manifestement fait quelque chose à Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies violé ce pauvre petit garçon innocent ! »** hurla-t-elle.

Il pouvait comprendre son hystérie mais c'était allé trop loin.

**« Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un étudiant. La relation entre Harry et moi est entièrement consensuel. » **souligna-t-il, sifflant pratiquement les derniers mots.

**« C'est presque pire, de penser que tu as corrompu son esprit à ce point. »**

Il était vivement conscient que Harry était assit juste là, écoutant chaque mot accablant venant de la directrice de Gryffondor.

**« Maintenant écoutez ! »**

Ça devait cesser.

**« Vous avez fait du mal à ce garçon et par la barbe de Merlin, quoiqu'en dise Albus, je vais contacter le ministère et vous faire arrêter. »**

Par Merlin non ! Comment Harry se débrouillerait ? C'était cela qu'il avait craint. Stupide femme qui se mêlait de tout.

**« Non, ne le faite pas ! Laissez tomber pour le bien être de Harry. »**

**« C'est pour le bien de Harry que je le fais. Ce garçon est perturbé et doit être aidé. »**

À cet instant, Harry laissa sa tête dépasser au dessus du sofa. Oh non, pensa Severus, pas maintenant.

Minerva sembla interloquée, puis ensuite outrée. **« Maintenant Harry, c'est dans ton intérêt d'aller à Ste-Mangouste pendant quelque temps où quelqu'un pourra vérifier si tu es bien. »** dit-elle d'un ton professoral.

Et merde. C'était au-delà…

**« Cessez de me traiter comme un enfant de dix ans.** » répliqua Harry, glacial. Severus était fier de son ton régulier, mais il détectait un mince tremblement de nervosité que le garçon de pouvait dissimuler. **« Tout à coup, vous vous souciez de moi. Où étiez-vous quand ma famille me battait presque à mort ? Où étiez-vous lorsque ma cicatrice saignait à cause des visions de Voldemort que j'avais ? Où étiez-vous lorsque j'ai essayé de me suicider… »**

Lorsque la voix de Harry se brisa, Severus voulut se précipiter à lui pour le réconforter mais il se retint. C'était quelque chose que Harry avait besoin de faire, se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas faible. Il fut grandement satisfait de voir le choc s'inscrire sur le visage de McGonagall.

**« Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne vous préoccupiez pas assez pour voir. Mais Sev était là, il m'a sauvé plus souvent que ce que je peux compter, m'a appris à vivre à nouveau, m'a donné une raison de vivre. »** La voix de Harry s'adoucit légèrement. **« Je suis heureux. Je suis finalement heureux, comme je n'aurais jamais pensé l'être. J'ai un futur. N'essayez pas de me l'enlever. »**

McGonagall ouvrit et ferma sa bouche à quelques reprises. Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de s'en remettre, Severus lui montra fermement la porte. Et pour commencer, comment était-elle entrée ? Avec les serpents sifflant un accompagnement menaçant, il l'a reconduisit à l'extérieur, en venant très près de la pousser.

Il jeta aussitôt des sorts de fermetures sur sa chambre et celle de Harry, d'une intensité telle qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin depuis la mort de Voldemort. Ils ne seraient plus dérangés. Même les aurors auraient des difficultés à passer ses barrières.

Harry fixait toujours la porte par laquelle le professeur était sorti. Severus vint s'asseoir près de lui, ramena le jeune homme tendu sur ses genoux.

**« Shut, ça va aller Harry. »** fit-il pour l'apaiser.

Le garçon ne s'arrêta toutefois pas de trembler.

Severus pouvait dire que Harry était vraiment peiné de toute l'attention et les allégations lancées vers eux. Pas que le garçon n'essayait pas de le cacher, mais Sev le connaissait. Connaissait le léger pli entre les sourcils et le serrement de lèvres et savait ce qu'ils signifiaient. Il tenta d'aider Harry à y faire face subtilement, car il savait aussi que s'il y avait une chose que son amoureux détestait, c'était d'avoir ses faiblesses exposées et analysées.

Il avait vu la façon dont Harry avait réagi face à la calomnie. La façon dont son regard se portait au loin pour de longues périodes de temps, ses absences mentales et son manque d'attention avec ses potions, son mauvais sommeil, telle que ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Et il s'inquiéta.

Son inquiétude se justifia lorsqu'il entra dans un Harry se tenant dans la salle de bain. Son amoureux regardait dans le miroir et traçait ses cicatrices aux poignets avec sa baguette. Il y avait ce regard dans ses yeux, celui dont Severus avait prié de ne jamais revoir.

Mais où était Sylrissin ? Qu'avait-elle pensé de laisser le garçon seul alors qu'il était manifestement tendu ?

Lorsque Harry le vit le regarder, il n'essaya pas de s'excuser ou de se sauver comme il le faisait avant, il y presque un an de cela. Severus s'avança et prit la main de son partenaire, le conduisant vers le sofa où il s'assit et prit Harry sur lui. Il essuya les larmes coulant le long du visage de son amour et le poussa silencieusement à parler.

« Je… » fit la voix de Harry, brisée et gênée. « J'ai tellement peur qu'ils t'enlève à moi. Ce serait entièrement ma faute. Je ruine tout. Je détruis tous ceux que j'aime. »

Alors que le jeune homme laissait sortir des sanglots étouffés, Severus le tint serré, sachant que Harry avait besoin de laisser sortir le méchant.

« Harry, ils ne pourront jamais m'emmener loin de toi, jamais. Je promets de toujours rester avec toi, même si nous devons nous sauver tous les deux. »

« J'ai si honte. »

« Tu ne devrais pas amour. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures, enserrant l'autre comme si c'était la seule chose stable sur terre, se rassurant l'un l'autre de leur amour.

Ils passèrent Noël dans leurs quartiers. En fait, ils ne quittèrent pratiquement pas leurs appartements de toutes les vacances, choisissant de diner là plutôt que dans la grande salle. Personne ne vint les voir. Draco était parti chez de la famille éloignée qu'ils avaient découvert et qui ne le méprisaient pas et qui désiraient l'adopter. Il était la seule personne qu'ils auraient accueillit pour leurs célébrations. Même Albus n'osa y montrer le bout de son nez.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit son cadeau pour trouver une jarre de bonbons au citron, il jeta ver Harry un regard mauvais. Le garçon rit, et bien que Severus prétendit être ennuyé, il était vraiment content de voir son amour d'humeur joueuse.

Il reçut alors son 'vrai' cadeau, un magnifique fermoir argent en forme de serpent pour ses robes, qui s'anima à son touché.

« Tu vois ! Nous sommes assortis maintenant. » Dit Harry en se tournant pour montrer la pince à cheveux qu'il portait.

Vraiment, Severus aimait, aimait vraiment ce garçon.

Il donna à Harry un album photo remplis de photos d'eux deux ensembles. Le garçon était absolument stupéfait car il ne savait même pas qu'elles avaient été prises.

Severus conservant toujours ses habitudes sournoises.

Il savait que ce cadeau serait idéal pour Harry, il allait être une preuve de leur engagement et de leur histoire commune, de leur amour. Cela allait apporter la sécurité à Harry.

Il reçu un long, profond baiser en remerciement.

À ce moment, il décida qu'il n'avait pas remercié Harry décemment lui non plus.

Les petites fées lumières dont son partenaire avait insisté pour accrocher autour de la pièce obtinrent alors son approbation, en découvrant combien il aimait leur façon de briller sur la peau nue de Harry et soulignaient la brillance de ses yeux. Le scintillement en arrière-plan était un parfait accompagnement à l'éclatement d'étoiles qui empli le reste de sa vision.

Lorsqu'il demanda s'ils pouvaient garder cet éclairage pour toujours, Harry rit.

« Seulement pour les occasions spéciales » Ajouta t'il taquin.

« Spéciale comment ? »

« Je sais pas trop, chaque fois que tu es en vue me semble assez spécial. »

Lorsque tout le monde revint de vacance, les choses s'envenimèrent, bien sûr. Ils retournèrent manger avec les autres car Severus pensait que c'était mieux de montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de mal.

Il vit Harry ignorer les questions de tout le monde avec adresse, il était fier de lui. Il ne leur devait rien, spécialement avec manière dont ils le traitaient, héros une minute, paria la suivante.

Seul Draco et bientôt la Granger acceptèrent et demeurèrent vrai à Harry. Severus vit que les professeurs étaient mal à l'aise avec le garçon et il souleva le sujet dans leur réunion suivante. Les choses s'améliorèrent légèrement mais pas complètement. La liaison de Harry avec son directeur de maison était au-delà du réparable.

Il savait que tout cela allait être dur pour Harry. L'une de ses tâches, la plus appréciée fut de prendre le sale gosse Weasley à part. Weasley avait été très grossier envers Harry, clamant que tout cela était dégueulasse et que Harry faisait tout ça pour un coup de publicité. Il s'empêcha de lancer un mauvais sort au garçon mais il s'assura que les oreilles du morveux soient bien rouges à la fin, pendant que le reste soit très pâle. Il prit aussi plusieurs points à leur maison.

Albus ne pouvait faire plus, et les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien que Severus aurait aimé. Il vit Harry se renfermer de plus en plus pendant que les journaux disaient qu'une enquête officielle était enclenchée concernant Snape abusant de sa position de professeur.

Tout portait à croire que les choses allaient aller horriblement mal.

C'est à ce moment que Harry quitta. Déclarant ainsi qu'il n'était plus un étudiant. Il resta quand même dans les cachots en tant qu'apprenti de Severus à temps complet, ainsi il n'y avait plus aucune raison de les séparer.

L'impétueux garçon avait fait cela sans que Sev ne le sache, bien sûr. Ça lui provoqua presque une attaque cardiaque lorsqu'Albus le lui dit. Il réprimanda Harry rondement de laisser tomber ainsi son éducation mais il savait que le garçon avait raison en pensant qu'il avait assez à s'occuper avec les postions pour ne se concentrer que sur cela.

Il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps fâché contre Harry de toute façon. Que le garçon soit damné pour le rendre aussi sentimental.

Éventuellement les gens acceptèrent. Toutes les personnes qui importaient. C'était venu vraiment graduellement mais c'était tout de même venu.

Ils gagnèrent une reconnaissance très répandue pour la traduction du journal de potions. Depuis, il y eu quelques sorciers dans le monde possédant les habiletés nécessaires pour faire les potions, ils eurent plusieurs demandes pour leurs services. Merci pour leur travail, le ministère put déchiffrer le journal de Voldemort.

Harry fut bientôt connu comme un bon maître de potions et trouva facilement du travail. Il ne dut pas aller au ministère. Ce qui était bien car Sev pensait qu'ils étaient la plus grosse gang de cons jamais vus.

Sirius fut blanchit de toutes charges à titre posthume. Severus se rappel que Harry avait pleuré toute la journée d'amertume, cette perte.

Certaines cicatrices ne guérissent pas.

Mais la majorité, oui.

Et donc ils vécurent.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent des années plus tard pour une réunion, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, et la seule dont ils se rappelaient, était que les cheveux de Ron étaient toujours verts.


	35. Épilogue

**Titre : **Flawed lines

**Auteur :** Diagonlist

**Ancienne traductrices : **_Hermichoco _(1 à 9), _Luna0401 _(10 à15)

**Nouvelles traductrices : **Patti/**Misschatelle**/Isaae/Elana

**Bêta traductrice : **remus james lupin

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couple : **HP/SS

**Rating : **M

**État de la fic en anglais : **40 chapitre (fini)

**État de la fic en français : **40 chapitres (fini)

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire que nous ne faisons que traduire.

**&**

**Résumé : **Snape sauve Harry des Dursley et se rend compte qu'Harry doit assumer plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il aidera Harry à s'en remettre. Angoisse et thèmes suicidaires. HPSS Slash.

**&**

**Avertissement :** Cela se déroule au cours de la 5ème année d'Harry, il n'y donc aucun spoilers.

**&**

**Nous avons l'accord**

**pour reprendre cette traduction**

**&**

Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël à tous !!! (Et bonne année puisque mon travail se termine ici !!!)

Vif d'or

**Épilogue**

Une vie privée ne semblait pas signifier la même chose pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Harry ou Severus. Ils prirent donc soin d'organiser eux-mêmes la cérémonie, ne laissant que très peu de gens être au courant. Bien qu'ils aient choisi Dumbledore pour officier, aucun des deux ne lui faisait confiance pour ne pas «accidentellement» laisser échapper une quelconque information, alors ils ne le laissèrent pas savoir qu'ils échangeaient leurs vœux avant le jour même de l'événement.

Severus suspecta que le vieil homme le savait de toute façon, parce qu'il finissait par tout savoir. C'était son devoir de kidnapper Albus, tandis que Harry partait et rassemblait le reste des invités, sous prétexte d'une urgence familiale.

**«Severus, c'est si agréable de vous voir. C'est si inhabituel de votre part de volontairement entrer dans mon bureau à moins qu'il n'y ait un Gryffondor à renvoyer. S'il-vous-plaît, ne me dîtes pas qu'ils ont encore fait exploser les donjons?»** fut-il joyeusement accueilli, avec un plat de bonbons offert.

**«Non,»** dit-il d'une voix traînante. **«Albus, j'ai besoin que vous veniez parler à Harry. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a... Il ne veut pas me parler et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être...»**

Il conduit graduellement le directeur vers le foyer. Albus le fixa avec un sourire connaisseur et attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette.

**«Je suis toujours heureux d'aider, peu importe de quelle façon. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de demander.»**

L'homme fit un clin d'œil, puis prononça le nom de la salle où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu. Severus soupira, cela devait être un secret. Le vieillard était au courant en fin de compte et tous ses talents finement aiguisées pour la comédie n'avaient rien donné.

Il suivit, fulminant silencieusement contre l'homme pour sa ruse. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que cette agitation prenne fin, afin qu'il puisse s'assoir avec son époux, tranquille.

Époux. Cela sonnait si étrange. Même après ces cinq années de vie commune, bien que peu paisibles, il doutait que cette nouvelle voie était la bonne à prendre. Harry était encore si jeune. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour et de l'engagement de son partenaire, mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus le retenir si tôt dans sa vie et l'empêcher d'accomplir ses rêves.

Harry s'était simplement moqué de lui et avait dit que tous ses rêves n'étaient que pour une seule personne et que tout ce qu'il souhaitait était une vie à ses côtés.

Comment Severus pouvait-il argumenter contre cela, surtout lorsqu'il le désirait tant lui-même ?

L'événement fut plutôt calme finalement, ou à tout le moins, aussi tranquille qu'il pouvait l'être avec une horde de Weasley présente. La majorité s'était réconciliée avec l'amant de Harry, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours complètement courtois. Pour le bien de tous, Mme Weasley, dès qu'elle fut assurée qu'il n'était pas maltraité, devint l'une de ses plus loyales supportrices.

Ron était présent, principalement parce que Hermione n'aurait plus jamais reparlé, ou même couché, avec lui s'il n'était pas venu. Ses cheveux étaient passés par plusieurs tons de vert avant qu'ils n'en soient venus à la couleur actuelle, sombre avec des reflets. Severus avait mentionné à Harry que Hermione était devenue elle-même maître des potions, juste pour trouver la bonne couleur pour les cheveux de son mari.

Draco circulait, à la recherche d'une nouvelle copine. Il avait dit à Harry qu'ils devraient refaire cela plus souvent afin d'avoir un choix plus étendu de filles. Harry l'avait frappé, mais sans grand enthousiasme ; il savait que Draco était seul et ne semblait pas trouver quiconque rencontrant ses critères, ainsi que ceux de Harry, de Severus, de Dumbledore...

Remus semblait au bord des larmes. Lorsque Molly lui offrit un mouchoir il expliqua que les jumeaux avaient mis quelque chose dans son café qui rendait ses yeux humides. Harry n'en douta pas, les ayant vus au travail, mais il avait vu Remus essuyer quelques larmes avant que les boissons n'aient circulé.

Quelques camarades d'école étaient aussi présents, ainsi que quelques collègues que Harry et Severus connaissaient grâce aux potions, mais en général ce fut calme.

Il n'y avait aucun journaliste et un sort de révélation des animagus avait été jeté sur la pièce au cas où. Les seules photos prises le furent par Molly Weasley, qui devait ensuite les faire copier et envoyer à tout le monde.

Les mains de Harry et Severus furent liées, les mots furent dits, les promesses furent faites. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment sûr de comment ils y étaient arrivé, considérant le fait qu'ils avaient craint les regards des autres depuis le début.

Severus songea que Harry semblait satisfait. À l'extérieur son amoureux débordait de joie et d'exubérance, le tout manifesté par la danse folle qu'il exécutait dans la salle, mais ce que Severus vit à l'intérieur était la paix et la sécurité, l'amour.

Harry pensa que Severus était heureux. Il semblait sur le point d'assassiner l'entière population de l'établissement et avait passé tout son temps à être sarcastique envers quiconque se risquant à l'approcher, mais pour Severus cela équivalait à heureux. De plus, Harry détecta une toute petite lueur dans les yeux de l'autre qui lui dit que malgré sa haine envers les foules, Severus voulait que tout cela arrive, et n'y restait pas indifférent.

**«Je suis épuisé,»** gémit Harry, alors que les derniers restants de gâteau étaient détruits par Fred et George.

**«Je ne pourrais pas mieux te comprendre,»** murmura Severus à son oreille.

Ils quittèrent discrètement. Ce qui signifie que chaque personne présente les remarqua, mais évita de le mentionner avant qu'ils ne soient hors de vue

Lorsqu'Harry quitta la douche, son amant était déjà au lit. Il se glissa à ses côtés et se blottit contre son dos.

**«Severus,»** miaula-t-il de façon suggestive.

**«Dégage, sale gosse. Je croyais que tu disais être épuisé?»** Harry fit la moue, puis réalisa que Severus ne pouvait pas le voir. **«Eh bien, oui. Ou plutôt, non. Pas si épuisé. Je voulais seulement me débarrasser de tous ces gens.»**

**«Hmmmm.»**

Il commença à lécher le cou de son amant, mais cette agréable activité fut interrompue lorsque Severus se tourna vers lui et l'arrêta en prenant fermement en coupe le visage de Harry dans ses mains.

Harry gémit de frustration.

**«Eh bien, je suis fatigué même si tu ne l'es pas. Je propose que tu te reposes.»**

Mais... c'était leur nuit de noces. D'une certaine façon.

**«Pour ton information,»** dit Harry, irrité, dans l'obscurité, **«je boude.»**

**«Pour ton information,»** vint la réponse une minute plus tard, **«je souris.»**

**«Salaud,»** murmura Harry sans rancœur.

**«Shhht, dors.»**

Harry se pelotonna contre Severus, qui ne le repoussait plus et fit ce qui lui était ordonné.

Se réveiller était définitivement une expérience agréable, et faisait bien plus que compenser toutes les frustrations que Harry pouvait avoir eues la nuit précédente.

La première chose dont il fut conscient fut les doux et légers attouchements sur son corps, qui devenaient graduellement plus fermes et qui se déplaçaient vers quelques régions plus sensibles. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux; bien que Severus devait avoir remarqué qu'il était éveillé avec le sourire somnolent qui avait envahi son visage.

Alors que des doigts taquinaient ses mamelons et que les autres le caressaient doucement plus bas, il avança aveuglément sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne trouve une épaule convenable pour l'y poser. Même lorsque son monde se limita à l'exquise torture que ces mains lui procuraient et au goût légèrement salé de la peau soyeuse de Severus sous sa langue, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ainsi il se sentait entouré par son amant, chaque sensation était dictée par l'autre.

Il vint avec un grognement et un sincère **«Je t'aime, Sev.»**

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant commencer à lécher l'essence qu'il avait répandu sur son corps qu'il souleva ses paupières. Severus leva les yeux à ce moment précis, semblant sentir le regard de Harry et lui offrit un sourire mauvais.

De toute façon, mauvais était le seul type de sourire que la bouche de Severus était capable de former. Pas que Harry s'en plaignait.

**Fin**


End file.
